


Восставшие из руин

by Schwesterchen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Background Het, Canon-Typical Violence, Courtroom Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Past Child Abuse, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Trials, Veritaserum, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: На стене в гостиной сестер Голдштейн появилось пятно. Раньше его там не было, и с каждым днем оно увеличивается.





	1. Каждый кусочек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In a City, Reconstructed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406745) by [intravenusann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intravenusann/pseuds/intravenusann). 



Тень ютится в углу гостиной в квартире сестер Голдштейн. Если бы кто-нибудь посмотрел прямо на нее, то, наверное, принял бы за копоть от свечи, горевшей слишком близко к обоям, или щепотку пепла, которую миновало очищающее заклинание.   
Но когда тень впервые появляется в жилье сестер Голдштейн, там никого нет: всех допрашивают авроры МАКУСА. Да и после допроса они крайне заняты.   
Во-первых, миссис Эспозито не разрешает приводить в дом мужчин. Нью-Йоркский Призрак уже наверняка перечислил все прегрешения Куинни – как и Тинины несколько месяцев назад. Миссис Эспозито будет недовольна. Может даже, покинет свои комнаты на первом этаже вместо того, чтобы просто вопить с лестницы.   
Сестры и мистер Ньют Скамандер стоят возле здания и гадают, как поступить.   
– Нет, этого мы делать не будем, – говорит Куинни. Глаза у нее уже сухие, хоть краснота еще не сошла с век. – Это слишком подозрительно.   
– Поэтому я и не предложила, – огрызается Тина суровее, чем намеревалась.   
– Что? – негромко спрашивает Ньют.   
– Нельзя средь бела дня лезть на пожарную лестницу, дорогой, – поясняет Куинни. – Реши ты надеть… ярко-розовую юбку, и то привлечешь меньше внимания.   
– Ярко-розовую юбку? – в ужасе повторяет Тина.   
– Я бы согласился, – говорит Ньют, – если бы это был самый быстрый способ попасть наверх.  
– В самом деле?! – восклицает Куинни, явно реагируя на некую недоступную Тине мысль.   
– О нет, не я, – Ньют машет руками, словно отбиваясь от ее любопытства. – Мой старший брат.   
– Ах да, полагаю, все из-за акцента. Ты слишком джентльмен, чтобы пытаться тайком прошмыгнуть в спальню девочек.   
– Что? – ужас в голосе Тины делается еще явственнее.   
– Это был брат… мой брат, – Ньют осторожно ставит чемодан на землю и достает палочку. – Раз вы думаете, что это сработает…  
Палочка выписывает знакомые пассы трансфигурации.   
– Не здесь же! – сдавленно выкрикивает Тина.   
Они вдвоем ныряют в подворотню, оставив Куинни сторожить чемодан.   
Когда они снова появляются, мешковатые штаны Ньюта становятся нарядной серой юбкой, дополненной жакетом в тон. Пальто облегает чуть сильнее, на ногах шелковые чулки вместо шерстяных носков. Галстук выглядит похожим скорее на бант.   
– Ты симпатичный, как картинка, – довольно говорит Куинни.   
Ньют рассматривает свои ботинки, превратившиеся в сапожки на каблуках.   
– Молчи, – предупреждает Тина.   
– Знаешь, чего тебе не хватает, дорогой? Шляпки! К этому наряду определенно нужна шляпка.   
Она достает из воздуха бирюзовую шляпу-колокол. Шляпа отлично сочетается с пальто Ньюта и отвратительно – с его красными щеками. Тина стонет.   
– Ну что, готовы?  
Миссис Эспозито и впрямь останавливает их на лестнице. Куинни приносит себя в жертву ее докучливому любопытству, чувствуя, как облегчение Ньюта и Тины окутывает ее бесценным норковым шарфом.   
– Ох, это было ужасно, – жалуется Куинни. – Не-маги были даже хуже, чем Оскур.   
Она говорит в манере миссис Эспозито – неправильно произнося слово.   
Именно так домовладелица и думает, поэтому сарказма не замечает. Куинни трет глаза, и миссис Эспозито заключает, что та страшно потрясена случившимся. Нервы у нее всегда были куда деликатнее, чем у ее сестры.   
– Понятия не имею, как я могла такое допустить, – выговаривает Куинни дрожащим голосом.   
Женщину, сопровождающую Тину Голдштейн, миссис Эспозито едва замечает. Думает только, что одета та очень скучно. Должно быть, коллега. Все знают, какие эти деловые девицы: не интересуются ни замужеством, ни косметическими чарами.   
Заперев за собой дверь, Тина смотрит, как Ньют возвращает своей одежде прежний вид. Потом хлопает рукой по бедру.   
– Твой чемодан!   
– Чемодан? – переспрашивает Ньют. – А что… что с моим чемоданом?  
– Мы могли пронести тебя в чемодане!   
– Ой! Ну конечно. И как я не подумал… Что ж, должен признать, переодеваться было куда веселее. А теперь ваша… миссис Эсперанто знает, что у вас гости, и не будет удивляться лишнему шуму.   
– Эспозито, – мягко поправляет Тина.   
– Да, миссис Эспозито, – исправляется Ньют. – Похоже, она очень… любознательная.   
– Мягко сказано, – бормочет Тина.   
Короткую минуту никто не думает о событиях дня. У Тины перед глазами икры Ньюта, обтянутые шелковыми чулками. Ньют в основном размышляет о том, какими странными бывают эти американцы… и о половом диморфизме у взрывопотамов.   
Пятно в углу гостиной остается незамеченным. Куинни, возвратившись в квартиру, собирает ужин – без следа вчерашнего энтузиазма, хоть все трое и успели порядком проголодаться.   
Пытаясь заставить сестру сесть рядом с Ньютом, Куинни устраивается за дальним концом стола, но Ньют уносит тарелку с собой в чемодан.   
– День был долгий, – объясняет он. – Я должен проверить животных   
Тина, не глядя на него, кивает. Отламывает кусочки боковой стороной вилки и отправляет в рот с таким видом, словно поглощение опилок принесло бы ей куда больше удовольствия. Куинни со вздохом ставит локти на стол и тоже принимается за еду.   
– У нас нет места для гостей, – говорит Тина.   
– Если учесть, что мистер Скамандер сделал с чемоданом, я уверена, что он может расширить гардеробную, – откликается Куинни.  
Ньют уже думает об этом – и о том, чтобы просто жить в чемодане. На самом деле, он привык. Но Куинни знает: как ни плохо умеет Тина заботиться о себе, она не позволит Ньюту жить в чемодане. Ей даже мысль такая в голову не придет.   
Пятно в гостиной шевелится, будто тоже чувствуя пелену грусти, накрывшую жилище Голдштейн грозовой тучей. 

Утренние темные облака над Манхэттеном не рассеиваются и на следующий день.   
– Ну и погода, – говорят мужчины чистильщикам обуви, боссам и женам.   
– Никогда не видел ничего подобного, – говорят они.   
– В это время года?   
Весь день на улице сыро и темно. А город, как и обычно, заполнен угольной копотью и табачным дымом.   
Клочки темноты находят друг друга, сливаются среди туч. Что-то темное растягивается над Манхэттеном, плывет на север, в направлении обратном тому, откуда явилось – в Бронкс. Но потом сворачивает к проливу Лонг-Айленд.   
Если ты преуспеваешь в Нью-Йорк-Сити, тебя похоронят на кладбище Грин-Вуд, Бруклинском Пер-Лашез. Но большинство ньюйоркцев не так богаты, а многие откровенно бедны. И последним пристанищем для таких становится Харт-Айленд. Здесь тень осыпается дождем, копошится в траве. Тут нет надгробия, и нет имени, несмотря на то, что женщину опознали. Через несколько лет после похорон ее сестра принесла фотографию, и тело эксгумировали.   
– Да, – сказала тогда Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, поглядев на полуразложившийся труп. – Это она.   
На гниющем пальце было кольцо, и его Мэри Лу сохранила.   
Разумеется, Мэри Лу не приходилась сестрой женщине из могилы. Ей понадобились лишь фотография и кольцо.   
– Я пообещала сестре, что позабочусь о нем, – сказала она священнику в Бруклине.   
План сработал так хорошо, что в тот день Мэри Лу решила больше не заморачиваться сложным планом, если найдет еще какого-нибудь ведьминского ребенка. Кроме того, католики были немногим лучше колдунов. Бог знает, что они сотворили бы с мальчишкой, оставь она его на их попечение.   
Разумеется, мать как-то назвала сына и недолгое время его любила. В приюте ребенка окрестили и дали другое имя.   
Один из первых мальчиков в обители, полной девочек – он, сколько себя помнит, находился среди женщин и детей, и мужчины кажутся ему чуждыми: они пугают и завораживают одновременно, как все неизведанное.   
Мэри Лу Бэрбоун дала ему свою фамилию, хоть ни на миг не позволяла ему верить, будто он правда был ее сыном.   
Но магии не нужны памятники и родословные: она живет в крови, в плоти, в костях. Никто не способен выбить ее из ребенка. Никто не способен закопать его настоящую мать так глубоко, чтобы он ее не нашел.   
Тень сворачивается на траве спящим котом, темная, как полночь.   
– Что-нибудь слышишь? – спрашивает один гробокопатель другого.   
– Нет, – отвечает тот. – Но погода и впрямь мерзкая.   
– Это да, – соглашается первый.   
– Читал про сенатора Шоу? – второй отирает землю с мокрого лица.   
– А кто не читал, – откликается первый. – Давно было пора что-то сделать. Все эти подстрекатели и анархисты съезжаются в Нью-Йорк.   
– Что ж, Шоу пытался, вот его и убили, – говорит второй.   
Тень разворачивается, как змея, и вновь устремляется к облакам, не желая больше слышать этот разговор.   
Земля материнской могилы не может подсказать тени имя. Это не дом, который она ищет, обрести который желает каждым клочком своей раздробленной сущности.   
Но следующее место, куда она направляется, тоже вовсе не дом. 

Модести Бэрбоун не помнит, что случилось прошлой ночью. Весь день она проплакала в пустом разрушенном доме, где выросла. Она не знает, куда делись ее родители. Она не знает, где ее братья и сестры. Почему только она? Почему Мама Бэрбоун забрала только ее?   
Она возвращается к церкви, где жила, с пустым животом и колтунами в волосах. Вокруг сидят несколько детей, с виду такие же грязные и голодные.   
Дверь открывается от легкого прикосновения. Модести видит пыльный пол и разбросанные порванные листовки. Куски самодельной палочки все еще лежат там, куда их швырнули.   
Она же притворялась. Она просто играла.   
– Они умерли, – говорит Модести другим голодным детям. – Мать не придет. Частити и…  
У нее перехватывает дыхание.   
– Криденс, – выдавливает она. – Их нет. Они умерли.   
Дети молча отворачиваются. Некоторые медленно встают и уходят просить милостыню куда-то в другое место.   
Модести входит в церковь, ступая по обломкам, добирается до места, где спала. Снимает мокрую грязную пижаму. Потом падает на колени и начинает плакать, потому что теперь вспоминает: все умерли. Она видит, как Криденс убивает Маму Бэрбоун, а затем Частити. Он швырнул Маму со второго этажа, а потом… Модести не помнит, что именно Криденс сделал с Частити, помнит только, что та умерла.   
Модести сбежала в единственное знакомое ей место, и Криденс пытался ее догнать. Там был полисмен, думает Модести, мужчина с коротко подстриженными на висках седыми волосами, и он спас ее от Криденса.   
Вот, что она помнит, и еще как целый день пряталась от дождя, лившегося сквозь разрушенную крышу некогда родного дома.   
Почему он сделал это? Зачем?  
Модести боится, что причина в ней, и эти мысли заставляют ее еще сильнее заливаться слезами на церковных ступенях. В тени, отбрасываемой ее коленями, сворачивается еще одна тень.   
У Модести Бэрбоун – которую на самом деле зовут иначе – никого не осталось в целом мире, и еще она очень хочет есть. И оттого плачет горше и горше.   
Женщины и мужчины в модных пальто и красивой обуви проходят мимо церкви Бэрбоунов, где больше нет тел Мэри Лу и Частити. Теперь Бэрбоунов не осталось, кроме разве что Модести – да и та едва ли может так себя называть.   
Будто по волшебству, она вдруг вспоминает своих настоящих родителей, братьев и сестер. Это из-за полисмена, того, с седыми волосами, это он навеял воспоминания. Она вспоминает, как однажды в дом вошел полисмен и начал говорить про статьи, закон и нарушения. Никто не знал, что Модести не спит, хоть мама давно уложила ее в постель.   
– Пожалуйста, дети спят, – сказал отец.   
Полисмен увел маму и пообещал, что вернется утром.   
Разумеется, Модести не рассказывала этого Криденсу. Она только сказала, что полиция забрала ее братьев и сестер в приют. Но на самом деле Модести понятия не имеет, где они. Той ночью она, перепуганная, вылезла из окна и убежала. А когда, проголодавшись, вернулась при свете дня, дом щерился дырами и разбитыми окнами. Внутри никого не было, не было даже признаков, что когда-то там кто-то жил. Соседи не узнали Модести, они забыли ее – все до единого. И она пошла к церкви Бэрбоунов, потому что была голодна, и Мэри Лу что-то разглядела в ней.   
– Что-то дурное, – сказала Мама Бэрбоун.   
Модести поднимает голову и вытирает глаза. Кто-то уронил возле нее бумажник. Открыв его, Модести находит много банкнот и еще больше монет. Улица вокруг пуста. С полными руками денег Модести думает про ресторан самообслуживания. А если кассир спросит, где ее мать? Что она скажет?   
Поднявшись с земли, Модести отряхивает влажную сзади юбку. Никто не замечает, как нечто, укрывшись в ее тени, следует за Модести до ярких огней ресторана. Кассир едва удостаивает девочку взглядом, пока та пытается пригладить волосы обеими ладонями. Собрав пятаки, Модести идет к лоткам и, встав на цыпочки, набирает столько супа и сандвичей, сколько помещается на поднос. Еды так много и она такая сытная, что Модести начинает мутить. Но она продолжает есть. И засыпает там же, в ресторане, уронив голову на стол.   
На следующий день Модести сама возвращается к церкви, где хотя бы есть кровать, и одежда, и вода, чтобы помыться. В бумажнике еще осталось немного денег.   
Пока Модести купается в холодной воде, которую набрала чашкой из раковины, тень вскрывает ящик с пожертвованиями для Общества противодействия магии Нового Салема. Когда ящик падает на пол, Модести слышит громкий стук. Монеты разлетаются по всему полу. Тихо вскрикнув, Модести прячется в холодной металлической ванне. А немного погодя спускается вниз, уверенная, что это Криденс вернулся ее убить. Пришел, чтобы закончить свою работу, вот как она думает.   
К мокрой босой ступне прилипает десятицентовик.   
От удивления Модести открывает рот, вода капает с ее светлых волос на пол – Мэри Лу подняла бы крик, если бы увидела. Ящик разбит пополам, вокруг, будто разметанные взрывом, лежат деньги. Модести собирает их и прячет под кровать. Теперь можно не думать о пропитании несколько дней. Она даже может купить сладостей, если захочет. Модести так давно не ела шоколада. 

На следующее утро, чуть дальше на острове Манхэттен, где-то глубоко под Вулворт-билдинг, величайшие из ныне живущих авроров допрашивают Гриндевальда – помимо других вещей – о местонахождении Персиваля Грейвза.   
– Кажется, я спрятал его в буфете в моем загородном доме, – с улыбкой говорит Гриндевальд.   
– В вашем загородном доме? – переспрашивает британский аврор, чувствуя, как немеет язык.   
-Да, – Гриндевальд хлопает белесыми ресницами.   
На его коже ожоги от железных оков. По распоряжению президента Серафины Пиквери он и глотка воды не может выпить без наблюдения минимум троих первоклассных авроров.   
– В нашем семейном особняке, далеко, в Баварии.   
Одна из авроров со вздохом трет лоб.   
Во имя международных магических взаимоотношений мобилизована спасательная команда из Шотландии.   
– Я бы не стал возлагать большие надежды на то, что мы что-нибудь найдем, – говорит Пиквери британский аврор.   
Президент даже не моргает. Лицо у нее каменное.   
– Я полагаю, что найти мистера Грейвза – в интересах вашего правительства, – отвечает она.   
Она не говорит: «Моя страна нашла вашего преступника, а теперь вы должны найти моего человека».  
Она не говорит: «Целая толпа вас, ублюдочных англичашек, приехала сюда гоняться за Геллертом Гриндевальдом, а поймал его хогвартский недоучка, промышляющий контрабандой волшебных животных».  
Она не говорит: «Я была так занята и так перепугана, что даже не заметила, что это был не он».   
Она даже не моргает.   
На следующий день на допросе под сывороткой правды Гриндевальд признается:  
– Кажется, вчера я немного ошибся. В Баварии вы Персиваля Грейвза не найдете.  
– И где же мы его найдем? – спрашивает американец.  
– Под его столом проверяли? – Гриндевальд поднимает свои странные глаза к потолку. – Да, если я правильно помню, там будет фальшивая половица. Возможно, он там.  
Глядя американцу прямо в глаза, Гриндевальд ухмыляется.  
– Поторопитесь. Быть может, он еще дергается.   
Спасательную команду, направляющуюся в Баварию, отзывают возле Штутгарта. Шестерка авроров прочесывает офис Грейвза, который много недель или месяцев занимал Геллерт Гриндевальд. Им в самом деле удается кое-что найти.   
Под тяжелым столом из темного дерева и впрямь есть фальшивая половица. Только места под ней едва ли может хватить для человека размеров Персиваля Грейвза. И все-таки следователи изымают найденные там письма и записи – как изъяли все из офиса Грейвза, его дома и всех известных конспиративных квартир.   
Они исследуют, классифицируют и анализируют каждый начертанный штрих и каждую восковую печать. Записи, похоже, действительно принадлежат настоящему Персивалю Грейвзу. Следователи обобщают информацию и передают ее аврорам, работающим с Геллертом Гриндевальдом. И еще аврорам, опрашивающим Порпентину Голдштейн. 

Каждое утро, проглотив два кусочка тоста, Тина понимает, что аппетит ее покинул, и приезжает в Министерство. Аккуратно одетая, входит в офис, где когда-то работала, и отвечает на вопросы тех, кого раньше называла коллегами. Сейчас здесь иностранные авроры: из-за Гриндевальда и Криденса – Обскура. Кроме того, Тина знакома с большинством лучших авроров Нью-Йорка, поэтому ее часто допрашивают иностранцы.   
Сегодня ее приветствует женщина с приятным французским акцентом.   
– Откуда вы? – интересуется Тина. – Если мне… если мне можно спрашивать.   
Женщина улыбается.  
– Меня зовут Мари-Жанна Эбигвайт, я из Квебека.   
– О, – говорит Тина, – не очень далеко.   
– Да, – соглашается мисс или миссис Эбигвайт. – Не очень.   
И продолжает:  
– Мисс Голдштейн, расскажите, пожалуйста, как долго мистер Персиваль Грейвз знал Обскура Криденса Бэрбоуна.   
Моргнув, Тина складывает руки на коленях. Палочку у нее забрали еще до того, как позволили поговорить со следователем. Чтобы занять руки, она начинает теребить рукав блузки.  
– Мисс Голдштейн?   
– Я впервые упомянула Криденса… то есть, мистера Бэрбоуна при мистере Грейвзе перед тем, как он отправился в Европу. Кажется, в начале апреля или, может быть, в конце марта.   
– А как вы узнали об Обскуре? – спрашивает Эбигвайт.   
– Мы… все мы, все авроры Нью-Йорка, пытались понять, что стало причиной магических инцидентов в районах не-магов, – начинает Тина. – И в течение нескольких дней после… инцидентов в определенных местах все время были дети.   
Она вздыхает.   
– Я была такая глупая. Мне следовало обратить внимание. Но дети раздавали листовки… Общества противодействия магии Нового Салема, это организация Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. А она унаследовала ее от отца, который… по-моему, был потомком Бартоломью Бэрбоуна.   
– Обскур, мисс Голдштейн, – напоминает Эбигвайт.   
– Да-да.  
При воспоминании у Тины сжимается сердце. Она снова чувствует дверь церкви под пальцами. Она слышит…  
– Мне показалось, что это общество связано не с единственным подобным инцидентом. Я подала запрос на расследование…и только после того, как получила разрешение, пошла в церковь. Церковь Нового Салема, которую основала Мэри Лу. Там было… Простите за выражение, но там было дерьмово. Такое ощущение, что здание могло свалиться от летней грозы. Даже замка на дверях не было.   
Тина переводит дух.   
– Когда я вошла, я увидела женщину… Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Она стояла на лестнице. И я слышала удары. Она била… – Тина сглатывает. – Била кого-то. Ремнем.   
Ей приходится рассказывать и пересказывать эту историю почти каждый день. Она входит. Пытается остановить Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Криденс маячит за женщиной, которую называет матерью. Он корчится от боли, с ладоней стекает кровь.   
Тина держит руки так же, как держал их тогда Криденс.   
– Она била юношу по ладоням, – эту фразу она повторяет почти каждый день. – Это был Криденс Бэрбоун  
– Вы знали, что он Обскур? – спрашивает Эбигвайт.   
– Я тогда едва знала, что такое Обскур, – Тина говорит будто впервые – с отчаянным желанием, чтобы ей поверили. – Я не знала, что Обскур может существовать в наши дни и дожить до этого возраста.   
Она не уверена, что Эбигвайт ей верит. Тина Голдштейн не уверена, что ей верит хоть кто-то.   
– И тогда вы решили поговорить об Обскуре с мистером Грейвзом?   
– Я упомянула о нем в отчете. Вы читали, так ведь? Я включила все в отчет. Мистер Грейвз… все-таки был моим боссом.   
– Да, – говорит Эбигвайт. – Вы познакомили мистера Грейвза с Обскуром Криденсом Бэрбоуном?  
– Нет! – восклицает Тина. – Нет! Я умоляла его… сделать что-нибудь.   
– Почему, мисс Голдштейн?   
Тина смотрит в потолок, стараясь не дать истерическим ноткам пробиться в голос. Она профессионал. Но с каждым разом, когда она слышит это «почему», сдерживаться становится все тяжелее.   
– Она… Мэри Лу Бэрбоун истязала детей.   
– У вас были причины полагать, что кто-то из этих детей имеет магические способности? – спрашивает Эбигвайт.   
– Нет, – отвечает Тина.   
– Вы были свидетелем тому, чтобы эта женщина причиняла вред кому-то другому?   
Тине хочется кричать.   
– Нет, – говорит она очень и очень ровно. – Нет, не была.   
Она знает, в чем признается, знает все законы и подразделы. И не жалеет. Если она о чем-то и жалеет, так о том, что не вернулась в эту церковь и не забрала Криденса Бэрбоуна у этой женщины так же, как та наверняка украла его из какой-то семьи волшебников. Если бы она могла вернуться, то забрала бы его и ту маленькую девочку, о которой он так волновался – как же ее звали… Мелоди или Модести.   
И пусть закон подавится.   
Тина Голдштейн вспоминает собственных родителей: а если бы они подхватили драконью оспу, когда она была гораздо младше. Криденс выглядел примерно на возраст Куинни. Тина сжимает зубы.   
– Мисс Голдштейн, – говорит канадка, – опишите, пожалуйста, инцидент, предшествующий вашему отстранению.   
Об этом Тина может рассказать практически спокойно. Она слышала, как голос Персиваля Грейвза приговорил ее к смерти. По сравнению с этим рассказывать о том, как он велел ей собирать вещи и уходить, почти не больно. То, наверное, был даже не настоящий Персиваль Грейвз.   
А вот Серафина Пиквери, приказавшая перевести ее в Федеральный отдел для получения прав на использование волшебной палочки, была вполне настоящая, но даже это больше не трогает Тину. Слишком много всего случилось.   
Теперь Тина чувствует определенную гордость, снова и снова повторяя, как поймала Мэри Лу Бэрбоун на горячем, но в тот раз она не смогла сдержаться. Если эта ужасная женщина хочет ведьму, подумала она тогда, что ж, будет ей ведьма.   
Однако там были свидетели, включая самого Криденса – снова.   
– Кто-то должен был стереть ему память, – говорит Тина. – Хотя, если учесть, что он не был не-магом, заклинание могло и не подействовать.   
– Очевидно, это так, – кивает Эбигвайт. – Вы знали, что оно не сработает?   
– Нет, конечно, – хмурится Тина.   
– Вы пытались искать контакт с Обскуром после того, как вас уволили?  
– Да, – признается Тина. – Но он меня не узнал. Или притворился, что не узнал. Он даже на меня не посмотрел.   
Надо было что-то сделать, думает она. Надо было. Надо было.   
– Вы тогда знали, что мистер Персиваль Грейвз или кто-то, действующий под его личиной, находился в контакте с Обскуром? – спрашивает Эбигвайт.   
– У меня не было причин так думать, – отвечает Тина. – Мистер Грейвз даже не считал, что дело Новых Салемцев стоит внимания. А потом он меня уволил!   
– Когда вам стала известна природа Обскура Криденса Бэрбоуна?   
Эбигвайт совершенно невозмутима. Ее перо продолжает делать заметки, даже когда Тина молчит.   
– Только когда Ньют… Когда Ньют Скамандер… 

Этажом ниже Тины Голдштейн и многими этажами выше Геллерта Гриндевальда другая сборная команда авроров опрашивает мистера Скамандера в присутствии представителей Министерства Магии. С ними и президент Магического Конгресса США, потому что мистер Скамандер является иностранным гражданином, обвиненным в нарушении международных законов, и дело находится в ее юрисдикции.   
Ньют Скамандер обращается к мадам президенту Серафине Пиквери и министрам своей страны со всей выдержкой профессора, который читает свою четыреста двадцать восьмую лекцию на тему брачных предпочтений североамериканского рогатого змея по сравнению с его европейскими и евразийскими сородичами.   
То есть, он и близко не так запуган, как предпочел бы каждый из присутствующих.   
– Я прибыл в страну на маггловском… на пароходе не-магов из Лондона, – рассказывает мистер Скамандер. – Предъявил паспорт на их таможне и скрыл истинное содержимое своего багажа. У меня не было намерений извещать о своем присутствии Магический Конгресс США, но когда я столкнулся с аврором Тиной Голдштейн…   
– Простите, – перебивает Пиквери.   
– Да, мадам президент? – говорит Скамандер.   
– Внесите в протокол, что Тина Голдштейн не является аврором МАКУСА с ноября этого года.   
– Сделано, – отвечают ей.   
Ньют ждет секунду.  
– Могу я продолжать?  
– Продолжайте, – позволяет Пиквери.   
– Встретившись с Тиной Голдштейн, я умышленно исказил цель своего визита, заявив, что намеревался нелегально приобрести Аполосских Пушишек у заводчика, которого сотрудники МАКУСА закрыли в прошлом году.   
Если бы в голосе мистера Скамандера звучало разочарование, президент Пиквери могла бы испытать легкую гордость за эту мелочь. Но мистер Скамандер говорит как слегка скучающий человек. Или как типичный британец.   
– На самом деле из Нью-Йорка я собирался отправиться в штат Аризона, чтобы вернуть птицу-гром в естественную среду обитания, – продолжает мистер Скамандер. – Разумеется, на территории действия МАКУСА обладание живой или мертвой птицей-гром является незаконным. Несмотря на это, животное было контрабандой вывезено из Америки, переправлено через Атлантику и попало в личную собственность в Египет, где я его и нашел.   
Мадам Пиквери хмурится – как и от большей части показаний мистера Скамандера. Это становится особенно заметно, когда речь заходит о мистере Персивале Грейвзе.   
– Впервые я заподозрил, что мистер Грейвз не тот человек, за которого себя выдает, когда он никак не отреагировал на гром-птицу, наличие которой у меня откровенно противоречило законодательству. Затем он подозрительно заинтересовался Обскури, которого я получил после смерти носителя, девочки из Судана. Таким образом у меня появились две версии: либо мистер Грейвз, директор Отдела магического правопорядка, разделял взгляды Геллерта Гриндевальда, либо он и был замаскированным мистером Гриндевальдом.   
Ньют очень осторожно складывает руки на столе перед собой и внимательно смотрит на президента МАКУСА.   
– Я рассудил, что даже вы, американцы, не поставили бы на важный пост такого садиста, – поясняет он. – Из чего следовало, что вторая версия, какой бы возмутительной она ни выглядела, более правдоподобна. В конце концов, к этому моменту я уже некоторое время находился в компании мисс Тины Голдштейн, и она не раз успела показать себя очень законопослушной, невероятно умной и сострадательной. Раз уж она была аврором, то очевидно, что человек, стоявший во главе американских авроров, не мог быть тем существом, которое мы перед собой лицезрели. 

Вскоре должностные лица устают от лекции, и Ньюта отпускают на обед. Он находит Тину Голдштейн двумя этажами выше: та безучастно смотрит в большое окно, сжимая чашку кофе в обеих руках.   
– Кажется, я начинаю привыкать к вашему кофе, – говорит он нарочито жизнерадостно.   
Приятно позволить себе переменить тон. И просто смотреть на Тину тоже приятно, но о кофе сказать легче, чем об этом.   
– Я… – начинает Тина, однако опускает голову и впивается взглядом в свою чашку. – Наверное, чай у нас тут не очень хороший. У тебя дома наверняка лучше.   
– Да, конечно, – соглашается Ньют. – Дома все лучше.   
Тина морщит лоб, Ньют, отвернувшись, кладет руку на стол и ругает самого себя.   
– Я не имею в виду, что тороплюсь скорее уехать, – поспешно добавляет он.   
– Ничего страшного, – говорит Тина. – На твоем месте я бы торопилась.   
Они смотрят друга на друга и синхронно отводят глаза.   
– Что… что здесь можно поесть? – спрашивает Ньют.   
– Сандвичи тут… ну, съедобные.   
– Можно я куплю тебе сандвич?   
– Я не слишком голодна.   
Ньют смотрит в окно, а Тина долгую секунду разглядывает его профиль.   
– Но мы можем взять один и разделить, – неуверенно предлагает она. – Я плохо позавтракала.   
– Я тоже, – говорит Ньют.   
Он заказывает кофе для себя и один сандвич на двоих. Вспомнив, что Тина не любит ветчину, просит положить ростбиф, размышляя об объяснении Куинни, почему та ест только курятину и рыбу. Видимо, сильные легилименты могут воспринимать даже мысли высших животных.   
Они тогда обсуждали эту тему, а Тина сидела на диванчике возле Ньюта и читала книгу. Это был довольно приятный вечер, учитывая предыдущий день, проведенный в подробных рассказах практически о каждом привезенном в чемодане существе.   
Несколько минут Ньют, засунув руки в карманы, смотрит Тине в затылок, затем приносят его заказ.   
– Я забыл взять дополнительные приборы, – спохватывается Ньют, как только снова оказывается возле окна.   
– Ньют, – говорит Тина. – Это сандвич.   
И улыбается, пусть и довольно бледно.   
Взяв по половинке сандвича, они принимаются за еду, причем, сами того не замечая, приноравливаются откусывать так, чтобы не было возможности начать разговор. Просто стоят и жуют. Тине даже горчица кажется опилками. Ньют тоже не находит еду вкусной, хоть это далеко не самое худшее, что ему приходилось есть.   
– Как ты думаешь… – начинает Тина, вытирая пальцы платком.   
Не дождавшись продолжения, Ньют спрашивает:  
– Что я думаю?   
– Как ты думаешь, может быть такое? – она откашливается в платок. – Вероятно, что Криденс мог… выжить?  
Тина смотрит на Ньюта, и тому не нужно уметь читать мысли, чтобы знать, какого ответа она ждет. Выражение ее лица умоляет обнадежить, сказать, что такое возможно.   
– Только честно, Ньют, – добавляет Тина.   
Он сглатывает.  
– Я не знаю. Обскури не может жить без носителя, Обскура. Если носитель умирает, Обскури рассеивается.   
– И… Да, ты же там был, – говорит Тина. – Это мы и видели… как он рассеялся, да?   
Ньют кивает, стараясь не отводить от нее глаз, потому что она продолжает на него смотреть. Быть может, она готова расплакаться, и Ньют понятия не имеет, что будет тогда делать. Однако Тина просто выглядит усталой.   
– Но Криденс… – добавляет Ньют. – Я раньше не видел никого подобного.   
Он думает не о волнах тьмы, бушующих среди небоскребов со свирепостью шторма в Гибралтаре. Он может думать лишь о том, что видел в воспоминаниях Тины.   
– Так что, кто знает, – заключает он, стараясь заставить голос звучать обнадеживающе.   
Попытка улыбнуться проваливается.   
– Я хотела бы, чтобы ты мне не врал, Ньют, – говорит Тина.   
И отворачивается. Ньют лихорадочно подбирает слова извинений.   
– Прости, Тина, – выпаливает он одновременно с ее «Должно быть, это к лучшему».  
– Прости, – говорит она.   
– Прости, – эхом откликается Ньют.   
Оба устремляют взгляды за окно, хотя Ньют смотрит скорее на отражение Тины, нежели на клубы темного дыма и стаи голубей в небе. 

После обеда Ньют продолжает читать лекцию. А Тина продолжает отвечать на одни и те же вопросы.   
– Как долго вы знали, что мистер Бэрбоун является Обскуром, прежде чем связались с агентом МАКУСА?  
– У вас есть причины полагать, что мистер Грейвз инициировал контакт с мистером Бэрбоуном?  
– Вы были в курсе природы их отношений?  
– Природы их отношений? – переспрашивает Тина.   
Вчера у нее такого не спрашивали и позавчера тоже.   
– Что вы имеете в виду под «природой их отношений»? – ее голос становится громче. – Я вообще не знала, что у них отношения.   
Мари-Жанна Эбигвайт напротив Тины осторожно переплетает пальцы на столешнице.   
– Вы замечали какие-то перемены в поведении мистера Грейвза перед тем, как вас уволили? – спрашивает она. – Возможно, признаки романтического увлечения…  
– Он мой босс! – восклицает Тина. И поправляется: – Был.   
Криденс, думает она, был бы примерно возраста Куинни, если бы президент Пиквери не приказала его убить. Не намного моложе нее самой, но все-таки…   
Все-таки…  
– Вы пытаетесь сказать, что мистер Грейвз и Криденс… Обскур?.. – Тина не может подобрать нужных слов.   
– Я не пытаюсь ничего сказать, – говорит Эбигвайт. – Я спрашиваю, не замечали ли вы, что что-то происходит.   
– Нет! – коротко и громко отвечает Тина. – Ничего подобного!   
Глубоко под Вулворт-билдинг Геллерт Гриндевальд говорит:  
– Ах да, конечно.  
И улыбается.  
– Значит, вы нашли письма? И все записи?  
Его лицо блестит от пота, светлые волосы торчат как кабанья щетина.   
– Кажется, здесь это незаконно? Вступать в отношения с… как там вы их называете… не-магами? И вот ваш директор Отдела магического правопорядка следует велению сердца и описывает все в своем дневнике.   
– Не вы ли написали эти письма? – спрашивает аврор.   
– Увольте, – открещивается Гриндевальд. – Как я мог до такого опуститься?  
– Это не сильно противоречило бы вашему личному делу, – замечает британец. – Итак?   
– Соблазнять такое?  
Будь у Гриндевальда больше сил, вопрос бы прозвучал с фальшивым ужасом. Но ему почти не позволяют спать, что сильно сбавляет присущую ему любовь к драматизму.   
– Да это человеком назвать трудно, – продолжает Гриндевальд. – Я бы не назвал.   
Он пожимает плечами, насколько позволяют цепи.   
– Я бы его и в живых не оставил, если бы мистер Скамандер столь любезно не просветил меня, что Обскури нужен носитель. 

Тем вечером Тина Голдштейн возвращается домой одна. Сестра уже подает чай Ньюту Скамандеру.   
– Согласна, мы должны что-то сделать для бедняжки Якоба, – говорит Куинни.   
– Сделаю вид, что ничего не слышала, – бросает Тина по пути в ванную.   
Ей хочется смыть городскую пыль с лица, намазаться кольдкремом и притвориться, что никто никогда не задавал ей вопросы о возможности романтических отношений между Персивалем Грейвзом и Криденсом Бэрбоуном.   
Взмахом руки она меняет рабочую одежду на домашнюю и выходит из ванной в очень, очень мягких тапочках.   
– Я подогрела тебе ужин, – говорит Куинни, будто не знает, что абсолютно все на вкус как опилки.   
И все-таки Тина садится за стол и ест. Куинни уже в одной из своих шелковых ночных рубашек, а на Ньюте желтая полосатая пижама и носки с маленькими танцующими барсуками. На большом пальце дырка, Тина думает, что могла бы ее починить.   
Куинни искоса поглядывает на нее, и Тина отвечает ей строгим взглядом, пережевывая безвкусный бефстроганов с грибами.   
– Я подумывал подарить ему что-нибудь, что принимал бы банк, – размышляет Ньют. – Чтобы он получил деньги для своей пекарни.   
– Я знаю, милый, – говорит Куинни. – Но что?   
Над плечом Тины маленькая тень просачивается в окно и присоединяется к темному пятну на обоях. С каждым днем оно становится все больше, растет как плесень, вздрагивая и подергиваясь, словно все никак не может удобно устроиться. Если плесень вообще может удобно устроиться.   
Обычно пятно чаще двигается, когда Тина дома и находится в гостиной. Но в тот угол никто не смотрит, туда незачем смотреть.   
– Боюсь, большая часть моего имущества представляет ценность только для волшебников, – говорит Ньют. – Ничего, что магглы сочли бы дорогим, у меня нет.   
– Такое забавное слово, – замечает Куинни. – Магглы.   
Она хихикает, но Ньют только пожимает плечами.   
Закончив с ужином, Тина встает из-за стола и ставит тарелку в раковину, где та принимается мыть себя сама. Куинни смотрит, как Ньют наблюдает за каждым шагом сестры. Жестом открыв буфет, Тина наливает стакан горячей воды из чайника, добавляет мед, лимон и немного импортного огневиски из шкафчика под раковиной.   
– Вы не поверите, о чем меня сегодня спрашивали, – говорит она, хоть и поклялась не обсуждать ни с кем происходящее на допросах.   
Да ладно, она уже и так преступница… во всяком случае, именно таким образом с ней обращаются.   
Куинни, которой не нужны слова, взвизгивает и прикрывает рот руками. Потом падает на стул, ее кудряшки подпрыгивают от резкого движения.   
Ньют, повернувшись к Тине, почти ложится грудью на столешницу.   
– О чем спрашивали?  
– Не могут же они всерьез… – лепечет Куинни. – Мистер Грейвз бы никогда…  
– Не так уж хорошо я его знала, – Тина подзывает к себе свой пунш и одним махом проглатывает половину, чувствуя, как жидкость обжигает горло.   
– Он же такой скучный, – шепчет Куинни. – И суровый.   
При звуке имени пятно на стене идет волнами. Обои слегка выпячиваются, по комнате разливается тихое шипение. Все списывают странный звук на шум в трубах и даже не смотрят в ту сторону.   
– Они думают, – говорит Тина и умолкает, чтобы сделать еще глоток, – что у директора Грейвза было что-то… даже не знаю, что… с Криденсом.   
Ньют морщится.   
– С этим мальчиком.   
– Я… он не… вряд ли он был мальчиком.   
Опустошив чашку, Тина встает налить себе еще воды.   
– Они не нарушали законов. Он был возраста Куинни, как мне кажется. И Грейвз взрослый. Криденс мог… мог сам принимать решения.   
– Это тебя очень беспокоит, – отмечает Ньют.   
– Ну, – Тина наливает полстакана виски, – я сказала бы, это застало меня врасплох.   
Пятно плесени (или копоти) в гостиной практически бьется в истерике.   
Тина заставляет ложку помешать напиток и выпивает его за шесть больших глотков. Ньют смотрит, как двигается ее горло.   
– Тебя волнует возраст Криденса? – предполагает Ньют. – Или твое отношение к обоим?   
Отодвинув пустой стакан, Тина поднимает руки.   
– Понятия не имею! – объявляет она. Снова садится за стол и наклоняется вперед. – Наверное, это потому, что Криденс… был моим другом, или я хотела быть его другом. Я пыталась. А директор… черт, он был моим боссом. Я рассказала ему про Криденса. Я умоляла его что-нибудь предпринять. А ему было все равно. Он считал, что это проблемы не-магов. Все спрашивал: «Вы уверены, мисс Голдштейн?»  
Она понижает голос и изо всех сил хмурится, изображая Персиваля Грейвза. Потом вздыхает и роняет подбородок на сложенные руки.   
– А теперь они считают, что Грейвз все это время встречался с Криденсом за спиной МАКУСА.   
Тина закрывает глаза, утыкается лбом в столешницу и лежит – само воплощение поражения. Ньют очень медленно и осторожно тянется к ее плечу. Куинни, посмотрев на него, тихо встает. Тина даже не замечает, что сестра ушла.   
Когда Ньют, наконец, осмеливается положить руку на плечо Тины, та вздрагивает и поднимает глаза.   
– А где Куинни? – спрашивает она, кинув взгляд на пустой стул.   
– Пошла спать, полагаю, – отвечает Ньют, не убирая руку.   
– Да? Уже так поздно?  
– За девять.   
– Черт.   
Тина медленно выпрямляется, и Ньюту приходится наклониться, чтобы не убирать руку. Плечо теплое, ткань пижамы очень гладкая под его мозолистой ладонью. Наверное, Тине бы не понравилось, если бы он коснулся кожи. Но и так неплохо, правда ведь?   
Тина смотрит на него, и какой-то момент Ньют боится, что и она умеет читать мысли. Тогда ему пришлось бы много извиняться. Она моргает. Он моргает. Ньют замечает, что невольно подстроил дыхание под ритм, в котором вздымается и опадает ее грудь.   
– Мне пора в постель, – произносит Тина очень тихо.   
– Да, – так же тихо откликается Ньют. – Мне тоже.   
– Нам пора в постель, – говорит она.   
Ньют внезапно чувствует себя… чувствует себя гораздо младше своего возраста, судя по тому, как лицо обдает жаром.   
Тина встряхивает головой.  
– Прости, я сама не знаю, что болтаю. Уже поздно.   
– Да, – соглашается Ньют, – поздно.   
Когда она встает со стула, его ладонь падает с ее плеча довольно естественно.   
Тина скрывается за занавеской, а Ньют предпринимает еще одно, последнее на сегодня, путешествие – в свой чемодан.


	2. Девочка восьми лет

Пока Ньют проверяет, хорошо ли себя чувствуют все создания, которых он взял с собой в это странное путешествие, пятно в гостиной работает над своей внешностью. Если оно немного постарается, то почти может изобразить лицо. Во всяком случае, что-то, напоминающее лицо.  
С каждым днем пятно становится немного больше. Хотя, конечно, многие его части все еще где-то пропадают, затерянные, разрозненные. Та тень, что охраняет бывшее обиталище Общества противодействия магии, довольно значительного размера. Но ведь и церковь не так уж далеко от дома, где живут сестры Голдштейн. Что-то куда более крупное и куда менее человеколюбивое мечется по городу, как бешеный пес. Есть еще мелкие, не очень важные кусочки, рассеянные по Манхэттену – их можно принять за сигаретный дым или хлопья сажи. Но давно уж нет тех добрых жестов или недобрых слов, которые притягивали клочки темноты к углам улиц и дверям. Так что они тоже ищут, куда бы отправиться дальше.  
Это существо состоит из незавершенных дел и невыясненных вопросов. И оно, наверное, всего лишь существо теперь, хоть и помнит, что когда-то было человеком.  
И разве Господь не отделил существ от людей?  
Пятно выжидает, пока Ньют Скамандер, выкарабкавшись из чемодана, ляжет спать. Потом отталкивается от обоев и плывет по комнатам, всё дым и слезы. Скользнув под занавеску, пятно смотрит, как спят сестры Голдштейн с одинаковым выражением сожаления на лицах. Оно смотрит и на Ньюта, но не находит его особенно привлекательным или интересным. А вот его чемодан куда более занятный. Оставленный в комнате, он иногда подпрыгивает и ворчит. Когда он открыт, оттуда доносятся самые разнообразные звуки.  
Будучи сделано из тьмы и волшебства, пятно легко проникает внутрь. Скользит вниз по лестнице, словно клубы дыма после лесного пожара.  
Первое, что видит пятно – жука размером с собаку. Потом – множество насекомых самых разных цветов и размеров. Со всех сторон несется рев, скрежет и фырканье. Пятно бросается прочь от насекомых и оказывается среди огромных жутких животных с мордами как на Фултонском рыбном рынке. На предельной скорости пятно мечется из одного места в другое, заставляя раскрашенные и зачарованные холсты хлопать и вздыматься.  
К тому времени, как пятно находит единственный спокойный уголок во всем чемодане, оно задыхалось бы, будь оно человеком. Здесь падает снег – из-за волшебства, разумеется. И здесь тихо, как и всегда, когда падает снег. Закрутившись лентой, пятно смотрит на снегопад. И только через много долгих минут замечает, что рядом есть что-то еще.  
Проплыв по воздуху, будто угорь по воде, пятно приближается к неподвижному чему-то. С первого взгляда это что-то выглядит точно так же, как само пятно. Но пятно чувствует все части себя, даже те, что летают сейчас отдельно. А это? Это не принадлежит его сущности. Но выглядит как отражение, которое, проходя мимо, неожиданно ловишь в зеркале или на оконном стекле.  
Собравшись в такую же форму, как то, другое, пятно обнаруживает, что оно гораздо, гораздо больше. А ведь оно далеко не целое.  
Это другое пятно, другая тьма, огорожено магией, прозрачной, как стекло. Оно похоже… на снежный шар в витрине магазина.  
У пятна нет рта, чтобы заговорить, и нет языка – только много зубов и ни одной челюсти, откуда бы они росли. И все-таки оно тянется потрогать. Своей темнотой оно касается краешка прозрачного барьера. Темнота внутри тянется навстречу. 

Ожог от хлыста, дерево, рассекающее голую кожу. По кровоточащим рукам. По ногам, по плечам. Капли крови. Капли слез. Соль в открытых ранах.  
Громкие слова на неизвестном языке. Английские слова, но эта темнота не знает английского.  
Розовые шрамы на темной коже. Маленькие темные руки. Слезы. Все время слезы. Хочет домой, крыша из травы, и звезды, и дым очага. Теплая мамина кожа в прохладный вечер. Прижаться.  
Нет дома. Пропал. Ушел. Исчез. Нет звезд. Только дым и огонь. Сны об огне, огне, огне. Разбитое стекло. Кожа расходится, кровь на языке. Дым в ее теле, в ее груди, он жжет, как отрастающая заново кожа. Металл держат в огне, пока он не становится ярким, как звезда. Больно смотреть. Боль и запах горелого мяса.  
Дым выходит из нее, и все белое – словно смотришь на солнце.  
Пятно дергается прочь, сворачиваясь от боли и жара. Но оно знает боль. Оно знает. Поэтому возвращается и хватает, хватает раскрытую ладонь, протянутую над огнем.  
Обжигающий холод и ветер, хлещущий по щеке, как кулак, как хлыст. Пожалеть розгу – испортить ребенка. Уже гнилой изнутри. Стоит на покрытых волдырями ногах, когда лежать слишком больно. В глазах плывут образы грязных стен.  
Мертвая, испорченная, шлюха и ведьма – мать. Тяжелый взгляд, ножницы возле его затылка. Кожа на ладонях лопается, потом срастается.  
Ладони на шее, на щеках. Душат. Ласкают. Под щекой мягкая шерсть женского жакета, мокрая от слез, которые никак не останавливаются.  
Добрые слова, лгущие ему. Жестокие слова: выродок, ублюдок, сквиб. Слова, которые он не понимает, другой язык.  
Ладонь, обхватывающая затылок. Рука, бьющая по лицу. Рука на ремне, расстегивает, выдергивает из шлевок.  
Огонь и палки. Лицо мужчины, бледное и в точках, как цветок. Глаза цвета неба. У него в руках палка, которая не рассекает кожу. Ее раны закрываются сами собой.  
Женщина в темном жакете, ступающая на порог церкви с палкой в руке. Боль прекращается. Все прекращается.  
Боль прекращается. Сердцебиение прекращается. Дыхание прекращается.  
Только свет. Боли нет.  
Снег. Дождь.  
Мужчина. Женщина.  
– Мне жаль, – говорят они. – Мне так жаль.  
Тела падают, серые, бездыханные. Сломанные.  
Тело тихое, неподвижное. Ее лицо. Грудь не двигается.  
Все умирает. Все распадается на части. 

Пятно медленно, неуверенно отползает. Оно не думает, что мертво. Разве оно умерло? Криденс умер? Оно Криденс Бэрбоун или что-то еще? Тень, оставленная позади, такая же, состоящая лишь из боли и волшебства? Пятно покидает заснеженное пространство, темнота остается внутри своего шара.  
Пятно, бывшее некогда Криденсом, плывет вверх по лестнице и вон из комнаты, где спит Ньют. Оно карабкается обратно на обои, все еще не уверенное, живо оно или мертво. Но оно точно больше не любопытствует насчет чемодана. Зря оно туда полезло. 

На следующий день Мари-Жанна Эбигвайт обедает с Мэллори Готорн, которая несколько лет была представителем Министерства по иностранным делам, когда сама Эбигвайт еще только начинала заниматься вопросами трансграничной магической преступности. Они никогда не ожидали, что их пути пересекутся, не говоря уже о том, что это случится в Нью-Йорке. Теперь они вместе едят суп и на редкость неаппетитный овощной салат за столиком в Вулворт-билдинг.  
Общих тем для разговора у них нет, разве что пожаловаться на то, какие отсталые и закоснелые эти американские маги. Мари-Жанна думает о своей сестре и ее детях, которые пускают волшебные «лягушки» по пруду за домом. Мэллори пьет остывший кофе и думает, насколько лучше было бы выпить чаю.  
– Сколько тел МАКУСА нашел в церкви? – спрашивает Мари-Жанна.  
– Два, – отвечает Мэллори. – Две взрослые женщины.  
– Голдштейн говорит, что у Обскура было две сестры, включая маленькую девочку. Что стало с ней?  
Мэллори ставит чашку на стол.  
– О боже.  
Следствию требуется немало дней, чтобы сопоставить показания Тины Голдштейн (очень последовательные) с показаниями Геллерта Гриндевальда (какими угодно, только не последовательными). К тому времени, как становится очевидно, что восьмилетняя девочка (возможно, волшебница) затерялась где-то в Нью-Йорке, никто толком не знает, что делать.  
– Мы найдем ее, когда ей придет письмо из Ильвермони, – предлагает кто-то, у кого явно нет своих детей. – Если она вообще волшебница.  
Но один упущенный из виду волшебный ребенок уже стоил им жизней троих не-магов и чуть ли не самого Статута о секретности. Поэтому двое авроров и представительница Департамента по охране детства МАКУСА отправляются к бывшему центру Общества противодействия магии Нового Салема. Там они ожидают найти зацепки, которые помогут в поисках ребенка, проходящего, вероятно, под именем Модести Бэрбоун. И Тина, и Геллерт Гриндевальд сходятся на том, что она светловолосая – скорее всего.  
Добравшись до здания, они видят, что на тяжелой двери даже нет замка – такую запросто откроет любой взрослый человек. Все трое – двое мужчин и женщина – переглядываются. Один из мужчин накладывает отпирающее заклинание. Дверь не двигается.  
– Почему бы нам просто не постучаться? – предлагает женщина из Департамента.  
Аврор стучит в дверь. Потом они ждут.  
Через минуту – или даже меньше – дверь приоткрывается. На ней нет замка и нет даже ручки. За дверью не видно баррикады, там только девочка со спутанными светлыми волосами.  
– Здравствуйте, – говорит она. – Чем могу помочь?  
– Мы ищем девочку, по имени Модести, – отвечает женщина.  
– Меня зовут Модести, мэм, – говорит девочка. – Раньше звали.  
– Раньше? – переспрашивает женщина. – А как тебя зовут сейчас, мисс?  
– Мне хотелось бы, чтобы меня звали Лиззи, – говорит девочка. – Так меня называла моя настоящая мама. Она была ведьмой!  
Женщина вдруг выпрямляется и бледнеет так, что становится почти зеленой.  
– Элизабет Лисовски? – выговаривает она.  
– Да, – отвечает девочка, – это я!  
В 1923 году в МАКУСА поступила информация, что ведьма из Бронкса, по имени Доротея Кемпер, живет с не-магом Джонатаном Лисовски, и у них двенадцать детей – все волшебники. Неизвестный также доложил, что в доме на постоянной основе используется магия, несмотря на присутствие Лисовски и его не-магической семьи. Сообщение было рассмотрено и признано достоверным. Доротею Кемпер арестовали. Детей Лисовски доставили в Нью-Йоркское отделение Магического Департамента по охране детства.  
Детей было одиннадцать.  
Элизабет Лисовски не была ни младшей, ни старшей. Ей исполнилось достаточно лет, чтобы открыть окно в ванной комнате и вылезти на пожарную лестницу. Ей исполнилось достаточно лет, чтобы пройти по Моррис-Парк-авеню и отправиться в зоопарк, который ей в том возрасте очень нравился. Бутлегеры, гангстеры и проститутки не обратили на нее внимания, потому что волшебный ребенок может воспользоваться частицей своей магии, даже если еще не готов к Ильвермони – если ребенку это очень надо.  
На следующий день маленькая Лисовски вернулась домой, но никого не нашла. Тогда она пошла в прачечную, где работали ее тетя и бабушка. Она бросилась к тете и вцепилась ей в юбку. Но тетя – как в кошмарном сне – посмотрела на нее и спросила:  
– Девочка, ты потерялась?  
– Тетя Лина, – сказала она. – Это я! Лизабет!  
Но тетя не узнала ее – как и бабушка, которая даже не говорила по-английски. Они позвали ее дядю, ее кузена Адама и, наконец, ее отца. Однако Джонатан Лисовски не узнал дочь. Он не узнал бы и Доротею Кемпер, врежься она в него голышом на улице.  
Годы спустя, перед Рождеством, кто-то, наконец, узнал Элизабет Лисовски.  
– Ты хотела бы повидаться со своей мамой? – спрашивает женщина. – Со своей настоящей мамой?  
– Ведьмой? – уточняет девочка.  
– Да, – говорит женщина.  
– А ты ведьма? – спрашивает девочка, глядя несколько настороженно.  
Женщина смотрит на мужчин, стоящих по обе стороны от нее. Один из них кивает. Женщина переводит взгляд на Элизабет.  
– Да, – соглашается она. – Я ведьма.  
– А мамочка, – говорит Элизабет, – мамочка правда живая?  
– Да, – отвечает женщина, – живая.  
– Я соберу вещи, – Элизабет разворачивается и закрывает дверь.  
На этот раз, когда авроры толкают металлическую створку, та легко распахивается. Они ступают в постройку из дерева и жести, сложную ровно настолько, чтобы иметь водопровод, окна и лестницу. Элизабет забирается по этой лестнице и принимается запихивать в сумку одежду и деньги.  
В тени, отбрасываемой ее грязной юбкой, что-то извивается.  
Скатившись вниз, девочка вприпрыжку бежит к женщине из Департамента.  
– Пойдемте! – радостно говорит она.  
И стоит – коленки и носки вывернуты внутрь – почесывая в грязных волосах.  
Авроры осматриваются, но даже на взгляд профессионала ничего странного в здании нет.  
Тень маленькой Элизабет следует за ними до самого Вулворт-билдинг. Здесь тень ждет с девочкой, пока кто-нибудь разыщет Доротею Кемпер, которая после года заключения вышла на свободу, чтобы заботиться о детях. Женщина из Департамента угощает Элизабет шоколадкой в форме цветущей розы, и девочка радостно в нее вгрызается.  
– Если твоей мамы долго не будет, здесь есть комната, где ты можешь помыться, – предлагает женщина.  
– Я давно не мылась, – говорит Элизабет с широкой улыбкой.  
Шоколад тает в углах ее рта и между зубов.  
Доротея Кемпер трансгрессирует на нижние этажи здания и крупно трясется все то время, что они проверяют ее палочку. Как только ее отпускают, она бежит к лифту и дрожащим голосом просит доставить ее в Департамент по охране детства. Потом все довольно суматошно. Упав на колени в холле, Доротея Кемпер обнимает дочь. Они узнают друг друга, разумеется: не так уж много лет прошло.  
– Малышка, моя малышка, – всхлипывает Доротея.  
Элизабет тоже всхлипывает, но без слов. Она плачет и плачет, изливая все слезы, которые не выплакала за три года, за тысячу дней.  
Маленькая тень внутри тени Элизабет разворачивается. К слову, не такая уж она и маленькая. Она могла удержать металлическую дверь закрытой или разбить ящик, а когда-то держала в страхе целый город. Даже Модести Бэрбоун очень ее боялась. И тени жаль. Тень никогда не хотела, чтобы Модести боялась. Она хотела только защитить ее. Честное слово. Но Элизабет Лисовски не Модести Бэрбоун. Больше нет.  
На самом деле Бэрбоунов не осталось.  
Только тень одного из них.  
Эта конкретная тень направляется на север по Бродвею, к дому сестер Голдштейн, скользя по канавам, как дождевая вода, почерневшая от копоти. Наверное, ей тоже понравилась бы шоколадная роза, вот только у нее больше нет рта. Вернее, у нее есть миллионы ртов и столько же неутоленных желаний. Но сейчас, пусть и на короткое время, тень довольна. Модести будет жить со своими братьями и сестрами – как и желала каждую минуту своей жизни с Бэрбоунами.  
Тень не была ей настоящим братом.  
Быстрая как ветер, тень резко сворачивает возле Флэтайрона, находя улицу, которая ведет ее к Челси и сестрам Голдштейн. Там что-то есть. Тень не знает, что это. Она не спит и не видит снов. Она, возможно, и вовсе мертва. Но она так и не поблагодарила Тину Голдштейн – а ведь та была голосом во тьме, который сказал: «Я буду защищать тебя».  
Часть тени верит ей. 

В эти дни Куинни Голдштейн отправляется спать раньше сестры. У нее нет причин бодрствовать допоздна и встречаться с друзьями за стаканами веселящей воды. Так что встает она рано, хорошо выспавшаяся. Взмахом палочки подправляет сбившиеся за ночь кудряшки, тыльной стороной ладони стирает сон с глаз. Шелковый халат волшебным образом накрывает ей плечи, но в тапочки она ступает сама и идет к двери.  
Именно Тина каждый день получает «Нью-Йоркский Призрак» и читает его вместо завтрака. Куинни, впрочем, готовит для нее и газету, и завтрак. Жизнь и без того слишком сложна, чтобы к тому же встречать ее на пустой желудок.  
Сама Куинни не видит смысла читать охапку невеселых новостей с утра пораньше, ей становится грустно, когда другие о них думают. Но сегодня на первой полосе крупный заголовок: «МАТЬ И ДОЧЬ – ВОССОЕДИНЕНИЕ». Кажется, это хорошая история, из тех, что Куинни любит. Так что она садится, предоставив кофе вариться самому.  
«Ребенок Кемпер, три года проживший у женщины из не-магов, наконец, найден».  
– О, – говорит Куинни, – я помню.  
Разумеется, газета пересказала всю историю. Доротея Кемпер, младшая из дочерей Кемпер, незаконно вышла за не-мага и обзавелась семьей. Потом в дом нагрянули стиратели памяти, авроры и сотрудники Департамента по защите детства, арестовали Доротею, стерли память ее мужу и забрали детей к их бабушке и дедушке. Старшему ребенку было десять, он вскоре должен был получить письмо из Ильвермони, младшему – всего два месяца. Элизабет Лисовски находилась где-то посередине – ей почти исполнилось пять.  
Когда Куинни дочитывает статью, новость уже не кажется ей такой жизнеутверждающей. Сжимая газету обеими руками, она смаргивает слезы. Она думает о Доротее Кемпер в тюремной камере, о ее муже, лишившемся воспоминаний.  
– Маленькую Элизабет забрала Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, не-маг, и удерживала против ее воли, – читает Куинни и очень тихо выдыхает.  
Положив газету на стол, она снова вытирает глаза. Игнорируя выкипающий кофе, в тапочках возвращается в спальню, которую все еще делит с сестрой.  
– Тина, – зовет она и трясет сестру за плечо, но та лишь мычит и крепче обнимает подушку.  
– Тина! – громко повторяет Куинни.  
Когда и это не помогает, она сдергивает одеяло с Тининых ног, которые тут же поджимаются, пытаясь укрыться от холода.  
– Порпентина Голдштейн! – кричит Куинни, подражая материнскому голосу двадцатилетней давности.  
Тина рывком садится на постели, с палочкой наготове. Глаза ее раскрыты так широко, что вокруг радужек видны белки. От паники, царящей в мыслях сестры, Куинни вздрагивает.  
– Мерлиновы подтяжки, – выговаривает Тина. – Что случилось?  
– Вставай.  
– Куинни, пять утра.  
– Пропавшая девочка Кемпер нашлась, – сообщает Куинни.  
Уронив палочку, Тина трет лицо. Волосы на ее затылке торчат гребешком, несколько выбившихся прядей липнут к уголку рта. Под глазами темные круги.  
– Это чудесно, – бормочет она. – Я помню это дело. Я тогда еще училась, но заварушка была знатная. Критики Статута выпрыгивали из кожи.  
– Ее держала у себя та женщина, Бэрбоун, – говорит Куинни.  
Она не привыкла кого-то ненавидеть. Тина – тоже. Но Тина ненавидит Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, и для Куинни этой причины вполне достаточно. Тина роняет руки, и Куинни слышит все непристойности, которые сестра думает, но не говорит вслух.  
В полном молчании Тина встает и босиком идет к кухонному столу. Берет газету и садится. Куинни делает свежий кофе и тосты с яичницей, садится рядом. Тина на ощупь тянется за чашкой. Куинни смотрит, как она откусывает от тоста, и только потом готовит еду себе.  
– Мне надо присесть, – выдыхает Тина через некоторое время.  
– Ты уже сидишь, – замечает Куинни.  
Тина встает и идет в гостиную, где дочитывает статью, занимающую четыре страницы. Куинни приносит туда же тарелки с завтраком.  
– Это… – мысли Тины кричат, гневно, осуждающе. – Я же говорила, что так будет. Я говорила им… Говорила Грейвзу. Говорила.  
Положив газету на колени, она хлопает по странице под снимком, на котором маленькая светловолосая девочка обнимает высокую светловолосую женщину, чьи плечи сотрясаются от рыданий.  
– Про Бартоломью Бэрбоуна! Я это обнаружила! Это было в моем отчете! А Грейвз его проигнорировал. И Пиквери даже не посмотрела…  
Тина проглатывает вопль, но Куинни все равно его слышит. Начинает гладить Тину между лопаток. Та напряжена, как пружина.  
– Если бы они послушали!  
Тина держится так неподвижно, что вскоре начинает дрожать от усилий.  
«Тогда бы он не умер, – думает она. – И я бы не чувствовала этого сейчас, и та женщина не мучила бы детей все то время, которое я знала, но могла ни черта сделать, и он не был бы мертв, потому что тот сукин сын не добрался бы до него в обличье мистера Грейвза, он не умер бы, если бы я действовала быстрее и сделала бы больше, это я во всем виновата».  
Эта рана в разуме сестры не в новинку для Куинни. У Куинни есть своя, она знает, и Тина тоже знает.  
Если бы все повернулось немного иначе, если бы я была другая, если бы то или сё вышло по-другому.  
Если бы мама и папа были здесь.  
Если бы мама и папа не умерли.  
Подобная рана может исцелиться лишь в одном случае – если время от времени позволять ей кровоточить. Поэтому Куинни садится на диван рядом с сестрой и гладит ее по спине, пока та плачет. Слезы капают на отпечатанные буквы, превращая их в потеки чернил. Водозащитное заклинание на бумаге превращает кляксы обратно в буквы.  
Из-за занавески осторожно высовывается голова Ньюта. Его волосы торчат во все стороны, лицо бледное. Он смотрит на сестер, но только Куинни смотрит в ответ. Их взгляды пересекаются, и он застывает, как крольчонок.  
«Она плачет? – думает Ньют. – Я не знаю, что делать, когда люди плачут. Это же Тина. А если я тоже начну плакать из-за того, что она плачет? О нет, Куинни смотрит прямо на меня».  
Куинни предпочитает думать, что это мило: Ньют так волнуется о Тине, что даже не сразу заметил ее. И все-таки она тычет в сторону Ньюта пальцем.  
«Я?» – думает тот.  
«Ты», – думает Куинни в ответ, хотя легилименция работает не совсем так.  
Впрочем, указать на пустое место рядом с Тиной вполне достаточно для понимания.  
«Мерлин, я не могу», – думает Ньют.  
Но ему придется, иначе Куинни никогда больше не принесет из магазинчика в соседнем квартале тех бубликов, которые ему так нравятся. Конечно, вслух она этого не говорит, потому что успокаивает Тину. Но если Ньют сейчас же не сядет, бублики он увидит разве что в своих мечтах.  
Тщетно попытавшись пригладить волосы, Ньют выходит из-за занавески. На нем все та же полосатая пижама и все те же носки с бобрами. Куинни уверена, что в свое путешествие из Америки зверей он взял куда больше, чем одежды. Тихо приблизившись, Ньют садится возле Тины. Та рыдает не так уж сильно, почти умолкла. Когда Ньют осторожно поднимает руку, Куинни берет его за запястье и кладет ладонь Тине на спину.  
Тина поднимает голову.  
– Ньют? – спрашивает она бесцветным голосом.  
– Доброе утро.  
Они секунду смотрят друга на друга, потом Тина громко шмыгает носом.  
– Что случилось? – говорит он.  
«Почему ты спрашиваешь? – думает Тина. – Ты не обязан вникать в мои дела. Это мои проблемы, не твои. И все-таки ты спрашиваешь».  
– Они нашли девочку, – хрипло отвечает она. – Модести была сестрой Криденса, но не родной. А ее искали несколько лет, и…  
«Ты так переживаешь, – думает Ньют. – Как это возможно – так беспокоиться о других, не заботясь, кто они такие». 

Куинни уходит в кухню делать для Ньюта завтрак, оставив их тихо переговариваться о том, что случилось с Модести Бэрбоун.  
Только это она и слышит, когда идет на работу – мысли людей, с тревогой думающих о своих детях.  
«Как ужасно», – думают они, а Куинни удивляется, почему они не думают: «Как прекрасно!»  
Маленькая потерявшаяся девочка вновь обрела родителей. Это же чудо.  
Куинни старается не думать о своих собственных родителях. Старается не думать о муже Доротеи Кемпер, который не помнит ее. Она определенно старается не думать о Доротее Кемпер, которая год просидела в какой-то дыре, виноватая лишь в том, что полюбила так сильно, что захотела создать семью.  
На обеденном перерыве Куинни уходит в туалет и позволяет себе несколько минут поплакать. Потом магией убирает красноту с глаз и подновляет губную помаду.  
– Как новенькая, – говорит она, и голос дрожит совсем чуть-чуть.  
После долгого скучного дня, полного беготни за кофе и починки заедающих самопищущих машинок, Куинни Голдштейн трансгрессирует из фойе Вулворт-билдинг на улицу за домом миссис Эспозито. Поправляет волосы под шляпкой и предвкушает, как хорошо будет снять чулки и туфли.  
В квартире она одна, и вокруг очень тихо. Большинство соседей все еще на работе, да и слышать мысли через стену очень трудно, если это, конечно, не мысли Тины. Куинни снимает туфли, чулки скатываются с ног сами. Она надевает тапочки, только потом – снимает пальто. Затем избавляется от жакета, блузки, юбки, комбинации, пояса и подвязок. Стоя посреди кухни обнаженная (в тапочках), призывает из спальни любимый шелковый халат. И не успевает даже завязать пояс, как что-то слышит. Но это не звук, понимает она, это мысли.  
«Не замечай меня, – думает кто-то в квартире. – Не видь меня. Не смотри на меня. Не замечай меня».  
Куинни туго затягивает пояс и озирается.  
«Не замечай меня. Не смотри на меня. Не видь меня», – думает кто-то.  
Мысли очень тихие, но, похоже, принадлежат молодому человеку. В доме миссис Эспозито не полагается быть никаким молодым людям. И уж точно им не полагается быть в квартире Куинни, когда она там только в тапочках и халате.  
«Не видь меня», – думает кто-то, пока Куинни заглядывает в спальню, а потом в комнату, где спал Ньют.  
«Не замечай меня», – думает… он, потому что это определенно молодой человек.  
Куинни отдергивает занавеску, отгораживающую кухню от гостиной, и щурится.  
«Не видь меня, – думает он. – Не смотри на меня. Не видь меня».  
В гостиной мысли звучат громче, решает Куинни. Подняв палочку, она боком заходит в гостиную.  
– Кто здесь? Я знаю, что ты здесь, кто бы ты ни был.  
«О нет, – думает незваный гость. – Она меня видит».  
– Еще как вижу, – подтверждает Куинни. – И если ты сейчас же не уберешься отсюда, я заколдую тебе пальцы так, что они исчезнут.  
«У меня даже нет пальцев, – думает невидимка. – Мне так кажется, что нет».  
И от этого у Куинни действительно мурашки бегут, но раз уж в их квартире ночует Ньют Скамандер, всегда есть вероятность, что какой-то зверь снова удрал из чемодана. Наверняка ведь бывают звери, у которых нет пальцев.  
– Ты меня слышал, – грозит она, стискивая палочку. – Я считаю до трех.  
Она оглядывается.  
– Один.  
Обшаривает взглядом гостиную: потолок, светильник, диван, стул, стол, стопка бумаги.  
– Два…  
Обои за светильником выглядят так, будто кто-то их обжег, или облил чернилами, или…  
Черное пятно на обоях шевелится.  
«Пожалуйста, не надо, – думает незваный гость. – Я прямо здесь. Я ничего не сделал. Я не хотел».  
Черное пятно на стене мыслит скорее образами и эмоциями, нежели словами, но Куинни замечает его, только когда сосредотачивается. По спине ползут скользкие щупальца стыда, в животе поселяется пылающий гнев. Направив палочку на пятно, Куинни выпаливает:  
– Эскуро!  
Из палочки выстреливает поток света, но пятно двигается быстрее магии. Оно перепрыгивает на потолок и извивается, как живое дышащее существо, корчится, будто крысиные хвосты в корзине.  
Куинни начинает вопить.  
«Простите! Извините! Простите, мисс Голдштейн!» – думает пятно очень громко.  
Куинни боится, и пятно тоже боится, и они оба застревают в этой ужасной спирали общего страха. Куинни приходится сесть на пол и глубоко подышать – только тогда к ней возвращается способность слышать. Прижав палочку к груди, она задирает голову.  
– Что ты такое?  
«Точно не знаю, – думает пятно. – Когда-то я был Криденсом Бэрбоуном. Вы, наверное, слышали обо мне от сестры».  
– Криденс? – спрашивает Куинни в потолок. – Обскур?  
«Я не знаю, что это. Вы говорите много слов, которых я не знаю. Он мне мало рассказывал и много лгал».  
– Кто? – спрашивает Куинни. – Кто лгал тебе, милый?  
«Мистер Грейвз», – думает Криденс, полный шипящего, кипящего гнева.  
– Ох, милый, – Куинни глядит на пятно как можно ласковее. – Он лгал многим людям.  
Криденс, который теперь большое черное пятно, прилипшее к потолку, думает не столько словами, сколько бесформенной тяжелой печалью.  
– Может быть, ты спустишься оттуда? – предлагает Куинни. – Ты можешь спуститься?  
Если она будет и дальше так выворачивать шею, то точно заработает растяжение.  
«Да, – думает Криденс, – разумеется, мэм».  
Он очень вежливый молодой человек, решает Куинни, если закрыть глаза на тот факт, что он прятался в их гостиной. Ну и на то, что он превратил здание администрации в руины.  
Пятно стекает с потолка клубами грязного дыма. У него есть отростки, отдаленно напоминающие пальцы и руки, что-то, похожее на конечности, и нечто вроде лица. Пятно выглядит как облако дыма, беспрестанно переливающееся и перетекающее. Почти как Обскури в чемодане Ньюта, только гораздо больше.  
– Здравствуй, Криденс, – говорит Куинни.  
«Здравствуйте, мисс Голдштейн», – думает Обскур (или Обскури) Криденс.  
– Можешь называть меня просто Куинни, дорогой.  
Она чувствует его смущение, его мысли о потупленном взгляде и извинениях.  
– Ох, Криденс милый, моя сестра будет так рада тебя видеть, – улыбается Куинни. – Она прямо взорвется.  
«Я бы предпочел, чтобы она осталась целой», – думает Криденс.  
Выходит у него так серьезно и так смешно, что Куинни хихикает.  
– Что ж, – говорит она. – Тина тебя встречала, и ты встречал Ньюта, а я тебя почти не знаю. Почему бы тебе не подумать что-нибудь про себя, а я буду просто слушать.  
Разумеется, все далеко не так просто, но у Куинни есть ощущение, что, если ты не умеешь читать мысли, общаться с Криденсом Бэрбоуном еще сложнее.  
Когда Тина Голдштейн возвращается домой – сильно после заката и с Ньютом Скамандером в чемодане – она выжата досуха. С громким стуком она ставит чемодан на стол и открывает застежки. Пока она вешает пальто и шляпу, Ньют вылезает из чемодана и спрыгивает со стола.  
– Если Куинни спросит, что приготовить на ужин, придумаешь что-нибудь сам, – говорит Тина. – Я слишком устала отвечать на вопросы.  
– Ой, – говорит Куинни из гостиной и высовывает голову с пружинящими кудряшками из-за занавески. – Вы дома! Вдвоем!  
Тина и Ньют переглядываются.  
– Что такое? – с подозрением спрашивает Тина, нащупывая палочку.  
– Сегодня показался один ваш общий друг, – Куинни широко улыбается. – Он все еще здесь. Пойдемте.  
Она манит их пальцем и бросает взгляд на Ньюта.  
– Я сказала «друг», а не злой волшебник. Идем.  
Тина готовится увидеть в гостиной Якоба Ковальски, но это совсем не он. Посреди комнаты клубится темное облако. Потом облако собирается в тесный шар и стремительно летит в угол, где расплющивается по обоям, как большое подтекающее чернильное пятно.  
– Криденс? – неуверенно спрашивает Ньют.  
Зато Тина очень даже уверена. Она зажимает рот рукой. Слезы колют глаза раскаленными иголками.  
– Криденс, – зовет Ньют. – Не бойся. Мы друзья.  
– Он знает, – говорит Куинни. – Он просто немного застенчивый, да, милый?  
Обскури в углу тихо шипит.  
– Выйди, пусть Тина на тебя посмотрит, – предлагает Куинни.  
Пятно отходит от обоев, словно дым от огня, черное, как уголь. Оно сворачивается и разворачивается, вытягивается и струится. Оно… ужасно. Но где-то в груди Тины расслабляется узел, появившийся так давно, что она и не помнит уже, каково это – жить без него.  
У Обскури с трудом получается удерживать форму, но в беспорядочном движении и тенях Тине удается разглядеть сгорбленные плечи, длинные руки, знакомое лицо.  
– Как? – спрашивает она. – Как это возможно?  
Криденс, или Обскури, издает звук, похожий на шуршание песка.  
– Она не понимает, – говорит Куинни. – Прости, милый, я единственный легилимент в комнате.  
Снова шипение.  
– Можно я объясню за тебя? – спрашивает Куинни.  
Обскури как будто пожимает тенью сгорбленных плеч.  
– Если тебе покажется, что я рассказываю неправильно, дай мне знать, – говорит Куинни, усаживаясь в кресло в углу.  
– Я… – начинает Ньют, – я сбегаю за блокнотом.  
Он делает шаг и едва не врезается в Тину.  
– Хочу записать.  
Он оглядывается на Обскури.  
– Можно, Криденс?  
– Он не против, – переводит Куинни.  
– Отлично, – Ньют кивает раз, потом второй, и выходит из комнаты.  
– Криденс, – произносит Тина не слишком твердо. – Это правда ты?  
– По крайней мере, его часть, – отвечает Куинни.  
– Что? – Ньют высовывается из-за занавески.  
– Ты же помнишь, Ньют? Каким большим он был, когда закатил истерику в городе? Прости, милый, но правда есть правда. Это была настоящая истерика.  
Тина делает шаг к Обскуру, хотя тот реагирует на слова сестры довольно бурно. Он не встает, конечно, но зависает в воздухе примерно на том уровне, где была бы голова Криденса, плюс несколько бродячих клочков темноты. Пятно смотрит на нее, и она может различить лицо Криденса, сотканное из тьмы.  
– Мне жаль, – говорит она и протягивает руку.  
Трогать Обскури – как сунуть руку в сугроб. Он холодный, зернистый и тает под пальцами. Тина гладит его по предполагаемой щеке.  
– Мне очень, очень жаль.  
Кажется, он льнет к ее ладони. Картинка перед глазами затуманивается от слез.  
Ньют, вернувшись, занимает много места на диване своими острыми коленями, перьями и не одним, а целыми двумя блокнотами.  
– Значит, это не весь он?  
– Нет, нет. Он говорит, он вроде как разлетелся на части после… сами знаете чего. И он все еще собирается. Просто у него много незаконченных дел, верно, милый?  
– Модести, – вспоминает Тина. – Это был… Это ты сделал?  
– О да, – соглашается Куинни. – Он присматривал за ней в старой церкви, где они жили. Но большая его часть была здесь, в нашей гостиной. Невероятно, правда?  
– Трудно поверить, – кивает Ньют. – Это исключительно. Ты уникален, Криденс.  
– Он был в твоем чемодане, так что не спеши его захваливать, – предупреждает Куинни. – А то он подумает, что ты решил засунуть его в бутылку.  
– Нет! – ужасается Ньют. – Ничего подобного! Я просто… Не бывало еще Обскура… В смысле, ты не похож ни на какого другого волшебника, Криденс. То есть, для меня большая честь даже просто… делать заметки.  
По щекам Тины бегут слезы, слова застревают в горле. Люди так просто не возвращаются из мертвых.  
– Тина, дорогая, – говорит Куинни. – Криденс хочет знать, почему ты плачешь. Он думает, что ты должна присесть, ты выглядишь усталой.  
– Я в порядке, – отвечает она, всхлипывая и утирая лицо ледяной рукой. – Я просто… очень рада.  
Куинни смотрит на нее взглядом, говорящим, что врет она плохо. Ньют приподнимает брови. И даже Криденс, который больше тень, чем отчетливая форма, выглядит скептически.  
– Что? – возмущается Тина. – Я правда в порядке. Ну ладно, сяду, если вам так хочется.  
Она опускается на диван рядом с Ньютом, касаясь его колена своим.  
– Значит, ты говоришь, он все еще собирается воедино, – бормочет Ньют. – Криденс, а ты чувствуешь свои другие части? Видишь и слышишь то же, что они?  
Куинни что-то отвечает, но Тина не слушает. В ее уши льется голос Ньюта, ставший таким успокаивающе привычным, и звучит приятный голос сестры. И Криденс шуршит, как песок, падающий на песок.  
Все это похоже на очень странный сон, думает Тина. И просыпается головой у Ньюта на плече.  
– Просто хотела дать глазам отдохнуть, – заявляет она.  
Это ужасная ложь, потому что у нее ниточка слюны в уголке рта, которую Тина стирает как можно незаметнее.  
Ньют зевает.  
– Ничего… Я тоже.  
– Криденс… Криденс теперь пойдет к тебе в чемодан? – спрашивает Тина.  
– Мы обсуждали это, – Ньют потягивается.  
В полутемной гостиной Криденс выглядит странной размытостью в кресле в углу.  
– Он предпочитает остаться здесь, у вас дома. В таком облике ему почти не нужна еда, хотя наверняка он будет голодным, когда мы вернем его в прежний вид… Его текущее состояние вполне естественно для Обскури.  
– А, – говорит Тина.  
Она так устала, что даже эта короткая мысль оказывается слишком утомительной.  
– Мне завтра снова в Вулворт. Надо идти спать.  
– Да, да, – соглашается Ньют. – Конечно.  
– Спокойной ночи, Ньют, – Тина встает с дивана. – Спокойной ночи, Криденс.  
Она переодевается в своей спальне, в темноте. Куинни тихо сопит. Одеяла еще никогда не казались Тине такими мягкими  
В форме Обскури Криденс Бэрбоун не спит. Но и не коротает больше ночь в размышлениях, жив он или мертв. Теперь он знает, что он такое. Знает, что он настоящий, что он живой, что все это очень, очень реальное. 

– Доброе утро, Криденс, – говорит Куинни, выходя из спальни в ночной рубашке и халате, чтобы сварить кофе.  
– Доброе утро, Криденс, – говорит Ньют, вываливаясь из-за занавески в своих носках с бобрами.  
– Доброе утро, Криденс, – говорит Тина, появляясь в гостиной в пижаме.  
– Или мы будем завтракать здесь, – предлагает Куинни, – или ты пойдешь с нами на кухню, милый.  
И все понимают, что она обращается к Криденсу, отвечая на какой-то вопрос или мысль, которые остальным недоступны.  
Тина, зевая, балансирует «Нью-Йоркским Призраком» на колене.  
– Прости за наш вид, – говорит она. – Но ты, наверное, видал и похуже, раз был в гостиной все это время.  
Жуя тост, она старается об этом не думать. Четвертая тарелка с тостом, намазанным клубничным джемом, стоит на столе посреди гостиной. Время от времени тень касается ее, и кусочек тоста исчезает.  
– Он видал, – подтверждает Куинни. – Но мы уже об этом поговорили.  
Тина поднимает глаза на сестру и выгибает бровь. Куинни, выгнув бровь в ответ, прихлебывает кофе.  
– Не буду спрашивать, – решает она.  
К тому времени, как все одеваются, на улице еще темно. Куинни и Ньют шепчутся в кухне, Тина завязывает шнурки, морально готовясь встретить новый день.  
Она не хочет нарушать законы, которые защищала так много лет. Но президент Пиквери приказала убить Криденса, и Тина не собирается рассказывать ей, что приказ не выполнен. Ей предстоит лгать МАКУСА. Эта мысль преследует Тину весь путь до Вулворт-билдинг, который она проделывает с чемоданом Ньюта и самим Ньютом внутри.  
Швейцар, как и всегда, впускает Тину в здание.  
Ньют выходит на четвертом этаже и уносит чемодан с собой.  
– Удачи, – говорит он.  
Потом наклоняется вперед и Тина почти ожидает, что Ньют обнимет ее или поцелует в щеку. Она тоже тянется к нему, но Ньют только кривовато улыбается. И это нормально, Тина ничуть не разочарована. Выпрямившись, она возвращается в лифт.  
Канадка, Мари-Жанна, стоит в кабинете одна, положив руку на стол.  
– Доброе утро, мисс Голдштейн.  
– Доброе.  
– Проследуйте за мной, будьте так добры, – говорит Эбигвайт таким тоном, будто у Тины есть выбор.  
Они проходят в допросную, где Тину мучают уже две недели. Плечи ее опускаются под грузом понимания, что это длится целые недели. Вскоре будет Рождество, а потом и Новый Год.  
Эбигвайт придерживает двери для Тины, и Тина благодарит ее.  
– Другие скоро к нам присоединятся, – говорит Мари-Жанна. – Почему бы вам не сесть.  
Тина садится. Не успевает она расправить складки на брюках, как дверь снова открывается, и в кабинет входит Серафина Пиквери в сопровождении шести авроров.  
– Мисс Тина Голдштейн.  
– Мадам Президент.  
Чувствуя, как стынет кровь в жилах, Тина принимается рассматривать свои руки.  
Они не знают, так ведь? Как же ей выбраться отсюда и предупредить Ньюта, предупредить Куинни. Криденс должен оставаться в безопасности. Он все еще не оправился после того, как они развеяли его на клочки.  
– Ни к чему так бояться, мисс Голдштейн, – говорит Пиквери.  
Тина заставляет себя посмотреть ей в глаза. Язык кажется слишком большим для рта, и Тина прикусывает его, когда сжимает зубы.  
– Да, мэм, – говорит она, вздергивая подбородок.  
– Вы давали образцовые показания, – продолжает Пиквери. – Ни разу не противоречили сами себе и не меняли тему.  
Тина принуждает себя не реагировать. Она думает о сестре, о том, как учила ее не обращать внимания на непристойные и жестокие мысли, плывшие в ее разум из голов других. Она старается очистить разум и дышит через нос.  
– Отчеты, которые вы сдали перед увольнением, оказались крайне полезными для следствия, – говорит Пиквери. – Я уверена, вы уже видели новости о девочке Кемпер.  
– Да, мэм.  
Президент кивает.  
– И ваш друг, мистер Ньют Скамандер, давая показания при мне и международной делегации, отзывался о вас исключительно высоко.  
У Тины становится сухо во рту.  
– Вам следует поблагодарить его, мисс Голдштейн.  
– Да, мэм, – говорит Тина.  
К ее ужасу голос срывается.  
Сложив руки на груди, Пиквери смотрит на Тину, как Украинский железнобрюхий мог бы смотреть на соню. Не то чтобы Тина когда-нибудь видела дракона или соню, но про железнобрюхих Ньют рассказывал часто.  
– Приняв все это к сведению, – говорит Пиквери, – я хотела бы лично предложить вам вновь присоединиться к команде Департамента защиты магического правопорядка.  
Тина моргает.  
– Простите… – Голос снова ее подводит. – Мэм?  
– Вы слышали меня, мисс Голдштейн. Я трачу личное время, чтобы пригласить вас вернуться на вашу прежнюю работу.  
– Да, мэм, – говорит Тина. – Спасибо, мэм.  
– Не благодарите.  
Отвернувшись от Тины, Пиквери обращается к аврорам.  
– Введите ее в курс дела.  
Она исчезает, и Тина смотрит, как за ней закрывается дверь.  
– То есть, сегодня меня не будут допрашивать?  
– Нет, мисс Голдштейн, – говорит Эбигвайт. – И примите мои поздравления.  
– Спасибо.  
Дотронувшись до лица, Тина обнаруживает, что улыбается. Один из американцев кивает ей.  
– С возвращением, Голдштейн. Хорошо сработано в той заварушке с Бэрбоунами.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Тина. – Я рада.  
– Жаль было бы переводить твои способности на возню с палочками.  
– Каждый из нас был бы рад заявить, что оглушил ту мегеру, – добавляет другой.  
У Тины кружится голова, она чувствует себя лодкой, затянутой в водоворот. Она думает о маленькой светловолосой девочке на газетных снимках, о Криденсе, витающем над креслом в углу гостиной, о лице Персиваля Грейвза, тающем и обнажающем черты Геллерта Гриндевальда.  
– Есть новости о мистере Грейвзе? – спрашивает Тина.  
Авроры переглядываются, и один из них качает головой.  
– Идем тебя устраивать, – Мендельсон протягивает руку. – Можешь даже занять свой прежний стол.  
К концу дня Тина Голдштейн снова становится аврором. Она выскакивает из офиса и видит Ньюта, ждущего в открытом атриуме.  
– Ньют! – кричит она.  
Он рывком поворачивает голову, и она переходит на бег.  
– Ньют, – выговаривает она взволнованно и протяжно.  
Слова президента перекатываются в ее голове весь день: вам следует поблагодарить его.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Тина, ей кажется, что грудь вот-вот взорвется от переполняющей ее благодарности.  
– За что? – улыбается Ньют. – Ты как будто чему-то обрадована.  
– Я на седьмом небе.  
Улыбка отказывается покидать ее лицо, и так приятно видеть, как Ньют улыбается в ответ, пусть даже еще не знает, чему она радуется.  
– Правда? В смысле, я вижу. И что же тебя туда... э-э-э… забросило?  
Тина смеется над шуткой, и улыбка Ньюта становятся шире, блестят зубы. У него очень белые зубы. Наверное, он хорошо о них заботится.  
– Сегодня я встретила президента.  
– Мадам Пиквери? По-моему, радости здесь мало…  
– Она вернула меня на работу! – объявляет Тина, вскидывая руки.  
Ньют кивает.  
– Да, да, это хорошо. Давно пора! - Вытащив руку из кармана, он указывает на Тину. – Никогда не встречал женщину, которая больше тебя заслуживала бы звания аврора.  
От улыбки у Тины начинают болеть щеки. Она, наверное, выглядит, как упырь: Ньюту ее коренные зубы видно. Но он продолжает улыбаться в ответ, так же широко.  
– Можно я… – начинает Тина. – То есть, для меня это большое событие.  
– Да, само собой.  
– Можно я тебя обниму? – выпаливает она, прежде чем успевает прикусить язык.  
– О, – Ньют все еще улыбается, но выглядит удивленным. – Правда?  
– Да, пожалуйста. Всего одно объятие. Я просто так счастлива.  
– Для меня честь принять объятие от аврора Голдштейн, – говорит Ньют.  
Тина обнимает его, не давая вытащить вторую руку из кармана. Потом перехватывает, чтобы не прижимать руку к ребрам. Утыкается ему в воротник. Он пахнет вполне ожидаемо: животными, потом и шерстяной тканью – лучше любого одеколона.  
Ньют обнимает ее в ответ – сперва одной рукой, потом обеими. Держит гораздо нежнее, чем она ожидала. Но это приятно.  
Глубоко вздохнув в последний раз, Тина отстраняется. Ньют легко ее отпускает.  
– Жду не дождусь рассказать Куинни.  
– Я уверен, она будет все знать, как только ты откроешь дверь, – говорит Ньют.  
Его улыбка снова становится кривоватой, и Тина ухмыляется.  
– Не дурачьтесь, мистер Скамандер.  
– Я всего лишь стараюсь быть честным, мисс Голдштейн. Вы же помните, что ваша сестра – искусный легилимент.  
– Я в курсе, – хмыкает Тина. Теперь она чувствует запах Ньюта на блузке и жакете. И когда они вернутся домой, это надо будет каким-то образом выбросить из головы. – Хватай свой чемодан, нам пора.


	3. Где же мистер Грейвз?

В глубокой ночи третья смена авроров допрашивает Геллерта Гриндевальда.   
– Персиваль Грейвз? – тянет он. – Что же вы… Как по мне, я единственный Персиваль Грейвз, которого вы встречали.   
Железо не дает ему превратиться, зачарованные стены камеры блокируют большую часть прочей магии. Но ничего из того, что авроры с ним делают, не помогает отличить правду ото лжи.   
– А другого я убил, – говорит Гриндевальд. – Наверняка вы отыскали бы тело, если бы поныряли в Северной Атлантике пару-тройку столетий. В холодной воде ящик протянет долго.   
И действительно, не существует способа точно определить, лжет Гриндевальд или нет, жив или мертв Персиваль Грейвз. По сути, он может быть жив и мертв одновременно – пока кто-нибудь не откроет ящик и не обнаружит тело.   
Авроры президента Пиквери не единственные, кто жаждет открыть ящик. Но им остается лишь обыскивать места, упомянутые Гриндевальдом – и убежища, выданные его верными последователями. Эти ведьмы, колдуны и прочие существа не так сильны в окклюменции, как их предводитель.   
Другому созданию, которое разыскивает Персиваля Грейвза, нет нужды кого-то спрашивать. Оно чувствует притяжение, будто мотылек, отчаянно рвущийся к пламени свечи. Через Ист-Виллидж создание летит ночью. Оно переворачивает мусорные контейнеры и пугает актрис, выскочивших покурить возле служебного входа. Те в страхе прикрывают глаза и рты руками, и обильный макияж липнет к их пальцам.   
– Оно было ростом с человека, – рассказывает одна из девушек рабочему.   
– В два раза выше! – настаивает другая.   
Крысы и тараканы разбегаются при приближении существа, предупрежденные скрежетом его зубов. А затем, так же неожиданно, оно исчезает.   
Держась как можно дальше от пронумерованных улиц и авеню, существо наводит хаос в подворотнях, затем уходит. Разбитые бутылки, пустые банки из-под краски, порванные плакаты – все это легко свалить на очередную драку бродячих котов.   
– Я думаю, это призрак, – говорит одна актриса. – Знаете, самоубийца или еще что-то такое трагическое.   
– А мне кажется, он что-то ищет, – возражает ее подруга.   
– Он? А откуда ты знаешь, что это не призрак женщины?  
После короткой борьбы с не желающими зажигаться спичками подруга сдается и прячет коробок обратно под блузку.   
– Ты когда-нибудь слышала, чтобы хоть одна женщина не могла найти что-то ей нужное? Ну, когда ты, например, теряешь сережки, а они оказываются в самом последнем месте, которое приходит на ум.   
– Конечно, все всегда оказывается в последнем месте, как же еще, – с запалом говорит актриса и треплет подругу по плечу.   
Не найдя того, что искал, призрак Ист-Виллидж как будто становится больше и злее. По ночам хлопают двери, звенят стекла в рамах. Еврейской труппе приходится эвакуировать свой театр на четвертом этаже: разбившаяся масляная лампа подожгла сцену.   
На следующую ночь широко распахнувшаяся дверь застает Рут Геллер между бедер Андреа Ворович. Женщины отшатываются друг от друга, Андреа натягивает одеяло на грудь, а Рут стоит посреди комнаты в расстегнутой рубашке и висящих подтяжках.   
То, что ворвалось в их комнату на втором этаже, сдергивает тяжелую бархатную занавеску и скидывает на пол карниз.   
– А ну прекрати! – кричит Рут. – Я тут пытаюсь трахать жену. Тебе что, больше делать нечего?  
Разрушения внезапно прекращаются, а вместе с ними – и вой ветра. Рут застегивает рубашку.   
– Ты в курсе, что пугаешь людей? – уже спокойнее спрашивает она. – Разве это хорошо – терроризировать кучку гомиков и евреев?   
Рут хочет закрыть дверь, но не успевает сделать и шага, как та прикрывается сама. Тогда она идет к упавшей занавеске.   
По очевидным причинам Рут никогда никому не рассказывает о произошедшем, но после этого призрак Ист-Виллидж хотя бы перестает устраивать поджоги. Двери открываются немного аккуратнее, царапины на деревянных полах и штукатурке при желании можно принять за следы от передвигаемой мебели.   
Призрак знает, что ищет, но всякий раз, когда он приближается к искомому, оно уже не здесь. Его нет под театральными сценами на пятом этаже, нет в мансарде Энди Рабиновича и Джорджа Адлера.   
В стенах всех зданий Ист-Виллидж что-то скребется, но это, вероятно, просто крысы.   
– Надеюсь, там не тараканы, – говорит один художник своему любовнику. – Ненавижу жуков. 

Однажды ночью зимний ветер проносится по Девятой Улице и останавливается на авеню D. Стена из кирпича и досок – последнее место, где кто-то стал бы что-то искать. Там и места-то нет, стена и стена. Но штукатурка свежая, и кирпичи уложены недавно.   
Все это время призрак Ист-Виллидж летал через окна и двери, крался между стен. В его оправдание надо заметить, что призраком он стал относительно недавно. И возможно, очень даже возможно, что темный волшебник невиданной силы не хотел, чтобы это место нашли – до тех пор, пока Лонг-Айленд не поглотит океан.   
Темная фигура проходит сквозь стену и оказывается в каморке.   
Там, в каморке, человек. И еще водопроводная труба с холодной чистой водой, отдающей известняком. Труба выходит из низкого потолка, тянется вдоль стены и кончается краном. За нее очень удобно держаться, когда человек пытается двигаться со своей сломанной в трех местах ногой. Он сумел вправить кости, но они все еще грозят сместиться, если он наступает на ногу слишком сильно. Тем не менее, он хотя бы может ходить – кругами, по каморке, где нет дверей, окон и туалета. Четыре стены, пол и потолок. Камера. Гроб.   
Фигура в темноте покачивается, сгущаясь и вновь распадаясь. Она то обретает человеческие очертания, то расплывается: бесчисленные цепкие руки и кричащие рты. Фигура воет, звуки меньше напоминают приближающийся шторм и больше – побитую собаку.   
Человеку хватает ума не спрашивать: «Кто здесь?».  
Темнота сдавливает ему горло и швыряет в стену. Оскаленные зубы до крови рвут кожу.   
Конец Персиваля Грейвза уже близко, подбирается не спеша, один медленный дюйм за другим. Такая смерть кажется ему предпочтительнее истощения, и он не сопротивляется десяткам рук.   
Но вдруг ревущее, завывающее нечто, многорукое и многозубое, замирает. Отрывается от человека, разбрызгивая капли его крови по стенам, потолку и полу – и впивается в штукатурку, бьется обо все поверхности. И воет. Одним движением оно ломает пополам трубу – на пол хлещет ледяная вода.   
Человек, который был Персивалем Грейвзом, сидит, прислонившись к стене, чувствуя, как холодный поток омывает босые ноги.   
– Утонуть – не такая уж плохая смерть, – произносит он свои первые за много дней или даже недель слова.   
И тогда темнота начинает вопить. Она вопит, вопит и вопит. Уровень воды в помещении стремительно растет. А потом все взрывается. Лопаются кирпичи, трескается дерево, штукатурка превращается в пыль.   
В эпицентре магического сообщества Нью-Йорка стрелка часов, которые на самом деле не часы, второй раз за месяц прыгает на красный сектор. Звучат сигналы тревоги, и волшебники, и без того перегруженные срочными расследованиями и трансконтинентальной преступностью, снова вынуждены поспешно реагировать.   
Авроры и Стиратели памяти трансгрессируют на угол Девятой улицы и авеню D в три часа морозной ночи. Теперь, когда нет стены, на которую можно опереться, Персиваль Грейвз стоит посреди хаоса очень нетвердо. В ушах у него звенит от воплей неведомой тьмы. На том, что осталось от его одежды, давно засохшая кровь мешается со свежей. Он стоит босиком в трех дюймах воды, все еще бегущей из сломанной трубы. Вся сторона здания, в котором его замуровали, обрушилась, Девятая улица засыпана кирпичной пылью.   
На улице есть и не-маги, уже воют сирены полиции и пожарных.   
– Директор Грейвз? – Тон аврора больше подходит перепуганному новичку, чем шестифутовому военному ветерану.   
Грейвз откашливается.   
– Стивенс.   
– Вы же понимаете, что мы обязаны вас задержать.   
Грейвз – или человек, который, возможно, является Персивалем Грейвзом – дрожит от холода и боли. Как бы сильно он не стискивал зубы и не сжимал кулаки, дрожь не отпускает. Наверное, он скоро не сможет стоять без опоры.   
– Разумеется, – соглашается он. – Только поторопитесь.   
К счастью, Ист-Виллидж сравнительно недалеко от Вулворт-билдинг. Двое авроров становятся по обе стороны человека, одетого лишь в нижнее белье, берут его под руки и исчезают.   
Остальные остаются латать здание и стирать случившееся из памяти всех не-магов округи. Еще они собирают то немногое, что может послужить уликами, однако большая часть разлетелась на тысячи и миллионы осколков. 

Призрак Ист-Виллидж летит по Бродвею, завывая, как ветер. Он врывается в открытую дверь Вулворт-билдинг на такой скорости, что дребезжат стекла.   
– Ну и погодка, – делится Ред с поежившимся инспектором.   
Разгневанный призрак, совершенно невидимый для не-магов, заставляет сработать почти все охранные заклинания. Он не задерживается полюбоваться захватывающими видами волшебного мира, ему все равно, какой опасности он себя подвергает. Он знает только, что нашел Персиваля Грейвза. Держал его в руках. И теперь снова упустил.   
Авроры, чьи кожаные плащи развеваются за ними, как хвостовые перья, решают, что заклинания срабатывают из-за Грейвза. Ну а что? После всего, что Гриндевальд натворил под этой личиной…  
Серафина Пиквери просыпается с зажатой в руке палочкой.   
Все это значит очень мало для разъяренного призрака, чья жертва ускользнула.   
– Мы нашли Персиваля Грейвза! – эхом ходит по вестибюлю.   
Или это Персиваль Грейвз их нашел? А это точно Персиваль Грейвз?  
Призрак несется по коридорам, почти различимый в росчерках пепла и искрах бешеной магии. Но вид Персиваля Грейвза заставляет его отпрянуть, как цепь осаживает голодного пса, привязанного на заднем дворе. И теперь его останавливает не ярость, а страх.   
Прикосновениями палочек с мистера Грейвза снимают окровавленное белье. Все действо смахивает на оргию под разбухшей луной: множество людей вокруг обнаженного тела. Женщины и мужчины в ослепительно белых одеждах и с полузакрытыми лицами снуют среди авроров в кожаных плащах. Они говорят непонятные слова. Они прощупывают плоть, и кости, и мышцы, двигающиеся под кожей. Они наносят вонючие зелья на открытые раны и черно-зеленые синяки. Они вытаскивают из головы мистера Грейвза что-то белое и светящееся, похожее на нити на спице.   
Это скорее чернокнижие, нежели магия.   
Призрак дрожит от испуга.   
Пузырек с какой-то дрянью летит на пол.   
– Поосторожнее, – ворчит колдомедик. – Знаете, зелья стоят денег.   
– Простите, мэм, я пытаюсь делать свою работу, – отвечает аврор.   
– Я тоже, – говорит она.   
Призрак забивается в свободный угол, откуда ясно видно лицо Персиваля Грейвза – одна сторона от линии волос до мочки уха сплошной синяк.   
Призрак держится очень тихо, очень неподвижно. Он наблюдает. Он ждет. Он же может подождать, верно? Так что это выдержка, а вовсе не страх. Чего здесь бояться? Он не боялся, когда его разрывали потоки белого света. Он совсем не боится магии, ведьм и колдунов. И уж точно не боится, что Персиваль Грейвз может…   
Он не боится. Он просто выжидает. 

Серафина Пиквери прибывает в госпиталь Отдела магического правопорядка задолго до рассвета. На человеке, который в самом деле Персиваль Грейвз, испробовали все возможные обнаруживающие заклинания, но она все равно достает палочку для быстрого ревелио.   
– Я все видел, – шепчет Грейвз.   
– Это действительно ты.   
Она подходит к кровати, к которой он прикован железными наручниками.   
– Скажи, что вы его поймали, – просит Грейвз. – Скажи, что вы поймали этого ублюдка.   
– Язык, Перси, – укоряет Пиквери. – Ты разговариваешь с президентом.  
– Так вот кто мы друг другу, – произносит он.   
Она садится, из-под края накинутой впопыхах мантии мелькает подол ночной рубашки.   
– Не в эту минуту, – говорит она. – Но у нас есть только минута.   
Грейвз мычит.   
– О чем ты думал, Перси? – спрашивает Пиквери.   
– Когда? Когда меня поймал темный волшебник, которого я оставил в Германии?  
– Когда завел отношения с Криденсом Бэрбоуном.   
Персиваль Грейвз молча смотрит на Серафину Пиквери и отворачивается.   
– Значит, правда, – вздыхает она.  
Он не отвечает.   
– А ты знал, что он Обскур? – Пиквери стискивает поручень кровати. – Или ты думал, что он не-маг?  
– Что? – Грейвз пытается сесть, но цепь не пускает. – Он и есть не-маг.  
– Нет, – практически шипит она. – Он самая опасная угроза для американских магов за последние два столетия.   
– О чем ты?   
– Видимо, не знал, – заключает Пиквери, разжимая пальцы. – Прости, Перси.   
– За что? Ты говоришь, что Кри… Бэрбоун угроза, а потом просто извиняешься?  
– Он мертв. По моему приказу.   
Грейвз ничего не понимает, но чувствует, что она говорит правду. Говорит сейчас, чтобы он не услышал это от кого-то другого, от своих собственных подчиненных: президент Пиквери приказала убить его, сэр.   
– Казнен? – спрашивает он.   
Пиквери отводит глаза.  
– Убит при задержании.   
Персиваль Грейвз бросает попытки сесть и посмотреть Серафине в глаза. Укладывает тесно сжатые кулаки на постель, глядит в потолок.  
– Понятно, – говорит он.   
– Он стал Обскури. Знаю… это кажется невозможным. Но я рассказываю, как есть. Если хочешь поспорить, для этого будет много времени в суде.   
– Понятно, – повторяет он.   
– Это все? – спрашивает Пиквери.   
Грейвз смотрит искоса.  
– Не знаю, а это все?  
– Если я приказала тебе, а не Гриндевальду, уволить Тину Голдштейн, то тебе следует знать, что я ее восстановила.   
Человек, который был директором Отдела магического правопорядка целой нации, снова мычит и кивает.   
– Я приглашу людей для официального допроса и дебрифинга, – говорит Пиквери.   
Грейвз поворачивает голову.  
– Могу я по-дружески попросить о двух вещах?  
Пиквери смотрит на него и приподнимает руку, словно бы готовясь ее протянуть.   
– Да, Перси.  
– Я прошу прощения, – говорит он. – Мне следовало рассказать тебе… О многом.   
– Я принимаю извинения. Даже если ты не сделаешь того же.   
– Спасибо. А теперь могу я немного побыть один?  
Пиквери, кивнув, встает.  
– Я могу дать тебе пять минут. Этого достаточно?  
– Придется довольствоваться тем, что есть.   
За дверью стоит команда авроров, ожидающая решения своего президента, которая выступает в роли директора Отдела магического правопорядка в отсутствии такового. Закрыв двери, Пиквери ничего не говорит. Они ничего не спрашивают.   
Персиваль Грейвз в своей палате делает глубокий вдох, от которого болят поврежденные ребра. Потом резко выдыхает.   
– Вот дерьмо, – говорит он в сердцах.   
Скорбеть пять минут нет смысла, поэтому Грейвз напоминает себе дышать. Погоревать он еще успеет.   
– Криденс, – произносит он очень тихо.   
Металлический шкаф в углу сотрясается, и Грейвз настораживается. Дверь скрипит, и он ожидает увидеть выходящего из шкафа Геллерта Гриндевальда. Или, быть может, выползающую чернильную тьму, готовую его поглотить.   
Вместо этого из шкафа выкатывается одинокий флакон и разбивается об пол.   
И воцаряется тишина.   
Посовещавшись профессиональным шепотом, авроры и колдомедики соглашаются снять наручник с правой руки Персиваля Грейвза и позволить ему самостоятельно съесть водянистую овсянку. И даже этого может быть слишком много для отвыкшего за недели желудка.   
Грейвз лишен палочки, изможден и едва способен переварить тарелку каши. То, что его продолжают держать прикованным к кровати, можно счесть лестью его репутации. Или, может быть, дело в репутации Гриндевальда. Это не заслуживает особенных размышлений, но Грейвзу нечего делать, кроме как отвечать на вопросы о Гриндевальде. Ах да, и о Криденсе Бэрбоуне. Авроры хотят знать дату и продолжительность каждой встречи, детали каждого письма, тему каждого разговора.   
– Я не использовал магию при мистере Бэрбоуне, – говорит Грейвз.   
И повторяет снова. И будет повторять всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь спросит.   
Авроры в коридорах шепчутся друг с другом.   
– Такой же искусный окклюмент, как Гриндевальд.  
– Я бы многое отдал, чтобы посмотреть на их дуэль.   
Грейвз в своей постели чувствует, как срастаются кости. Разглядывает потолок. Мысленно перебирает шрамы и раны, которые превратятся в шрамы.   
Там, в темноте, о незаживших ранах его извещала только боль, но теперь, на свету, он удивлен, в каком состоянии его тело.   
К полудню авроры Пиквери с ним заканчивают. Он пытается уснуть. Но под веками притаилась темнота, и кожа зудит от исцеляющей магии. Сон приходит к Персивалю Грейвзу только после продолжительной битвы. Вулворт-билдинг пустеет, уходят все, кроме тех несчастных, кто работает в ночную смену. И, разумеется, тех еще более несчастных, кто не может уйти.   
Одно из таких существ понимает, что его шанс, наконец, настал.   
В темноте ему больше не надо быть тихим и невидимым. Оно расцветает – острые зубы и клубы дыма. Внутри мимолетно сверкают белые глаза. Невесомое, существо холодным потоком воздуха струится над Персивалем Грейвзом. Но теперь у него почти есть тело: колени, которые касаются выбеленных больничных простыней, спина, сгибающаяся, будто шея стервятника, две руки, готовые сомкнуться на горле лежащего человека.   
Существо медленно выдавливает из груди Грейвза дыхание. Грейвз открывает глаза. Чудовище исчезает. Грейвз делает глубокий, откликающийся болью вздох. В углу палаты маячит тень, но это, наверное, галлюцинация.   
Металлический шкаф рушится под аккомпанемент стеклянного звона. Следом возле головы Персиваля Грейвза с тяжелым деревянным стуком падает стол. Невидимая сила подхватывает стул и швыряет в стену так, что летят обломки. Куски ударяются об пол, царапают штукатурку.   
– Ты закончил? – спрашивает Грейвз.   
Жуткая бурлящая темнота кипит посреди палаты, поглощая то немногое количество света, которое попадает из коридора. По ушам Грейвза бьет рев.   
Темнота и неизвестность всегда пугают. А тут они обе. Существо растет, пока не заполняет все пространство, поглощая человека, прикованного к кровати. Тот закрывает глаза и даже приподнимает подбородок, словно готовясь бриться.   
Но ничего не происходит.   
Грейвз открывает глаза, когда колдомедик включает свет. Шкаф лежит в луже зелий, увенчанный обломками стула. Значит, это была не галлюцинация, думает он.   
– Это вы сделали? – спрашивает колдомедик.  
Белки ее глаз почти такие же белые и яркие, как накрахмаленная форма.   
Подняв левую руку, Грейвз покачивает цепью.   
– Я выгляжу способным на это?   
Колдомедики зовут авроров, и те спрашивают Грейвза, что произошло.   
– Мне снился сон, – объясняет он. – Кошмар.   
Официальное заключение, представленное президенту Пиквери, таково: Персиваль Грейвз не может контролировать свою магию. Она плотно сжимает губы и записывает свое решение зачарованными чернилами.   
Персиваля Грейвза должны перевести в охраняемые и укрепленные апартаменты на самых верхних этажах. Они предназначены для иностранных официальных лиц, гостей президента. Все светильники там золотые, под потолком гостиной витает хрустальный канделябр. Если его вращают, он поет голосами детского хора под тихое сопровождение фортепиано. Говорят, Старшая Сестра из народа оджибва как-то использовала его для прорицаний.   
Грейвз смотрит на канделябр с некоторым подозрением. Поверить в эту историю, конечно, можно, но он всегда считал, что канделябр побольше.   
Грейвз старается не спать, хотя комнаты роскошные. Усталость берет свое, но он трогает стертую кожу на запястьях и ждет. Что-то случится, думает он. Должно случиться.   
Засыпает он неожиданно, похищенный собственными сновидениями, сидя на красном бархатном диване. На нем по-прежнему больничная сорочка, которую ему дали вместо запятнанного кровью белья. Грейвз спит, и будят его только кошмары. Все в комнате цело.   
Но он все равно боится. А еще хочет есть.   
Здесь есть кухня – но нет ни приборов, ни посуды. Зато на столе стоит корзина с апельсинами, и Грейвз берет один. Раны заживают так медленно от нехватки витамина С? Вполне возможно.   
В просторной ванной висит халат, его Грейвз тоже берет.   
После третьего апельсина входят двое колдомедиков и сама Пиквери. Вместе с ними в дверь врывается леденящий порыв воздуха, от которого каждый волосок на теле Грейвза встает дыбом   
– Доброе утро, – говорит он. – Сейчас утро?  
– Восемь часов, сэр, – отвечает колдомедик. – Вы спали?  
– Да, мэм.   
– Ели?  
Он смотрит поверх ее плеча на Пиквери, потом снова на колдомедика и показывает все еще зажатую в руке кожуру.   
– Кроме апельсинов?  
Вопросы продолжаются. Серафина ждет, скрестив руки на груди. На ней темный жакет и блузка, волосы прикрыты темной тканью.   
– Я хотела объяснить, что ты не под арестом, – говорит она, когда колдомедики уходят.   
– Да, просто в заключении, – соглашается он. – Опять.   
Пиквери сжимает губы в злую узкую полоску. На ней нет ни косметики, ни украшений, хотя по ее меркам уже позднее утро.   
– Пока не объяснишь, почему в палате все превратилось в щепки, кроме твоей кровати, – говорит она, – останешься здесь.   
И со вздохом опускается на диван рядом с ним, стряхнув апельсиновую кожуру.   
– Перси, – произносит она.   
– Сера, – отзывается он.   
– Я знаю, что не должна тебе этого говорить. На твоем месте я бы мне ничего не рассказывала.   
– Ты права.   
Если бы он был президентом (работа, которой он ничуть не завидует), а Серафина –директором Отдела магического правопорядка, у которого украл личность опаснейший экстремист… Он точно не посадил бы ее в такую роскошную камеру.   
– Но, – продолжает она, – с этим делом я бы в первую очередь обратилась к тебе  
Взяв дольку апельсина, Грейвз предлагает одну Серафине. Та берет двумя пальцами.   
– С каким делом?   
– Мы наложили на Гриндевальда все возможные охранные заклинания. Но… в здании постоянно срабатывает тревога, во всех дверных проемах. И там ничего нет. Никто ничего не видел. Я не могу поверить, что здесь не замешан он… или его сторонники.   
– Lex parsimoniae*, – замечает Грейвз.  
Пиквери грустно хмыкает.   
– Разумеется, дело может быть и в тебе.   
– Если скажу, что я тут не при чем, – говорит Грейвз, – ты мне не поверишь. Ты не дура.   
– Спасибо, Перси, ты мне льстишь, – бормочет Пиквери, и тон ее суше мумифицированного пальца.   
Остаток апельсина они делят в молчании.   
– Кто будет твоим адвокатом? – спрашивает она.   
– Ванагандр, – говорит Грейвз без раздумий.   
– Этот стреляный воробей?  
– Она ходила в школу с моей матерью. По английским стандартам она практически приходится мне тетушкой.   
Пиквери фыркает.  
– Самсон будет обвинителем, разумеется.   
– Разумеется, – повторяет Грейвз. – Ты не можешь отдать под суд Гриндевальда, да? И ты уже убила Обскура.   
Произнося это «Обскур», он смотрит на нее. Пиквери не отводит глаз.   
– Остался только я, – заканчивает он.   
– Да, Перси. Остался только ты.   
– Понимаю.  
И Пиквери права, на ее месте Грейвз поступил бы точно так же.   
– Я добуду тебе Ванагандр. И кто там твой портной?  
– Нитахара? А зачем тебе мой портной?  
– Потому что все твои костюмы изъяты следствием. И ты не можешь явиться на суд в халате.   
Между ними повисает молчание, и Персиваль слишком поздно понимает, что ему полагалось вставить что-то остроумное. Пиквери поднимается.   
– Еду принесут, – говорит она. – Ты в курсе, почему убрали приборы. Но если тебе не терпится покончить с собой, в ванной должна быть бритва. Я бы, конечно, не советовала. Так ты будешь выглядеть виновным.   
Грейвз расслабляется. Это довольно странный способ сказать: «Я тебе доверяю», но что есть, то есть. И ему в самом деле надо побриться. Он трет давно заросший подбородок.   
– Спасибо.   
– Пожалуйста, Перси.   
Президент крайне занята, поэтому должна идти. Конечно. Он все понимает. Но тогда он останется один, наедине с предчувствием надвигающейся темноты. Он не хочет быть один.   
Собрав с дивана кожуру, Грейвз избавляется от нее обычным способом: без палочки (и кто знает, сколько он пробудет без палочки), просто щелчком пальцев и пристальным взглядом. Кожура вспыхивает в раковине, остается только смыть пепел.   
Ванна на когтистых лапах имеет собственные узорчатые трубы – все позолоченные. По мнению Грейвза, меди было бы достаточно. Но вода горячая. Прежде чем залезть в ванну, Грейвз промывает раны и вешает рядом халат. От тепла ноющему телу становится легче. К тому же, пар, поднимающийся от воды, облегчит бритье.   
Закрыв глаза, Грейвз погружается с головой. А когда выныривает, вода в ванне чернильно-черная. Он смотрит, как она капает с пальцев – кляксами расплывается по коже, собирается в линиях на ладонях.   
– Мне все кажется, – выговаривает он.   
Ничего удивительного – помрачение, вызванное долгими неделями одиночества.   
Крепко зажмурившись, Грейвз пытается очистить разум, но от этого в голове только становится больше места для страха. Грейвз стискивает края ванны. Вода делается холодной, фаянс морозит мокрую кожу. Усилием воли он поднимается, не позволяя ужасу себя подгонять: нога болит слишком сильно для быстрых движений.   
Закутавшись в халат, Грейвз снова подходит в раковине.   
Прикосновение к стропе опасной бритвы вызывает жуткое желание приставить лезвие к горлу, однако Грейвз заталкивает его обратно в глубину. Бессмысленно, думает он, смачивая мыло. Вес помазка в руке знакомый, Грейвз проделывал это так много раз, что процесс взбивания пены уже не требует участия сознания.   
Поворачивая голову так и этак, он разглядывает отражение в зеркале. Но это больше не то лицо, которое он помнит, и даже не то лицо, которое дал себе Гриндевальд. Щеки впали, веки набрякли. Под кожей отчетливо проступают сосуды. Если рука дрогнет, то он порежется: сухая кожа разойдется, как бумага. И что он найдет под ней? Геллерта Гриндевальда? Что-то похуже?  
Очистив бритву, Грейвз кладет ее на край раковины. Когда она вместо этого клацает об пол, он винит свои дрожащие руки.   
После ванны в комнатах кажется ужасно холодно, но ему остается только стиснуть зубы и терпеть. Завтрак приносит домашний эльф – один их тех, которым Грейвз обычно давал чаевые. Затем приходят авроры Пиквери – когда-то подчинявшиеся ему.   
Последующий допрос приходится выдерживать в халате. Грейвз устраивает босые ступни на подлокотнике дивана и полулежит, как римский император. В некотором роде защитный жест: притвориться, будто ему нет дела.   
– Я встретил Криденса Бэрбоуна после того, как Тина Голдштейн запросила расследование касательно Общества противодействия магии Нового Салема. Там было упоминание о Криденсе, – говорит Грейвз. – Его показания были косвенные, но убедительные. Несомненно, Мэри Лу Бэрбоун что-то знала. Впрочем, за столько лет не-магам, несмотря на все наши усилия, удалось узнать о магии довольно много. Я был под маскировочными чарами. Не могу представить, чтобы оплошал в чем-то столь простом, но наша встреча с Криденсом… мистером Бэрбоуном случилась потому, что он на меня смотрел. Я понял, что маскировка не действует, и подошел к нему.   
Один аврор ведет записи, второй ждет и смотрит. Третий просто охраняет дверь.   
– Тогда я был уполномочен при необходимости, в ходе расследования серьезных преступлений, вступать в контакт с не-магами, – напоминает Грейвз. – И так как по итогам нашей первой встречи я не смог получить от Кри… от мистера Бэрбоуна достаточно информации, то предпочел не стирать ему память. Я сказал, что свяжусь с ним позже, представился не-магическим полисменом и христианином.   
Ложь всегда лучше звучит, когда не отходит далеко от правды. Грейвз считал себя человеком, верящим в закон, человеком, у которого была вера.   
Он снова вспоминает свои первые несколько встреч с Криденсом. Они говорили о религии и о Мэри Лу. Погода тогда стояла теплая, и во второй раз Грейвз рассмотрел руки Криденса – сбитые костяшки и струпья. В голосе парня всегда не хватало интонаций. Он предпочитал воздерживаться от рукопожатий и не встречаться с Грейвзом взглядом. Он признался, что Мэри Лу ему не родная мать, но называл ее «очень щедрой женщиной».   
– Вы заподозрили, что Обскур обладает магическими способностями? – спрашивает аврор.   
– Нет, – говорит Грейвз. – У меня не было на то причин.   
– Но он увидел вас сквозь маскировочные чары, – замечает аврор. – Это довольно необычно, не так ли?  
– Что ж, чтобы дожить до такого возраста он должен был обладать огромным магическим потенциалом. Вполне возможно, что мистер Бэрбоун просто умел видеть сквозь чары. Но у меня не было причин подозревать, что он Обскур. Я предположил, что чары вышли неустойчивые, а подновить их не мог. Тогда бы я раскрыл мистеру Бэрбоуну существование магии. Согласитесь, исчезновение человека посреди людной улицы выглядело бы подозрительным.   
Аврор кивает.   
– Продолжайте, сэр.   
Пока Грейвз описывает, как просил Криденса записать места, где тот и его братья и сестры обычно вербовали приверженцев, свет в комнате как будто меркнет. Грейвз медленно моргает и трет глаза.   
Он рассказывает, как однажды взял Криденса за плечо, чтобы увести из-под дождя, и как Криденс дернулся в сторону. Они стояли под козырьком галантереи, закрытой в пять часов воскресного вечера. Грейвз извинился, и Криденс тоже извинился – за то, что дал ему причину извиняться.   
– Я сказал: «Мы не можем извиняться оба, это я ушел сегодня утром без зонта». А он ответил: «Я не из-за этого извиняюсь».   
К тому времени Грейвз не раз видел на лице Криденса почти-улыбку. Он купил ему кофе и хот-доги у уличного торговца. Однажды они даже обедали в ресторане самообслуживания. Грейвз всегда платил настоящими не-магическими деньгами. Криденс улыбался – почти – когда рассказывал о своей младшей сестре Модести, и когда Грейвз взял кусок булки от хот-дога, чтобы покормить уток, плавающих в Ист-Ривер.   
И еще когда Грейвз спросил его, за что в таком случае тот извиняется.   
– Я не хочу лгать вам, мистер Грейвз, – сказал Криденс.   
– Тогда не лгите, мистер Бэрбоун, – ответил Грейвз.   
Повинуясь импульсу, он снова положил руку Криденсу на плечо. На этот раз парень не отшатнулся, только вздрогнул от неожиданности. А потом слабо улыбнулся.   
– Я прошу прощения, потому что хочу коснуться вас, – сказал он.   
И Грейвз отплатил ему за честность, ответив:  
– Не надо извиняться. Я тоже хочу тебя коснуться.   
Он толком не понимал этого, пока не застыл вот так, держа руку на промокшем плече Криденса, под дождем, льющимся в нескольких дюймах от них. О, Грейвз знал, что Криденс красив под своими шрамами и зажатой серьезностью. Он знал, что хочет, как и Тина Голдштейн, каким-то образом спасти Криденса от его жестокой жизни. Но лучшим способом сделать это, решил он, было проверить деятельность Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Если она имеет отношение к происшествиям, угрожающим рассекретить американских магов, тогда… Тогда Криденс хотя бы будет свободен.   
Возможно, сказал он себе, возможно, это тоже способ избавить его от боли.   
Когда Грейвз поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке Криденса, парень схватил его за предплечье. Сжал так крепко, что напряглись мышцы возле глаз. Грейвз видел это, потому что не мог отвести взгляда от глаз Криденса.   
– Не вреди себе, – сказал Грейвз. – Пожалуйста.   
– Я хочу, – сказал Криденс, и не было возможности узнать, полная ли это фраза или только начало.   
Подняв другую руку, Грейвз поддался искушению дотронуться до щеки Криденса. Кожа под пальцами была прохладной. Дождевые капли дрожали в темных волосах и на ресницах. Криденс закрыл глаза и прильнул щекой к его ладони.   
Теперь, в своей позолоченной клетке, Персиваль Грейвз рассказывает некогда работавшим на него аврорам все. Что он не целовал Криденса до их очередной встречи. Что он затем писал Криденсу, и Криденс писал в ответ. Что он сохранил все письма.   
– Я не знаю, был ли Криденс…  
А ведь он так старался называть его мистером Бэрбоуном, или Обскуром, как Пиквери и другие авроры. Но он оговаривается.   
Свет гаснет, книжный шкаф, подаренный офису президентом японской делегации, опрокидывается, сыплются книги.   
Авроры вскакивают с палочками наготове, но вокруг ничего.   
– Это вы сделали? – спрашивает следователь.   
– Не сознательно, – говорит Грейвз с самым честным видом.   
Апартаменты заполняет кромешная тьма, и Грейвз чувствует руку на своем горле. Палочки авроров загораются достаточно ярко, чтобы Грейвз видел лица. Но только не то, что держит его за горло. Потянувшись, он встречает лишь обжигающий холод.   
Свет возвращается.   
– Нам придется об этом доложить, – говорят авроры.   
Грейвз совершенно точно не просит: «Пожалуйста, не уходите. Не оставляйте меня наедине с этим».   
Обед прибывает так же, как и завтрак. Быть может, Пиквери пришлет портного, как и обещала.   
А пока Грейвз вручную поднимает шкаф. Тыкая пальцем и строго приказывая, одну за другой отправляет книги обратно на полки. С тех пор, как он получил лицензию, ему не так уж часто приходилось пользоваться беспалочковой магией.   
«Духи и призраки Страны восходящего солнца, – гласит обложка, – перевод Мори Ватанабе».   
– Призрак? – вслух задумывается Грейвз.   
В Нью-Йорке давно не бывало призраков, во всяком случае, настоящих. Но чтобы быть Обскуром и прожить столько, сколько прожил Криденс, он должен был быть довольно сильным. И, разумеется, каждый маг, который умирает насильственной волшебной смертью рискует оставить после себя беспокойного духа.   
И еще все эти отвратительные детали интрижки Грейвза с Криденсом, и обман Гриндевальда, и побои.   
– Криденс? – спрашивает Грейвз в пустоту.   
Призрак появляется в облике умершего… но что если у умершего не было никакого облика?   
Это невозможно, правда, но, насколько Грейвз знает, Обскуры доживают самое большое до десяти лет. И уж конечно они не вырастают в двадцатилетних мужчин, да еще в Нью-Йорке. Кто-нибудь бы заметил. Кто-нибудь сказал бы.   
Подразумевается: он должен был заметить. Вот что думает каждый аврор. Скорее всего, так думает и Серафина.   
Поправив халат, Грейвз идет в ванную. Холодные мраморные полы и золоченые краны: эту комнату будет легче всего отмыть.   
Он снимает и вешает халат.   
– Криденс, – говорит он.   
Скорее всего, апартаменты под наблюдением. И то, что он стоит в ванной голышом и зовет Обскура по имени, может быть использовано против него в суде.   
– Криденс Бэрбоун! – произносит Грейвз со всей силой, на которую сейчас способен.   
Зеркало дребезжит. Открывается кран над раковиной, а потом и над ванной. Рев воды отражается от стен и пола. Свет мигает, затем гаснет.   
Грейвз стоит в темноте с открытыми глазами, широко разведя руки. Перед его лицом появляются два ярких огонька, будто пара глаз. Потом исчезают.   
– Криденс, – говорит Грейвз чуть мягче. – Чего ты хочешь?  
Он вспоминает ощущение рук на горле.   
– Убить меня?  
Ему холодно, по телу скользят десятки рук и сотни пальцев. Холод просачивается в самые кости.   
– Здесь есть бритва.  
Грейвз не собирается говорить призраку сделать это. На самом деле ему не хочется умирать. По крайней мере, он так думает.   
Свет включается до того внезапно, что Грейвз невольно зажмуривается. Кажется, именно в этот момент он успевает что-то заметить. А может, это просто блики. Он слышит скрип металла по фаянсу. Чувствует, как что-то пролетает мимо головы. И позади раздается громкий треск.   
Обернувшись, Грейвз видит, что кто-то швырнул бритву с такой силой, что она расколотила плитку на стене.   
– Черт, – говорит он, чувствуя, как волоски на руках – на каждом дюйме кожи – встают дыбом.   
Пытаясь спастись от пронзительного холода, Грейвз хватает халат. Придется сочинить что-то про бритву. Доказательств слишком мало для твердого заключения, но он чувствует уверенность, что темнота, сопровождавшая его от темницы, устроенной Гриндевальдом, до верхнего этажа Вулворт-билдинг, каким-то образом связана с Криденсом Бэрбоуном.   
Но призрак не хочет его смерти?  
Вернувшись в гостиную, Грейвз выбирает книгу с полки. Находит самое удобное кресло и садится. Начинает читать вслух, дожидаясь еды и, он надеется, портного. 

Многими этажами ниже Тина Голдштейн обедает за своим столом. Пока допуски, позволяющие вернуться к полевым заданиям, пересматриваются и обновляются, ей поручают бумажную работу. Но Тина не против: бумажная работа у авроров гораздо увлекательнее, чем в Отделе контроля палочек. За время своего увольнения она пропустила много интересных – и несколько невероятно глупых – дел.  
Вокруг другие авроры обсуждают свою работу. Большинство из них либо лично имели дело с мистером Грейвзом, либо изучали его письма и отчеты. Кое-кто из американцев даже допрашивал Гриндевальда.   
Слушать их истории куда более захватывающе, чем должно быть. Тине приходится прикрывать рот, чтобы спрятать улыбку.   
Мистер Грейвз, рассказывают авроры, взорвал ту дыру, где Гриндевальд пытался его похоронить.   
– У меня это до сих пор стоит перед глазами, – жестикулирует Стивенс чашкой кофе. – Везде пыль. Кирпичи превратились в песок.   
– Видели бы вы госпиталь, – вторит ему Фернандес. – Цела осталась только кровать. Я уж не знаю, что случилось с Грейвзом, или что сотворил с ним Гриндевальд…  
Она тихо присвистывает.   
– Он разберется, – говорит Стивенс.   
– Я даже не уверен, он ли это, – вставляет Хендрикс. – Утром мы допрашивали его по приказу мадам Пиквери и…  
Тина поднимает глаза: Хендрикс почесывает в затылке.   
– Даже не знаю. Странно там было. Все потемнело, книжный шкаф высотой со Стивенса повалился, как подкошенный. А Грейвз выглядел… Напуганным он выглядел, я бы так сказал.   
Нахмурившись, Тина возвращается к бумагам.   
Сама она не сильно об этом задумывалась, но Ньют каждый вечер общается с Криденсом через Куинни о… Ну, об Обскури. В гостиной находится примерно половина Криденса, остальная часть где-то в другом месте. Куинни не говорит, где именно.   
– Он не хочет, чтобы я знала, – объясняет она. – У него все лучше получается хранить секреты.   
Именно этого Тине сейчас и не хватает: клуб дыма, который хранит от нее секреты. Опустив голову, она занимается работой, время от времени откусывая от сандвича с копченой говядиной, в кои-то веки не напоминающего опилки.   
Разговоры про мистера Грейвза не стихают, и Тина продолжает вслушиваться. Удастся ли увидеть его до суда? Она знает, что Пиквери торопится, пытаясь успеть до того, как Гриндевальда экстрадируют. Она борется, но и она не всемогуща. И это очень нехорошо, потому что каждый знает: МАКУСА – одно из немногих мест, где преступников все еще казнят.   
По мнению Тины, это не так уж плохо – даже после всего случившегося.   
Когда она возвращается домой, Ньют и Куинни уже в гостиной с Криденсом, ужинают. Пахнет восхитительно.   
Но Тина останавливается перед занавеской, разделяющей комнаты, и складывает руки на груди.   
– Все нормально? – спрашивает Ньют.   
– Криденс, – говорит Тина своим самым строгим голосом.   
Силуэт молодого человека вздрагивает и распадается, отодвигаясь от тарелки.   
– Сегодня на работе я слышала разговоры. Криденс, ты ведь не жестокий.   
Она видит реакцию: темнота теряет человеческие очертания и собирается в кипящий клубок дыма. А еще Тина видит, что Ньют и Куинни смотрят на нее с очень озабоченными лицами.   
– Не вмешивайтесь, – предупреждает она.   
Наградив строгим взглядом Ньюта, а потом и Куинни, Тина напоминает себе, что в курсе, как они отдали Якобу Ковальски полный чемодан серебряной скорлупы. И не то чтобы особенно пытались это скрыть.   
– И что же, Криденс, – продолжает она. – Тебе надо оставить мистера Грейвза в покое. Он хоть знает, что это ты?  
– Что? – вскрикивает Куинни, взгляд ее мечется с Криденса на Тину и обратно.   
Криденс в свою очередь издает ужасный скрежещущий звук.   
– Эмм, – вставляет Куинни, – ты просила не вмешиваться, но… Криденс говорит, что мистер Грейвз все прекрасно знает.   
– Что? – лицо Ньюта озаряется любопытством. – Как… Как это возможно?  
Тина прижимает пальцы к вискам.   
– Криденс. Возможно, дело в этом, но у мистера Грейвза скоро суд. Он может… – Слова застревают у нее в горле. – Его могут убить из-за того, что он вступил с тобой в связь, и…  
Криденс взрывается, не дав ей договорить. Посуда летит во все стороны. Стопка газет у дивана превращается в конфетти. Куинни визжит. Ньют, пригнувшись, закрывает голову руками. Светильник падает на пол.   
– Криденс, – спокойно говорит Тина, – возьми себя в руки, пожалуйста.   
Криденс снова стягивается в тесный темный клубок.   
– Если ты бываешь рядом с мистером Грейвзом, то и сам об этом знаешь, – продолжает Тина. – Ты знаешь, Криденс. Возможно, это справедливо. Но я правда так не думаю.   
Она смотрит на бурлящую массу, которая является Криденсом Бэрбоуном – во всяком случае, его частью.   
– Кроме того, разве ты не хочешь… Ты не хочешь снова стать Криденсом? Я, например, с удовольствием вновь увидела бы твое лицо.   
Вздохнув, Тина понимает, что бессознательно тянется к нему.   
– Если половина тебя здесь, а половина преследует мистера Грейвза, то ты не целый ни тут, ни там. Правильно, Ньют?  
Ньют медленно опускает руки и поднимает голову.   
– Ну, да, – соглашается он. – Вероятно, то есть, в теории… Тина дело говорит, Криденс.   
– Видишь? – Тина указывает на Ньюта. – Я дело говорю.   
Куинни откашливается, привлекая внимание.   
– Криденс обещает над этим поработать, – сообщает она.   
И большего ожидать нет смысла. Никто не в силах распоряжаться Обскури. Тина просто знает, что Криденс примет верное решение.   
Он не плохой, с ним просто случилось много плохого.   
Следующие несколько дней наполнены событиями. Ньют покупает билет в Англию – на тот же пароход. На первой полосе «Нью-Йоркского Призрака» – история о предстоящем суде над Персивалем Грейвзом. Самое худшее, что, когда газета задается вопросом, а не был ли мистер Грейвз тайным последователем Геллерта Гриндевальда, Тина почти ей верит. Утром приходит женщина из офиса Селестины Ванагандр и передает Куинни два зачарованных письма: одно для Ньюта и одно для Тины.   
– Вас приглашают для дачи показаний в защиту мистера Персиваля Грейвза, – читает Тина за завтраком. – Вас также могут вызвать для выступления перед судом.  
Ньют смотрит на свое извещение, и Тина выпрямляется, пытаясь прочесть его вверх ногами.   
– О, – говорит, наконец, Ньют, поднимая глаза. – Сколько в Америке обычно длится процесс?  
– Недолго. При условии, что все ясно и нет сюрпризов.   
Ньют хмурится.   
Тина смотрит на письмо, затем на Ньюта.   
– Хотя это дело довольно необычное.  
– Значит, суд может затянуться?  
– Точно не скажу, но вполне возможно.   
Ньют дергает уголком рта.  
– Полагаю, мне придется менять билет.   
– Плохо, – Тина улыбается в чашку кофе. – Ты ведь так соскучился по чаю.   
– Не так уж сильно, – возражает Ньют.   
– Пойду позавтракаю с Криденсом, – говорит Куинни. – А вы тут развлекайтесь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lex parsimoniae (Бритва Оккама) – методологический принцип, который в кратком виде гласит: «Не следует привлекать новые сущности без крайней на то необходимости».


	4. Начало процесса

Разумеется, Тине приходится сообщить о вызове в суд своей временной начальнице.   
– Ясно, – говорит та, – полагаю, вы не будете брать смены в охране?  
– Вряд ли, – отвечает Тина слегка разочарованно.   
Она хотела бы увидеть мистера Грейвза – хотя бы чтобы самой убедиться, что он жив. Возможно – ну а вдруг – что-то в его внешности подскажет ей, что он невиновен или по меньшей мере остается человеком, заслуживающим уважения. Но ей едва ли удастся увидеть его до процесса.   
– А еще я бы хотела взять отгул, – говорит Тина, заслужив упрекающий взгляд, и жует внутреннюю сторону губы. – Мне очень надо … э-э-э… в прокуратуру.   
– Когда?  
– Завтра, – Тина потирает руки.   
Проблемы если и будут, то не слишком серьезные. Самое большое – схлопочет штраф.   
Начальница вздыхает, но бумаги подписывает.   
Прямо сейчас, думает Тина, Ньюта опрашивают в офисе адвоката. Честно говоря, она понятия не имеет, о чем: не то чтобы Ньют когда-нибудь встречал настоящего Персиваля Грейвза. К счастью, ей не приходится слишком долго гадать.   
– Они хотели знать про Обскуров, – рассказывает Ньют за ужином. – Похоже, Криденс, на суде ты был бы важной шишкой.   
Тина едва не давится.   
– Жаль, ты не можешь давать показания, – бодро продолжает Ньют. – Уверен, ты бы многое прояснил.   
– Ну конечно, заодно и сам угодил бы под суд, – вставляет Тина.   
– А, – спохватывается Ньют, – да, в самом деле.   
По каким-то причинам эта перспектива тревожит Криденса куда меньше, чем мысли о том, что к мистеру Грейвзу может быть применена высшая мера наказания. Он извивается и шипит, но ничего не разрушает. Тина полагает, дело в том, что Криденс уже умирал однажды. Какой смысл бояться повторения?  
– Ну как? – спрашивает она. – Есть прогресс в… ну, объединении?  
– Не сегодня, – отвечает Куинни. – Он думает, что его вторая часть либо где-то застряла, либо просто не хочет уходить от мистера Грейвза.   
Тина в курсе, где держат мистера Грейвза и сколько там уровней защиты. Остается только удивляться, как Криденс вообще туда проник. 

На следующий день Тина идет на работу только на полдня. Встреча с госпожой Селестиной Ванагандр назначена после полудня, однако Тина уходит немного раньше, чтобы успеть поесть, прежде чем трансгрессировать за реку.   
Она гадает, что спросит у нее адвокат Грейвза и не заставят ли ее свидетельствовать против него в суде. И, если ей будут задавать вопросы про Криденса, сможет ли она скрыть, что он жив – в той или иной форме.   
Стоит Тине выйти из Вулворт-билдинг, как ее берут за локоть.  
– Ньют?  
– Привет, – говорит он, пока Тина пытается убедить свое сердце не выскакивать из груди. – Я тебя напугал?   
Тина отмахивается: она задумалась и теперь расплачивается.   
– Я знаю, что у тебя встреча в полдень, – говорит Ньют. – Но подумал… Может, пообедаем? Я мог бы…  
Тина смотрит на него, рука Ньюта все еще на ее локте.   
– Можно я пойду с тобой? – спрашивает он. – Я знаю, как туда добраться.   
– Я знаю дорогу до Бруклина, мистер Скамандер, – поддразнивает Тина.   
Но уголок его рта опускается.   
– Да, конечно.   
– Давай мы там вместе пообедаем, – предлагает она. – За рекой есть несколько отличных местечек. Жаль, что ты не успел как следует осмотреться.   
Оказавшись на другом берегу, они углубляются в город. Схватив Ньюта за руку, Тина тянет его за угол возле Проспект парка. Быть может, если Ньют согласится ее подождать, они смогут прогуляться? Но вместо этого она говорит:   
– Тебе понравится. Там очень… естественно. Природно.   
Кривая усмешка Ньюта на этот раз выглядит более искренней.   
– Я действительно предпочитаю природу многим другим вещам, – отзывается он.   
«Эдем» несколько неоднозначное место, когда дело доходит до законов о секретности МАКУСА. Но без магии туда не попасть, а растения, технически говоря, не являются волшебными существами. Теперь Тина видит, как ловко ресторан балансирует на грани закона, но в детстве она просто считала его самым прекрасным местом на земле.   
Она оглядывается посмотреть на реакцию Ньюта. Цветы свисают с потолка, бросая свет на столы, поросшие мхом и засыпанные листьями.   
– Ого, – негромко тянет Ньют, и Тина выдыхает, сама не замечая, что задерживала дыхание.   
За обедом – они едят суп и очень свежий салат – Ньют смотрит на сад вокруг даже больше, чем на Тину. И все равно она чувствует себя вознагражденной. И тоже смотрит. Каждый раз, когда она сюда приходит, здесь немного по-другому.   
Офис Ванагандр всего в нескольких кварталах. Они идут туда пешком, хотя Ньют предлагает Тине руку. 

– Добрый день, – говорит Тина. – Я…  
– Мисс Голдштейн? – уточняет женщина за столом. – Да, вас ожидают.   
Тина поворачивается к Ньюту:  
– Ну что, увидимся?  
Он пожимает плечами, спрятав руки в карманы. Тина проходит через дверь из красного дуба без особой надежды на то, что Ньют будет ее ждать. И все равно надеется, что встреча продлится недолго.   
– Да? – У женщины серебряные волосы, заплетенные в длинную косу. – Чем могу помочь?  
– Я… Я Тина Голдштейн. Мне назначено в полдень… дать показания.   
– Вы опоздали, – говорит женщина. – А я Селестина Ванагандр. Надеюсь, в суде вы будете более пунктуальны.   
Тина нервно теребит рукав пальто.   
– Мой первый вопрос, – начинает женщина. – Считаете ли вы, что Персиваль Грейвз должен умереть?  
– Нет!  
Ответ вылетает сам собой.   
Ванагандр перехватывает ее взгляд. Радужки у нее почти такие же серебряные, как волосы, практически сливаются с белками.   
– Хорошо. Теперь садитесь. Я хочу задать вам несколько вопросов о Криденсе Бэрбоуне.   
И она задает вопросы – очень обстоятельные. Но Тина отвечала на такие уже раз пятьдесят. Как вы встретили Криденса Бэрбоуна, Обскура? Разговаривали ли вы с мистером Грейвзом о мистере Бэрбоуне? Вы представляли их друг другу? Вы подозревали, что мистер Бэрбоун – Обскур?  
Потом Ванагандр спрашивает:  
– Каковы ваши отношения с Элизабет Кемпер, также известной под именами Элизабет Лисовски и Модести Бэрбоун?  
– Я не… Я видела Модести только мельком. Знала ее лишь со слов Криденса… мистера Бэрбоуна.   
– Были ли у вас основания предполагать, что девочка – волшебница?  
– Я не… не знаю, – говорит Тина. – Я видела ее только один раз, и мне неоткуда было знать… Ну, я думала, что, может быть, Мэри Лу Бэрбоун волшебница или что-то знает про магический мир, но дети… нет.   
Селестина Ванагандр фыркает, вероятно, иронически.   
– Достаточно. Полагаю, вы не изменили своего мнения касательно причины вашей прошлой судимости.   
– Нет, – говорит Тина.   
– И вы знаете, что эти сведения могут быть использованы в суде.   
«Теперь знаю», – думает Тина. А вслух говорит:  
– Конечно.   
Женщина с длинными серебряными волосами и серыми глазами просматривает записи зачарованного пера. Руки без перчаток выдают ее возраст, но в этом нет ничего успокаивающего. Она не мать и не матрона – иссушенная кожа на руках Ванагандр выглядит потертой от усилий, затраченных на выживание.   
Эту женщину не сломила ни оспа, ни политика.   
– Вы все еще здесь? – спрашивает Ванагандр.   
– Вы не отпускали меня, – отвечает Тина, неуверенная, не пропустила ли чего.   
– Я не профессор, мисс Голдштейн. Но вы свободны.   
Когда Тина выходит из офиса, Ньют почему-то все еще ждет.   
– Ты на удивление быстро, – замечает он.   
– Хочешь прогуляться в парке? – спрашивает она.   
Ньют улыбается.   
В парке холодно, что неудивительно для конца декабря. Тина натягивает шарф на лицо и говорит:  
– Весной здесь гораздо приятнее.   
– Как по мне, здесь и сейчас красиво, – отвечает Ньют.   
Тине тепло под шарфом. 

За рекой, глубоко под Вулворт-билдинг, в нижнем Манхэттене, ассистент из офиса госпожи Селестины Ванагандр приносит стопку нотариально заверенных форм, требующих показаний от Геллерта Гриндевальда. Особенно выделяются подписи уполномоченного Майнуса и начальника Лимуса. Если бы это было необходимо, офис бы заставил расписаться и саму Серафину Пиквери.   
Только после того, как ассистент уходит, аврор вздыхает.   
– Не знаю, что эти змеи надеются из него выудить, – говорит она. – У нас на него вообще ничего нет.   
Но на следующий день прибывает короткий список вопросов из офиса Ванагандр. Там есть даже подписи должностных лиц из Министерств – Ванагандр подходит к делу весьма обстоятельно, даже авроры с этим согласны.   
Сам Лимус спускается задавать вопросы.   
– Почему вы снова допытываетесь о Персивале Грейвзе? – осведомляется Гриндевальд в ответ. – Вы уже несколько недель расспрашиваете меня об этой жалкой шавке. Я думал, те ответы, что я уже дал, вас удовлетворили.   
– Знаете, – говорит Гриндевальд, – семья Грейвза имела некоторый вес там, откуда произошла. Но, разумеется, всем известно, что чистокровные маги, перебравшиеся в Америку в те далекие времена, сделали это потому, что здесь было единственное место, где можно было погрузиться в разврат без последствий со стороны семьи.   
Он ухмыляется.  
– Разве не так была основана ваша маленькая школа? Полукровки, сквибы и слабаки без палочек. Стыдно, правда? Посмотрите только на глупые законы, которые вам пришлось утвердить. И Перси продолжает эту великую американскую традицию, развлекаясь с выродком.   
Понятное дело, он знает, что все сказанное им, записывается. Начальник Лимус не нарушит протокол даже для кого-то столь отвратительного, как Геллерт Гриндевальд.   
– Вы уже нашли тело? – спрашивает он. – Поэтому снова задаете вопросы?  
Правда, если бы он так много не болтал, они бы не вытянули из него ни крупицы пользы. Но Лимус следит за допросом уже несколько дней. И Гриндевальд ничем не отличается от других жуликов: дай ему достаточно веревки, и он повесится сам.   
– Можно подумать, вы решили судить мертвеца, – размышляет Гриндевальд. – Спрашиваете, помогал ли он мне…   
Он моргает.  
– Разве что…  
И снова моргает.   
– Нет, – говорит он. – Это… невозможно. Не может быть! Не говорите, что он выжил! Персиваль Грейвз мертв!   
Но Лимус только задает очередной вопрос из списка.   
И весь исходящий пеной и ядом гнев записывается, чтобы быть озвученным в суде. Гриндевальд кричит, изрыгает ругательства, клянется, что как только он освободится, он сровняет МАКУСА с землей и похоронит Персиваля Грейвза так глубоко, что его не найдут, пока не сменятся три поколения под эгидой нового порядка Гриндевальда. 

Под фундаментом Вулворт-билдинг живет нечто злобное.   
Безумец – истощенный, закованный – уверенный, что смерть можно держать под каблуком, надо только найти правильную обувь. Некто, кто считает любовь и доброту брешью в броне. С правильным оружием даже самые сильные люди и самые ужасные создания могут быть убиты, если знать, куда ударить. У него отменные способности к магии и еще более отменные – к обнаружению слабостей.   
А еще нечто злобное живет на верхних этажах Вулворт-билдинг.   
Авроры, охраняющие Персиваля Грейвза, думают, что это он. Мистер Грейвз думает, что это призрак Криденса Бэрбоуна. Но Криденс не умер. Он знает, что не мертв. Он разлетелся на миллионы кусков. Все дурное и испорченное в нем обнажилось одним махом: легион бесов, брошенных в озеро. И от Криденса ничего не осталось.  
Это страшно – знать, что все ужасное, все, чего он боялся в себе, правда.   
Как Иов сохранял веру, невзирая на все бедствия, как Иаков боролся с ангелом, требуя благословения, так Криденс всю жизнь сражался с собой. Его безверие и неудачи умножали гнев, который сжигал его тогда и до сих пор пылает внутри. Он возродился в дыму и адском пламени.   
Самое нечестивое существо в мире живет на верхних этажах Вулворт-билдинг, и имя ему Криденс.   
Он выдернул Персиваля Грейвза из-за стены и последовал бы за ним до самых ворот Ада. Много дней он держался очень тихо, очень неподвижно, невидимо. Он не хочет умирать снова. Так что он слышал версию событий от мистера Грейвза – тех событий, которые произошли скорее с Криденсом Бэрбоуном, чем с ним.   
Мистер Грейвз сказал, был другой человек. И все ему поверили. Со временем поверил и Криденс. Но это не уменьшило его ненависть, не умалило его собственную испорченность и зло.   
Пришел другой человек и надел лицо Персиваля Грейвза, чтобы манипулировать Криденсом Бэрбоуном, чтобы касаться его и использовать в своих целях.   
Если бы не Персиваль Грейвз, этого не произошло бы.   
Если бы не мистер Грейвз, он был бы жив. (Но он не мертв.)  
Если бы не мистер Грейвз, он не стал бы огнем и горьким пеплом. (Это всегда было у него внутри.)  
Если бы не мистер Грейвз, он до сих пор торчал бы в церкви из необработанного дерева и жести, рядом с женщиной, которая не была ему матерью, и понятия бы не имел, каково это, когда прикосновения не причиняют боли.   
Поэтому, оставаясь с мистером Грейвзом наедине, Криденс дает знать о своем присутствии: выключает свет, бьет посуду, ломает мебель. Дергает мистера Грейвза за одежду. Делает воду в ванне ледяной.   
Он не может оставить мистера Грейвза. Даже зная, что, наверное, мог бы снова стать Криденсом. Если бы ушел отсюда. Если бы присоединился к той своей части, что поселилась в гостиной Тины Голдштейн.   
Но он не может. Так что будит мистера Грейвза в три часа ночи, открыв все краны и швыряясь книгами в стены.   
Персиваль Грейвз, проснувшись, морщится.   
– Все равно не мне за это платить, – говорит он. – Продолжай, Криденс.   
Это приводит его в ярость. Он стаскивает с мистера Грейвза одеяло. Сгребает его новую одежду и обувь и роняет на залитый водой пол ванной. Но ничто из этого не уязвляет мистера Грейвза. Тот пожимает плечами, переворачивается на другой бок и явно намеревается спать без одеяла.   
Все, чего хочет Криденс – заставить мистера Грейвза испытывать такую же боль, какую чувствует он, боль, какую причиняет ему вид мистера Грейвза. Но когда он держал мистера Грейвза за горло, мешая дышать, то отпустил раньше, чем следовало. И когда мистер Грейвз предложил ему бритву, Криденс отшвырнул ее прочь вместо того, чтобы приставить к этому идеальному горлу.   
Потому что самое дурное, самое испорченное в Криденсе, хуже даже, чем его магия и отсутствие веры – это то, что он чувствует к мистеру Грейвзу.   
Если бы он вырвал себе глаза, прежде чем обратить взор на Персиваля Грейвза. Если бы он отсек себе левую руку прежде, чем коснуться Персиваля Грейвза. Если бы отгрыз себе губы, прежде чем почувствовать ими тепло Персиваля Грейвза.   
А теперь у него нет ни глаз, ни рук, ни губ, и все-таки Криденс хочет Персиваля Грейвза так же грешно, как когда впервые коснулся себя левой рукой в мыслях о нем.   
Криденс смотрит на кровать, где спит, больше ничем не прикрытый, мистер Грейвз. Сон – это что-то для тела, а он больше не тело. Он бы подумал, что желание тоже присуще лишь телам, но Грейвз спит обнаженным, и Криденс наблюдает, как опускается и поднимается его грудная клетка, с болезненной страстью. Хотел бы он тоже иметь тело, такое, какое могло бы устроиться у мистера Грейвза в объятиях.   
Мистер Грейвз спит беспокойно, ворочается. Сводит брови над закрытыми глазами. Стонет и шепчет бессмыслицу. А потом, без всякого предупреждения, распахивает глаза.   
– Криденс?  
Мистер Грейвз произносит его имя, и Криденс – спичка, которой чиркнули о грубую подошву. Он искрится, пылает и исходит дымом.   
Когда мистер Грейвз садится, Криденс видит каждое ребро, каждый позвонок под кожей. Каждый волосок, каждую родинку, каждый шрам. Он видит больше, чем следует, больше, чем позволил бы сам мистер Грейвз. Кожу, которая слишком тесно прилегает к кости там, где месяц назад было больше плоти. Он видит вещи даже более интимные и непристойные.   
Сев на краю кровати, мистер Грейвз с гримасой боли берет себя в ладонь. Он стонет. Шипит грязные слова. Вздыхает.   
– Не могу, – говорит он сквозь зубы. – Не могу.   
Он сглатывает, и Криденс смотрит, как движется его горло.   
Мистер Грейвз трет глаза, покрасневшие, обведенные темными кругами, потом встает и выходит из спальни. Криденс следует за ним клубами и завитками, не желая и не будучи в силах оставлять его одного.   
Поверх звука льющейся воды мистер Грейвз вздыхает:  
– Я бы почти не возражал, если бы ты сделал воду холодной.   
Но Криденс не делает. И мистер Грейвз больше не трогает себя.   
Криденс наблюдает, как он бреется и расчесывает волосы, как надевает один из своих костюмов. Он не реагирует, когда Криденс тянет его за рукава. А когда вещи летят на пол, мистер Грейвз оставляет их валяться.   
– Сегодня начало процесса, – говорит он. – Нет смысла возвращаться в постель. 

С тиканьем часов к ним приходит рассвет. Еще до восхода солнца приносят завтрак. Потом приходит Селестина Ванагандр. Авроры, неизменно бдящие под дверями, надевают на мистера Грейвза наручники.   
Все уходят вместе, хотя никто не замечает Криденса. Он не хочет, чтобы его видели. Все вместе они идут через обширное открытое пространство Вулворт-билдинг в зал Высшего суда МАКУСА. Здесь, по сути, нет дверей, и все-таки Криденс останавливается у некой черты на каменном полу. Толкая себя за черту, он чувствует, словно пытается войти в кирпичную стену. Ему кажется, если он нажмет слишком сильно, то окажется видимым – здесь, в окружении странных волшебников и колдунов. Он узнает женщину, которая приказала его убить: президент волшебников, очевидно, и подруга мистера Грейвза. Тут не место демонстрировать силу, думает Криденс, если он, конечно, не хочет посмотреть, удастся ли обмануть смерть во второй раз.   
Тина Голдштейн в своем сером пальто проходит мимо него и занимает место слева. Волшебницы, волшебники и другие существа в ярких одеждах, с блокнотами и фотоаппаратами, садятся справа.   
Разумеется, каждый из этих людей был вызван в качестве свидетеля или заполнил все необходимые бумаги, чтобы посетить процесс десятилетия: Магический Конгресс США против Персиваля Бомейна Грейвза.   
Серафина Пиквери, одетая в черное и золотое, открывает заседание – через несколько секунд после того, как Ньют Скамандер, пройдя прямо сквозь Криденса, вздрагивает и садится рядом с Тиной Голдштейн.   
– Самсон Робовиц – представитель Конгресса в деле против Персиваля Грейвза, – говорит Пиквери безучастно. – Селестина Ванагандр – защитник.   
По обе стороны президента стоят крупный, но довольно ординарной внешности мужчина и очень немолодая женщина с седыми волосами. За ними еще больше людей, тоже не представляющих из себя ничего особенного, должно быть, волшебники, поддерживающие президента.   
Криденс не хочет уходить, но и оставаться ему не слишком хочется.   
Это чувство, которого он не понимает, он делит со всеми основными участниками этого процесса. Тина Голдштейн находит выбившуюся нитку в левом обшлаге пальто и старательно ее ковыряет. Ньют Скамандер, склонив голову, рассматривает свои штанины, заткнутые в ботинки. Серафина Пиквери смотрит прямо перед собой, даже когда Персиваля Грейвза уводят в сторону, чтобы Самсон смог начать выступление.   
Предъявляются обвинения, которые Криденсу Бэрбоуну совершенно ни о чем не говорят. Он примерно представляет, что такое государственная измена, но понятия не имеет о Статуте Секретности или Законе Раппапорта. Статьи предполагаемых нарушений Грейвза ничего для него не значат, но их много.   
Потом начинается представление доказательств, и Робовиц с Ванагандр передают аврору стопки бумаг, которые тот в свою очередь вручает человеку, стоящему позади Пиквери.   
Долгие минуты перетекают в часы, Робовиц и Ванагандр спорят о том, что должно быть подано в суд: письма Криденса Бэрбоуна, записи показаний Геллерта Гриндевальда, отчеты Тины Голдштейн, сделанные с марта по ноябрь этого года. Каждый из них предоставляет список свидетелей, большинство из которых уже сидят по левую сторону.   
Свидетелей все еще обсуждают, когда объявляется перерыв на обед. Но закованный Персиваль Грейвз не покидает зал суда. И предполагаемый призрак Криденса Бэрбоуна тоже не покидает линию, у которой застрял.   
После обеда юристы продолжают спорить насчет людей, которых хотят вызвать для дачи показаний.   
– Элизабет Кемпер, – объявляет Селестина Ванагандр.   
– Протестую! – восклицает Самсон, как и на всякое имя, названное Ванагандр. – Ребенок, госпожа Президент? Защита намеревается вызвать для дачи показаний ребенка! Это граничит с непристойностью.   
– Госпожа Президент, если сторона обвинения не согласна с тем, чтобы ребенок слушал ее аргументы, – говорит Ванагандр, – я добавлю показания Элизабет Кемпер к письменным свидетельствам.   
– Не вижу причины, почему ребенок способен свидетельствовать по данному делу более или менее, чем кто-то другой, – решает Серафина Пиквери. – До тех пор, пока прочие правила соблюдаются, я отклоняю протест.   
На правой стороне зала сверкают вспышки, и поднимается гул голосов.   
Наконец, сторона обвинения начинает выступление. Самсон Робовиц расхаживает по залу, как проповедник перед паствой, игнорируя место в центре, и перечисляет грехи Персиваля Грейвза.   
– Грейвз воспользовался своим положением, чтобы скрыть свои правонарушения и расширить возможности известного преступника Геллерта Гриндевальда, – говорит он. – Именно Персиваль Грейвз использовал свой статус, чтобы начать отношения – физические отношения – с Обскуром, благодаря чему существо впоследствии было мобилизовано для нападения на город.   
Когда он заканчивает речь, для Селестины Ванагандр остается очень мало времени. Но ей и не нужно много. Со своей длинной косой, заколотой на затылке, как птичье гнездо, она встает за стол в центре зала.   
– Госпожа Президент, – говорит она. – Я предоставлю суду доказательство, которое все скажет само за себя. Персиваль Грейвз сделал себя мишенью ужасного зла тем, что пытался ему противостоять. Это зло проникло в нашу страну, чтобы уничтожить ее, разрушить драгоценную тайну, которая защищает и волшебную и не-магическую Америку.   
Ванагандр смотрит налево, где стоит Самсон Робовиц – на полтора фута выше и вдвое шире нее.   
– Мистер Робовиц утверждает, что Персиваль Грейвз раскрыл магию людям, ей не обладающим, – говорит она. – Но люди, в раскрытии магии которым обвиняется Персиваль Грейвз, на самом деле обладают ей. Нет законов, которые запрещают аврору помогать волшебникам, подвергающимся жестокому обращению. Защищать членов магического сообщества – обязанность каждого аврора.   
Опершись руками о стол, Ванагандр подается к Пиквери.   
– И я уверяю вас, все доказательства подтверждают, что мистер Грейвз – величайший из ныне живущих американских авроров. Спасибо.   
И она отходит.   
На следующее утро «Нью-Йоркский Призрак» спрашивает: «ВЕЛИЧАЙШИЙ ИЗ НЫНЕ ЖИВУЩИХ АВРОРОВ?» Под заголовком снимок Персиваля Грейвза, изможденного, закованного в наручники, которого двое авроров приводят в зал суда.   
Тем утром Тина Голдштейн открывает газету и отправляет ее прямиком в мусор. Прошлым вечером Ванагандр сообщила, что Тина будет давать показания одной из первых, так что она вполне может ожидать на первой полосе «Призрака» собственное глупое лицо. Тина надеется, что ближайшие несколько дней будут заняты другими свидетелями. Она бы молилась об этом, если бы до сих пор продолжала молиться.   
Суд съедает все ее время, как это обычно делают все суды. Но теперь, выслушав перечень доказательств, Тина рада, что Ньют поменял билет. Похоже, процесс затянется надолго. Особенно, если учесть, что Самсон Робовиц, видимо, вознамерился возражать абсолютно всему, что говорит Селестина Ванагандр.   
– Плохо, что ты не можешь прийти. Я думаю, тебе было бы полезно послушать, что там говорят, чтобы ты знал, что происходит, – говорит Тина Криденсу. – Я не… То есть, никто не знает. Я не знаю, что он с тобой сделал, но это не все время был он. Ты же понимаешь, да, Криденс?  
Он, разумеется, не отвечает, и Куинни не отвечает за него. Она даже не встречается с Тиной глазами, когда та смотрит в ожидании хоть какой-то реакции. Чего-то, что подтвердило бы, что она сказала правильные слова.   
Тина вздыхает.  
– Хотя бы я буду знать, что здесь ты в безопасности. 

Второй день процесса начинается с ходатайства о прекращении дела: Ванагандр ссылается на то, что ни один не-маг не пострадал от прямых действий Персиваля Грейвза, а также на то, что Персиваля Грейвза судят за действия Геллерта Гриндевальда. Самсон от этого начинает топать и использовать свой самый громогласный голос, так что президент Пиквери вынуждена призвать его к порядку.   
– Протест отклонен, – говорит она.  
Остаток дня проходит в спорах над бумажными горами, предъявленными защитой и обвинением.   
Тина морщится, когда Самсон Робовиц зачитывает суду ее отчеты, используя их в качестве доказательства того, что «семья» Бэрбоунов была не-магической. Разумеется, он предоставляет и протокол ее собственного судебного дела, в котором говорится, что Тина сама нарушила Закон Раппапорта, стерев память Мэри Лу и Криденсу Бэрбоуну, как и многим другим.   
Она сжимает зубы и пережидает.   
Затем Ванагандр представляет доклад об Элизабет Кемпер, также известной как Элизабет Лисовски и Модести Бэрбоун. Сюда же приложено и расследование Департамента по охране детства. Заключение Департамента таково: Мэри Лу Бэрбоун удерживала Элизабет Кемпер, волшебного ребенка, против ее воли и подвергала физическому насилию – как саму девочку, так и других у нее на глазах. В качестве поддержки используется свидетельство Тины.   
А затем, перед обеденным перерывом, и Робовиц, и Ванагандр предъявляют письма, написанные Персивалю Грейвзу Криденсом Бэрбоуном.   
Вид этих писем удивляет Тину, которая не была в точности уверена, чего ожидала. Возможно, она думала, что это будут обычные письма – листки в конвертах, запечатанных воском. Но, разумеется, ничего этого у Криденса не было. Он писал на листовках из церкви Мэри Лу: на краях, пустых местах и поверх иллюстраций.   
Некоторые из писем содержат обычную информацию – такую же, как собирала Тина: о местах, где новые салемцы проводили собрания и раздавали листовки. Робовиц тут же предполагает, что Грейвз таким образом следил за не-магами для Геллерта Гриндевальда.   
– Или организовывал встречи наиболее удобным образом для молодого человека, недостаточно обеспеченного, чтобы иметь карманные часы, – говорит Ванагандр, прежде чем зачитать собственную подборку из писем.   
Там благодарности за еду, за добрые слова и даже за то, что Грейвз однажды перебинтовал Криденсу руку.   
– И для чего же мистеру Грейвзу бинтовать юноше раны, если он мог исцелить его заклинанием? – спрашивает Ванагандр. – Если, конечно, не с целью помочь нуждающемуся в помощи, скрывая при этом магию.   
– Протестую! – восклицает Робовиц. – Это чистой воды спекуляция!  
– А ваши аргументы, значит, не спекуляция? – Ванагандр обращается к пуговицам на его мантии, отказываясь поднять лицо и встретить его взгляд.   
Потом Самсон цитирует довольно милый отрывок из письма: «С тех пор, как я вас повстречал, я чувствую то же, что чувствовал, должно быть, Саул. Будто бы чешуя спала с моих глаз, и я стал способен видеть то, чего не видел раньше. И этими новыми глазами я желаю только смотреть на вас».   
– К чему это может относиться, – вопрошает Робовиц, – как ни к магии?  
– Протестую, – говорит Ванагандр. – Это спекуляция со стороны мистера Робовица. А еще я задаюсь вопросом, влюблялся ли он хоть раз в жизни.   
Со стороны мест для представителей прессы раздается смех.   
На перерыве Тина обедает рядом с Ньютом. Еда на вкус не то чтобы как опилки, но около того.   
– Криденс умеет… умел поэтично выражаться, – говорит он.   
– Даже не верится, – поддакивает Тина, но где-то между ребер тянет болью.   
Он не мертв, думает она. Ей не надо горевать о нем. Но трудно не думать об этой несправедливости. А если бы Тина Голдштейн могла молча жить рядом с несправедливостью, она не стала бы аврором.   
Остаток дня посвящен письмам, которых поразительно много. Все они, Тина знает, появились из тайника под столом мистера Грейвза. Она подслушала, что Грейвз писал ответы, но кто знает, что с ними случилось. Можно было бы, конечно, спросить у Криденса, но Тине не хочется причинять ему боль. 

На следующий день «Призрак» превосходит самого себя: «ТЕМНЫЙ РОМАН». Снимок Грейвза поместили рядом со снимком Обскури, разносящего угол здания. Изображение извивается и кипит, от него, даже напечатанного, веет ненавистью.   
Тина отправляет газету в ведро.   
– Эй! – возмущается Куинни. – Там же еженедельный вкладыш от «Заклинателя»!  
Выудив «Призрака» из ведра, она бросает взгляд на первую полосу и роняет газету обратно.   
– Забудь, – говорит она и идет мыть руки.   
Вместо чтения Тина расспрашивает Куинни о сплетнях в Отделе палочек, которые она больше не имеет возможности слышать. Куинни болтает с очевидным удовольствием, наверное, потому, что никто больше в квартире такого желания не имеет.   
Тина и Ньют вместе идут в суд и сидят бок о бок. Тина смотрит в центр зала, Ньют разглядывает свои ботинки. Но он слушает. Тина подозревает, что у него какой-то зверь под пиджаком или в штанине, однако она продолжает следить за процессом, даже когда там просто расхаживает туда-сюда Робовиц или Ванагандр размахивает руками.   
Сегодня рассматриваются находки авроров, опрашивавших Геллерта Гриндевальда. Пресса сходит с ума, шорох самопишущих перьев слышен даже там, где сидит Тина. Она пытается сосредоточиться на процессе, хотя правду там рассмотреть так же трудно, как… Как Обскури в облачный вечер.   
Робовиц приводит сильный аргумент: ничего из слов Гриндевальда не заслуживает быть услышанным, потому что ничему из того, что он говорит, нельзя верить. Но кое в чем Гриндевальд довольно прямолинеен: он стремился отомстить Персивалю Грейвзу и воспользовался отношениями между Персивалем Грейвзом и Криденсом Бэрбоуном. Грейвз, как и сама Тина, расследовал возможную связь между церковью Бэрбоунов и детьми и опасной и необъяснимой магической активностью в Нью-Йорке. Гриндевальд притворился Грейвзом, чтобы найти источник этой активности и использовать в своих целях. А, и еще он открыто признается, что уволил Тину Голдштейн и пытался ее казнить.   
Услышанное Тину странным образом успокаивает. Но действительно ли это правда? Ведь Гриндевальд лжец и преступник.   
К концу дня у Тины раскалывается голова. Ньют выглядит ужасно бледным. Куинни открывает дверь с горячим какао наготове. 

На четвертый день процесса Тина отправляет «Призрака» в мусор, даже не открывая. Предъявление доказательств формально завершено, и Тину вызывают выступить перед судом.   
Под многочисленные фотовспышки она встает и идет в центр зала. Тут слишком много журналистов и вообще слишком много людей, но ей не привыкать. За годы работы она не раз давала показания. И перед самой Серафиной Пиквери защищалась против обвинения в использовании магии перед, а потом и против Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Да, тогда защита ей не очень-то удалась. Это определенно вылезет на поверхность.   
– Мисс Порпентина Голдштейн, – говорит Селестина Ванагандр. – Пожалуйста, расскажите суду, как вы повстречали Криденса Бэрбоуна.   
И она рассказывает. Ничего нового. Даже когда Самсон Робовиц устраивает перекрестный допрос. Ей просто нечего больше сказать. Сколькими способами можно говорить об одном и том же? Эти вопросы задавали ей слишком часто, да и рассказ причиняет куда меньше боли теперь, когда Тина знает, что Криденс у нее дома в гостиной.   
Она заполнила все формы и написала все отчеты. Она получила разрешение говорить с Криденсом Бэрбоуном в рамках своего расследования об Обществе противодействия магии Нового Салема. Она не знала, что он Обскур. Она толком не понимала, что такое Обскури, пока Ньют Скамандер не рассказал ей. Она не знала, что Модести Бэрбоун – это Элизабет Кемпер. Она выяснила, что Мэри Лу Бэрбоун – потомок Бартоломью Бэрбоуна.   
– В Ильвермони не так уж много рассказывают об Обскурах, – говорит Тина Голдштейн. – Но по истории у меня были самые высокие отметки в классе.   
Когда дело доходит до Грейвза, она остается профессионалом.   
– Мистер Грейвз был моим начальником. Мы не были друзьями. Мы не общались достаточно для того, чтобы я знала, что у него происходит в личной жизни.   
– Но вы разговаривали с Криденсом Бэрбоуном? – спрашивает Робовиц. – И он ничего не говорил о своих отношениях с мистером Грейвзом?  
– Я никогда не спрашивала, – отвечает Тина. – И с мистером Бэрбоуном я тоже не находилась в дружеских отношениях. Он был потенциальным свидетелем, я время от времени его проверяла. Больше всего мы общались после… после того, как я использовала при нем магию.   
– А потом? – нажимает Робовиц.   
– Мистеру Бэрбоуну стерли память, – говорит Тина. – Я не предполагала, что он будет меня помнить.   
– И все? – спрашивает Робовиц. – Вы больше никогда не встречали мистера Бэрбоуна?  
– Я не общалась с мистером Бэрбоуном до тех пор, пока не выяснилось, что он Обскур. Мистер Скамандер распознал его, увидев в моих воспоминаниях – после того, как эти воспоминания едва не привели меня к казни. В последний раз я видела мистера Бэрбоуна целым под станцией Сити-Холл. К тому времени было вполне очевидно, что он источник Обскури.   
– Вы говорили, что не знаете, что такое Обскури, мисс Голдштейн, – напоминает Робовиц.   
– Это было уже после того, как мистер Скамандер рассказал мне о многих существах, о которых я не знала прежде. Вы, должно быть, помните, что одно из этих существ помогло МАКУСА стереть память примерно пяти миллионам не-магам Нью-Йорка. Это было в газетах.   
Пожалуй, она сказала больше положенного, но это все равно приносит некоторое удовольствие.   
Тина признается в своем преступлении снова и снова: она использовала заклинание, чтобы не дать женщине, происходящей из семьи, известной своим отношением к беглым Охотникам за головами, и дальше мучить молодого человека, чья магия питала нечто темное и очень могущественное.   
Это было незаконно. Но было ли это неправильно?

На следующий день «Призрак» называет ее героем, но Тина выбрасывает его, даже не глядя на первую полосу со своим снимком.   
Дальше дают показания авроры, нашедшие мистера Грейвза. Потом – женщина, узнавшая Элизабет Кемпер. Потом – поочередно двадцать авроров, которые допрашивали Геллерта Гриндевальда. Потом выступает французская ведьма, едва пережившая одну из стычек Гриндевальда и Грейвза в Шварцвальде. Через переводчика она объясняет, что ей пришлось остановить себе сердце, чтобы не истечь кровью.   
Через неделю защита вызывает Ньюта Скамандера.   
– Пожалуйста, назовите свое имя для протокола, – говорит Селестина Ванагандр.   
– Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер, – отвечает он, глядя налево.   
Тина невольно задается вопросом, не высматривает ли он ее в толпе. Но она понимает, что из центра зала вообще трудно что-либо разглядеть: все огни направлены на тебя, а не на людей вокруг тебя.   
– Обычно меня называют Ньют, – добавляет он.   
– Чем вы занимаетесь, мистер Скамандер?  
– В настоящее время я работаю над книгой о волшебных животных.   
– И вы привезли некоторых из этих животных с собой в Нью-Йорк?  
– Да, – признается Ньют. – Привез.   
– Не могли бы вы рассказать о некоторых из существ, которых вы доставили на территорию, находящуюся под юрисдикцией МАКУСА? В частности, где вы их приобрели и что бы вы хотели, чтобы суд о них знал?  
Самсон Робовиц в стороне громко вздыхает.   
– Протестую! – пыхтит он. – Это займет вечность, и какое это имеет отношение к делу об измене?  
Серафина Пиквери смотрит на Селестину Ванагандр.   
– Какое это имеет отношение к делу? – спрашивает она.   
– Я устанавливаю компетентность свидетеля, госпожа Президент.   
– Свидетель должен ограничиться тремя существами, – распоряжается Пиквери. – Выбирайте с умом, мистер Скамандер, и не тратьте время суда.   
Ньют поднимает на нее глаза, потом смотрит в столешницу и сглатывает.   
– Мистер Скамандер, – говорит Ванагандр, – прошу.   
Ньют откашливается, не поднимая головы.   
– Есть Дугал, он камуфлори, – начинает он. – Как правило, я даю животным имена, как только они ко мне попадают. Это вопрос уважительного отношения. Большинство волшебных существ гораздо умнее не-магических, но даже многие не-магические существа понимают, когда к ним обращаются по имени.   
Ньют немного отвлекается, но быстро возвращается к теме.   
– Я нашел Дугала в джунглях Лаоса… Французского Лаоса на юго-востоке Азии. Как вам, вероятно, известно, шкуры камуфлори высоко ценятся, потому что из их шерсти изготовляются мантии-невидимки. Возможно, дело в этом, а может, то был несчастный случай… хотя вряд ли, если учесть, что камуфлори обладают некоторой способностью к предвидению…   
Он хмурится.   
– Я пытаюсь сказать, что Дугал был ранен, когда я его нашел, и вполне естественно, что я решил его вылечить. Этим я занимался на обратном пути в Гонконг из Индии. Я договорился с коллегами – волшебниками – что Дугала вернут в Лаос, но он не захотел уходить. Камуфлори очень милые создания, такие же умные, как шимпанзе, но более спокойные. Камуфлори можно доверить ребенка или другое животное так, как ни одному волшебнику в здравом уме не пришло бы в голову доверять шимпанзе.   
Ньют кивает сам себе, удовлетворенный ответом.   
– Да, Дугал, – говорит он. – Если бы мне пришлось выбирать любимчика, что было бы довольно несправедливо с моей стороны, я сказал бы, что это одна из моих лечурок, Пикетт.   
Он улыбается.   
– У меня много лет живет целая колония лечурок. Они попали ко мне в Шотландии, их жилье уничтожило пожаром. Одна моя подруга… то есть, знакомая, направила меня туда, потому что то место было хорошо известно как источник древесины для палочек. Лучшие деревья часто привлекают волшебных существ. Пикетт из второго поколения, но я беру в свои путешествия всю колонию. Если честно, я понятия не имею, как бы ускользнул из-под ареста здесь, в Америке, без Пикетта. Не хочу рекламировать его местным непорядочным людям, но у нас в Британии хорошо известно, что лечурки умеют открывать любые замки. Вот, Пикетт. В общем и целом, лечурки очень мирные и застенчивые, особенно Пикетт. Но я никогда за него не волновался, потому что лечурка запросто выколет человеку глаза, если дереву – или карману – где она живет, кто-то угрожает.   
Ньют снова улыбается, думая, что, если уж на то пошло, это приключение сделало Пикетта немного смелее. Конечно, их отношения пострадали, но они оба теперь знают, что Пикетт не трус. Во всяком случае, когда это очень надо.   
– Одним из сбежавших животных была самка взрывопотама, довольно редкий африканский зверь, которого я повстречал в Намибии. Местные колдуны рассказали, что она уже некоторое время живет одна, и настояли, чтобы я забрал ее с собой. Я назвал ее Бетси, хотя, по правде говоря, не думаю, что ей есть дело до имени. В общем и целом, издалека взрывопотамы довольно сильно напоминают африканских белых носорогов.   
Он взмахивает рукой.  
– Все из-за рога. Но рог взрывопотама способен пронзить любой материал: от кожи до металла – и впрыскивает в незадачливую цель взрывчатую жидкость. Разумеется, животное не атакует, если его не провоцировать, но последствия атаки обычно катастрофические. Вы можете представить, какой угрозой для популяции является обычный брачный сезон.   
Чувствуя себя как на особенно увлекательной лекции, Ньют продолжает:  
– Их рога, хвосты, а также взрывчатая жидкость, которая так и называется Взрывчатая Жидкость, используются в зельях африканских колдунов, и ограниченный импорт позволяется в большинство стран магической Европы – под строгим контролем, разумеется. По очевидным причинам. Но когда речь заходит о животном, чьи части используются для магических манипуляций и стоят денег, никто не может сравниться с окками из Юго-Восточной Азии. Они немного похожи на центральноамериканских Пернатых Змеев, это родственные виды. Окками – покрытое перьями двуногое существо с крыльями и змеиным телом…  
– Мистер Скамандер, – прерывает его Ванагандр. – Это будет четвертое существо.   
– Ах да, – спохватывается Ньют. – Да конечно.   
– Но я думаю, вы проделали отличную работу, зарекомендовывая себя как специалиста и много повидавшего человека.   
– Спасибо.   
– А теперь, мистер Скамандер, – говорит Селестина Ванагандр, – у вас с собой было еще одно редкое существо, не так ли?  
Она становится между ним и госпожой Президентом.  
– У вас есть Обскури, верно?  
– Обскури, – говорит Ньют, подаваясь вперед, – не существо.   
– В таком случае, почему бы вам не поведать суду, чем вы его считаете?   
– Это паразитический сгусток магической энергии, – начинает Ньют. – Он поражает детей – детей, обладающих волшебными силами, которые из-за дурного обращения боятся своей магии или подавляют ее. Когда отношения между магами и магглами, то есть, не-магами, были более нетерпимыми, когда процветала охота на ведьм, для детей было вполне естественно не проявлять свою магию из боязни наказания. Это привлекает, точнее, создает Обскури, а его носитель называется Обскур.   
Ньют смотрит на Ванагандр, потом поворачивает голову влево. Ерзает.   
– Этот Обскури, которого вы привезли в Америку… где его Обскур? – спрашивает Ванагандр.   
Глядя в столешницу, Ньют говорит:  
– Это… это была восьмилетняя девочка из Судана. Я услышал доклады и подумал, что там, наверное, какое-то волшебное существо, нападающее на маггловский город. Я поехал туда и встретился с… Там были миссионеры, мои соотечественники в некотором роде. Британские англиканцы. По ночам что-то разрушало дома и устраивало пожары. Они решили, что это демон, но это…  
Ньют затихает, замирает.   
– Мистер Скамандер, – говорит Ванагандр. – Пожалуйста, продолжайте.   
– Простите. Это была девочка, они сказали, что ей восемь лет и что она очень больна. Я без труда убедил их, что я доктор, и они пустили меня к ней. Я сразу понял, что она не одержима, как они считали, но… Она действительно была очень больна. Умирала.   
Его плечи поднимаются и опускаются.   
– Поймите, я надеялся спасти ее. Всегда считалось, что именно Обскури убивает носителя. Мне удалось успешно их разделить, но потом девочка умерла.   
– Обскури девочки все еще у вас? – спрашивает Ванагандр.   
– Да. Без носителя он просто рассеивается, но мне удалось его законсервировать. Частично из научных побуждений, но также из желания почтить память девочки и ее страдания.   
– И этот Обскури, – начинает Ванагандр, – не тот же самый, который атаковал Нью-Йорк и убил троих не-магов?  
– Нет, – говорит Ньют. – Разумеется, нет. Никто не мог бы их перепутать. Обскури Криденса Бэрбоуна далеко выходит за рамки всего, что мы знаем о них на данный момент.   
– Что вы подразумеваете под этим, мистер Скамандер?  
– Считалось, что Обскуры доживают максимум до десяти лет. Веками все искренне верили, что Обскури не… не может появиться там, где магическое сообщество хорошо обустроено и защищено. Наше общество, что здесь, в Америке, что в Великобритании, верит, что мы умеем распознавать детей-волшебников и защищать их. Мы ошибаемся.   
С этими словами Ньют смотрит прямо на президента Пиквери, и в рядах журналистов снова сверкают вспышки.   
– Криденс Бэрбоун прожил вдвое дольше, чем считалось возможным для Обскуров. Его существование бросает вызов всему, что мы знаем о силе Обскури и нашей способности идентифицировать и предотвращать подобные трагедии, – говорит Ньют в лицо главе американского магического общества и представителю собственного правительства. – Мы все не смогли распознать как минимум одного Обскури в Америке, и не потому, что их не существует уже несколько столетий, а потому, что считалось, будто они не могут существовать. И что такого не может случиться с одним из наших собственных сограждан.   
– Спасибо, мистер Скамандер, – говорит Ванагандр. – У меня больше нет вопросов. Предоставляю слово стороне обвинения.   
Грузный мужчина вклинивается в пространство между Ньютом и президентом Пиквери. Разговаривая, он шагает туда-сюда.   
– Мистер Скамандер, – говорит он взбудоражено. – Прежде чем вы взялись за написание книги, чем вы занимались?   
– Министерство Магии наняло меня практически сразу после выпуска, – отвечает Ньют. – Сперва я работал в Отделе перемещения домашних эльфов, потом – в Подразделении зверей, которые оба входят в Отдел регулирования магических популяций. Теоретически, я все еще работаю в Подразделении зверей, хотя и взял творческий отпуск, чтобы завершить исследования в Северной и Западной Африке.   
– И как долго вы работаете в Министерстве?   
– Десять лет. Восемь из них – в Подразделении зверей.   
– Вы полагаете, этого достаточно, чтобы считаться экспертом?   
– Думаю, Селестина Ванагандр подтвердила мою компетентность, – говорит Ньют. – Разумеется, существуют вещи, которых я не знаю, но в этом и состоит цель моих путешествий и моей работы – узнать их.   
– И у вас столько опыта с Обскурами, что вы можете опровергнуть информацию, накопленную о них за века?  
– Я имею больше опыта, чем большинство людей накопили за века, – Ньют горбится. – Так что да, я могу это сказать.   
– Но скажете ли?  
– Я бы сказал в точности то, что уже сказал. А именно, что у меня больше опыта, чем некоторые собрали за века.   
Убедившись, что Ньют наотрез отказывается даже немного менять ответ, Робовиц меняет тактику.   
– Пожалуйста, расскажите суду, какова была заявленная цель вашего визита в Нью-Йорк?   
Ньют кивает и смотрит в стол.  
– Моей заявленной целью было приобретение Аполосской Пушишки для себя в качестве подарка на День рождения.   
– Было ли это настоящей целью вашего визита в Нью-Йорк?   
– Нет. Моей настоящей целью было проехать через Нью-Йорк в Аризону и выпустить Фрэнка, это птица-гром, я нашел его в частной собственности в Египте.   
– Каким образом птица-гром, обитающая в Северной Америке, попала в чей-то дом в Северной Африке? – спрашивает Робовиц.   
– Мне это неизвестно, – отвечает Ньют. – Понятия не имею. Очевидно, ее провезли контрабандой. Но владелец затруднился дать подробности.   
– Возможно ли, что птицу провезли в Египет таким же способ, как потом в Америку? В волшебном чемодане?  
Ньют поднимает глаза. Тина не может видеть выражение его лица, но Робовиц вдруг примерзает к полу, будто Ньют приложил его «Остолбеней».   
– Мистер Робовиц, – говорит Ньют. – Если бы я вывез птицу-гром в Египет, зачем мне возвращать ее обратно в Америку и отпускать? Я хорошо осведомлен, что существа, которых я ношу с собой в чемодане, редкие, а некоторые и довольно ценные.   
Он подбирает ноги из-под стола и садится прямо.   
– Если бы мой интерес к существам был только материального плана, я бы уж точно обзавелся обувью получше. Продал бы своего ниффлера гоблинам за пару галеонов. Не старался бы восстановить популяцию дромарогов, а забил бы обоих вместе с детенышем ради рогов.   
– И почему вы этого не сделали? – интересуется Робовиц.   
– Я не монстр, – говорит Ньют, высовывая потертые рабочие башмаки на обозрение суда. – Если честно, называть большинство контрабандистов и заводчиков магических существ монстрами, это оскорбление для существ. Пикирующий Злыдень не станет притворяться твоим другом, прежде чем сотрет тебе память и высосет часть мозга через глазницу.   
Он прячет длинные ноги под стол и складывает руки перед собой.   
– Чего я не могу сказать о некоторых человеческих существах.   
– Не можете? – переспрашивает Робовиц. – И почему же? Из-за того, что случилось во время вашего обучения в Хогвартсе?   
– Значит, вы подняли мое школьное дисциплинарное взыскание, – кивает Ньют.   
– Не потрудитесь сообщить об этом суду? – спрашивает Робовиц.   
Ньюту явно не хочется, но приходится.   
– Когда вы учились, ваш брат сражался на войне, не так ли?  
– Да, – подтверждает Ньют. – С 1914 года.   
– Вам было известно, что ваш брат в то время был знаком с мистером Персивалем Грейвзом?  
– Нет. Но – и я уверен, что он подтвердил бы мои слова – я не разговаривал с Тезеем практически столько же, сколько не вступал в контакт с Летой Лестрендж.   
– То есть, дружба вашего брата с Персивалем Грейвзом никак не повлияла бы на ваши действия касательно подозреваемого? – давит Робовиц.   
– Я никогда не встречал мистера Грейвза лично, – говорит Ньют. – Человек, который приказал меня казнить и покушался на жизни Тины Голдштейн и Криденса Бэрбоуна, несомненно был Геллертом Гриндевальдом.   
– Как вы можете быть уверены? – спрашивает Робовиц. – Если никогда не встречали Персиваля Грейвза лично?   
Ньют качает головой, и архитектура зала, стены и потолок отражают и усиливают его шепот «Простите меня».   
– У вас мои школьные записи, мистер Робовиц, – говорит он. – Наверняка там есть что-то про профессора Альбуса Дамблдора? Не могу сказать, что он рассказал мне все, что говорил Министерству и тем, кто охотился за Гриндевальдом. На самом деле он рассказывал мне очень мало. Не могу сказать, что узнал бы Гриндевальда самого по себе, но я знал, что человек, выдающий себя за Персиваля Грейвза, таковым не является.   
– Откуда вам было знать? – Робовиц снова вышагивает в пространстве между Ньютом Скамандером и президентом Серафиной Пиквери.   
– Он был злодей, – говорит Ньют. – Просто нет другого слова для человека, который воспринимает Обскури мертвого ребенка в рамках его полезности. Это полное пренебрежение к жизни, к ценности самой жизни.   
– И вы верили, что Персиваль Грейвз не способен на это, как вы выразились, «полное пренебрежение к жизни»? Даже притом, что вы признаете, что никогда не были с ним знакомы?  
– Что ж. Да, в некотором роде. В основном, из-за опыта общения с американским аврором Тиной Голдштейн – это и дало мне повод верить, что американские авроры не плохие.   
– Не плохие? Что вы под этим подразумеваете, мистер Скамандер?   
– Я имею в виду, что время, которое я провел, общаясь и наблюдая за аврором Голдштейн, с определенной долей правды убедило меня, что люди, работающие на МАКУСА, хорошие. Они верят, что делают хорошие вещи, правильные вещи. И, – продолжает он, когда Самсон Робовиц начинает ерзать, явно намереваясь что-то возразить, – это может быть довольно опасно, когда людей, верящих в то, что они хорошие и правильные, возглавляет кто-то, кто не является ни тем, ни другим.   
– Спасибо, мистер Скамандер, – говорит Робовиц. – Я уверен, что суд учтет ваше мнение. Но это лишь ваше мнение.   
И на этом Ньюта отпускают.   
Слушание заканчивается рано.   
За это время Тина успевает ногтем проковырять дырочку в рукаве, насквозь.   
Поднявшись из-за стоящего посреди зала стола, Ньют неловко шагает налево, где ждет, притопывая каблуками, Тина. Там, дальше, Персиваля Грейвза уводят двое авроров. Еще дальше часть Криденса Бэрбоуна улетает порывом холодного воздуха.   
Но Тина Голдштейн сидит и ждет.  
– Это было поразительно, – говорит она. – Ньют, твое выступление было просто… Вау.   
Она улыбается. Она улыбается с тех пор, как он назвал ее имя, и не может остановиться.   
– Спасибо, – Ньют уже знакомо поднимает уголок рта.   
– Ты заслуживаешь угощения, – говорит Тина. – Чтобы отпраздновать.   
– Чай? Может быть, с медом?  
– Да, конечно. 

Они приходят домой, Тина делает целый чайник чая, и они пьют его с медом.   
– В чай можно добавлять сахар и молоко, как в кофе, – объясняет Ньют, и Тина морщится.   
– Я пью черный кофе без сахара. Мой папа… Кстати, он не был волшебником… Так вот, он говорил, это потому, что я горькая пилюля.  
– Я нахожу тебя довольно сладкой, – говорит Ньют. – Уверен, Криденс со мной согласится. Правда, Криденс?  
Тине почти хочется, чтобы Ньют не втягивал в это Криденса – и не только потому, что без Куинни понять его очень сложно. А потом ее захлестывает вина, словно это неудобство может означать, что она вообще не хочет, чтобы Криденс здесь был.   
К тому времени, как Куинни возвращается домой, Ньют и Тина играют с Криденсом в какую-то странную разновидность шарад. Тина даже не слышит, как открылась входная дверь, только замечает розовое краешком глаза. Куинни стоит, прислонившись к стене, спиной к занавеске, без пальто.   
– Развлекаетесь? – спрашивает она, глядя на Тину так, что та отводит глаза.   
Даже если бы Куинни не умела читать мысли, Тина все равно смутилась бы. А сейчас она чувствует себя так, будто бегает внутри собственной головы, подбирая свои чувства и пытаясь распихать их обратно по коробкам и ящикам.   
– Вы так рано, – говорит Куинни. – Я думала, суд только-только кончился. Он какой-то бесконечный, все тянется и тянется… и все только о нем и думают. Я уже так устала.   
Куинни садится в кресло, которое Тина про себя уже называет креслом Криденса, а тот парит возле лампы, все еще принимая какие-то замысловатые формы.   
– А, – говорит Куинни, взглянув на Криденса, а потом на Ньюта. – Криденс благодарит, что вы взяли его в разговор.   
Криденсу она сообщает:  
– Разумеется, им пришлось взять тебя, дорогой. Если бы я узнала, что они этого не сделали, я бы обоих заколдовала во сне. Но они бы так не поступили. Они оба такие милые, вылитые котята.   
– Да, это мы, – соглашается Тина. – Просто парочка котят.   
– Полагаю, смотря какая порода кошки, – уточняет Ньют.   
Впервые за прошедшие дни Тина ложится спать усталая, но не опустошенная.


	5. Человек без тела

В Вулворт-билдинг, не так уж далеко от Персиваля Грейвза и призрака, о котором тот молчит, Серафина Пиквери урывает три часа сна. Необходимость председательствовать в деле о государственной измене не отменяет прочих ее обязанностей. Она чувствует себя натянутой, как паутина. Теребя шелковый чепец, просматривает брифинги по вопросам безопасности касательно всплеска несанкционированного колдовства в юго-восточном Арканзасе. Подозреваемая – ведьма, чей двоюродный брат сквиб был повешен не-магами – по-прежнему на свободе. Несколько месяцев назад такая проблема считалась бы крайне важной. Она и сейчас таковой остается, но…  
Нечто большое и жуткое повисло над Нью-Йорком, над всей Америкой. Возможно, некая часть этого – магические законы, которые больше не защищают волшебников и их семьи так, как должны. У Серафины не бывает видений, как у ее бабушки, но все же она чувствует что-то в воздухе. Что-то угрожающее. И это не только Обскури, сдувающий каменные дома, как соломенные хижины, и не только Геллерт Гриндевальд, который несколько недель пробыл ее правой рукой под личиной ее друга. Все – части одного целого.  
Утром Серафина замазывает кремом тени под глазами, укладывает волосы и накрывает их сеткой. Делает себя красивее, чем она есть, но не чересчур. Позаботившись об утренних делах (авроры отправлены в Мексику на поиски арканзасской ведьмы, в Министерство направлены официальные депеши по поводу крайне неудачной идеи о транспортировке Гриндевальда в сопровождении лишь их собственной охраны), Серафина идет в суд. Зимнее солнце только-только поднимается.  
В кои-то веки ей не придется первым делом сталкиваться лицом к лицу с Грейвзом. Но эта маленькая милость меркнет в тени того, что Самсон и Селестина собираются сегодня представить суду.  
– На сегодня запланированы специальные свидетельские показания, – объявляет Серафина. – Участники процесса ограничены заранее утвержденными вопросами. Это понятно?  
– Да, госпожа Президент.  
Доротея Кемпер моложе Серафины Пиквери, но выглядит на десять лет старше. Когда-то она явно была красивой: у нее светлая кожа и яркие синие глаза – но черты ее успели обмякнуть, расплыться. На Доротее длинное платье с высоким воротником, вышедшее из моды в прошлом десятилетии, и локти протерты. Зато девочка, вцепившаяся ей в юбку, наряжена в гофрированное розовое платье, явно новое, белые носочки и белые туфли. Банты в белокурых волосах тоже розовые.  
Сегодня в центре зала два стула, но Доротея держит дочку на коленях – будто бы не хочет отпускать ее от себя даже на отдельный стул.  
Селестина Ванагандр, как защитник, имеет привилегию выступать первой.  
– Доброе утро, – говорит она. – Пожалуйста, назовите суду свое имя.  
– Доротея Кемпер, – представляется женщина.  
Девочка молчит.  
– А твое, мисс? – Селестина складывает руки за спиной, становясь похожей на учительницу.  
– Лизабет.  
Доротея трогает дочь за плечо.  
– Полное имя, милая.  
– Элизабет Кемпер, – исправляется девочка. – А еще Лисовски, Элизабет Лисовски. Раньше меня называли Модести, но больше не называют. Это не мое настоящее имя.  
Грейвза здесь нет: его присутствие сочли слишком опасным для ребенка – поэтому Селестина показывает фотографию.  
– Ты узнаешь этого человека?  
Модести, которая Элизабет, кивает, тонкие светлые кудряшки у нее на лбу подпрыгивают.  
– Все хорошо, милая, – Доротея гладит дочь по голове. – Тебе надо рассказать все, что можешь.  
Но Серафина распознает упрямство и недоверие на лице девочки. Восьмилетние дети уже отлично умеют врать, а ребенок, обладающий магическими способностями, даже незначительными, знает, как хранить секреты.  
– Да, – говорит Элизабет. – Я его видела. Он пытался забрать меня, когда я убежала, но я и раньше его видела, с Криденсом, только ничего не сказала, потому что это было против правил.  
Она тихонько вдыхает и выдыхает.  
– Это было против правил – то, что Криденс делал с этим человеком, но я не хочу, чтобы у него были проблемы. Он всегда помогал мне, и когда я нарушала правила, он никому не говорил. Он никогда не рассказывал Маме Бэрбоун, и я тоже про него рассказывать не буду.  
– Ты можешь рассказать, кем приходился тебе Криденс, мисс Элизабет? – спрашивает Селестина. – И что он делал с человеком с фотографии?  
Девочка, отвернувшись, утыкается матери в грудь. Серафина думает, что она все-таки слишком маленькая для участия в процессе. И слишком большая, чтобы сидеть у матери на коленях. Такое поведение выглядит наигранно, ненадежно.  
– Все хорошо, – утешает Доротея, – скажи им, Лизабет.  
Худенькие плечи поднимаются от глубокого вздоха и опускаются.  
– Мама Бэрбоун говорила, что Криденс – мой брат. Я знала, что это не на самом деле, что у меня есть свои братья и сестры. Он меня защищал. Мама Бэрбоун была плохая, она била нас, когда мы нарушали правила. Но она не всегда говорила, какие правила мы нарушили, поэтому иногда я не знала, почему она меня бьет, только знала, что она ненавидит ведьм и когда нарушают правила.  
Еще один вдох всем телом, на этот раз дрожащий, и Серафина задумывается, какой сильной бы она была на месте Элизабет Кемпер. В не-магическом мире, разумеется, ее родители никогда бы не встретились и не поженились.  
На то, чтобы дети Кемпер были разлучены с родителями, имелись веские причины. Но все-таки это была трагедия. И тем не менее миллионы волшебников Америки должны были оставаться под защитой, а Серафина знала, как жестоки бывают не-маги к тем, кто от них отличается. Поймет ли это когда-нибудь Элизабет Кемпер? Или так и вырастет со знанием, что закон о секретности оставил ее на милость женщины, которая ее избивала?  
– Чаще всего она била Криденса, – говорит Элизабет. – Даже если мы это видели или посетители церкви и другие дети. Ей было все равно. Наверное, она ненавидела его больше всех.  
Когда девочка умолкает, Селестина смотрит на Серафину.  
– Мисс Кемпер, – говорит она. – Мисс Элизабет, был второй вопрос.  
Глаза девочки расширяются.  
– Простите, – выпаливает она. – Я ошиблась! Я забыла! Какой был вопрос?  
Ее пальцы до белизны вцепляются в материнские рукава.  
– Что делали Криденс и тот человек с фотографии? – повторяет Селестина.  
– Они встречались в переулке. Или за церковью. Но Криденсу нельзя было уходить после темноты или разговаривать с незнакомцами. Они были друзьями, а Мама Бэрбоун не любила, когда у нас появлялись друзья. Но Криденс всегда хотел, чтобы я играла с друзьями, поэтому я не собиралась рассказывать, что он видится с этим человеком.  
– А когда ты все-таки встретила того человека? Что случилось тогда, мисс Элизабет?  
– Это было очень страшно. Я… я убежала. М-м, я сильно нарушила правила. Я поступила дурно. Это была просто игра, но очень, очень плохая. И сначала Криденс узнал, а потом Мама Бэрбоун, и я знала, что Криденс скажет, что это он сделал… сделал эту плохую вещь. Но я не могла…  
Девочка кашляет. Щеки ее краснеют, становясь ярче платья.  
– Нельзя было, чтобы его побили из-за меня.  
Серафина думает, что сейчас лицо Элизабет выражает боль или, может быть, гнев.  
– Нельзя.  
Отпустив мать, девочка поворачивается к Пиквери и Ванагандр.  
– Мама Бэрбоун собиралась ударить меня, потому что я бы не позволила ей ударить Криденса. Но ремень улетел у нее из рук, и она знала, что это волшебство. Я думала, что это я сделала, но… это был Криденс, и он был такой страшный… Он…  
Глубокий вдох, выдох. Секунда молчания.  
– Он убил ее, – говорит Элизабет. – Она заслужила. Но он ее убил. Я испугалась, что он и меня убьет. Он был совсем другой, не такой, и было очень страшно, и я убежала.  
Она поглядывает на мать через плечо.  
– Я побежала домой, туда, где раньше жила. Но там было пусто, и я просто спряталась внутри. Когда были очень сильные грозы, мама говорила нам прятаться в ванной. А Криденс был… он был как гроза, и я спряталась в ванной. Там меня нашел этот человек и хотел забрать.  
Еще один дрожащий вдох.  
– Но я очень испугалась, и я знала, что если этот человек здесь, то и Криденс тоже здесь. И он в самом деле там был. Но он не сделал мне ничего плохого. Криденс никогда меня не обижал и тому человеку тоже не позволил. Он никогда никому не давал меня обижать.  
– Спасибо тебе, мисс Элизабет, – говорит Селестина. – Мой коллега, мистер Робовиц, тоже хочет кое о чем тебя спросить.  
– Хорошо, – отвечает Элизабет.  
Серафина смотрит, как Самсон приближается к столу. Он возвышается над Доротеей и ее дочерью, как башня, но Серафина сомневается, что девочку можно этим запугать. Ей довелось столкнуться с Геллертом Гриндевальдом под личиной Персиваля Грейвза. Она видела, как юноша, которого она называла братом, превращается в кровожадного Обскури. Однако Самсон опускается на колени, оказываясь с Элизабет на одном уровне. Сама Серафина не догадалась бы так сделать, но у Самсона есть… Сын, думает она. Возможно, сын и дочь.  
– Здравствуй, мисс Элизабет, – говорит он.  
– Вы мистер Робовиц? – спрашивает девочка.  
– Да. Можно я задам тебе еще несколько вопросов о человеке с фотографии?  
Элизабет кивает.  
– Да.  
– Когда ты впервые его увидела?  
– Я не помню. Точно не знаю. Зимой я видела его чаще, но и раньше тоже видела, он носил пальто, хотя было не холодно.  
– А Криденс тебе про него рассказывал?  
Элизабет снова кивает и покусывает губы.  
– Он сказал, что познакомился с кем-то интересным, только он не знал, что я уже знаю. Я не хотела, чтобы он волновался, что у него будут проблемы. Я бы никогда не рассказала… Я знаю, что сейчас рассказываю вам, но Маме Бэрбоун я бы никогда не рассказала.  
– Ты умница, – говорит Самсон. – Спасибо, что рассказала нам всем.  
– Не за что, сэр.  
– Ты тогда заметила в Криденсе что-нибудь странное, мисс Элизабет? Кажется, вы с ним были близки.  
Девочка трясет головой.  
– Я ничего страшного не замечала в Криденсе, пока… пока он не убил Маму Бэрбоун. Я не знала, что он может такое сделать. Но, наверное… Только это не страшно. Он стал веселее. Я не знаю, он никогда не был по-настоящему веселым. Но иногда он писал на рваных листовках и почти улыбался.  
Элизабет смотрит на него.  
– Вы хотите снова меня спросить, про что писал Криденс?  
– Верно.  
– Миссис Вангарденер уже спрашивала, – говорит она.  
– Мы с миссис Ванагандр просто хотели, чтобы ты не растерялась здесь, когда вокруг так много людей, – поясняет Самсон.  
– Ну хорошо, тогда спрашивайте, – говорит Элизабет. – Я не буду удивляться.  
– Спасибо, мисс Элизабет. Не могла бы ты рассказать, о чем писал Криденс?  
– Я не знаю. Но иногда он все зачеркивал и сжигал в плите вместе с мусором. Мне нельзя было подходить к плите, чтобы не обжечься. Но правила Мамы Бэрбоун были плохие, и я хотела знать, что делает Криденс. И я посмотрела, но увидела только имя.  
– Какое это было имя?  
Серафина со вздохом закрывает глаза. Она читала показания, она уже знает, что скажет Элизабет.  
– Мистер Грейвз.  
На местах для прессы начинается небольшой ажиотаж, видны вспышки, раздаются восклицания. Некоторые бормочут, будто бы услышали что-то крайне удивительное.  
Во имя доброй волшебницы Морриган, Серафина не хочет, чтобы Перси оказался виновным. Но он может. Вполне.  
– Только это было летом! – добавляет Элизабет. – Криденс нескоро стал страшным.  
– Благодарю, мисс Элизабет, – говорит Самсон.  
– У меня нет вопросов, – объявляет Серафина, и ее коллеги-судьи не возражают. – Свидетели могут быть свободны. Спасибо, что уделили нам время.  
Спрыгнув с материнских колен, Элизабет заводит одну ногу за другую и придерживает подол в книксене. Возможно, Серафина была бы тронута, будь она другой женщиной. А так она выдавливает улыбку, но мысли ее уже на час впереди.  
Как только Кемперы уходят, Серафина объявляет перерыв, после которого Селестина представит Грейвза. Он – последний неперевернутый камень, и Серафина боится. Ее голос не дрожит. Подбородок вздернут. Спина прямая. 

Один из авроров поднимается на верхний этаж Вулворт-билдинг и просит другого привести вниз мистера Грейвза. Когда они выводят своего бывшего начальника из президентских апартаментов, Криденс Бэрбоун следует за ними, как злобный ветер.  
Проходя мимо Доротеи и ее светловолосой дочки, Грейвз не узнает девочку, вымытую, в розовом платье. Как не узнает и следующую за ним тьму – Криденса, живого и почти дышащего.  
Зато Грейвза узнает всякий. Хорошо пошитые костюмы скрывают тело, потерявшее много массы и приобретшее шрамы. Подстриженные перед судом волосы напомажены. Он бреется каждое утро. Грейвза, конечно, не было там, на станции, но он надеется, что заставит нервничать каждого аврора, который видел, как его лицо стекает, обнажая физиономию Геллерта Гриндевальда. Пусть им будет стыдно.  
Двое авроров ведут его, закованного в цепи, к месту, откуда он наблюдал большую часть процесса – безопасному, как он понимает, для какого бы то ни было допрашиваемого сегодня свидетеля.  
– Это из-за ребенка, – поясняет один из охранников.  
Персиваль качает головой, гадая, почему они не хотят подпускать его к ребенку. Из-за возраста Криденса? Потому что они оба мужчины? Потому что он может быть наполовину педиком и наполовину фашистом, как Гриндевальд? Ни одна из догадок его не радует.  
– Прежде чем мы начнем, – говорит Селестина Ванагандр, – я подаю прошение об использовании сыворотки правды.  
Она передает бумаги ассистенту Пиквери. Самсон незамедлительно выкрикивает протест.  
– Персиваль Грейвз – искусный окклюмент, примерно равный по силам Геллерту Гриндевальду, – спорит он. – Он способен сопротивляться воздействию сыворотки, производя полное впечатление искренности.  
Прошение подшивают к делу, но сыворотку уже наверняка приготовили. Грейвз ожидал этого, Самсон возражает по той же причине, по которой Ванагандр ратует за ее использование. Ему все равно. Действие сыворотки похоже на действие алкоголя: она обнажает ничем не прикрытую, отвратительную правду.  
Его способности к окклюменции когда-то были среди похвальных достоинств, весьма полезных для магических сил правопорядка, международного магического сообщества и президента. Это означало, что он способен сопротивляться пыткам и любой ценой хранить государственные тайны. А теперь это всего лишь нечто, что он разделяет с Геллертом Гриндевальдом.  
Усевшись за стол в центре зала, Грейвз принимает первую дозу.  
– Назовите суду свое имя, – говорит Ванагандр.  
– Персиваль Грейвз, – отвечает он. – Настоящий.  
И, повернувшись, одаряет журналистов улыбкой, немедленно вызывающей град фотовспышек.  
– Сорок один год, почти сорок два. Выпуск Ильверморни 1904, Рогатый змей. Личный номер военнослужащего нужен?  
– Нет, мистер Грейвз, этого достаточно. Теперь не могли бы вы рассказать суду, когда впервые встретились с Геллертом Гриндевальдом.  
– Насколько я знаю, в феврале 1922, во время моей первой заграничной командировки в качестве Директора Отдела магического правопорядка Серафи… президента Пиквери. Это было на встрече министра Балларда и принцессы Василисы Яги, Гриндевальд искал артефакт, которым принцесса не обладала.  
Также принцесса лишилась ноги в результате очень неприятного взрыва, но весело демонстрировала свой металлический протез в последний раз, когда Грейвз ее видел – на международном съезде в Париже.  
– А позже? – спрашивает Ванагандр.  
– Полагаю, в середине ноября этого года,– говорит Грейвз. – Но к тому моменту я уже потерял счет времени.  
– Опишите эту встречу. Что было сказано? Что вы тогда делали?  
Грейвз позволяет воспоминаниям всплывать со всей возможной четкостью. Это нечто противоположное окклюменции: наполнять свой разум, а не опустошать.  
– Он сказал мне: «Ты умрешь здесь». И я ему поверил.  
В носу поселяется вонь крови и мочи. Именно запахи запечатлелись в памяти особенно ярко. Медь в воде из труб, жуткая аммиачная вонь на собственной коже, сернистый гнилой душок магии Гриндевальда. Вкус крови во рту. Холод.  
Вопросы возвращают его в настоящее.  
Перед этим, объясняет Грейвз, была Европа. И Шварцвальд, который был гораздо больше, чем просто лес. Знакомые грязь и кровь войны. Противники – даже более жестокие, чем ожидалось, предпочитающие смертельные заклинания лишь тогда, когда оказывались загнанными в угол. Приходилось больше исцелять, чем сражаться – лечить тех, кого резали, травили и уродовали заклинаниями, которые пострадавшим не удалось отразить.  
– Был случай, когда человеку аппарировали легкие из грудной клетки, – вспоминает Грейвз.  
Барахтанье в болотной жиже воспоминаний утомляет его – и занимает так много времени, что приходится принимать новую дозу сыворотки.  
Грейвз понимает тактику Селестины. Она спрашивает, не могли ли эти предыдущие встречи ослабить Грейвза, дать Гриндевальду хоть малейшую лазейку. Но он помнит усталость и гнев – и тишину между вспышками насилия и спасением.  
– Чтение проповедей оставили на то короткое время, когда он сидел под замком. А потом он всех убил и сбежал, – говорит Грейвз. – Дерьмово.  
Если бы не обстоятельства, это было бы почти весело – рассказывать всем, как он презирает Геллерта Гриндевальда.  
Когда Ванагандр спрашивает о Криденсе, Грейвз снова полностью уходит в воспоминания.  
– Я отправился посмотреть на то, о чем доложила аврор Голдштейн,– говорит он, чувствуя на коже тепло весеннего полудня.  
Та влажная погода не помогла Нью-Йорку пахнуть лучше: все тот же букет из мочи и гниющего мусора. Он пытается описать ощущения взгляда с другой стороны улицы, первый раз, когда их с Криденсом глаза встретились. Шок от удивления и горячую волну стыда. Сколько же времени он использовал маскировочные чары в этом городе? И вот – провалился.  
– Это Нью-Йорк, – говорит Грейвз. – Кто здесь вообще обращает внимание на других людей?  
Позади хихикают.  
Он рассказывал эту историю несколько раз – разным аврорам и следователям, но под сывороткой и в присутствии аудитории это как-то веселее. Грейвз слабо улыбается.  
Расследование возможного весьма серьезного нарушения статута, вероятно, связанного с загадочными всплесками магии – все это выглядело очень… ну, правильно. Он сначала писал отчеты, добавляя подробности к тому, что уже обнаружила Голдштейн. Он, разумеется, дал ей разрешение на контакт, но такое ощущение, что Криденс оделил одной порцией правды Тину Голдштейн, и совсем другой – его.  
– У него были секреты, – говорит Грейвз. – Наверное, я тогда даже не понимал, сколько у него было секретов.  
Он не знал, что Криденс – Обскур, даже не подозревал. Он ни на секунду не заподозрил, что юноша обладал магическими способностями.  
Под действием сыворотки Грейвз глупо признается:  
– Тогда мне порой этого хотелось… Воображал себя героем, рыцарем, а его… Даже не знаю, очень мужественной девицей в беде.  
Скрип самопишущих перьев и стук клавиш становится таким громким, что Грейвз оборачивается.  
– Палочка Морганы, да у вас, стервятников, сегодня настоящий пир.  
– Мистер Грейвз, – голос Серафины Пиквери заполняет весь зал.  
Он смотрит на нее, разодетую в золото и бархат, и умолкает.  
На третьей дозе сыворотки Грейвз гадает, какое его завтра ждет похмелье. Но Ванагандр продолжает свой очень подробный допрос. Заставляет его узнавать людей с фотографий, последним предъявляя снимок бледной светловолосой девочки.  
– Никогда ее не видел, – говорит он.  
– Значит, – Ванагандр держит фотографию так, чтобы видел суд, – вы никогда не встречали Модести Бэрбоун?  
– Нет, никогда. Криденс… часто говорил о ней, беспокоился за нее. Но я никогда ее не встречал.  
– Спасибо, мистер Грейвз. У меня больше нет вопросов.  
Пиквери объявляет перерыв на час – чтобы все могли съесть ранний ужин или поздний обед.  
– Следующая часть заседания продлится довольно долго, – предупреждает она.  
– Ну отлично, – бормочет Грейвз.  
Может быть, она его слышит, может, и нет. Быть может, весь проклятый Верховный суд Магического Конгресса США его слышит.  
Грейвзу дают воды, но антидот от сыворотки не предлагают. Если бы он как следует захотел, то, наверное, смог бы стряхнуть ее эффект. Надо только очистить разум.  
Надо. Он пытается.  
Зажмурившись, Грейвз видит только тьму. Она надвигается со всех сторон. Запах крови. Он резко выпрямляется и распахивает глаза, словно наяву чувствуя бритвенное лезвие, вспоровшее воздух у щеки. Он слишком быстро дышит. Сжав кулак, заставляет себя остановиться. У него гипервентиляция, и он шарахается от теней, которые, он надеется, существуют только в его воображении.  
Грейвз выпивает стакан воды и даже не думает о еде. Пустой желудок по ощущениям сворачивается, как змея. Сжимающееся горло едва пропускает воду.  
Скоро ему предстоит столкнуться с Самсоном Робовицем, человеком, с которым он учился, человеком, который, пройдя обучение на аврора, не осилил должность. Зато показал себя безжалостным прокурором в МАКУСА, псом, кидающимся на каждую кость, брошенную Пиквери. И теперь Грейвз – такая кость. Он позволяет себе спрятать лицо в ладонях и прячется за ними, пока темнота вновь не начинает смыкаться вокруг.  
Час отсрочки длится вечность. Отсюда Грейвзу открывается неплохой вид на присутствующих. Слишком многие из них ему знакомы.  
Тина Голдштейн без сомнения услышит каждую вульгарную деталь, которую Самсон выудит из его головы. А ведь он напускался на нее за каждый отчет о новых салемцах, заставляя ее верить, что это не в приоритете.  
Если бы Грейвз был заинтересован в распутывании клубка извивающихся сожалений, который, кажется, заменил все органы в его теле, он бы, наверное, начал с Тины Голдштейн.  
Если бы не начал с Криденса Бэрбоуна.  
Или с Серафины.  
Или с того, что не ткнул палочкой Геллерту Гриндевальду в глазницу при первой же возможности. (Если бы такая возможность была.)  
– Добрый день, мистер Грейвз, – говорит Самсон, стоя вплотную к столу.  
Грейвз снова прикован к стулу. Ему остается либо смотреть на ремень Самсона, либо задирать голову. Вместо этого он глядит влево, выискивая Тину Голдштейн в толпе.  
– Я сказал…  
– Добрый день, мистер Робовиц, – говорит Грейвз. – Может, сразу перейдем к вопросам?  
– Прошло больше часа, – замечает Самсон. – Сыворотка наверняка уже выветрилась.  
Грейвз закатывает глаза и не удостаивает его взглядом.  
– Как скажете.  
Четвертая доза, прокатываясь по горлу, ощущается такой же холодной, склизкой и тошнотворной, как три первые.  
Грейвз считает про себя до десяти, не сопротивляясь попыткам сыворотки раскрыть все тайны и секреты. Позволяет своему разуму заполниться мыслями, чувствами и воспоминаниями, вытеснившими темноту.  
– Вы никогда не встречали Модести Бэрбоун? – спрашивает Самсон.  
– Нет, – отвечает Грейвз. – Никогда.  
– Но сейчас она, должно быть, довольно знаменита в нашем маленьком городе. Вы не читаете газеты? Она была на первой полосе «Призрака».  
Если Самсон просто хотел, чтобы Грейвз на него посмотрел, то он этого добился. Грейвз откидывается назад и смотрит не моргая.  
– Прошу прощения, но пока я сидел за стеной театра, Гриндевальд не слишком охотно снабжал меня прессой.  
Самсон, который видел, как пьяный Грейвз карабкался на одну из статуй Ильверморни на шестом году обучения, не выглядит впечатленным. Он пожимает широкими плечами.  
– А что насчет сейчас?  
– МАКУСА считает неуместным меня информировать. Я читаю много книг.  
– Вы действительно полагаете, что суд верит, будто вы, развлекаясь с Криденсом Бэрбоуном, никогда не встречали его сестру?  
– Суд может выбирать, верить мне или нет. Я никогда не видел ни одной из сестер Криденса. Я рисковал уже тем, что разговаривал с ним, так зачем мне было еще и знакомиться с его семьей?  
Самсон хмурится.  
– Или вы интересовались только Криденсом?  
– Да, – говорит Грейвз. – Очевидно.  
– И все-таки вы утверждаете, что не знали, что он Обскур. Это так, мистер Грейвз?  
– Да, откуда мне было знать? О феномене Обскури я читал только в учебниках по истории. Это детский недуг… смертельный.  
Одна из змей, словно бы угнездившихся в животе, скользит наверх и кусает кислотой за корень языка.  
– А Криденс? – спрашивает Самсон.  
Грейвз дергает ртом. Что за шоу – обращаться к нему «мистер Грейвз», при этом называя Криденса Бэрбоуна только лишь по имени.  
– Он был уже не ребенок, Самсон, – замечает он.  
– Выходит, если вы не разыскивали опасное магическое существо для Геллерта Гриндевальда, – Самсон, наконец, начинает это свое излюбленное хождение туда-обратно, – то уж точно намеревались нарушить закон, вступив в отношения с не-магом. Верно, мистер Грейвз?  
– Я верю, что мои действия не противоречили статуту, – говорит Грейвз. Он все еще в это верит. – Брак, сожительство… все, что могло обнаружить магию – это было бы очевидным нарушением. Но снять девушку в Сохо – не против правил, во всяком случае, для нас. То, что я делал, не сильно от этого отличалось.  
Что ж, если Самсон пошел этим путем, Грейвз бросится псу на клыки.  
– Не могли бы вы прояснить для суда, что вы имеете в виду? – спрашивает Самсон, поворачиваясь на каблуках.  
– Это как волшебник, встречающийся с проституткой из не-магов, – говорит Грейвз. – По крайней мере, я так тогда думал.  
– И часто ли вы получаете любовные послания от своих проституток, мистер Грейвз?  
Вот от этого Грейвз по-настоящему злится.  
– Нет. Я не водил его к себе потрахаться. Эти отношения… они ни к чему бы не привели – ни одного из нас. Они были практически деловыми.  
– И что вы предлагали со своей стороны?  
– Я уже говорил. Все началось в рамках расследования. Я пытался ему помочь. Я думал, что смогу… освободить его.  
– От чего?  
– От кого. От женщины, притворяющейся его матерью. От людей вокруг, которые старательно не замечали, как женщина избивает детей. Может, даже от самого себя.  
– От вас? – Самсон снова останавливается. – Зачем ему нужна была защита от вас, мистер Грейвз?  
– Я только что сравнил его с проституткой из Сохо перед президентом и толпой журналистов, Самсон, как вы думаете, почему? – Грейвз наклоняется вперед, избегая однако налегать на стол. – Он был молод… невероятно уязвим и наивен, но мил. Такой милый и добрый. Мне казалось, я мог бы убить его грубым словом, не то что заклинанием.  
– Очень романтично с вашей стороны, мистер Грейвз. Или же нездорово.  
Глядя, как Самсон свободно жестикулирует, Грейвз отчетливо чувствует тяжесть оков на собственных руках.  
– И вы ни разу не заподозрили, что мальчик – волшебник?  
– Ни разу.  
– Но вы подозревали, что в деле новых салемцев замешана магия. Вы отметили это в своих отчетах, это было и в отчетах вашего аврора Голдштейн, верно?  
– Да, – говорит Грейвз.  
– Что же такого было в Криденсе, что поставило его вне подозрений?  
– Если бы вы… – начинает Грейвз. – Если бы вы видели его… Тогда все казалось кристально ясным. Если уж кто-то из новых салемцев и действовал во зло, если кто-то и хотел уничтожить магию в Америке, так это та женщина, Мэри Лу. Она была очевидным подозреваемым, а Криденс и его сестры были всего лишь жертвами.  
– Так вы видели Криденса? – спрашивает Самсон. – Всего лишь жертвой?  
– Нет. Нет, я… Возможно, поначалу. Он понимал, что даже разговаривая со мной, идет против воли матери. Я делал вид, что интересуюсь организацией, но он видел сквозь мое притворство так же легко, как сквозь мои маскировочные чары. Он знал, что делает.  
– Вам так хочется в это верить, мистер Грейвз?  
– Да.  
Грейвзу так хочется верить, что до сих пор больно.  
– Значит, Криденс Бэрбоун предал свою мать…  
– Она его истязала, – перебивает Грейвз.  
– …регулярно встречался с высокопоставленным членом правоохранительных органов МАКУСА, – быстро говорит Самсон. – Прежде чем стал «всего лишь жертвой» международного преступника? И уничтожил Нью-Йорк? Вот что случилось?  
Грейвзу хочется сплюнуть, он уверен, что плевок бы прожег лак на столешнице.  
– Я не знал. Как раз в то время международный преступник бросил меня за стеной умирать. Он носил мою внешность. Вот что случилось, насколько я понимаю.  
– Насколько вы понимаете? – переспрашивает Самсон. – Ответьте, мистер Грейвз, каким образом преступник пересилил и пленил лучшего аврора, героя войны, правую руку нашего президента?  
Воспоминания проносятся перед глазами, и Грейвз сглатывает. Похоже, Самсон намерен не пропустить ни одной детали из его показаний.  
– Он использовал против меня мои слабости.  
– Какие именно слабости?  
– Мои отношения с Криденсом Бэрбоуном. Похоже, это его любимый трюк – принимать чужой облик. Но он не слишком хорошо поработал над правдоподобием. Должно быть, недостаточно актерских способностей.  
– И как вы его узнали? – спрашивает Самсон.  
– Одежда была не та, – сообщает Грейвз то, что уже сказал каждому аврору и каждому юристу. – А еще он попытался поцеловать меня средь бела дня.  
А вот это уже из-за сыворотки. Он чувствует на губах дыхание, кислое, с серным душком. Это был секрет, который он намеревался хранить до самой смерти.  
– Я знал, что это не Криденс. Это не мог быть он. А Гриндевальда я узнал по палочке.  
– Что-то новое, – говорит Самсон.  
– Нет, – возражает Грейвз, притворяясь, что комментарий относился к словам про палочку.  
Самсон усмехается, сунув одну руку в карман.  
– Похоже, вы имеете немало общего с Геллертом Гриндевальдом. Окклюменция, склонность к темной магии, чистокровные семьи, верно? И ваши сексуальные отклонения?  
– Иди утопись в Лонг-Айленде, Самсон, – советует Грейвз. – А кофе я пью без молока с двумя ложками сахара. Моя личная жизнь ставит меня на одну планку с Гриндевальдом не больше, чем твоя любовь к заклинаниям для роста волос.  
Самсону хватает приличия выглядеть обиженным, как и полагается. Грейвз тянет за цепи, пока не начинают болеть запястья. Он врезал бы Самсону, и пусть весь верховный суд горит ярким пламенем.  
– Некоторые больше похожи на Александра, чем на Артура. В этом мы не особенно отличаемся от не-магов. Это не признак внутренней испорченности, ты, тупица.  
– Я этого не говорил, – возражает Самсон. – Испорченность? Вы делаете поспешные выводы, Персиваль. Я только имел в виду, что и вы, и Гриндевальд очень интересовались этим мальчиком Бэрбоуном, Обскуром. Это наводит на подозрения.  
– Протестую! – вмешивается Ванагандр. – Это не вопрос, мистер Робовиц.  
Самсон по-змеиному улыбается.  
– Скажите, мистер Грейвз, вы получили то, что хотели, из ваших отношений с Криденсом? Какими бы деловыми они ни были?  
– Да, – говорит Грейвз. А потом: – Нет.  
– Так да или нет?  
– Нет. Я не получил того, что хотел. Но я и не ожидал получить. Никогда.  
– Чего вы хотели от Криденса?  
Вопрос вызывает в воображении Грейвза целую бурю образов, которыми он предпочел бы не делиться с судом. Теперь он сражается с сывороткой, и да, он все еще неплохой окклюмент. Даже если теряет разум.  
– Вы правда хотите знать?  
– Что ж, мы все знаем, чего хотел от мальчика мистер Гриндевальд, – говорит Самсон. – Он хотел уничтожить секретность, которая защищает магию в Америке. Он хотел войны, а мальчик должен был стать его оружием. Он так сказал.  
Грейвз сглатывает, двигает челюстью. Язык шевелится во рту, не желая выдавать ни звука. Он мог бы указать, что Гриндевальд, помимо прочего, талантливый лжец. Но здесь есть более глубокая правда.  
– Я не хотел этого. Я посвятил свою жизнь… свою кровь законам своей страны. Они не совершенны, и Криденс этому прямое доказательство. Но я видел войну, и… надо быть безумцем, чтобы хотеть такого.  
– В таком случае чего вы хотели от этого мальчика, Криденса? – давит Самсон.  
Получить его, не думает Грейвз. Получить и владеть им. Волшебной вспышкой выдернуть его из жестокой рутины и заменить все его страдания наслаждениями. Грейвз хочет его улыбок, его поцелуев, хочет осязать вкус его кожи, встречать его прямой обожающий взгляд. Он хочет запереться с ним где-нибудь далеко, в безопасном месте, где не будет страха, тьмы и неудобных законов, и там поглотить его – дюйм за дрожащим дюймом.  
И он уж точно не собирается говорить этого в суде лишь потому, что Самсон Робовиц пытается выставить его свихнувшимся извращенцем.  
– Я хотел больше, чем получил, – цедит Грейвз сквозь зубы. – Но никогда этого не просил. Я не мог, это было бы нелегально. Если бы он был не-магом.  
– Не могли бы вы рассказать подробнее?  
– Протестую, – говорит Ванагандр. – Нереализованные желания мистера Персиваля Грейвза неинтересны суду. Он уже признал природу своих отношений с мистером Криденсом Бэрбоуном.  
Самсон поворачивается к Пиквери, и Грейвз получает момент перевести дыхание – без чувства, что его внутренности вот-вот выпрыгнут через горло.  
– Вполне в интересах суда разграничить планы Персиваля Грейвза на Обскура от планов Геллерта Гриндевальда, – возражает Самсон.  
– Протест принят,– говорит Пиквери. – Если вы желаете продолжать эту линию вопросов, мистер Робовиц, вы должны быть более конкретны. Это зал суда, а не джентльменский клуб. Здесь нет места для двусмысленностей.  
– Да, госпожа Президент.  
Следующие несколько дыхательных движений сотрясают ребра Грейвза на выдохе.  
– Мистер Грейвз, – Самсон хмурится. Грейвз видит, что он в ярости. – Вы хотели нарушить закон с Криденсом Бэрбоуном?  
– Да, – говорит Грейвз. – Но я верю, что этого не делал.  
– Какой закон?  
– Тот, что против связей с не-магами. На самом деле мне… мне бы этого хотелось. Более близких отношений, физических, вероятно с сожительством или… не знаю. Это было… Сейчас это невозможно, так что неважно.  
– Как ваши отношения с Криденсом Бэрбоуном повлияли на ваши взгляды на закон? – спрашивает Самсон.  
– Никак. Клянусь, никак.  
– Как вы могли защищать основные положения Магического Конгресса, если хотели их нарушить?  
– Я не нарушал их. Я не… Я осознавал важность закона, он приносит больше пользы, чем вреда. Разумеется, он также вредит людям, нашим людям. Но каждый день по всей стране мы видим, на что способны не-маги, что они делают друг с другом. Закон важнее одного человека, даже если этот человек – я.  
– И все же вы хранили свои отношения в секрете, мистер Грейвз? Чтобы они не стали слабостью, которую, как вы сказали, использовал опасный преступник?  
– Да, – говорит Грейвз. – Да.  
– Разве предотвращение такого рода ситуаций не является самой сутью закона, мистер Грейвз? Я бы сказал, мы изучили его достаточно досконально.  
Грейвз медленно выдыхает. Он мог бы очистить разум, правда. Кажется, сыворотка правды снова выветривается. У него чувство, будто его допрашивают уже несколько часов.  
– Да. Да, это… именно то, что закон должен был предотвратить. Я совершил то, что закон должен был предотвратить.  
– Разве это не нарушение…  
– Да! – рявкает Грейвз. – Да, верно! Я нарушил закон, я зря завел с ним отношения. Я должен был кому-то сказать. Должен был оставить дело на Голдштейн и сообщить президенту Пиквери, что я скомпрометирован.  
Ему совершенно точно не дышится легче после сказанного. И он не знает, почему думал, что станет легче.  
– Очень драматично, – говорит Самсон. – Но не надейтесь, что это все мои вопросы, Персиваль.  
Грейвз стонет, запрокинув голову – пусть самопищущие перья подумают, как это записать.  
Но дальше проще. Проще, когда Самсон не расспрашивает его о Криденсе. Говорить о Тезее Скамандере – «Нет, я никогда не встречал его младшего брата. Тезей несколько раз о нем писал. Но мы с Тезеем редко виделись». Или о Тине Голдштейн – «Способная, наблюдательная, но склонная к опрометчивым действиям». Эти воспоминания не приносят боли. Они не чувствуются так, будто их выдернули из него, как мозги из египетской мумии – крючком, из черепа. Это бескровно. 

Но когда через несколько часов Самсон с ним заканчивает, и Пиквери распускает суд, Грейвзу делается мерзко. Голод превращается в нечто зубастое, отчего он чувствует себя пустым внутри – той ужасной пустотой, которая бывает после рвоты, большой кровопотери или скорби.  
Аврорам приходится поднимать его под руки. Грейвз подволакивает ногу – ту, которая была сломана в трех местах. Он смотрит в пол. Клетка на краю зала выглядит поврежденной, и по спине пробегает дрожь паранойи. Даже если Гриндевальд где-то заперт, у него есть последователи. Если Персиваль Грейвз и был когда-нибудь уязвимым, то именно сейчас. Вид гранитного пола, исцарапанного – словно когтями и зубами – преследует его весь путь до верхнего этажа.  
– Если вам что-то понадобится, мы будем снаружи, мистер Грейвз, сэр, – говорят авроры, будто бы до сих пор на него работают.  
Потирая запястья, Грейвз нажимает большим пальцем на поврежденную кожу и бормочет заживляющее заклинание. По крайней мере, думает он, все закончено. На сегодня. Все закончено. Он делает три шага по богато обставленной гостиной, и тут мимо проносится ледяной ветер. Все до единого огни угасают.  
Грейвз стоит очень тихо. Его первая мысль: Геллерт Гриндевальд выбрался из заточения и идет за ним. Запах темной магии наполняет апартаменты, или ему так кажется. Возможно, магия окружает только его. Он не смеет пошевелиться. Но это не сера. Грейвз ежится от холода и запаха угольного дыма, наполняющего легкие.  
– Криденс, – выговаривает он, хотя происходящее масштабнее всего, что призрак Криденса Бэрбоуна делал прежде. За исключением некоторых случаев, начинает думать он, и тут что-то бьет его прямо в грудь и придавливает к полу, будто наковальней. Каждый дюйм кожи покрывается мурашками, каждый волосок встает дыбом.  
– Криденс, – хрипит Грейвз. – Что это…  
В темноте вспыхивают два огонька и тут же исчезают. Грейвз давит на невидимую тяжесть обеими руками. Холод вгрызается в кости. Словно ему никогда больше не суждено согреться. Словно тепла вообще не существует.  
Но давление вдруг исчезает, и Грейвз поднимается на ноги.  
– Люмос, – бросает он.  
Правая ладонь наливается светом. Все, что он видит – тени от мебели.  
– Ты становишься сильнее, да, Криденс?  
Это либо призрак человека, умершего без тела, либо Гриндевальд, либо его собственная магия, обернувшаяся против него. Но Грейвз знает, что в его крови нет такой силы. И надеется, что Гриндевальд убил бы его сразу. Так что это должен быть Криденс. Грейвз хочет, чтобы это был Криденс.  
Как уродливо с его стороны.  
– Я, – начинает Грейвз, – прошу прощения.  
Холодный ветер снова проносится мимо, и на этот раз Грейвз поворачивается и следует за ним. Для людей, не обладающих магическими способностями, холод и темнота – признаки призрака. Иногда они замечают огни неясного происхождения. Но, разумеется, волшебники способны видеть сами очертания смерти.  
Какие очертания у смерти Обскура?  
Какой формы бесформенная тьма?  
Грейвз идет на вымораживающий холод.  
– Ты злишься, и я держу тебя здесь, – говорит он. – У тебя есть причины злиться. Я заслуживаю этого, я не буду умолять о прощении. Я… Из-за меня с тобой случились ужасные вещи. Ты знаешь, да? Вот почему ты здесь.  
Задев край шкафа, Грейвз пошатывается. На плечи давит, и он опускается на колени. Шум бегущей крови в ушах превращается в нечто, напоминающее рев зверя или мотора. Что-то скребет затылок. Темнота тянет за одежду.  
Грейвз стаскивает пиджак и жилет. Не то чтобы они защищали от этого холода.  
– Тебя не должно быть здесь, – говорит он, потому что призракам положено оставаться там, где они умерли.  
Не то чтобы он хочет, чтобы нечто настолько могущественное и недоброжелательное поселилось на станции Сивик-холл.  
– Тебя вообще не должно быть в Нью-Йорке. Это моя вина, я знаю. Если бы я был лучшим человеком, – говорит Грейвз, потому что он эгоист.  
Потому что он хочет эту вину.  
Если бы он был лучшим человеком, лучшим аврором, лучшим начальником, в Нью-Йорке вообще не появилось бы треклятого Обскури. Не говоря уже о таком, который живет… прожил почти так же долго, как Грейвз проработал аврором. Под плохо сидящей одеждой Криденса скрывались десятилетия силы и страданий, а Грейвз думал только о…  
Голдштейн хотя бы хотела помочь. Хотела ворваться в церковь и арестовать Мэри Лу, защитить детей. А Грейвз говорил ей ждать и ставил под вопрос каждый ее шаг. И все это – пока целовал Криденса в укромных углах и тени переулков.  
Он писал письма лишь из удовольствия быть обожаемым кем-то красивым, кем-то, кому был нужен он и только он.  
Если бы он погиб в Шварцвальде, никто бы не узнал и не рассказал Криденсу. Но если бы он погиб в Шварцвальде, никто не отправился бы в Нью-Йорк его искать и не обнаружил бы вместо него Криденса.  
Вес на затылке подобен мечу, готовому снести ему голову.  
– Если ты не убьешь меня, – говорит Грейвз, – мне придется… Мне придется от тебя избавиться. Или это сделает кто-нибудь другой.  
Холод хватает Грейвза за горло. Выдавливает воздух. А потом, как всегда, отпускает. Грейвз на секунду сгибается, шумно втягивая воздух, и вскакивает на ноги. Невозможно подарить Криденсу покой, дать ему мир и тишину. Даже если это все, чего Криденс заслуживал. И все-таки Грейвз совсем не уверен, что владеет беспалочковой магией достаточно, чтобы развеять всю силу и боль, которую Криденс унес в свое посмертие.  
– Ты должен меня убить, – говорит он призраку Криденса.  
Потому что иначе у Грейвза ничего не выйдет. Он не сможет упокоить этого призрака. И не позволит никому этого сделать. Он оставит Криденса для себя, вот таким, даже если это будет значить вечную боль.  
Кажется, именно боль – это все, что осталось от Грейвза. Будто Гриндевальд отобрал у него все, что для него что-то значило, и бросил умирать. Лучше бы он умер – так было бы милосерднее. Это настоящая трусость, он знает, потому что хочет только освободиться. Если бы он умер там, где Гриндевальд его оставил… Он никогда бы не узнал, что сталось с Криденсом Бэрбоуном по его вине.  
Магия появляется в костях рук в то же время, что и слезы в глазах.  
– Криденс! – кричит Грейвз.  
Что-то в темноте обрушивается – наверное, книжный шкаф.  
– Это должно закончиться! – громко говорит он. – Этого вообще не должно было случиться!  
Чувствуя приближение холода, Грейвз поустойчивее становится на ковре и остается стоять, даже когда холод впивается в него, как стрела. В ограниченном пространстве апартаментов завывает ветер. Мелкие вещи дрожат и сыплются на пол. На кухне бьется посуда.  
– Прекрати!  
И темнота слушается. Темнота рассеивается так быстро, что Грейвзу остается только тереть глаза. Руки мокрые.  
Все вокруг разбросано и перевернуто. Грейвз окидывает взглядом сломанную мебель и разорванные книги. Здесь словно прошел ураган.  
А посреди комнаты погребальным саваном висит темнота.  
Грейвз моргает, наблюдая, как тьма то принимает почти человеческие очертания, то развеивается в дым.  
– Криденс? – зовет Грейвз, и голос его куда тише, чем раньше.  
Что-то проступает из темноты, как вытянутая рука. Она движется, как льющаяся вода, так отчетливо нечеловечески и не по-живому. Грейвз никогда не видел ничего подобного. Ему становится тошно от мысли, что это все, что осталось. Все, что у него останется.  
Из мешанины битого стекла на разорванном ковре Грейвз шагает вперед и тянется к Криденсу, к тому, что осталось от Криденса. Два белых огонька сияют во тьме. Глядя в них, Грейвз чувствует себя таким же завороженным, как и всегда, когда смотрел Криденсу в глаза.  
Вблизи темнота принимает знакомые очертания – резких линий и сгорбленных плеч.  
Темная рука ложится Грейвзу на затылок. Она ледяная. Она как тысячи отменно острых иголок.  
– Прости, – говорит он. – Я любил тебя. Я правда тебя любил. Наверное, недостаточно сильно, но любил.  
Грейвз ждет, что тень схватит его за горло, пробьет грудь и вырвет сердце. Но она проводит своей ледяной рукой по его руке и смотрит белыми глазами.  
– Ты не должен существовать. Не так. Ты не должен был… Все должно было быть не так.  
Тень Криденса Бэрбоуна содрогается. Части ее уплывают, как дым. Грейвз чувствует, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Он знает, что должен действовать сейчас, иначе другого шанса не будет. Он твердо выговаривает слова и взмахивает руками. Это почти интимно. Почти как снова дотрагиваться до Криденса.  
Вокруг становится темно. Страшная сила опрокидывает Грейвза на спину и швыряет на несколько футов. Кажется, сами стены Вулворт-билдинг содрогаются. Раздается стон, скорее металлический, чем человеческий. Звучит треск, и Грейвз инстинктивно сворачивается в клубок, прикрывая шею и голову. Канделябр обрушивается вниз.  
Ветер воет, вопит.  
Авроры ломают дверь, темнота расплывается от огней их палочек. Они вздергивают Грейвза на ноги и выпытывают, что произошло.  
– Я не знаю, – твердит он. – Не знаю.  
И даже сыворотка не вытащила бы из него правду.  
Шестеро авроров обыскивают апартаменты. Все лампочки лопнули. Канделябр рассыпался на куски. Похоже, Криденс уничтожил все, до чего дотянулся. Кроме Грейвза. Его рубашка превратилась в клочья, но на теле ни царапины.  
– Я позову Пиквери, – шепчет кто-то, а Персиваль Грейвз, дрожа, стоит в темноте.


	6. 1 января 1927 года

Несколькими этажами ниже президентских апартаментов Серафина Пиквери ужинает. Потом ее ждет прием в честь Нового года. Праздничного настроения нет и в помине, но не то чтобы у нее был выбор. Авроры прерывают ее ужин, сообщив, что ей надо наверх.  
– Грейвз, – говорят они.  
На секунду Серафина думает, что случилось худшее. Уходящий год просто обязан нанести ей еще один удар, напоследок. Молча встав, она стискивает палочку и беззвучно клянется костями предков, что, если Персиваль мертв, она не позволит Гриндевальду покинуть США живым. И пусть Министерство магии лично развяжет с ней войну, если им так будет угодно. Пока она поднимается, Вулворт-билдинг наполняет ужасный холод.  
А снаружи канун праздника. Погода была необычайно теплой для конца декабря, но теперь ветер бросается на окна Вулворт-билдинг, пока одно из них не трескается и не распахивается наружу. На дворе зима – кто обратит внимание на очередной порыв холодного ветра? На лишнее серое облако? На еще одно пятно темноты в ночном городе? 

Проходит несколько часов, до начала нового года остается совсем немного, и Тина Голдштейн крепко спит. Она осталась бы дома, даже не будь суда, Криденса, Ньюта и всего прочего, случившегося за этот месяц. При условии, что это не нужно для расследования, Тина не видит смысла натягивать неудобное платье и опрокидывать стопку за стопкой веселящей воды в компании толпы людей, которым она не нравится. Она не Куинни, но даже Куинни… Тине нет нужды уметь читать мысли, чтобы знать: та с удовольствием осталась бы в кровати. Тем не менее Куинни все равно уходит.  
– Отпразднуем, что сможем, – сестра целует Тину в щеку и исчезает за дверью в лавандовом мерцании.  
Тина пережила 1926-й, ей хочется отпраздновать это крепким здоровым сном – часов эдак до девяти утра. С этой мыслью она отключается. И аккурат перед полночью подскакивает с палочкой наготове. Толком не понимая, что именно слышала, выбегает из спальни, готовая убить самого Гриндевальда, если это он ее разбудил. Или, может быть, Ньюта Скамандера – если это у него сбежал очередной питомец. Однако в гостиной нет ни Гриндевальда, ни зверей – там большой клуб кипящей темноты. Опустив палочку, Тина осторожно ступает вперед. Холод, просачиваясь сквозь тонкую пижаму, пробирает до костей. Тина покрывается мурашками, потом начинает дрожать.  
– Криденс? – очень ласково зовет она.  
Обскури дымом поднимается к потолку. Собирается там, как дождевое облако, готовое разразиться ливнем. Тина, моргая, решает, что, пожалуй, темнота концентрируется возле окна – по правде говоря, невозможно сказать наверняка. Она делает еще шаг и загоняет стекло в босую ногу. Шипит от боли.  
Обскури ревет.  
– Криденс, – мягко говорит Тина. – Все хорошо, все хорошо.  
И наступает на стекло другой ногой. Но это ничего, правда. Авроров учат терпеть Круциатус. По сравнению с этим немного битого стекла – пустяк.  
– Все в порядке, – твердит она. – Все в порядке.  
Темнота начинает сгущаться, и мало-помалу вокруг делается светло. В гостиной словно бомбу взорвали: обои висят обрывками, лампы разбиты, обивке, лакированным поверхностям и журналам пришел конец. Куски битого стекла испещряют пол и снежинками висят в воздухе. В комнате беснуется зимний ветер.  
Продолжая дрожать, Тина опускается на колени и обнимает Обскури на полу, обнимает Криденса. Сперва она слышит, как тот плачет. Потом ощущает влагу на плече, как талый снег. Постепенно появляется вес. Потом – форма. Под ладонями шерстяной пиджак, плечу тепло. Кожу под шелком пижамы обдает мокрое неровное дыхание.  
– Все нормально, – Тина проводит по спине Криденса обеими руками. – Тшш, все хорошо.  
При звуке шагов оба напрягаются. Тина оглядывается, но это всего лишь Ньют. Сжимая палочку, он смотрит на них большими глазами. Палочка Тины прижата к плечу Криденса, чего несколько недель назад даже представить было невозможно.  
– Мерлинова борода, – шепчет Ньют.  
– Все в порядке, – говорит Тина машинально.  
– Я бы… не согласился, – возражает Ньют. – Не похоже.  
– Ты бы не мог… Окно.  
Ньют взмахивает палочкой, и стекло взлетает с пола, собираясь в раме, как паззл. Он поправляет обои, лампы, изодранную мебель. Тина кладет ладонь Криденсу на затылок и держит, пока парень всхлипывает. Когда он затихает, она обнимает его крепче и укладывает голову ему на плечо. Его пиджак пахнет кирпичной пылью, мокрой шерстью и кровью, но Тина все равно глубоко вдыхает.  
– Все хорошо, – бормочет она.  
Затем Криденс начинает отстраняться, и Тина его отпускает. Они смотрят друг на друга.  
– Ты плачешь, – говорит Криденс.  
– Ты тоже, – Тина трет лицо рукоятью палочки.  
Криденс моргает, и по его лицу снова струятся слезы. Еще у него течет из носа, и рот тоже мокрый. Тина предпочитает думать, что влажное пятно у нее на плече – только слезы.  
– Есть хочешь? – Тина шмыгает носом.  
– Да, мэм, – тихо отвечает Криденс.  
– Хорошо. Я что-нибудь приготовлю.  
Она встает, и Криденс встает вместе с ней. Он сутулится, прячет взгляд. Заново вытерев глаза, Тина решительно кивает и идет к кухне.  
– У вас кровь, – чуть слышно говорит Криденс.  
– А, – шепча заклинание, Тина постукивает палочкой по одной ступне, потом по другой. – Ты цел? Не поранился?  
– Нет, – Криденс осматривает руки – грязные, но невредимые. – Я не поранился.  
Тина поджимает губы, но встряхивает головой и все-таки уходит в кухню. Пока она роется в холодильнике, Ньют и Криденс садятся за стол.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Ньют тем же мягким тоном, каким разговаривает со своими зверями.  
После долгого молчания Криденс говорит:  
– Я не знаю, сэр.  
– Пожалуйста, зови меня Ньют.  
Тина взмахом палочки разбивает яйца, еще несколькими взмахами приходится выуживать осколки скорлупы. Взбив яйца, она ставит на огонь сковороду с маслом. Такого дара к готовке, как у Куинни, у нее нет, но яичница и тосты обычно выходят съедобные.  
– Можете задавать мне еще вопросы,– предлагает Криденс.  
– Я даже не знаю, что спрашивать, – бормочет Ньют. – Я просто… Я благодарен, что ты здесь, и что… ты жив.  
– Это потому, что та девочка умерла.  
Тина оглядывается: Ньют сидит лицом к ней, Криденс смотрит в столешницу.  
– Да, – сдавленно соглашается Ньют.  
– И вы хотите меня изучать, – продолжает Криденс. – Для своей книги.  
Ньют вскидывается.  
– Нет!  
Тина проливает часть смеси мимо, и та тут же загорается, заставив ее выругаться.  
– Криденс, все совсем не так, – говорит Ньют. – Ты… Ты мой друг. Я хочу тебе помочь.  
Отправив большую часть яичной смеси на сковороду, а остатки – в мусор, Тина снова поворачивается. Ньют, поставив оба локтя на стол, сидит, наклонившись к Криденсу, замершему в очень напряженной позе – руки по швам, кулаки сжаты.  
– У меня нет друзей, – говорит Криденс.  
Тина упирается руками в бока.  
– Ну извини.  
Оба поворачиваются разом, как один, что несколько сбивает с толку.  
– А я? – вопрошает Тина. – Думаю, после всего, что случилось, я могу считаться твоим другом.  
Криденс смотрит в пол.  
– Я убивал людей.  
– И я убивала, – говорит Тина, и Криденс вскидывает на нее полные страха глаза.  
Если яичница подгорит, пусть ее. Выдернув из-под стола стул, Тина садится и протягивает Криденсу руки – на тот случай, если ему захочется их принять.  
– Магия… Магия дарует много возможностей, – она глядит на Криденса, хоть тот и отводит взгляд. – Ее можно использовать в разных целях, но и для магии существуют пределы. Необязательно быть волшебником, чтобы причинить кому-то вред, даже убить, ты и сам знаешь. В Нью-Йорке людей убивают каждый день. И магия…  
Она делает глубокий вдох, прерывисто выдыхает.  
– Магия не возвращает мертвых. И для нее существуют пределы.  
Секунду посмотрев на Тину, Криденс кладет ладонь на обе ее кисти, словно в попытке утешить. Она берет в руки его ладонь, оставив палочку на столе.  
– Ты здесь, – говорит она. – Ты жив и цел, и я… Это такое облегчение.  
Его рука до того холодная, что Тина ловит себя на попытке немного ее растереть. На лбу Криденса, между бровями, появляется тонкая морщина.  
– Ну ладно, – говорит Тина, отодвигаясь. – Мне надо к плите, пока все не сгорело.  
Ньют позади негромко произносит:  
– Знаешь, я воевал.  
Обнаружив, что яичница подгорела с одной стороны, Тина левитирует сковороду к мусорке и переворачивает. Это, конечно, напрасная трата денег, да. Но во второй раз она все сделает правильно. Она сосредоточится. Приготовив достаточно омлета на троих, Тина выливает смесь между кусками ржаного хлеба. А когда разворачивается к столу, Ньют пытается уговорить Пикетта залезть Криденсу на ладонь.  
– Никаких зверей на обеденном столе, – заявляет Тина, но оба снова смотрят на нее совершенно одинаково.  
Тина со вздохом расставляет тарелки. Пикетт радостно прыгает обратно в нагрудный карман полосатой пижамной куртки Ньюта.  
– У тебя есть какая-нибудь подходящая Криденсу одежда? – интересуется Тина.  
– Да, конечно. Разумеется.  
– Мне ничего не надо, – Криденс кладет руку на столешницу, однако вилку не берет.  
– Нужно отстирать кирпичную пыль с твоей одежды, – замечает Тина.  
А еще кровь, но этого она вслух не говорит.  
Криденс смотрит в тарелку. Затем вдруг принимается судорожно стаскивать пиджак. Из-под жилета – или рубашки – показывается что-то блестящее.  
– Откуда это у тебя? – спрашивает Ньют.  
Криденс держит пиджак в охапке.  
– От матери.  
– Нет, – Ньют указывают на свисающую с шеи Криденса подвеску. – Это.  
– Мне дал ее мистер Грейвз.  
– Очень сомневаюсь, – сообщает Ньют.  
Тина чувствует, как проглоченный кусок тоста подступает к горлу, обжигая кислотой и серой. Ньют и Криденс таращатся друг на друга, и Тина гадает, стоит ли вмешаться. Но как? Едва ли Криденс… сделает что-то Ньюту.  
– Ты не мог бы дать ее мне? – очень осторожно просит Ньют.  
– Ладно, – неуверенно говорит Криденс.  
Положив пиджак на колени, он расстегивает темную цепочку и передает подвеску Ньюту. Тина ждет, что Ньют возьмет ее, но тот поднимает палочку и произносит сильное контрзаклятие. Подвеска вспыхивает неприятным зеленым пламенем. Криденс от неожиданности роняет ее, и зеленые язычки выжигают аккуратный кружок на столе, который сестры Голдштейн унаследовали от родителей.  
Но Тина рада, что подвески больше нет.  
– Это… – начинает она.  
– Да. Подозреваю, что он использовал ее, чтобы отслеживать Криденса.  
Тине становится дурно.  
– Простите, – Криденс сидит, уставившись на прожженное место. – Я не знал.  
И только Тина собирается возразить, что они и не ожидали, что он будет что-то знать, как Криденс продолжает:  
– Он говорил, мне надо дотронуться до подвески, и тогда он придет.  
– Он где-то заперт. Он не может сейчас до тебя добраться.  
– Но осторожность никогда не бывает лишней, – добавляет Ньют. – Ты понимаешь, о чем мы говорим?  
– Я был на суде, – Криденс берет вилку и крепко ее сжимает. – Я знаю о человеке, который притворялся мистером Грейвзом.  
– Он невероятно опасен, – Ньют поднимает плечи чуть ли не до ушей.  
Криденс избегает смотреть не то что на Тину и Ньюта, но даже на еду. Касается зубцами вилки края тарелки.  
– Я тоже опасен, – говорит он тоном, который Тине очень не нравится.  
– Мы все опасны, – вмешивается она. – А теперь давайте есть, пока не остыло. Я не собираюсь готовить третий раз.  
Криденс с такой скоростью атакует тост, что Тина сожалеет, что поторопила. Вообще-то, она намеревалась осадить Ньюта, но именно Криденс сует в рот первый кусок с таким видом, будто это наказание. Но потом он жует. И жует. Поворачивается к Тине и сглатывает. Глаза у него становятся просто огромными.  
– Как…  
Продолжения не следует: Криденс возвращается к еде и берется за второй кусок.  
– Спасибо? – неуверенно говорит Тина. – Это всего лишь омлет.  
– Ты еще бублики не пробовал,– хмыкает Ньют.  
– Подожди, пока попробуешь стряпню Куинни, – Тина принимается за собственную порцию.  
Криденс умолкает, полностью сосредоточившись на еде. Он не глотает не жуя, как поступила бы сама Тина, если бы у нее несколько недель не было языка, чтобы чувствовать вкус. Он пользуется ножом и вилкой. Он смакует.  
Потом Тина забирает у Криденса одежду. С пиджаком, жилетом и галстуком он расстается легко, потом начинает мяться, пальцы замирают над пуговицами подтяжек.  
– Пижама! – восклицает Тина.  
Ньют в ответ на резкий взгляд пригибает голову и признается, что пижама у него только одна, насчет чего Тина, в общем-то, уже в курсе. Поэтому она открывает сундук под кроватью и достает синюю фланелевую пижаму, которая принадлежала отцу и от которой она так и не набралась духу избавиться. Сундук внутри очень, очень большой. Там много чего есть. В глазах становится горячо. Тина думает о ночных кошмарах и стаканах воды. О ладони на лбу и голосе, произносящем: «Ты очень храбрая, zeisele , а теперь засыпай».  
– Бери, – говорит она, протягивая Криденсу пижаму.  
Криденс исчезает в спальне и возвращается – босой и в пижаме. Она слишком свободная в плечах, рукава закрывают ладони.  
– О, можешь позаимствовать мои носки, – предлагает Ньют.  
Спустившись в чемодан, он возвращается с парой шерстяных носков, украшенных бобрами. Криденс стоит посреди кухни, держит носки и трогает бобров большими пальцами. Уголок его рта подергивается. Это не настоящая улыбка, но уже что-то. И ему должно быть тепло, думает Тина. Хотя в квартире не холодно.  
– В гостевой комнате есть еще кровать, – говорит она, пусть и не уверена, получится ли снова уснуть.  
– Ну, обычно я сплю в чемодане, – сообщает Ньют. – По большей части.  
Тина хмурится.  
– А может, ты хотел бы посмотреть? Я знаю, что ты… Ну, нельзя сказать «пробрался», все-таки никто тебе не запрещал. Но…  
Криденс и Ньют глядят друг на друга, между ними повисает молчание.  
– Хочешь посмотреть на зверей Ньюта? – говорит Тина. – Большинство сейчас спят, но некоторые очень хорошенькие – ночные.  
– Хорошенькие? – переспрашивает Ньют.  
Тина делает вид, что не услышала.  
– Да, – отвечает Криденс. – Думаю, я бы не прочь.  
Оказавшись в чемодане, Тина тут же жалеет, что не сварила кофе. Она так устала. Увидев более или менее удобное место – фальшивый камень и клочок земли, заросший травой – Тина садится. Ньют рассказывает что-то Криденсу – Тина не слышит, но видит, как тот жестикулирует. Они не смотрят друг на друга, и вид их заставляет Тину сонно улыбнуться. Длинные конечности и плохая осанка, думает она, как парочка марионеток. Смотреть на Криденса так приятно… Пока Тину не будит прикосновение к плечу. Сперва она понимает, что уснула, сидя на фальшивом камне. Потом – что Криденс всего в нескольких дюймах, и рука его возле ее плеча. У него жутко холодные руки.  
– Я не сплю, – говорит Тина.  
– Ньют спрашивает, будешь ли ты чай.  
В глаза ей Криденс не смотрит, и Тина машинально трогает пуговицы пижамной куртки, проверяя, все ли там прилично.  
– Хорошая иде… – она зевает. – Прости, Криденс. Да, чай бы не помешал.  
Кое-как поднявшись, Тина бредет за Криденсом к маленькой хижине, которая служит Ньюту библиотекой, лабораторией, спальней и, очевидно, кухней. Чайничек на одинокой горелке уже весело свистит.  
– Тина! Как хорошо, что ты к нам присоединилась. Ты знала, что Криденс никогда не пробовал чай?  
Каким образом он умудряется оставаться таким энергичным? Тина подавляет очередной зевок.  
– Боюсь, сидеть здесь особо негде, – продолжает Ньют. – Обычно у меня нет компании. На самом деле, у меня никогда нет компании. Только вы все… и, ну, Якоб. Сливки и сахар?  
Тина отказывается, но Криденс говорит:  
– Да, пожалуйста, сэр.  
Ньют неловко улыбается.  
– Хорошо.  
Чай слишком горячий, Тина держит его в руках и вдыхает запах. Чай пахнет совсем иначе, чем привычный ей горький кофе, но аромат цветочный, приятный. Поглядывая на Криденса краем глаза, Тина замечает, что Ньют делает то же.  
Криденс держит свою чашку очень аккуратно, ждет, пока Ньют сделает глоток, и лишь затем пробует сам. При этом он зажмуривается. Потом, не убирая края чашки ото рта, медленно открывает глаза. На его лице тихое предвкушение, ну, или Тине так кажется. С рассеянным видом сделав второй глоток, Криденс опускает чашку и говорит:  
– Спасибо.  
– Нравится? – спрашивает Тина.  
Криденс кивает.  
– Да. Я думал, будет как кофе с сахаром и сливками. Но он не такой крепкий.  
Тина сомневается, что в семье Бэрбоунов было принято пить кофе, что наводит на мысли… Впрочем, теперь она точно знает, разве не так? И все-таки странно воображать, как мистер Грейвз – настоящий – покупает Криденсу кофе в ларьке.  
– Завтра суда не будет, – говорит Тина. – И у меня выходной, потому что праздник.  
– Это хорошо, – вздыхает Ньют. – А что за праздник?  
– Новый год.  
– Ах да, конечно. Значит, уже новый год настал?  
– Да.  
– Тогда вам обоим счастливого Нового года! – Ньют пьет, глядя в чашку.  
– С Новым годом, – отзывается Тина.  
– Пусть он будет светлым, – добавляет Криденс, заставляя ее улыбнуться.  
По ее мнению, год уже и есть светлый, но вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать, Тина снова зевает и извиняется.  
– Что будем делать? – спрашивает она.  
– По-моему, тебе надо отдохнуть, – говорит Ньют. – Я имею в виду…  
– Я знаю, – перебивает Тина. – Именно этим и займусь.  
Ньют отводит глаза, так что Тина смотрит на Криденса.  
– А ты чем займешься?  
От Криденса прямого взгляда тоже не дождешься, но он хотя бы поглядывает уголком глаза. А через долгую секунду все-таки поворачивается и смотрит прямо на нее.  
– Я бы хотел больше узнать о магии. Можно?  
– Конечно! – оживляется Ньют. – Посмотрим, что ты умеешь, и чему хочешь научиться.  
Это не самая лучшая идея, но Тина молчит.  
Внезапно на лестнице раздаются шаги, заставляя всех троих насторожиться. Тина еще и привстает, разливая на себя чай. Но это всего лишь Куинни в безукоризненном бледно-лиловом платье.  
– Ты хорошо закрылась? – спрашивает Ньют из окна.  
– Конечно! – возмущается та. – Я похожа на идиотку? Если ниффлер будет бегать по дому миссис Эспозито, – добавляет она достаточно громко, чтобы было слышно, – Тина закатит истерику.  
Тина хмуро глядит на сестру. Она сидит в залитой чаем пижаме, а Куинни само воплощение красоты и удавшейся вечеринки.  
– Четыре утра, а никого из вас не найти, – выговаривает Куинни. – Но я знала, что вы не ушли праздновать, это же вы, и я подумала, что надо проверить…  
Когда они показываются снаружи, Куинни переходит на бег, при этом спотыкается и теряет туфлю, но это ее не останавливает. Ее кудряшки разлетаются, она смеется и даже не думает тормозить – просто с ходу прыгает Криденсу на шею. На секунду в его широко раскрытых глазах плещется искренний ужас, а потом из-за волос Куинни ничего не видно.  
Сообразив, что держать ее на руках Криденс не собирается, Куинни становится на носок одной ноги, практически хватаясь за его голову. Но, опустившись на пятки, снова его обнимает.  
– Ну разве не красавчик, – говорит она.  
Криденс приобнимает ее слегка дрожащей рукой, касается голой спины ладонью. Осторожно отстранившись, Куинни тут же треплет его по щеке. Криденс вздрагивает.  
– Поговорим об этом, когда захочешь. Или когда придется. Рада, что эти двое хорошо с тобой обращаются.  
– О чем мы говорим? – интересуется Тина. – Вернее, не говорим?  
– Почему Криденс здесь. Можно мне тоже чаю? Со сливками, без сахара.  
Она хлопает ресницами в сторону Ньюта и без особого успеха пытается заправить за ухо выбившуюся прядь. Ньют идет обратно в дом. Глянув на Тину, Куинни взмахивает палочкой, убирая пятно с ее пижамы.  
– Спасибо.  
– Тебе спасибо, – откликается Куинни и сообщает вернувшемуся Ньюту: – Так странно, когда кто-то приносит мне, бедняжке, напитки. Обычно это я ношусь с подносом по всему Вулворт-билдинг.  
И она со счастливым видом пьет чай, пока Тина гримасничает над холодными остатками своего.  
– С удовольствием, – говорит Куинни, махая в сторону Криденса. – Я долго этого ждала. Но ты вряд ли захочешь видеть меня на кухне, когда я в таком состоянии. Еще превращу что-нибудь в лягушку.  
Криденс практически не реагирует.  
– Шучу, дорогой, – Куинни трогает его за руку. – Это пижама папы? Тинни?  
– Да, – говорит Тина, больше не уверенная, правильно ли поступила. – Ему надо было что-то надеть.  
– Это так мило, Тинни.  
– Спасибо тебе, Тина, – говорит Криденс. – И тебе, Куинни.  
– А мне за что? – спрашивает Куинни. – Я даже еще ничего не сделала.  
Она слегка наваливается на Криденса, чтобы удержать равновесие, и Тина закусывает губу.  
– На здоровье, – говорит она, помедлив.  
– Я думаю! – очень громко заявляет Куинни после того, как Ньют приносит ей еще чашку, которую та не способна ровно удержать. – Нам всем пора спать. Все хорошо повеселились, но я уже никакая. Как считаете, мистер Бэрбоун?  
– Кажется, вы немного перебрали, – говорит Криденс.  
Куинни наклоняется к нему.  
– Вы правы, сэр.  
– Можете называть меня Криденс. Мне так больше нравится.  
Куинни поднимает на него глаза, и Криденс, к вящему удивлению Тины, встречает ее взгляд.  
– Потому что мы друзья? – спрашивает Куинни. – Как мило, Криденс. Ты… ты славный парень.  
Потом она принимается зевать в чашку, и Тина зевает, потому что Куинни зевает. Потом Ньют отворачивается и зевает в сгиб локтя. Криденс держится до последнего, но в конце концов и он зевает, прикрываясь широкой ладонью.  
– Ну все, пора в постель, – говорит Тина. – Всем вам.  
Ньют моет и убирает чашки. Тина уже не пытается вытащить его из чемодана, но на лестнице отправляет Куинни между собой и Криденсом на случай, если сестра упадет.  
– Я забыла туфли, – говорит Куинни, стоя посреди гостевой спальни.  
– Утром заберешь, – Тина придерживает ее за плечи.  
– Но ведь сейчас утро, Тинни.  
Тина ведет сестру в спальню, заклинанием избавляет от платья и украшений. Те плывут на место, а Куинни падает в постель и взбрыкивает ногами.  
Иногда Тина удивляется, как не-маги вообще справляются без магии.  
– Ты так рада снова видеть Криденса, – бормочет Куинни. – Это как одно большое вечное объятие, самое лучшее. Ты так рада.  
Когда Тина накрывает ее одеялом, на глазах Куинни появляются слезы.  
– Тинни, – тянет она, беря Тину за щеки.  
Она уже плачет, даже всхлипывает.  
– Что случилось?  
– Больно, – жалуется Куинни, шмыгая носом.  
– Где больно? – Тина осматривает ее на предмет порезов и синяков. – Что?  
– Все, – отвечает Куинни. – Все так болит, все время.  
Тина забирается к ней в кровать.  
– Тшш, все хорошо.  
Куинни обвивает руками ее шею и рыдает у нее на плече. Так они и засыпают – как пара ложек в ящике буфета, будто они обе снова маленькие девочки. 

Куинни просыпается протрезвевшей и несколько смущенной. Но с Тиной нет смысла смущаться. Если кто-то и понимает – хоть кто-то – так это Тина.  
Тревоги Тины наполняют квартиру, это раздражает, но в то же время и успокаивает. Будто привычный рев труб, если включить горячую воду, или скрипучая пружина в любимом кресле. Разумеется, Куинни была бы не против, если бы сестра меньше волновалась, но тогда вокруг было бы очень тихо и очень странно.  
Ньют тоже постоянно думает, хотя и не волнуется. Он думает о весе и длине окками и гадает, поможет ли Пикетту общение с другими людьми привыкнуть к обществу сородичей лечурок. Ньют смотрит из окна и придумывает имена голубям, поселившимся в здании через улицу. Еще он думает, правильное ли слово использовал для описания окраса одной из четырех известных разновидностей фвупера. Ньют думает и о Тине, но, по мнению Куинни, так и должно быть. Тина тоже много думает о Ньюте, хотя и пытается это скрыть. Будто бы Куинни можно так легко одурачить.  
Но Криденс Бэрбоун, теперь, когда он снова единое целое… Криденс держит каждую мысль в своем разуме так, будто это бритва без рукояти. Чем больше он хочет спрятать мысль от Куинни, тем крепче держит. Даже когда он видит сны – а он все еще видит сны, когда Куинни просыпается и приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы приняться за приготовление завтрака – все в его голове кровоточит. Его мысли куда более яркие, чем она предполагала. То, что Куинни слышала прежде, было только половиной Криденса. Причем лучшей половиной.  
Через некоторое время Тина выползает из спальни и с полузакрытыми глазами бредет к столу. Сделав кофе парой взмахов палочки, садится его пить. Она уже волнуется, и это такое облегчение.  
Внезапная жуткая вспышка чужого гнева заставляет Куинни уронить два яйца, не донеся их до миски.  
– Ну ладно, – бормочет она, ликвидируя беспорядок.  
Немного погодя в кухне появляется Криденс, пряча что-то за спиной.  
– Мисс Голдштейн.  
– Он имеет в виду тебя, Тина, – подсказывает Куинни.  
– Доброе утро, Криденс, – Тина обнимает чашку ладонями.  
– Доброе утро, – говорит Криденс. А потом продолжает: – Мне надо вам кое-что сказать.  
Тина заставляет себя полностью открыть глаза.  
– Можешь сказать мне все, что угодно.  
– Я испортил свою одежду.  
Куинни даже вздрагивает, таким ожиданием боли веет от Криденса. Тина трет лицо.  
– Но ты же одет.  
Криденс опускает глаза и показывает то, что держал за спиной – обрывки темно-синей ткани, практически клочья.  
– А, ту одежду.  
– Да, – говорит Криденс. – Я не специально. Я хотел ее почистить.  
Он врет, Куинни знает. Он совершенно намеренно сделал это и превратил бы все в кучу пепла, если бы знал как.  
Куинни наставляет палочку на обрывки.  
– Инсендио.  
– Не на столе! – вскрикивает Тина.  
Двумя жестами она гасит огонь и подзывает совок.  
– Я не собиралась чинить эти лоскуты, – поясняет Куинни. – Купим тебе новую одежду.  
– У меня нет денег, – говорит Криденс.  
– Ничего, дорогой, – отзывается она. – Мне дали премию.  
– А мне – прибавку в честь восстановления на службе, – Тина улыбается про себя. – Довольно большую.  
– Я не могу принять ваши…  
– Криденс, дорогой, хочешь помочь с завтраком? Я знаю, ты немного умеешь готовить, и я обещала показать тебе свои секреты.  
Криденс моргает, его обжигающий стыд, кислая злость и боль меркнут перед чем-то ярким и любопытным.  
– Мне нужна палочка? – спрашивает он. – Как у вас?  
– Ох, нет, – улыбается Куинни, – я начала готовить, как только стала дотягиваться до стола, а этой штуковины у меня не было, пока я не пошла в школу. К тому же нам запрещали колдовать на каникулах.  
– Школа? – переспрашивает Криденс. – Школа для волшебников?  
Куинни оглядывается на сестру с акульей ухмылкой.  
– Десять часов утра нового года, Куинни, – вздыхает Тина.  
И все равно, к тому времени, как приходит Ньют в своей полосатой пижаме, Куинни успевает заставить Тину выучить с Криденсом слова школьного гимна Ильверморни. И Криденс выдраил сковороду солью при помощи магии, хоть и предлагал сделать это руками, если не сработает.  
– Тебе понравится, – пообещала Куинни.  
А потом показала, какой жест использовать, чтобы сполоснуть сковороду, и как высушить ее щелчком пальцев.  
– Доброе утро, Ньют  
Тине довольно неловко, что ее застали за столом одетой в пижаму и распевающей во все горло. Сев прямее, она тайком проверяет, все ли пуговицы застегнуты.  
– Я научила Криденса кое-каким простым чарам, – объявляет Куинни. – У тебя здорово получается, да, Криденс?  
– Правда? – говорит Ньют. – Это же замечательно! Выходит, ты владеешь беспалочковой магией?  
– Да, – отвечает Криденс. – А еще я свою одежду уничтожил.  
– Ну, это уже не так замечательно. Но и не так плохо. Мы всегда можем ее починить.  
– Не-а, – вставляет Куинни. – Мы ее уже сожгли.  
– Или сжечь, – соглашается Ньют, моргнув. – Так тоже можно.  
– Покажи ему, что умеешь, – Куинни посылает в сторону Криденса еще одну сковороду.  
Должно быть, тот проделывает хорошую работу: разум Ньюта светится, как небо на Четвертое июля. И он бормочет похвалу, от которой Криденс гордится собой. Хотя бы чуть-чуть.  
– Это всего лишь уборка, – говорит он.  
– Обскур, как ты… – начинает Ньют.  
И эти слова падают на Криденса тяжестью: слыша их, он чувствует себя виноватым и в то же время до сих пор толком не понимает, что они означают. В его голове много подобных слов, незнакомых, но вызывающих ощущение неправильности.  
– Считается, что такие, как ты, подавляют свою магию, так сильно не желая ей пользоваться, что она прорывается только в виде Обскури.  
– Но я и есть Обскури,– возражает Криденс.  
– Я бы так не сказал, – говорит Ньют. – Считается, что Обскур и Обскури – две отличные друг от друга сущности. Впрочем…  
И они отвлекают друг друга так успешно, что Куинни благополучно доделывает завтрак.  
Самое лучшее в готовке – способность чувствовать удовольствие людей, которые едят приготовленную тобой еду. Куинни расправляется с собственным пан пердю и яичницей с легкой счастливой улыбкой.  
– Ты будто никогда не ел, – замечает она, глядя на Криденса через стол.  
– Такого не ел, – и он так живописно думает о жидкой комковатой каше, что Куинни корчит гримасу.  
– Что ж, если ты здесь задержишься, – обещает она, – я научу тебя готовить такой пан пердю. Это французское слово.  
Когда Криденс улыбается, когда его разум, наконец, освобождается от бритвенно-острых воспоминаний и чувств, Куинни не чувствует ничего, кроме жалости к Персивалю Грейвзу. Кто мог бы устоять перед такой улыбкой? Это наводит ее на мысли о Якобе, и дыра в сердце становится немного больше.  
– Было бы чудесно, – говорит Криденс. – Спасибо.  
И Тина учит его нетрудным заклинаниям, где используется магия рук, а не та, которую нынче вкладывают в палочку. Они разбивают несколько тарелок и нечаянно подпаливают потолок. Но каждый раз, стоит Криденсу испугаться, Куинни быстро достает палочку и все исправляет. Он смотрит на резную рукоять ее палочки с завистью, которая могла бы поглотить ее целиком, если бы она позволила.  
За выходные Ньют с радостью жертвует в пользу Криденса запасное белье, две пары шерстяных носков, две белые рубашки и брюки защитного цвета. А еще – подтяжки, которые называет «помочи», так что Криденс тоже начинает их так называть.  
Нахмурившись при виде брюк, Тина отдает Криденсу черные слаксы, а к ним черный жилет и пиджак. Все это соединено не совсем подходящей по оттенку черной нитью, но Криденс вроде бы не замечает.  
– Я не могу носить женскую одежду, – сперва заявляет он.  
Он обижен и смущен, но у Куинни в голове только аккуратная серая юбка Ньюта, которую тот все еще порой использует, чтобы входить и выходить из дома миссис Эспозито. Сидя в гостиной, Куинни хихикает под нос, притворяясь, что ее насмешила лежащая на коленях книга.  
– Нет, – говорит Тина, – она не женская.  
Потом они долго друг на друга смотрят, а потом Криденс бормочет слова благодарности и уходит все примерять.  
– Он думает, что ты великолепно смотрелась бы в одном из этих смокингов с рекламных постеров Arrow Collar, – сообщает Куинни, как только Криденс покидает комнату.  
Тина после этого встает и тоже уходит. Но Криденсу и впрямь идет черно-белое.  
– Возьму отгул в понедельник, – говорит Куинни. – Пройдемся по магазинам и подгоним ту рубашку.  
Криденс ростом примерно с Ньюта и Тину, но шире в плечах, чем Ньют, а остальное кожа да кости, так что ему ничего толком не идет. К счастью, Тина худая, так что ее мужская одежда сидит на Криденсе куда лучше. У нее даже подходящее пальто находится.  
– Как вы считаете, можно мне бритву? – спрашивает Криденс. – Когда мы пойдем за покупками.  
– Дорогой, здесь наверняка найдется запасная бритва, – замечает Куинни.  
Высовывается Ньют.  
– Для этого есть заклинания, могу показать.  
– У него палочки нет! – напоминает Куинни обоим.  
Криденс думает о Персивале Грейвзе в ванной, раздетом, с мыльной пеной на лице. Куинни пора бы уже к такому привыкнуть.  
– К тому же заклинание сушит кожу, – добавляет она.  
– Что? – Ньют трогает лицо.  
– А еще, – продолжает Куинни, – множество мужчин думает, что это и делает их мужчинами: бритье, сплевывание и все в этом духе.  
Криденс продолжает думать о голом Грейвзе, а Ньют объясняет про чары для удаления волос и предлагает использовать одно на щетине, покрывшей челюсть Криденса. Но парочка хорошо подобранных заклинаний призывают новую безопасную бритву.  
– Она не женская, – говорит Куинни, вручая бритву Криденсу. – Просто бритва. Иди брейся.  
Ванная внизу, и честное слово, Куинни хочет освободиться от крамольных мыслей о мистере Грейвзе не меньше, чем Криденс.  
Когда Тина возвращается – с продуктами на четверых – Куинни сообщает, что отдала Криденсу ее безопасную бритву.  
– Ладно, – Тина ставит на стол молоко и яйца. – Я все равно ей никогда не пользуюсь.  
Ньют притворяется, что крайне заинтересован бубликами, но Куинни и глазом не моргает. Новизна присутствия мужчины в доме начинает выветриваться. 

В понедельник Тина просыпается рано. У нее тут два лишних человека, которым тоже надо пользоваться ванной, но она успевает раньше всех и возвращается в халате и с расчесанными волосами. Криденс в кухне, разбивает яйца.  
– Без магии? – спрашивает Тина.  
Криденс отводит глаза, как будто не провел большую часть минувших двух дней в компании, облаченной в пижамы. Или много дней до этого – в гостиной. Тина в курсе, что носит Куинни, когда одна дома. И что носит она сама, когда выдается шанс.  
– Я использовал магию, чтобы разжечь плиту, – говорит Криденс. – Но яйца я все время роняю.  
Тина кивает.  
– Я тоже.  
Она не выбрасывает утренний «Призрак», потому что Криденс все выходные читал старые выпуски. Особенно ему понравилась статья про воссоединение Модести с настоящей матерью.  
– Сегодня последний день процесса по делу мистера Грейвза, – говорит Тина, откладывая газету туда, где Криденс может ее взять.  
Он не смотрит на газету, он вообще едва двигается, и на лице его та же невыразительная маска, которую она помнит по многочисленным уличным проповедям. Ткнув палочкой в кофейник, Тина идет одеваться. Когда она возвращается, Криденс за кухонным столом читает «Призрака». Позади него готовит сам себя завтрак. Пальцы Криденса касаются краешка фото, где Персиваль Грейвз пристально смотрит на читателей. Руки его скованы за спиной, нахмуренные брови придают взгляду не виданную прежде Тиной тяжесть.  
– Это, наверное, когда он назвал журналистов стервятниками, – говорит Тина, и Криденс, будто обжегшись, отдергивает руку.  
Куинни в ванной или, может, одевается, а у Тины и близко нет ее дара. Поэтому она с неразборчивым извинением проскальзывает мимо Криденса, чтобы налить себе кофе. Она не говорила о мистере Грейвзе все выходные и не уверена, что стоит упоминать его сейчас. Криденс молча разворачивается – сковородка плывет прочь с плиты. Перед Тиной появляется тарелка, другая становится перед Криденсом.  
– Ой, какая прелесть, – Тина смотрит на два тоста, поджаренные с яйцом посередине.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Криденс.  
Съев два особенно промасленных кусочка, Тина пытается что-нибудь сказать.  
– Уверена, что ты сможешь поговорить с Куинни, если захочешь, с ней гораздо удобнее. Но если ты…  
Криденс смотрит на нее, и взгляд у него такой ледяной, что Тина жалеет, что надавила. Куда легче, когда Криденс расстроен, и она может обнять его и утешить. Куинни, подрастая, никогда не куксилась, но Криденс возвел понурый вид в ранг искусства. Это впечатляет. И у него определенно есть на это причины.  
– Ты тоже про меня всякое знаешь, – бормочет Тина. – И ты здесь живешь. И… Я пытаюсь сказать, что тоже его знала.  
Ей хочется, чтобы Криденс поднял на нее глаза, но тот читает газету. Или притворяется, что читает.  
– Не так, как ты, но…  
– Спасибо, Тина, – говорит Криденс.  
Остаток завтрака они проводят в молчании. Куинни, появившись в кухне, называет их парочкой зануд.  
– Какие вы скучные, – причитает она. – Боже мой, Криденс, нам же сегодня по магазинам.  
– Куинни, – начинает Тина, но та уже выскальзывает из кухни.  
Тина в курсе, что Куинни все равно почувствует ее неодобрение. Это небезопасно – брать Криденса в волшебный Нью-Йорк. И Тине не нравится, когда Куинни ходит по магазинам не-магов, неважно насколько она их любит. Захлопывая дверь квартиры, Тина слышит слова вроде Macy's и Lord and Taylor.  
Из четверых людей в квартире Голдштейн Тина единственная, кто уходит утром и аппарирует к Вулворт-билдинг. Технически говоря, она не обязана посещать заключительные прения. Она свидетель и роль свою выполнила. Она могла бы идти на работу. Но у нее есть разрешение присутствовать. И похоже, это она должна увидеть до конца.  
Так что Тина садится на левой стороне зала, глядя на других волшебников, которые решили досмотреть действо вместе с ней. Чтобы увидеть мистера Грейвза, Тине приходится отклониться назад и смотреть поверх чужих голов. Но даже так мистер Грейвз теряется в тени, отбрасываемой потолочными лампами.  
Селестина Ванагандр стоит посреди зала, одетая в серый костюм в тон волосам и глазам. Выглядит вылитой из стали. Единственный проблеск цвета – заколка для волос в виде летящей ласточки. Крылья ласточки трепещут каждый раз, когда Ванагандр поворачивает голову.  
– Обвинение предпочло бы, чтобы вы поверили, будто Персиваль Грейвз состоял в сговоре с человеком, с которым боролся многие годы. Будто Персиваль Грейвз задумал уничтожить те ведомства и законы, которые защищал более двадцати лет, будучи аврором, директором Отдела магического правопорядка и правой рукой президента Пиквери. Мой коллега, мистер Робовиц, также просит вас осудить мистера Грейвза за чудовищное происшествие, случившееся, когда сам мистер Грейвз был в заточении по милости жестокого преступника. Он убеждает вас осудить мистера Грейвза за его отношения с Обскуром Криденсом Бэрбоуном, настаивая, что это было нарушением Закона Раппапорта, но в то же время и за неописуемые разрушения, причиненные Обскуром – разрушения, вызванные неподконтрольной магией. Ни я, ни мистер Грейвз не отрицаем отношения, имевшие место между ним и Обскуром. И мы не отрицаем нанесенный магическому сообществу США вред. Вполне понятно, что суд МАКУСА желает найти ответственного в случившемся, но я прошу суд вспомнить, кто именно стоял у истоков наших худших времен.  
Селестина умолкает на секунду, смотрит вправо и влево, убеждаясь, что завладела полным вниманием присутствующих.  
– Геллерт Гриндевальд.  
Присутствующие умолкают.  
– Тайные отношения между Директором Отдела магического правопорядка и молодым, очень сильным, но уязвимым волшебником, которому мистер Грейвз хотел помочь, были огромным соблазном для человека, искавшего способ отомстить МАКУСА за то, что Конгресс препятствовал его передвижению в Европу, а заодно и способ развязать войну между магами и не-магами.  
Ванагандр говорит что-то еще, но Тина чувствует, что это уже необязательно. Ни к чему.  
И, разумеется, Самсон Робовитц выражает истовый протест, напоминая, как мистер Грейвз поставил под угрозу целый город в общем и каждого американского волшебника в частности. С этим трудно не согласиться. Похоже, сам мистер Грейвз тоже не стал бы этого отрицать. Но Селестина привела хорошие аргументы. Суд не может устроить шумиху из того, что Криденс – Обскур, а потом заявить, что своей… дружбой мистер Грейвз нарушил Статут о секретности. По крайней мере, так Тина это сейчас видит. И не особо заинтересована увидеть как-то иначе. В конце концов, Криденс живет у нее. И что бы там мистер Грейвз с ним ни делал, это скорее просто плохая идея, нежели нарушение закона.  
Но когда это ее останавливало?  
Суд распускают на обед. Президент Пиквери встает.  
– Мы объявим решение суда, как только соглашение будет достигнуто. До этого процесс завершен.  
Что означает, что Тине все-таки придется идти на работу.  
А мистер Грейвз? Что ж, он по-прежнему под арестом. 

– Голдштейн, – приветствует Стивенс. – Давно не виделись.  
– Разве что в бумажках, – влезает Эрнандес. – Так круто всем рассказывать, как ты вломила этой сучке Бэрбоун.  
Отхлебнув кофе, она говорит в ответ на взгляд Стивенса:  
– Прошу прощения, знаю, язык.  
Стивенс на фут выше Грейвза, но в мастерстве мрачных взглядов с ним и рядом не стоит. Затем Эрнандес исчезает, но возвращается после обеда, когда Тина заканчивает со старыми отчетами.  
– Слушай, Голдштейн, я не должна тебе этого говорить, но все в курсе, что Грейвз не вернется. Даже если Конгресс его не убьет, сама понимаешь, он не будет снова нас возглавлять. Я решила, что ты должна знать, раз уж все другие знают.  
Тина скованно кивает.  
– Это понятно.  
– Ты и половины не знаешь, – Эрнандес опирается на стол Тины. – Творится что-то странное, пока ты тут над бумажками горбатишься. На Новый год наш старый добрый босс в клочья разнес помещение, где его держали.  
Тина чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица. Эрнандес смотрит на нее.  
– Знаешь что-нибудь об этом?  
– Нет, нет, – торопливо отвечает Тина, – но это очень… Очень подозрительно, да? Говорит не в его пользу.  
– Не в его, – соглашается Эрнандес и выпрямляется: – Так или иначе, хорошо, что ты вернулась, Голдштейн. Надо бы как-нибудь вместе пообедать.  
Когда она уходит, Тина чувствует себя как после допроса. Теперь в игру вступили куда более пугающие силы, чем Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Если она будет лезть на рожон, на кону окажется не только ее голова.  
Домой Тина начинает собираться хорошо после заката. 

Не способный пойти куда-либо еще, Персиваль Грейвз бродит по комнатам. С той ночи все тихо, весь разгром в президентских апартаментах ликвидирован, как это всегда бывает с магией. Лампочки и стаканы починены или заменены, будто бы призрак Криденса Бэрбоуна никогда не посещал это место или вовсе не существовал.  
Быть может, Грейвз потерял рассудок. Оставил его за стеной театра в Ист-Виллидж.  
Грейвз молча ступает по ковру, дереву и мраморной плитке. Останавливаясь перед зеркалами, исследует свое лицо, которое больше не кажется ему своим. Кожа все еще висит на костях, наглядное доказательство, как он ослаб – и как человек, и как волшебник.  
Геллерт Гриндевальд сделал это с ним. И если Грейвз выкарабкается, то позаботится, чтобы тот уж точно не выжил.  
Ох, Грейвз часто думает о смерти. Теперь он лучше прежнего знает, что чувствовала мать, потеряв мужа и сыновей, пока Грейвз стоял по колено в грязи и крови. Но если он убьет себя, то только окажет Гриндевальду услугу. И Серафина… ее это ранит. Но ей не придется казнить его и носить в себе груз вины за это, а ему хочется, чтобы она носила этот груз. Конечно же, о смерти Криденса Бэрбоуна она не думала вовсе. Если бы Грейвз был лучшим человеком, таким, каким ему полагалось быть, он бы тоже не думал. Это была необходимая мера. Разве не так? Как и многие другие смерти до этой.  
Смерть Грейвза, без сомнения, будет считаться необходимой. И они вытащат из его черепа какое-нибудь нежное воспоминание. Вроде того, как пальцы Криденса цеплялись за его рукав, притягивая для поцелуя. И в такую смерть Грейвз шагнет с распростертыми объятиями.  
Но Серафина будет думать о его смерти всю оставшуюся жизнь, носить ее, как якорь на сердце. Он знает, что она поступает так с каждой несправедливостью, на которую вынуждена закрыть глаза. Они знали друг друга так давно и так близко. И все же она позволила чужаку обвести себя вокруг пальца. Пусть чувствует себя виноватой.  
Он не покончит с собой. Не сделает никому такого подарка.  
Грейвз ходит из гостиной в кухню, и в столовую, и в кабинет, и в спальню, и в ванную и обратно в гостиную. Он ни на минуту не прекращает ходить. Здесь так тихо с тех пор, как… без призрака Криденса Бэрбоуна здесь так тихо. Так тихо, что Грейвз берет книги, тарелки и подсвечники и аккуратно взвешивает в руках. Он мог бы со всей силы швырнуть сборник арамейских заклинаний в окно. И, возможно, стекло бы треснуло, а может, сломался бы корешок книги.  
Но он этого не делает.  
Он не ест. Не разговаривает. Не спит, пока не валится с ног от истощения.  
Он мечется, как тигр в зоопарке. Теряет себя в заключении. Он зол и знает, что атакует первое же существо, достаточно глупое, чтобы его освободить. Но Серафина никогда не будет столь глупой.  
Если бы он был президентом (а его приглашали в 1924-м), смог бы он отдать Серафину под суд, посадить в это кресло? Да, возможно. В конце концов, он, вопреки себе, разобрался с призраком Криденса Бэрбоуна.  
Была бы Серафина такой глупой, чтобы волочиться за симпатичным молоденьким Обскуром?  
Нет, вряд ли. Это все он.  
Грейвз с трудом сдерживается от того, чтобы швырнуть тарелку в стену.  
Он молча бродит по комнатам и представляет все, что сделал бы с Геллертом Гриндевальдом, если бы сумел до него добраться. Это не вернуло бы Криденса и не восстановило бы доверия к Грейвзу, но как бы это было славно. Он прикусывает язык, пока не начинает чувствовать привкус крови.  
Грейвз думает о Ньюте Скамандере, защищавшем его перед иностранным судом – не потому, что Грейвз знал его брата, а просто потому, что, видимо, есть в крови Скамандеров нечто такое героическое.  
И он часто думает о Тине Голдштейн. Тина, ох, Тина. Как ей не повезло – подняла палочку на Мэри Лу Бэрбоун в тот же день, а может, и в тот же час, когда Гриндевальд явился к нему под личиной Криденса. Ему следовало бы догадаться – по походке, прямым плечам, остроте улыбки. Но он не догадался. Он увидел лишь то, что хотел.  
Если бы Тина Голдштейн не была такой торопливой, думает он. Конечно, легче считать ее неосторожной юной дурочкой, чем посмотреть себе в глаза и увидеть обозленного сломанного старика. Грейвз видел в ней нечто от себя: сирота, хорошая ученица, пусть и не выдающаяся, быстро закончила обучение и с головой бросилась в работу, мечтая стать героем. И чуть не убилась. Но она выжила – вероятно, благодаря той самой черте Скамандера. И своим собственным чертам, которые в отчетах оказывались замяты по самым обыденным причинам.  
Если бы Тина проявляла этот свой героизм только тогда, когда действительно требовалось, думает Грейвз. Не распознала ли бы она, что он это не он – под его пальто и его лицом? Возможно, нет, но уж точно заметила бы, что Криденс в опасности. Но она не смогла, потому что доигралась до разжалования.  
Зимой 1914-го Персиваль Грейвз оставил палочку на попечение тогда еще прокурора Серафины Пиквери и сел на корабль в Лондон, где записался добровольцем в очень не-магическую британскую армию. В конце концов, его семья жила когда-то в Британии, даже не слишком давно. Все это должно было закончиться арестом за нарушение международного Статута о секретности и судом за неповиновение указу о невмешательстве. Вместо этого Грейвз вернулся с войны героем – в магическое общество, охваченное эпидемией драконьей оспы, к Конгрессу, который отчаянно нуждался в опытном лидере, способном повести за собой оскудевшие силы авроров. Так что никто не обвинил Персиваля Грейвза в нарушении закона. В конце концов, он поступил правильно, разве не так?  
Нога, о которой колдомедики сказали, что перелом очень сложный, и которая, вероятно, никогда полностью не исцелится, болит меньше, когда Грейвз двигается. Но он успел намотать не одну милю – и все в носках – и теперь ступни ноют. Рано или поздно Грейвз неизменно совершает одну и ту же ошибку – садится, обычно около трех ночи.  
А когда Грейвз засыпает, он видит сны. Он знает, что это сон, но контроль утекает сквозь пальцы, как вода. Он стоит обнаженный, по щиколотку в ручье, теплом от солнечного света. Вода такая мутная, что он не видит своих ног, ее поверхность блестит от солнца и теней, отбрасываемых склонившимися над ручьем деревьями. На шее чувствуется влажное тепло – словно кто-то дышит в затылок.  
Какой-то маленький рукав одной из многочисленных рек Саванны, решает Грейвз. Такое он видел только в Джорджии, один раз, когда Серафина впервые покинула Нью-Йорк и с головой ушла в политику. Не такой уж и плохой сегодня сон, думает Грейвз. А потом чувствует чьи-то губы возле уха.  
– Ужасно, правда, мистер Грейвз? – шепчет Криденс Бэрбоун.  
Шепот как будто минует уши и проникает прямо в мозг.  
Криденс обнимает Грейвза за плечи холодными, как лед, руками, прижимается к его голой спине. В этом сне Криденс возвышается над ним куда больше, чем на дюйм, а его шерстяная одежда несет в себе холод нью-йоркского января.  
– Как жаль, что вы не заметили, – бормочет Криденс, ведя ладонями по горлу Грейвза, по подбородку, к губам.  
– Прости, – говорит Грейвз.  
Холод рук Криденса рвется в легкие через открытый рот.  
– Знаете, ведь Тина заметила, только вы ей не поверили, – Криденс прижимается к шее Грейвза холодными губами. – Вы оставили девочку моего возраста делать вашу работу за вас, а теперь злитесь. Это потому, что она справилась лучше вас?  
– Да, – Грейвз накрывает кисти Криденса своими.  
Чувствует знакомые шрамы на костяшках.  
– И какой же вы после этого аврор,– говорит Криденс тоном, который Грейвз никогда от него не слышал, но может отлично представить.  
Он язвительный. Даже ядовитый.  
– Директор Отдела магического правопорядка не может узнать Обскура, когда тот засовывает язык ему в рот.  
Кожа Криденса до того холодная, что обжигает. Персиваль чует дым. Он пытается обернуться, но хватка Криденса на его щеках усиливается. Ногти впиваются в кожу, как лезвие бритвы.  
– О чем вы думали? Все то время, что мы были вместе? – обвиняет Криденс. – Уж точно не о моем благополучии, мистер Грейвз.  
Затем хватка исчезает – так быстро, что Грейвз в испуге, что Криденс исчез, резко поворачивается, пусть движениям и мешает грязная вода, в которой он вдруг оказывается по колено.  
Криденс в его сновидении не настоящий, но чувствуется, как Криденс и выглядит, как Криденс. Это единственный Криденс, который у него остался. Знакомая одежда, сжатые кулаки, но он не горбит плечи и не опускает голову, будто ежеминутно ожидая удара. Он выпячивает широкую челюсть и смотрит на Грейвза с вызовом. Его острой улыбкой можно разрезать плоть. В руках он держит ветвь. Нет, палочку – волшебную палочку Грейвза, черное дерево и серебро. Нет, не палочку – ремень.  
– Стойте, – Криденс прикладывает палец к ярким губам. – Я знаю, о чем вы думали.  
Криденс роняет ремень, стягивает потертый шерстяной пиджак. Отстегивает подтяжки. Раздевается догола, как Грейвз, и они оба стоят по бедра в мутной воде.  
– Вот что было, да? – Криденс тянется к руке Персиваля холодной ладонью. – Только это и было. Вы были слишком заняты мыслями о том, что сунуть мне в рот, чтобы думать об остальном мне.  
Они стоят грудь к груди, пах к паху. Криденс холодом дышит ему в губы, Грейвз целует его, пока не начинает чувствовать лед в глотке. Они на дне деревянной лодки, кроны деревьев покачиваются над их головами, превращая мир в танец светотеней. Бледная, покрытая шрамами кожа Криденса кажется серой. Глаза белые, такие белые, словно Грейвз забыл их цвет.  
– А потом вы даже не позволили мне вас убить, – говорит Криденс, выгибаясь дугой, и Грейвз может сосчитать его ребра.  
Голова откидывается назад, обнажая горло. Криденс покачивается на бедрах Грейвза в такт неспешно двигающейся лодке.  
– Я думал, вы спасете меня, – стонет Криденс.  
Руки у него холодные, но тело горячее, тугое, влажное: в сексе во сне все так идеально и легко.  
– Как вы могли так со мной поступить? – Плечи Криденса дрожат. – Я доверял вам, мистер Грейвз. Я доверял вам.  
Яркий рот приоткрывается в тихом стоне. Криденс вталкивает ледяные руки Грейвзу в грудь. Закусив нижнюю губу, обхватывает обеими руками его бьющееся сердце. И тянет. Грейвз видел достаточно крови и внутренностей, чтобы отлично вообразить цвет и форму своего сердца в испещренных шрамами руках Криденса.  
Он просыпается рывком, вцепившись в диван, весь в холодном поту, сглатывая пересохшим горлом.  
– Криденс, – выдавливает он, но в комнатах нет никого, кроме него самого.  
Когда Грейвз садится, мышцы спины протестуют, ноют ноги. Но что хуже всего – член горячо пульсирует в трусах. Грейвз прячет лицо в ладонях. Если Серафина Пиквери приговорит его, он никогда не отомстит Гриндевальду. Но зато Криденс получит свое отмщение.  
В ванной Грейвз бездумно трогает себя. Тело потеет, истекает кровью, сочится гноем. Это всего лишь тело. Ключ к окклюменции – в контроле над мыслями. В этом искусстве Персиваль Грейвз может потягаться с темными волшебниками и профессиональными преступниками.  
Кончая, он не думает ни о чем.  
Он бреется и причесывается. Надевает другой костюм, не собираясь больше ложиться. В восемь часов утра к его дверям подходит Серафина Пиквери.  
– Решила, что скажу тебе первому, – говорит она. – Тебя оправдали. Невиновен по всем пунктам.  
– Тебя вздернут, – предупреждает Грейвз, пусть это и особенно жестоко – говорить ей такое. – Пресса, публика… Все скажут, что ты вытащила меня из-за нашей истории.  
– Пять голосов за, мой только один. Решение было не анонимным.  
– Будут говорить, что ты на них как-то повлияла, – спорит Грейвз. – Или что я их проклял. Или подкупил.  
– Не думала, что ты отреагируешь на свободу такой неблагодарностью, Перси.  
Взгляд Серафины тверд, как черное дерево.  
– Я свободный человек? – спрашивает Грейвз. – Или ты снова собираешься надеть свой самый яркий тюрбан и выволочь меня перед самопишущие перья и зачарованные фотоаппараты, чтобы никто не смог сказать, будто ты проглядела величайшее нарушение Статута о секретности столетия?  
– По крайней мере ты будешь хорошо смотреться на фотографиях, правда, Перси? Ты всегда лучше умел хорошо выглядеть, чем быть хорошим.  
Потом Серафина покидает его, и оба они по-своему правы.  
Затем следует красивый жест – вывести Грейвза в центр зала и снять железные оковы. Вспышки камер. Это все одно большое представление. Тигр уже прыгнул на женщину, открывшую его клетку.  
У вампуса есть две лапы, чтобы бить, напоминает себе Грейвз, и четыре, чтобы бежать.  
Полезно, учитывая, что, если кого-то застают за действиями, угрожающими раскрыть не-магам существование волшебного мира, закон карает его смертью  
После обеда Персиваль Грейвз возвращается в квартиру на Парк Авеню, туда, где жил Геллерт Гриндевальд, пока им притворялся – в сопровождении группы авроров и с письмом, уточняющим выходное пособие, в кармане.


	7. Парк Авеню

У Тины Голдштейн нет магического дара сестры, зато она неплохой следователь.  
Криденс не говорит о Персивале Грейвзе, а когда Тина его упоминает, становится совершенно тихим и неподвижным. Он уже признался, в редкий момент искренности, что видел некоторые части процесса. А может, весь? Будучи облаком дыма, поселившимся в гостиной, Криденс выглядел довольно расстроенным тем фактом, что суд может закончиться для мистера Грейвза высшей мерой наказания. А теперь ведет себя так, словно ему все равно.  
На работе авроры болтают о том, что мистер Грейвз сотворил с президентскими апартаментами в ночь после дачи показаний. Взорвал все лампочки? Переломал всю мебель и разбил посуду? Только Тина знает, что Криденс Бэрбоун ворвался в окно гостиной и уничтожил всю обстановку в ту же самую ночь, когда мистер Грейвз, предположительно, разнес свою золотую клетку.  
Не стоит сбрасывать со счетов и мистические обстоятельства неожиданного – и бурного – обнаружения мистера Грейвза. Это же было чудо, учитывая, что МАКУСА, как ни старался, так и не смог выудить из Гриндевальда ничего путного. И вдруг посреди ночи в Ист-Виллидж взрывается здание. Вполне типичная сцена для эпизодов проявления Обскури – если бы среди обломков не стоял мистер Грейвз.  
Тина знает Криденса достаточно, чтобы распознать дело его рук. Она видела, что происходит, когда он расстроен: иногда все кончается бушующим Обскури, иногда ограничивается менее катастрофическими последствиями. Но еще Тина знает, что Криденс присматривал за девочкой, оказавшейся Элизабет Кемпер. И что он собирает ей ланч утром, чтобы Тине не приходилось перебиваться хот-догами и лежалыми сандвичами. Криденс способен на заботу.  
Авроры говорят, что мистер Грейвз вернулся в свою квартиру, и что спустя неделю надзор и охрана сделались не такими тщательными, потому что Грейвз ни разу не покинул здание. Даже еду за него покупает кто-то другой. Тину Голдштейн не посвящают в детали, но график она знает. Каждое воскресенье выпадают несколько часов, когда никто не ведет слежку за зданием в Марри-Хилл, где Персиваль Грейвз живет среди прочей нью-йоркской магической элиты.  
В воскресенье Тина говорит Криденсу, что сегодня они идут гулять.  
– Хорошо, – отвечает тот, не спрашивая зачем и почему.  
Потом они завтракают, Криденс с Куинни моют посуду, после долгих уговоров он отдает ей одежду для стирки, затем помогает Ньюту кормить магический зверинец. Все как обычно. На Тине простая блуза, штаны и удобная обувь. И отцовские карманные часы на шее.  
– Пора выдвигаться, – она протягивает Криденсу свое пальто.  
Даже когда Тина уводит его в переулок за домом мисс Эспозито, Криденс не задает вопросов.  
– Ты аппарировал с Куинни, верно? Наверняка она просила мне не рассказывать, но я не буду ругаться.  
– Да, – признается Криденс. – Когда мы ходили за покупками.  
– Я так и подумала. Значит, мне не нужно говорить тебе, что делать. Просто… доверься мне.  
– Всегда,– говорит Криденс, и в голосе его чуть больше веры, чем, по мнению Тины, она заслуживает.  
Тина берет Криденса за руку и тянет за собой из Челси на другую сторону Манхэттена. С тех пор, как она была здесь в последний раз, аллею перед улицей 37 перегородили воротами. Глядя на большие металлические створки, Тина выплевывает ругательство.  
– Мы попали куда-то не туда? – интересуется Криденс.  
– Да нет, – говорит Тина. – Туда… Только придется немного пройтись.  
Прикрывшись пальто, она накладывает на большой висячий замок заклинание алохомора. Замок со щелчком открывается, и Криденс придерживает для нее створку.  
– Наверное, надо запереть их обратно, – задумывается Тина вслух.  
– Это будет вежливо, – соглашается Криденс.  
И они запирают за собой ворота.  
– Идем, – Тина снова хватает Криденса за руку. – Туда.  
Спустя квартал Криденс по-прежнему не спрашивает, куда они идут, а Тина начинает нервничать: до того, как они сюда явились, этот план выглядел куда лучшей идеей. Она сверяется с часами: команды наблюдения нет на месте уже десять минут.  
– Ты не хочешь спросить, куда мы идем?  
– А надо? Я доверяю тебе, мисс Тина.  
– Ну, спасибо, мистер Криденс. Но… э-э-э… на самом деле тебе, наверное, стоит спросить.  
Криденс смотрит на нее очень внимательно, с сосредоточенным прищуром.  
– И куда же мы идем?  
– Повидаться с мистером Грейвзом.  
Криденс останавливается как вкопанный. Люди огибают их, одна женщина, проходя мимо, бросает сердитый взгляд.  
– Нет.  
Тина с некоторым трудом стаскивает Криденса с дороги, подмечая, что тот умудряется побледнеть еще больше обычного.  
– Тина… Не думаю, что нам следует это делать. Мне кажется, я не должен…  
– Доверься мне, – Тина чувствует, как гулко бьется сердце в груди. – Пожалуйста, давай хоть попробуем. Понимаю, возможно, это плохая идея, но… Ты никогда об этом не говоришь, даже с Куинни. А мистер Грейвз… Криденс, я просто не знаю. Это ведь ты его нашел, да?  
– Да, – отвечает Криденс, не глядя ей в глаза.  
– Значит, он тебе не безразличен.  
– Я ему безразличен, – возражает Криденс, что заставляет Тину несколько оторопеть.  
– Нет. Это… Что за чепуха.  
Мистер Грейвз во время суда говорил кое-что очень неприятное. И кое-что очень, очень приятное. Тина представить себе не может, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал так же о ней. Никто, даже мистер Грейвз, не мог бы сказать такое, если бы ровным счетом ничего не чувствовал. Верно?  
– Если тебе не хочется его видеть, – говорит Тина, – я не буду заставлять, это жестоко. Но если хочется, ты должен с ним повидаться.  
Они стоят на обочине практически нос к носу, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. Мимо проезжают такси, раздраженно гудя на медлительные фургоны впереди. Пахнет дымом и мочой, однако благодаря холодному воздуху вонь не слишком сильная.  
– Ты хочешь с ним повидаться? – спрашивает Тина.  
– Да, – очень тихо говорит Криденс.  
– Тогда идем, – Тина берет его за локоть.  
Здание, где живет мистер Грейвз, возвышается над Парк Авеню, но вход сбоку и лестница спускается ниже уровня улицы. Поэтому Тине не составляет труда незаметно дотронуться палочкой до месяца на двери. Дверь открывается, и Тина ведет Криденса внутрь.  
– Добрый день, сэр и мадам, – приветствует их изображение юной критской нимфы. – Я вижу, вы не являетесь жильцами. Вы пришли кого-то навестить?  
– Да, – отвечает Тина, пока Криденс таращится на картину. – Мы хотели бы навестить мистера Персиваля Грейвза из квартиры 602.  
– Я извещу его, мадам, – говорит нимфа. – Не могли бы вы подойти к рупору? Благодарю, сэр и мадам.  
На подставке возле цветущего фикуса медный рупор – как от граммофона, но без проигрывателя. Через одну-две минуты, как ни странно, из рупора раздается голос Грейвза.  
– Кто?  
– Тина, – отзывается она. – Порпентина Голдштейн, сэр.  
– Голдштейн? – переспрашивает мистер Грейвз. – Что вы здесь делаете?  
– Я просто… – она косится на Криденса, который смотрит большими глазами и молчит. – Я надеялась с вами поговорить, сэр.  
Воцаряется долгая тишина. Тина слышит, как бьется собственное сердце. Как дышит Криденс. Как тикают ее часы.  
– Ладно, – говорит мистер Грейвз. – Поднимайтесь.  
Дверь распахивается, и Тина тащит Криденса к лестнице.  
– Зря мы это делаем, – бормочет Криденс. – Ты даже не предупредила его, что я с тобой.  
– Все будет хорошо. Ну что может случиться?  
Криденс окидывает ее таким взглядом, что Тина невольно представляет, как он оборачивается дымом и пеплом прямо здесь, на лестнице.  
– Я серьезно, – продолжает она. – Худшее с нами уже случилось, верно? Максимум, что он может сделать, нас прогнать.  
Криденса это явно не утешает, но он все же позволяет отвести себя на шестой этаж. На шестом этаже лишь две двери, и мистер Грейвз должен быть за дверью 602. Тина поднимает руку и стучит. Дверь рывком открывается на несколько дюймов, натягивая цепочку, позволяющую видеть только часть мистера Грейвза и полутемную комнату за ним. У мистера Грейвза глубокие линии между бровями и недельная щетина на лице.  
– Голдштейн, – говорит он. – Вы не одна.  
– Да, сэр. Я привела друга…  
Тина оборачивается на Криденса – тот стоит, отвернув голову и прикрыв лицо рукой. Тина, потянувшись, дергает его за запястье, заставляя опустить руку. Он вздрагивает. Она его отпускает.  
– Я привела одного нашего общего друга, – поспешно говорит Тина.  
Она переводит взгляд обратно на мистера Грейвза, который по-прежнему стоит у двери. Он смотрит мимо на нее на Криденса, глаза у него становятся такие большие, что темная радужка полностью появляется на порозовевших белках. Губы, окруженные уже почти настоящей бородой, приоткрыты. Тина понимает, что волосы у него не расчесаны.  
– Криденс, – выговаривает мистер Грейвз, и на конце слова его голос слегка сбивается.  
– Здравствуйте, – говорит Криденс.  
Он разглядывает носки своих башмаков, держась за пальто Тины одной рукой. Другая рука жестко выпрямлена, пальцы сжаты в кулак.  
– Ты живой, – интонация восходящая, как вопрос.  
Потом лицо мистера Грейвза расслабляется, и Тине становится неловко смотреть. То, что сперва выглядело выражением ужаса, сменяется надеждой.  
Цепочка падает, повинуясь невербальному беспалочковому заклинанию, и мистер Грейвз открывает дверь шире. Он в полурасстегнутой рубашке и домашней куртке, на брюках нет ремня, на ногах в тапочках – носков, а ведь Тина никогда не видела его облаченным меньше чем в костюм-тройку. Теперь мистер Грейвз кажется ей почти голым. В волосах у него на груди пробивается седина. Она видит волосы у него на груди!  
– Да, – выдыхает Криденс.  
Мистер Грейвз подается вперед, будто собираясь сделать шаг, но застывает в дверном проеме.  
– Тебя не должно быть здесь.  
У Тины екает в груди, и, не успев даже подумать, что будет говорить, она выкрикивает:  
– Мистер Грейвз!  
– Голдштейн. - Взгляд мистера Грейвза упирается в Тину, и та замирает. – Тина.  
И неважно, что на мистере Грейвзе темно-синяя домашняя куртка вместо привычного пальто, и волосы падают ему на лицо. Он выглядит разочарованным, и этого достаточно, чтобы Тина проглотила язык.  
– Вы не должны были его сюда приводить. Невероятно опрометчиво с вашей стороны… Я прекрасно знаю, что за моей квартирой следят. Вы могли подвергнуть Криденса ужасной опасности.  
– Но, но… – начинает Тина.  
Она проверила чертов график. Она знает, что вот сейчас за ними никто не следит. Она все спланировала. Почему мистер Грейвз не понимает? Она бы не стала так рисковать Криденсом!  
– И Криденс.  
Тот так шарахается, что дергает Тину за край пальто.  
– Восставать из мертвых – редкость даже для нас, волшебников. У тебя есть возможность начать новую жизнь, собственную жизнь. Не трать ее понапрасну.  
Повисает тяжелое молчание, Тина едва осмеливается моргнуть или вдохнуть.  
– Сейчас ты свободен. Ты, наконец, можешь делать все, что захочешь. И у тебя есть магия, которая позволяет практически все. И Криденс, я знаю… Я всегда знал, что ты хороший человек. Ты можешь совершать хорошие поступки. Но это всегда вопрос выбора.  
Обернувшись на Криденса, Тина видит, как дергается его горло над воротником рубашки. Даже сейчас, когда голова опущена, шея выглядит длинной. Тина думает, что надо купить Криденсу шарф.  
Все идет совсем не так, как она надеялась.  
– Да, сэр, – говорит Криденс.  
– Я… – начинает мистер Грейвз. – Нет, забудь. Вам обоим следует уйти.  
– Да, сэр. – Сердце Тины проваливается куда-то в живот.  
– И Голдштейн, – говорит он. – Я верю, что вы поступите правильно.  
– Да, сэр, – не совсем чистосердечно отзывается она.  
Тина считала, что то, что она делает сейчас, – правильно. Если это не так, то она уже ни в чем не уверена.  
Мистер Грейвз захлопывает дверь прямо у них перед носом, но Тина и Криденс еще некоторое время продолжают стоять на площадке.  
– Наверное, нам пора, – шепчет Криденс.  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Тина.  
Сама она чувствует себя опустошенной, а ведь… чувства к мистеру Грейвзу здесь не у нее.  
– Нет, – отвечает Криденс. – Но могло быть и хуже.  
Тине хочется рассмеяться… или расплакаться. Вместо этого она ведет Криденса к лестнице. Кажется, у обоих глаза на мокром месте, но ни один не подает виду.  
– Хочешь пончиков? – спрашивает Тина после спуска на шесть пролетов.  
– Не отказался бы.  
И они шагают вниз по Парк Авеню, глядя на голые деревья и снующие туда-сюда машины, пока не находят лоток со свежими пончиками. Тина покупает на двоих целую охапку, они съедают все подчистую и выбирают подходящий переулок, из которого можно аппарировать обратно домой.  
– Прости меня, – говорит Тина.  
– За что? Ты только хотела сделать для нас обоих доброе дело. Теперь он знает, что я не умер, а я знаю, что ему на меня не наплевать. Большего я и не жду.  
– Но… – начинает Тина.  
И смотрит на Криденса – в чужой рубашке и чужом пальто. Даже под новой, куда более подходящей одеждой, он продолжает горбиться. В уголке рта у него осталось немного сахара, он слизывает прозрачные крупинки и снова хмурится. У него такое открытое и такое грустное лицо.  
– Забудь. 

В понедельник Тина и Куинни идут на работу. Но Криденсу особенно нечем заняться, кроме как помогать Ньюту со зверями да читать принадлежавший Куинни учебник по заклинаниям с первого года обучения в Ильверморни. В основном заклинания там ориентированы на использование палочки, но есть кое-что и о беспалочковой магии: похоже, в Америке она получила куда более широкое распространение.  
Учебники Тины по истории рассказывают, что магия существовала в Америке задолго до того, как туда привезли палочки. До того, как волшебники из Голландии впервые прибыли в Нью-Йорк, племена, жившие там, очевидно не делали разницы между магами и не-магами, как их называет Тина, или магглами, как говорит Ньют.  
Целый день Криденс в волшебном чемодане возит тачки с кормом и экскрементами, думая о Нью-Йорке без дорог и каменных домов, где некоторые люди просто обладали магией, а некоторые нет. Но все равно жили вместе. Он представляет их голыми и с перьями в волосах, что вряд ли соответствует действительности, но у Криденса нет иллюстраций. Он мог бы вообразить этих людей одетыми, но почему бы не представлять их свободными и нагими. Им стало бы холодно, но ведь у них была магия, думает он, так что им не требовалась одежда. Криденс гадает, как их звали. На каком языке они говорили. Что они ели. Женились ли они и верили ли в Бога. А может, они были язычниками? Эта идея – как и сама магия – волнует и ужасает его. Криденс не уверен, знает ли разницу между возбуждением и страхом – от обоих у него начинает колотиться сердце. Без особой причины, как это часто бывает в последнее время, ему кажется, что его сейчас вырвет, но этого не происходит. Это страх? Или радость?  
– Ты знаешь что-нибудь о магии в Америке до появления палочек? – спрашивает Криденс Ньюта за обедом из фасолевого супа, который приготовил накануне вечером.  
– Не особенно, – Ньют прихлебывает суп со звуками, которые определенно оскорбили бы Частити. – Хотя я мог бы рассказать о различиях североамериканского рогатого змея и европейского василиска.  
– А что, они очень похожи? – интересуется Криденс.  
– С виду да. Но по факту они кардинально разные. Когда сюда впервые прибыли европейские маги, рогатый змей порядком страдал из-за того, что его путали с очень агрессивным василиском.  
Криденс молча ест суп и слушает Ньюта, увлеченно толкующего о гигантских змеях. Все, что он рассказывает, звучит сказочно, но Криденс верит, что это абсолютная правда. Если магия реальна, если он сам смог выжить после того, как его разнесли на куски, то почему бы не существовать гигантскому змею с рогами, которые звенят, когда приближается опасность.  
Но Ньют мало что знает об американских волшебниках в допалочковые времена. Поэтому Криденс идет к Тине.  
– Прости, – говорит она, – я не в курсе. На моем факультете в Ильверморни были близнецы. Их семья переехала в Миннесоту, но они говорили, что родом из этих мест, только севернее, возле водопадов. Они получили приглашение в канадскую школу, но предпочли Ильверморни.  
Криденс слушает с восхищением.  
– Они были чиппева. Я забыла их фамилию, но помню девочку, ее звали Весенняя Красота, очаровательное имя, но как оно звучит в оригинале, она нам не рассказывала. Утверждала, что мы все равно не сможем правильно выговорить. Как по мне, это было немного заносчиво с ее стороны. Мы же практически целый день болтали на латыни, а она решила, что мы не сможем произнести ее имя? А может, она была права, не знаю. Так или иначе, на продвинутых прорицаниях она делала доклад о Пророчестве Семи огней.  
– Что это? – спрашивает Криденс.  
Тина рассказывает, то и дело указывая, что не уверена, что помнит все правильно. Но это больше, чем Криденс знал раньше.  
– Я отправлю письмо секретарше директора Праудфут, если вспомню, как ее звали, – обещает Тина. – У нее был какой-то побочный проект, связанный с индейскими пророчествами. Именно благодаря ему ее и выбрали на работу в МАКУСА.  
– Спасибо, – благодарит Криденс, словно хоть что-то из сказанного имеет для него значение.  
Куинни знает и того меньше, или, по крайней мере, так утверждает.  
– Я плохо помню уроки истории, – говорит она. – Хотя мама рассказывала, что наши люди – евреи, а не маги – практиковали магию не одну тысячу лет. И ты не услышишь об отсутствии волшебных палочек в Торе.  
– Что это? – спрашивает Криденс.  
– А, это такая Библия, в некотором роде.  
– Жезл Моисея, – вспоминает Криденс после секундных размышлений. – С помощью которого он творил чудеса.  
Куинни моргает.  
– О да, там определенно упоминаются волшебные палочки.  
Она широко ему улыбается и говорит, что он очень умный. Криденс не верит, и тогда Куинни постукивает его по руке.  
– Ты что, считаешь, я тебе лгу?  
Позже она вспоминает, что кто-то говорил ей, будто легилименты существовали в Америке еще до появления там европейцев. И еще анимаги – люди, способные оборачиваться животными.  
Криденс тихонько задумывается, что ему сможет рассказать мистер Грейвз. У него важная работа, и он должен был долго учиться, в отличие от самого Криденса, который никогда не ходил в школу и научился читать по Библии. А мистер Грейвз наверняка посещал волшебную школу вроде Ильверморни или Хогвартса, а может, и какой-нибудь волшебный колледж. Все-таки он работал на президента, а значит, должен многое знать. 

В среду Ньют спрашивает:  
– Криденс, хочешь со мной в Лондон?  
Они обедают, и Криденс чувствует, как во рту, набитом макаронной запеканкой, становится сухо, хоть в остальном запеканка просто превосходная.  
– Неплохая идея, – говорит Тина. – У вас там куда более спокойно относятся к магии. И Криденса там никто не знает.  
– Вот насчет спокойного отношения не уверен, – бормочет Ньют.  
Криденс никогда не покидал границы Нью-Йорка. Но сейчас можно, так ведь? Ньют спрашивает, хочет ли он пересечь океан, поселиться в новом городе, в новой стране. Из всего, что могло прийти на ум, Криденсу вспоминается, как мистер Грейвз сказал ему, что он свободный человек. «Ты, наконец, можешь делать, что хочешь», так он сказал. А чего Криденс хочет?  
– Я подумаю, – говорит Криденс. – Спасибо за приглашение. Это много для меня значит.  
Он беспокоится, что Ньют не поверит ему, что решит, будто Криденс отметает такое щедрое предложение. Он не хочет, чтобы Ньют такое думал, но не знает, что еще сказать.  
Ньют, впрочем, просто кивает.  
– Подумай, пожалуйста.  
Ночью Криденс лежит без сна, слушая шум машин на улице и гудение труб в стене. Он долго смотрит на лежащий на полу чемодан, потом вылезает из постели и берет свое, то есть, Тинино пальто. Еще надевает башмаки на очень удобные носки Ньюта. Обувь свою он помиловал, потому что покупать новую дорого, к этой он давно привык, и никто никогда его ей не бил. Полностью одетый, в одолженной пижаме, одолженном пальто и одолженных носках, Криденс открывает чемодан и осторожно влезает внутрь. Тщательно закрывает крышку и слегка прижимает, чтобы ниффлер уж точно не просочился наружу.  
Криденс надеется, что не разбудил Ньюта. Еще он надеется, что не потревожит сон зверей, которые могут за ним увязаться. Криденс больше не боится – он с удовольствием узнает новое и о тех животных, которые есть в чемодане, и о тех многих, которых Ньют видел и описал. Но лунных тельцов придется отгонять, если они за ним пойдут.  
Если Криденс отправится в Лондон, то будет сильно скучать по Куинни и Тине. Ему в радость готовить для них и учиться магии, копируя прочитанное в старых учебниках. Но у сестер есть собственные жизни. А что ему делать в Нью-Йорке? Семьи у него нет: кого-то он убил, кто-то умер, когда он был слишком мал, чтобы помнить. Он знает себя только Криденсом Бэрбоуном. А Криденс Бэрбоун, если уж на то пошло, погиб седьмого декабря 1926 года на платформе станции Сивик-Центр.  
– Привет.  
Волшебный снег хрустит под ботинками. Холодный, как настоящий снег.  
– Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты меня. Ты вообще понимаешь английский?  
Обскури переливается в своем пузыре, как вода в снежном шаре. Криденс может притянуть пузырь магией. Он не знает, что чувствует Ньют, когда касается его, если он вообще его касается. Это Ньют создал магию, которая держит Обскури на этой земле.  
Криденс думает о Персивале Грейвзе, который отослал его, когда считал, что он призрак, и потом еще раз, когда знал, что он не призрак. Который говорил ему: «Я любил тебя» и «Я всегда знал, что ты хороший человек» так, будто не был единственным, кто когда-либо говорил Криденсу подобное.  
Касаясь магии, сдерживающей Обскури, Криденс чувствует огонь на ладонях. Боль такая, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Криденс всхлипывает, пока на ресницах не намерзает лед, и не закладывает нос. Но тихо, почти беззвучно. Он не хочет разбудить Ньюта.  
Через некоторое время Криденс отпускает пузырь. Смотрит на свои руки, покрытые шрамами и мозолями. Долго смотрит. Затем стирает иней с ресниц, пытается согреть нос и щеки.  
Чего он хочет? Он хочет сделать так, чтобы во всем мире больше никогда не было ни одного Обскури. Впрочем, это слишком амбициозно. Так что Криденс ограничивается тем, что решает выучить все, что получится, о магии и, возможно, помогать учиться другим.  
Он хотел бы увидеть всех созданий, о которых рассказывает Ньют.  
Он хотел бы увидеть мир, посмотреть, как люди в разных уголках света пользуются магией.  
Он хотел бы помогать детям, чтобы никто их не обижал, и чтобы у них было достаточно еды.  
И, если быть до конца честным, он хотел бы увидеться с мистером Грейвзом. Хотел бы писать ему, как прежде – до того, как мистер Грейвз стал кем-то иным, кем-то, кто вредил ему и хотел, чтобы он вредил другим. Он хотел бы точно знать, что то был ненастоящий мистер Грейвз.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Криденс Обскури, который, скорее всего, его не понимает.  
Но Криденсу хочется верить, что все-таки понимает. Стряхнув снег с пальто, Криденс вылезает из чемодана. Разувается, снимает пальто и, в пижаме и носках, забирается обратно в постель. 

В четверг за завтраком Криденс сообщает Ньюту, что согласен отправиться с ним в Лондон.  
– Если предложение еще в силе.  
Ньют отвечает широкой улыбкой, и все начинают оживленно обсуждать, чем Криденс может заняться в Англии.  
– Я довольно много путешествую, чтобы собрать материал для книги, – говорит Ньют. – Буду брать тебя с собой.  
– Было бы неплохо, – отвечает Криденс. – Я мог бы… Редактировать твою рукопись?  
– Правда?  
– Но в Англии правописание отличается, – вставляет Тина. – Отличается же?  
Потом Тина и Куинни уходят на работу, а Ньют уводит Криденса в чемодан и увлеченно планирует их совместное путешествие.  
– Можно, конечно, расширить хижину, но использовать слишком много заклинаний расширения внутри уже имеющихся может быть проблематично, – рассуждает он. – Однако в чемодане есть другие места, если ты не возражаешь. У меня осталось много брезента, можно соорудить тебе собственное жилище.  
– У меня никогда не было собственной комнаты, – признается Криденс.  
– Что ж, теперь будет.  
И они работают: таскают стойки и натягивают брезент – пока не взмокают до белья.  
– Я иду мыться, – объявляет Криденс.  
– Хорошо. Не буду мешать.  
Смыв пот и надев свежую одежду, Криденс готовит обед на двоих и несет в чемодан.  
– Схожу за покупками, – говорит он.  
– Я с тобой, – предлагает Ньют.  
– Большое спасибо, но мне бы не хотелось мешать твоей работе. Я и без того отнял у тебя целое утро, а ты говорил, что собираешься поработать над классификацией свойств яда Пикирующего Злыдня.  
– Правда? Наверное, да, но я не против проводить с тобой время. Ты мне не мешаешь.  
– Я ненадолго, – говорит Криденс. – Обещаю.  
– Если ты потеряешься, Тина никогда меня не простит, – вздыхает Ньют.  
– Я не потеряюсь. Я всю жизнь в Нью-Йорке живу.  
– Ну да, – бормочет Ньют. – И то правда.  
– Я могу подождать. Почитаю про прорицания после обеда, – предлагает Криденс.  
– Не стоит. Иди… за покупками, да? Ты отлично можешь сам о себе позаботиться.  
Криденс слабо улыбается. Эксплуатировать доверие, которое Ньют так легко ему оказывает, неловко. Впрочем, он мог просто сказать, что будет изучать прорицания, а сам вылезть через пожарный выход. Так кажется хоть чуть-чуть честнее. Поэтому Криденс надевает Тинино пальто поверх недавно купленной одежды: розовой рубашки, серого жилета и такого же пиджака. Брюки у него в тонкую серую полоску. Правда, обувь старая, и шерстяные носки принадлежат Ньюту. Но все равно, поглядев в зеркало Куинни, Криденс чувствует себя очень тщеславным. Он делает глубокий вдох и очень аккуратно выдыхает. Затем выходит через парадный вход, так тихо ступая по ступеням, что, наверное, можно было обойтись без заглушающих чар, которые Криденс наложил на свою обувь. Но с ними спокойнее.  
Криденс еще не умеет аппарировать. К тому же это, судя по всему, довольно опасно делать без палочки. Тина говорила о каком-то «расщеплении», что Криденс мог бы, пожалуй, пережить, однако предпочел бы на себе не испытывать. Но он может дойти пешком. Дом, где живет Персиваль Грейвз, в десяти кварталах на север, на другой стороне Манхэттена. Криденсу приходилось проходить и больше, когда не было жетонов на метро. Если бы у него сейчас были деньги, он бы, наверное, поехал на метро.  
Но он всегда может пройти пешком.  
Уличная жизнь ровно такая же, какой Криденс ее запомнил. Люди врезаются в него и даже не поднимают глаз. Пахнет мочой, отходами, пережаренным маслом и особенно сильно – выхлопами машин. Минуя бесконечные лотки с едой, Криденс радуется, что предусмотрительно поел перед выходом. Он вспоминает, как их пальцы соприкасались, когда мистер Грейвз предлагал ему кофе или жареные орешки. От этого Криденс чувствует что-то, похожее на голод, тоже идущее из глубины живота, но иначе.  
К тому времени, как он добирается до Парка Авеню, руки в карманах успевают онеметь, ноги болят. Сложив ладони лодочкой, Криденс накрывает ими лицо и дышит, пока в нос не возвращается чувствительность. Пальто Тины все же здорово помогает, Криденс не припоминает, чтобы ему приходилось так далеко ходить в январе и не задубеть до самых плеч. Он привык мерзнуть зимой.  
Спускаясь по ступеням, Криденс чувствует, как сводит живот. Сделает ли для него камень-полумесяц то же самое, что для Тины? Так или иначе, он должен попробовать. Криденс думает о магии: о текучих завитках тьмы между пальцами, оттирающими сковороду или смазывающими кожу ботинок, чтобы не скрипели.  
«Пожалуйста, откройся», – думает Криденс и кладет руку на камень.  
Когда дверь открывается, он испытывает гордость. Он стал порядком горделивым созданием после того, как умер.  
– Доброго дня, сэр, – приветствует изображение полуобнаженной девушки.  
Криденс старательно смотрит ей в лицо, а не на грудь.  
– Вы приходили прежде, верно?  
– Да, – отвечает он.  
– Прошу прощения, сэр, но я не помню вашего имени. И не могу звать жильцов без прямой просьбы.  
– Я Криденс, мэм, – говорит он. – Приятно познакомиться.  
– Взаимно, сэр, – отвечает картина. – Такая редкость – дважды увидеть здесь красивое лицо. Большинство жильцов гораздо старше вас, сэр. Хотя и моложе меня.  
– Сколько вам лет? – спрашивает он.  
– Разве можно задавать леди такие вопросы? – картина, хихикая, прижимает нарисованную руку к розовым губам.  
– Простите, мэм, это было грубо.  
– Все нормально, сэр, вы просто поинтересовались. Кого вы сегодня посещаете?  
– Я хотел бы увидеть мистера Персиваля Грейвза из квартиры 602, мэм, – говорит Криденс. – Того же самого человека, которого я навещал в прошлый раз.  
Картина подмигивает.  
– Он счастливчик. Я позвоню ему, мистер Криденс.  
Разговор с картиной кажется странным, но в то же время ободряет. Криденс стоит возле рупора и ждет.  
– Кто? – раздается из рупора голос мистера Грейвза.  
– Здравствуйте. Это Криденс.  
Он старательно дышит, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. Было бы ужасно невежливо расклеиться сейчас, после того, как он уже представился.  
– Уходи, – говорит мистер Грейвз.  
Криденс сглатывает комок в горле.  
– Нет.  
Полуобнаженная женщина на картине опирается на камень, лежащий на берегу, и смотрит на Криденса с интересом.  
– Он уже не слушает? – спрашивает ее Криденс. – Я не очень понимаю, как это работает.  
– Я еще здесь, – перебивает мистер Грейвз. – Но ты должен уйти.  
– Нет, – говорит Криденс. – Я не уйду, пока вы со мной не поговорите.  
Руки в карманах дрожат. Он стал горделивым, а еще надменным. И его, кажется, сейчас стошнит. Криденс смотрит на картину, а картина – на него. Прежде чем Криденс успевает задаться вопросом, способна ли картина вышвырнуть его вон, мистер Грейвз сдается:  
– Ладно.  
Криденс вздыхает с облегчением, хотя руки все еще дрожат.  
– Но тебе придется подождать.  
– Хорошо, мистер Грейвз.  
– Я надеялась, что ваша встреча пройдет лучше, – щебечет картина. – Вы очень красивый, а у мистера Персиваля так мало посетителей.  
Криденс моргает. Картине вообще следует такие вещи говорить?  
– Меня зовут Идея, – продолжает нимфа. – Я могу составить вам компанию, пока мистер Грейвз не спустится.  
Вместо того, чтобы спросить картину, Идею, о мистере Грейвзе – как бы соблазнительно это ни выглядело – Криденс говорит с ней о погоде.  
– Я люблю весну, – рассказывает Идея. – Люблю, когда жильцы приносят свежие цветы, даже если это просто лепестки, прилипшие к обуви.  
– Мне тоже нравится весна, – соглашается Криденс. – Не слишком жарко, не слишком холодно, и я ничего не имею против дождей.  
– Мне нравится смотреть, как дождевая вода сбегает по лестнице, – добавляет Идея.  
– Звучит здорово, – отзывается Криденс.  
Звук открывающейся двери заставляет его вздрогнуть. Он поворачивается, и перед ним стоит Персиваль Грейвз, такой же, каким Криденс его запомнил. Он чисто выбрит и одет в темное пальто, под которым столько слоев красивой одежды, что Криденс сбивается со счета, пытаясь подсчитать отвороты.  
– Тебе следовало сразу уйти, – говорит мистер Грейвз.  
Сила в его голосе потрясающая – Криденс чувствует себя заколдованным. Он просто должен подчиниться. Но он не хочет. Облизнув губы, он бросает:  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
Тяжелые брови сходятся, от чего Криденс снова вздрагивает.  
– Потому что не хочу.  
Мистер Грейвз хмурится.  
– Значит, хочешь поговорить?  
Криденс кивает.  
– Иди за мной, – он разворачивается на каблуках, и полы плаща взметываются за спиной.  
Прерывисто выдохнув, Криденс смотрит на картину, где Идея улыбается ему, опершись на каменистый берег реки. Криденс нерешительно улыбается в ответ и спешит за мистером Грейвзом.  
Они молча поднимаются по лестнице, мистер Грейвз открывает дверь, не притрагиваясь к ней и не произнося ни слова. Когда Криденс заходит, дверь захлопывается.  
– За тобой кто-нибудь шел? – спрашивает мистер Грейвз.  
Криденс осматривается. Квартира более пустая, чем он ожидал. На дальней стене висят фотографии, которые словно его разглядывают. В углу письменный стол, какой-то разобранный, с зияющими дырами на месте ящиков. Кресло с изогнутой спинкой, богатое, темно-синее, лежит на боку с отломанной ножкой.  
– Нет, – говорит Криденс. – Я никому не сказал, куда иду. Я пришел один.  
– Это же опасно, – мистер Грейвз широко разводит руками. – Ты мог…  
Прижимает костяшки пальцев к губам.  
– Ты хоть представляешь, что…  
Смотрит в потолок, и от тяжелого вздоха плечи его ходят ходуном.  
– Зачем ты пришел?  
– Вы сказали, что теперь я могу делать со своей жизнью все, что хочу, – уверенно говорит Криденс.  
– Во имя палочки Святой Морриган, зачем же ты сюда явился?  
Когда Криденс не может быстро найтись с ответом, мистер Грейвз поворачивается к нему спиной.  
– Я недостаточно тебе навредил? – спрашивает он, сбрасывая пальто.  
Следом он снимает пиджак, и Криденс видят, как движутся мышцы рук под тканью рубашки. Криденс тоже вылезает из пальто и жилета и вешает их на подлокотник.  
– Позволь я возьму, – говорит мистер Грейвз. – Если ты, конечно, не передумал и не хочешь уйти.  
Криденс мотает головой, чувствуя, как рассыпаются волосы. Он протягивает пальто и жилет Грейвзу, и они плывут по воздуху. Стоя в своей лучшей одежде, Криденс молит о храбрости. Молится собственной магии, потому что именно так это чувствуется – просьба к невидимой силе выполнить его желания.  
– Я собираюсь уехать из страны, – говорит Криденс.  
– Что? – Грейвз смотрит на Криденса, пальцы замирают на манжете рукава.  
– Меня не будет в Нью-Йорке очень долго. Я бы хотел вам писать. Если вы позволите.  
– Уезжаешь? – спрашивает Грейвз. – Полагаю, это к лучшему.  
– Вы разрешите мне писать вам? – повторяет Криденс. – Мне нравилось. А теперь я мог бы сохранять ваши ответы, если вы будете писать обратно.  
Мистер Грейвз молчит. Он смотрит на Криденса долгую секунду, словно издалека, и трет лицо обеими руками.  
– Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
– Почему? – спрашивает Криденс и продолжает, не дав Грейвзу ответить: – Если вы беспокоитесь, что мои письма снова у вас найдут, вы не обязаны их хранить. Я пойму. Можете их сжигать. Мы могли бы обмениваться письмами через других людей. Я не буду писать вам напрямую. Наверняка магией можно как-то маскировать содержание письма.  
– Да, есть способы, – говорит мистер Грейвз, отчего в груди Криденса расцветает яркая надежда и подступает к горлу.  
– Значит, вы будете писать?  
Мистер Грейвз делает знак: синее кресло поднимается и отращивает ножку. Мистер Грейвз подходит к нему и садится, что оставляет Криденса в растерянности. В голове мелькает мысль сесть мистеру Грейвзу на колени, но он не может себя заставить и шагу ступить. Мистер Грейвз поднимает руку – из другой комнаты скользит еще одно кресло. Оно квадратное, оббитое черной кожей. Кресло останавливается довольно далеко от мистера Грейвза, но тот делает приглашающий жест.  
– Сядь. Не знаю, как тебе сказать, какая это ужасная идея – поддерживать со мной контакт, но уверен, что ты этого ждешь.  
Криденс, закусив щеку, садится напротив мистера Грейвза.  
– Если бы я не спустился, ты бы весь день прождал в вестибюле, болтая с нимфой, – говорит мистер Грейвз.  
Это не вопрос, но Криденс отвечает:  
– Да.  
Мистер Грейвз ставит локоть на подлокотник и подпирает подбородок рукой. На Криденса он не смотрит, что дает тому возможность разглядывать мистера Грейвза почти свободно. Криденс прослеживает взглядом линии его рук, отмечает, как хорошо на нем сидит жилет. Мистер Грейвз сидит, широко разведя колени, в то время как сам Криденс колени практически сжимает и неподвижно держит руки по бокам.  
– После всего, что с тобой из-за меня случилось, ты все еще здесь, говоришь, что хочешь мне писать, – нарушает тишину мистер Грейвз. – Я вообще могу сказать что-нибудь такое, что тебя отвадит?  
– Вероятно, – говорит Криденс.  
Возможно, если бы мистер Грейвз сказал, что ненавидит его, что лучше бы он умер, что он бесполезен, никчемен и ужасен. Впрочем, Криденс наслушался такого достаточно, чтобы знать, что он переживет и это. Он навсегда запомнит, как двигались губы мистера Грейвза, произнося: «Я любил тебя». Он хотел бы увидеть это опять, теперь, когда он снова во плоти.  
– Но вы сказали мне, что любите меня, – говорит Криденс.  
Грудь мистера Грейвза вздымается и опускается, меняя очертания складок на жилете.  
– Значит, это был ты.  
– Да, – признается Криденс. – Я не хотел быть таким жестоким с вами. Я расстроился и…  
– Почему ты меня не убил? – спрашивает мистер Грейвз.  
Криденс умолкает с отвисшей челюстью. Потом с клацаньем закрывает рот.  
Не убирая ладони от подбородка, мистер Грейвз разворачивается и смотрит на Криденса. Смотрит так пристально, что Криденсу кажется, что он сейчас рассеется дымом и пустотой. Но кулаки его все еще сжаты, костяшки касаются черной кожи. Криденс сглатывает, чувствуя, как кадык задевает воротник рубашки.  
– Потому что я вас люблю, – шепчет он.  
Когда мистер Грейвз отводит взгляд, Криденс чувствует себя так, словно теперь уж точно растворился в воздухе. В воцарившейся тишине очень легко представить себя невидимкой.  
– Уверен, ты в это веришь, – говорит мистер Грейвз, продолжая смотреть в сторону.  
В груди кипят стыд и злость. Впиваясь ногтями в ладони, Криденс думает: «Ну почему я должен себя контролировать? Почему?» И все же он сдерживается.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы вы не воспринимали меня всерьез, – говорит Криденс, чувствуя, как сжимается горло. – Я знаю, что вы обо мне думаете. Я знаю… Я не дал вам того, что вы хотели. Но нам обоим нравились письма, правда?  
Он чувствует нахлынувший жар, особенно в шее и ладонях, а потом жар сменяется холодом. Наверное, он потеет.  
– Криденс, – произносит мистер Грейвз, и Криденсу кажется, будто его сердце – колокол, в который только что ударили. – Я рад, что ты уезжаешь. Ты сможешь начать новую жизнь. Я надеюсь, ты забудешь обо мне, обо всем, что я сделал и чего не сделал. Я также надеюсь, что ты забудешь все, что слышал на этом жутком фарсе, в который превратился суд.  
Криденс не реагирует. Он сидит очень тихо, подняв плечи, будто бы в попытке сделаться меньше.  
– И если ты не можешь забыть, – продолжает мистер Грейвз, – я надеюсь, ты найдешь в себе силы простить меня, хоть и понимаю, что не заслуживаю этого.  
Ждет ли мистер Грейвз ответа? Повисает тишина. Язык Криденса словно прирастает к нёбу. Он сглатывает. Открывает рот.  
– Я прощаю вас. Я уже вас простил.  
У него еще так много дурных и даже грешных помыслов о Персивале Грейвзе. Но любовь не раздражается и не мыслит зла, а Криденс уверен, что любит Персиваля Грейвза.  
– Я надеюсь, вы тоже меня простите, – говорит он. – Я причинял вам боль. Мучил вас. Скрывал от вас части себя. Я лгал. И я… Я не заметил…  
Криденс плачет, и от этого очень трудно говорить. И еще ему ужасно стыдно. Признаваться не хочется, но он должен.  
– Я не заметил, что это были не вы, – выдавливает он.  
На этом мистер Грейвз неожиданно приходит в движение – наклоняется и смыкает пальцы на своем колене.  
– Криденс, – говорит он. – Не вини себя за это. Только не ты…  
– Я же знал, – всхлипывает Криденс. – Мне кажется… я заметил. Что-то изменилось, только я подумал, что это из-за меня. Решил, что сделал что-то неправильно.  
Мистер Грейвз тихо зовет его по имени, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо. Но Криденс больше не хочет на него смотреть. Он разглядывает серые полоски на своих брюках и маленькие темные пятнышки, расплывающиеся на ткани.  
– Он не интересовался моими делами, как всегда делали вы, больше льстил и давал обещания. Но не целовал меня, даже когда мы оставались наедине. Я должен был понять, что это не вы.  
Криденс втягивает воздух через заложенный нос.  
– Все было неправильно, и если бы я сражался с ним вместо того, чтобы…  
– Тебя бы убили, – говорит мистер Грейвз с нажимом.  
– Нет, – вздрагивает Криденс, – не убили бы. Но тогда я нашел бы вас раньше.  
Мистер Грейвз качает головой, приглаживает волосы.  
– Спасибо тебе за это. Но я предпочел бы умереть там, чем подставлять тебя под удар этого… зверя.  
– Звери куда проще людей, – возражает Криденс. – Только человек может быть таким порочным.  
Наступает тишина, потому что Криденс больше не желает говорить о человеческой порочности. Мистер Грейвз смотрит на него, просто смотрит. Он переносит вес на одно колено, и Криденс поднимает глаза. Прижимает подбородок к груди, разглядывая складки на брюках мистера Грейвза, потом его манжеты, рукава, плечи. С близи Криденс находит на лице мистера Грейвза новый шрам – на виске, напротив еще одного, под глазом. Мистер Грейвз чисто выбрит, что только подчеркивает худобу лица. И обнажает две родинки – или ведьминские метки, думает Криденс – делает их заметнее. Криденс всегда находил их особенно привлекательными.  
– Я перед тобой в неоплатном долгу, Криденс, – говорит мистер Грейвз.  
Криденс опускает глаза.  
– Спасибо. За готовность простить, за… все.  
Персиваль Грейвз выпрямляется, откидывается в своем очень высоком, очень синем кресле. Трогает переносицу, пальцы движутся ниже, задерживаются на губах. Криденс дышит очень аккуратно.  
– Ты спас меня после… – Пальцы замирают на подбородке. – После всего, что я с тобой делал. За это я тоже перед тобой в долгу.  
Глядя на его губы, Криденс говорит:  
– Мне нравилось многое из того, что вы со мной делали.  
Он чувствует себя наглым. Он думает о Персивале Грейвзе – с его красивой одеждой, твердым голосом и уверенными руками – который чем-то обязан Криденсу Бэрбоуну, который пустое место и у которого руки трясутся, если не сжимать их в кулаки. Он смотрит на разведенные колени мистера Грейвза и думает, как мог бы встать между ними. Криденсу так хочется быть ближе к мистеру Грейвзу, что его кресло вдруг начинает скользить вперед. Жутко сконфуженный выплеском магии, Криденс смотрит на мистера Грейвза большими глазами. Пылающие языки стыда вспыхивают еще ярче, когда мистер Грейвз вскидывает брови.  
– Все-таки ты с ней совладал? С магией?  
Криденс кивает.  
– Да, думаю, да. Простите, что скрыл.  
– Ты имеешь право на секреты. Хотя мне бы хотелось…  
– Мне тоже, – говорит Криденс.  
Они смотрят друг на друга – все еще с порядочного, хоть и сократившегося, расстояния. Но Криденсу хочется быть ближе. Ему так многого хочется.  
– Можно мне ближе? – спрашивает он.  
Мистер Грейвз ставит локти на подлокотники. Одну ладонь кладет на колено, другой прикрывает рот.  
– Полагаю, ты можешь делать, что хочешь, – произносит он так небрежно, будто это не приглашение к ужасному греху.  
Криденсом овладевает сильнейшая жажда, он горбит плечи и опускает голову, сжимаясь. Потом подается вперед, стараясь не царапать ножками кресла деревянный пол, пока от его колен до края кресла мистера Грейвза не остается не больше ширины пальца. Мистер Грейвз смотрит на него, приподняв бровь, словно хочет что-то сказать. Но продолжает держать ладонь на колене и молчать.  
– Я хочу писать вам, – говорит Криденс, когда тишина становится оглушительной. – И если вы чувствуете себя обязанным, вы, возможно, могли бы отвечать на мои письма.  
Подняв голову, он смотрит на мистера Грейвза как можно смелее. Его так и подмывает встать и упасть на мистера Грейвза полностью, всем телом, но он сдерживается.  
– Я действительно в долгу перед тобой, – говорит мистер Грейвз. – А тебе… Тебе очень трудно отказать, Криденс.  
– И все-таки вы отказываете. Простите, – Криденс потупляет взгляд. – Я не хотел этого говорить.  
– А по-моему, хотел. В конце концов, я прошу тебя уйти, оставить меня. Я определенно пытаюсь тебе отказать.  
– Я не хочу вас оставлять, – спорит Криденс. – Я хочу обладать вами.  
Он так резко захлопывает рот, что клацают зубы.  
– Я сказал лишнее. Я прошу прощения.  
– Не стоит, – возражает мистер Грейвз. – Ты едва ли одинок в этой проблеме.  
– Если бы мы писали друг другу, – говорит Криденс, – этого было бы достаточно.  
– Правда?  
Расстояние между ними невелико: подавшись вперед, Персиваль Грейвз задевает пальцами руку Криденса. Тот вздрагивает, и вдруг его ладонь оказывается на предплечье мистера Грейвза, чуть выше манжеты рубашки.  
– Это все, чего ты хочешь? – спрашивает мистер Грейвз. – Чтобы я тебе писал?  
– Нет, – отвечает Криденс.  
– А чего ты на самом деле хочешь?  
Было бы очень легко сказать «всего». Но Криденс не знает, что мистер Грейвз хочет предложить и что может принять. Он даже не уверен, что именно это «все» подразумевает. Он отпускает руку мистера Грейвза, и у него дрожат пальцы. Потянувшись к этому новому шраму, исчезающему под волосами, Криденс смотрит мистеру Грейвзу в лицо. Шрам он толком не трогает, но мистер Грейвз слегка наклоняет голову набок, пока пальцы Криденса касаются коротких волос. Кожа под ладонью теплая.  
– Я скучал по тебе, – говорит Персиваль Грейвз. – Ужасно.  
– И я, – вторит Криденс. – Каждый день.  
Он придвигается, пока не упирается коленями в синюю обивку кресла. Он смотрит в глаза мистера Грейвза, очень темные и сосредоточенные.  
– Хочешь, я тебя поцелую? – спрашивает мистер Грейвз.  
Криденс медленно кивает, чувствуя чужое дыхание на губах.  
Их рты встречаются медленно и осторожно, очень осторожно. Криденс вдыхает, смутно удивляясь теплу. Мистер Грейвз сжимает пальцы на его предплечье. Криденса влечет вперед, будто магнитом, он вдруг обнаруживает, что успел положить руку мистеру Грейвзу на плечо, касается его шеи ладонью. Мистер Грейвз прикусывает ему нижнюю губу, и Криденс, ошарашенный, разрывает поцелуй.  
– Я не хочу тебя пугать, – говорит мистер Грейвз.  
– Я не боюсь, – горячо возражает Криденс и бросается во второй поцелуй, так яростно, что врезается носом мистеру Грейвзу в щеку.  
На этот раз мистер Грейвз отстраняется первым. Передвигает ладонь Криденсу на затылок, где волосы, прежде очень короткие, начинают отрастать. Криденс вздрагивает, чувствуя, как пальцы скользят по затылку. Опускает голову, утыкаясь лицом между собственной рукой и шеей мистера Грейвза.  
– Нет нужды торопиться, – произносит мистер Грейвз, словно Криденс не намерен покинуть страну в самом ближайшем будущем.  
Двигая головой, он трется щекой о воротник рубашки мистера Грейвза и отвороты жилета. Одежда мягкая и теплая от жара тела. Нахлынувшее желание заставляет Криденса чувствовать себя распутным. Он хочет, чтобы мистер Грейвз его держал. Он хочет обнимать его, окружить каждым дюймом собственного тела. Он хочет так много, что ему больно.  
Бедро вдруг сжимает горячая рука. Касание прожигает сквозь полосатую ткань новых брюк. Криденс резко выпрямляется, от чего ладонь мистера Грейвза соскальзывает с его затылка.  
– О, прошу прощения, – говорит мистер Грейвз. – Обещаю, что буду держать руки при себе.  
– Нет. Вы можете до меня дотрагиваться, мистер Грейвз.  
Сердце Криденса пытается не то выпрыгнуть через горло, не то просто взорваться. Он словно вот-вот разлетится на куски прямо здесь, в пустой гостиной. Этого не происходит, но ощущения похожие.  
– Ты мог бы называть меня по имени? – просит мистер Грейвз.  
Криденс делает глубокий дрожащий вдох и такой же прерывистый выдох.  
– А можно?  
– Мне было бы приятно. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя мистер Бэрбоун.  
– Мне больше нравится, когда вы называете меня Криденс.  
– Хочешь пить, Криденс? – спрашивает Персиваль.  
Внутри будто костер полыхает, поэтому он соглашается:  
– Воды, если можно.  
Криденс всегда был очень осторожен со словами. Его мать – та единственная, которую он знал – предпочитала, чтобы он молчал, а если и говорил, то выражался ясно, по делу и не тратя чужое время. И все-таки сейчас Криденс запинается.  
– Персиваль.  
Имя слетает с языка, как заклинание, то, которое заставляет Персиваля Грейвза уставиться на него с приоткрытым ртом. Секунду, какую-то краткую секунду Криденс ощущал вкус этих губ собственным языком. И язык меж этих губ пробовал его рот.  
О, эти мысли заставляют его гореть.  
Потом Персиваль моргает и дотрагивается до подлокотников черного кресла кончиками пальцев. Скорее магией, нежели силой, кресло Криденса отъезжает назад. На момент, прежде чем отпустить подлокотники, Персиваль склоняется над Криденсом, и тот невольно теснее сдвигает колени. Морщится. Персиваль смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
– Я не отвергаю тебя, если ты вдруг так подумал, – говорит он, выпрямляясь и оглаживая лацканы ладонью. – Мне понравилось, но от этого… нога дает о себе знать.  
Он встает, плавно, но придерживаясь за бедро.  
– Разумеется, – говорит Криденс и тоже поднимается, чувствуя, как неуютно и странно ему в собственном теле.  
Шея под рубашкой и галстуком горит. Наверное, он сейчас весь красный. Но несмотря на неловкость, Криденсу становится легче при мысли, что Персиваль этого не замечает либо просто не заостряет внимания.  
– Идем, – зовет Персиваль.  
Криденс не знает, что громче: звуки шагов по деревянному полу или грохот собственного пульса в ушах.  
За дверью из темного дерева, украшенной затейливой резьбой, оказывается кухня, размеры которой потрясают воображение. Впрочем, не похоже, чтобы ей регулярно пользовались. Там два стула и маленький стол, покрытый вместо скатерти россыпями бумаг и кожаными папками. Не желая казаться любопытным, Криденс старается не разглядывать все слишком пристально.  
По мановению руки Персиваля дверь высокого буфета распахивается и оттуда выскальзывают два бокала из граненого хрусталя – Криденс видел такие в витринах. Повинуясь еще одному жесту, открывается холодильник. Персиваль щелкает пальцами, подзывая оловянный кувшин, и ловит его не глядя.  
– Прошу прощения за беспорядок, – говорит он. – Я не ждал компании.  
Он наливает воду из кувшина в два хрустальных бокала.  
– И в особенности я не ждал тебя. Не думал, что придется показывать тебе квартиру. Здесь в любом случае особо нечего показывать. Мой последний гость не очень-то о ней заботился.  
Не зная куда смотреть и что сказать, Криденс молчит.  
– Протяни руку, – говорит Персиваль.  
Поколебавшись только секунду, Криденс протягивает руку ладонью вверх. Один из бокалов плывет прямиком к нему, и Криденс берет его обеими руками, ужасаясь перспективе его уронить. Он уверен, что этот бокал стоит дороже, чем все, из чего-либо он раньше пил. Такого даже губами касаться страшно. Но Персиваль смотрит так, будто чего-то ждет, поэтому Криденс благодарит и пьет. Это Персиваля, по-видимому, устраивает: он отворачивается к столу, после чего следует более сложная последовательность знаков и целая серия слов. Криденс посматривает краем глаза, как разбросанные бумаги складываются в стопки и прячутся в кожаные папки. Не проходит и минуты, как стол становится чистым.  
– Можешь сесть, если хочешь, – говорит Персиваль.  
Криденс глотает холодную воду.  
– Самому мне удобнее стоять. Ноге легче, когда я стою или хожу.  
– Понимаю, – говорит Криденс.  
Он смотрит, как Персиваль, опершись на кухонную стойку, пьет из собственного бокала – со сдержанной грацией, от которой трудно отвести глаза. Наблюдать за ним даже более впечатляюще, чем смотреть, как очищается заваленный бумагами стол.  
– Как ты сюда добрался? – спрашивает Персиваль.  
– К вам? – уточняет Криденс на тот случай, если вопрос более философский, чем показалось на первый взгляд.  
– Да, разумеется. Голдштейн уже раздобыли тебе палочку и научили аппарировать?  
– Нет. Я шел.  
Персиваль поднимает брови.  
– Пешком?  
Криденс подносит стакан к губам, чтобы не сказать лишнего.  
– Разве Голдштейн живут не в Челси? – продолжает удивляться Персиваль.  
Потом вздыхает, чуть сгорбив широкие плечи, и улыбается краешком губ.  
– Ну разумеется, ты шел пешком. Мне следовало подумать, прежде чем тебе отказывать. Ты всегда был впечатляюще целеустремленным.  
Продолжая смотреть в свой стакан, Криденс переступает с ноги на ногу.  
– Ты голоден? – спрашивает Персиваль. – Повар из меня посредственный, но, кажется, в доме была какая-то еда.  
– Я поел перед тем, как сюда прийти, – говорит Криденс.  
– Время обеда уже миновало, да? Теперь мне не очень-то удается следить за такими вещами.  
Криденс хмурится.  
– А вы ели сегодня, Персиваль?  
Тот моргает.  
– Нет.  
Криденс опускает подбородок, но продолжает смотреть прямо ему в глаза.  
– Я передумал. Кажется, я все же проголодался.  
Персиваль вздыхает и жестом открывает холодильник.  
Когда выясняется, что в кухне Персиваль практически беспомощен, Криденс тоже берется за дело. Он пользуется магией намеренно только несколько дней, но знает, что в поварском искусстве от него больше проку. Во всяком случае, он может нарезать помидор, не раздавив его в кашу.  
– Где вы берете их в январе? – спрашивает Криденс.  
– Магия, – отвечает Грейвз. – И теплицы.  
Кивнув, Криденс взмахивает руками, собирая сандвич воедино. Они едят стоя, Криденс наклоняется над кухонной стойкой, чтобы не крошить на пол. По крайней мере, занятый рот мешает ему высказать некоторые смехотворные мысли, приходящие на ум при виде жующего Персиваля. И к счастью, тот ест быстро – будто и не подозревал, насколько был голоден, пока не проглотил первый кусок.  
Доев, Персиваль достает платок, вытирает руки и рот. Криденс старательно ему улыбается, соображая, как бы повежливее указать, что в углу его рта остались крошки. Когда Криденс заканчивает с едой, Персиваль все еще этого не замечает.  
– Галстук, – говорит он.  
Криденс косится на свой галстук, но Персиваль шагает вперед и протягивает руки. Он поправляет узел, разглаживает шелк и заталкивает галстук обратно в жилет.  
– Нужна булавка.  
Криденс понятия не имеет, что на это сказать, он только знает, что Персиваль сейчас стоит очень близко. И тогда он поднимает руку и стряхивает крошки большим пальцем. Губы под его прикосновением растягиваются в полуулыбку. Прежде чем Криденс успевает убрать руку, Персиваль поворачивает голову и целует подушечку его большого пальца.  
– Спасибо, – говорит он.  
– Не за что, – машинально отвечает Криденс и медленно отводит руку.  
Еще раз поправив ему воротник, Персиваль тоже убирает руки.  
– Теперь иди за мной, – говорит он, и Криденс идет.  
Миновав гостиную, они попадают в комнату, откуда Персиваль вызвал кресло для Криденса, потом оказываются в еще одной комнате. Очевидно, это спальня, но выглядит она… в общем, выглядит она так, будто Криденс вволю здесь побушевал. Одна из тяжелых деревянных ножек кровати подломана, темно-синий балдахин словно побывал в когтях дикого зверя. Матрас свисает с кровати, простыни в беспорядке. Каждый ящик в элегантном длинном шкафу выдвинут, распахнутые дверцы комода едва держатся на петлях.  
– Здесь беспорядок, – говорит Персиваль. – Прости.  
Криденс смотрит на пол, чтобы ни на что не наступить, но повсюду валяется одежда, и чистого пространства слишком мало.  
– Мне все равно, – выговаривает он, хотя это ложь.  
Ему не все равно, где спит Грейвз. Он только надеется, что не здесь. Быть может, есть другая спальня?  
– Какие цвета ты обычно носишь? По-прежнему синий и белый? Я вижу на тебе розовый, это что-то новое.  
– Да, – соглашается Криденс. – Еще Тина дала мне черный пиджак.  
Кивнув, Персиваль роется в хаосе в комоде. Одежду на полу он переступает так, будто ее здесь нет.  
– Вот. – Грейвз разворачивается и подходит к Криденсу, держа что-то в руках.  
Поглядев на металлический предмет, Криденс сперва принимает его за заколку для волос. Впрочем, эта штуковина слишком короткая, к тому же волосы Криденса еще короче.  
– Ты не знаешь, что это, да? – спрашивает Персиваль, и Криденс стискивает кулаки.  
– Нет.  
– Зато честно, – кивает Персиваль. – Хочешь, я ее закреплю?  
– Нет, пока не скажете, что это.  
Персиваль смеется.  
– Справедливо. Это булавка для галстука, не дает ему выбиваться из-под жилета.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Криденс. – Спасибо.  
Его раздирают противоречия. Не годится принимать такие подарки. Булавка выглядит серебряной, и она, судя по всему, что носит Персиваль, несомненно дорогая. Возможно, это даже настоящее серебро. Криденс не хочет ничего брать из страха снова оказаться под воздействием какого-нибудь темного волшебства. И в то же время ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы Персиваль дал ему что-то свое, что-нибудь, что можно было бы носить и тем самым тоже принадлежать Персивалю.  
Одной рукой Персиваль расстегивает пуговицы на жилете Криденса. Разглаживает галстук, примеряется булавкой в точку пониже узла. Персиваль пристально смотрит Криденсу на грудь, а Криденс смотрит ему в лицо. Он даже не замечает, как булавка протыкает ткань, зато определенно замечает, как чужие пальцы проскальзывают между двух пуговиц рубашки. Чувствует призрачное касание, совсем близко к коже. Потом пальцы так же быстро исчезают, и пуговицы снова оказываются застегнуты.  
– Ну вот, – говорит Персиваль, поправляя Криденсу лацканы жилета.  
Криденс открывает рот, но сказать ему нечего. Он хочет, чтобы Персиваль поцеловал его. Он хочет, чтобы Персиваль снова расстегнул на нем жилет, а потом и рубашку. Он хочет, чтобы руки Персиваля сняли с него всю одежду, и чтобы эта одежда затерялась в беспорядке на полу. Вместо этого он просто стоит на месте с открытым ртом – наверняка выглядя как идиот.  
– Если у тебя есть рубашки с более свободным воротником, – говорит Персиваль, – булавки для воротника у меня тоже имеются. Могу подарить. Все равно не знаю, буду ли когда-нибудь носить эту дрянь.  
– Спасибо, – бормочет Криденс. – Но это ваши вещи. Я уверен, что когда-нибудь будет возможность.  
– Ценю твою уверенность, – Персиваль хмыкает. – Но не знаю, хочу ли я эти возможности. Лучше я посмотрю на них на тебе.  
Криденс глядит на его губы, замечая движение горла, когда тот сглатывает.  
– И сомневаюсь, что Голдштейн сможет снабдить тебя всем необходимым. Или этот ее друг, Скамандер. Он весь процесс носил одно и то же, из-за этого его очень легко было найти в толпе.  
Криденс невольно улыбается, потому что это правда.  
– Если ты собираешься за границу, – говорит Персиваль, – нет причин не выглядеть лучшим образом. Впрочем, это будет не слишком сложно. Нигде в волшебном мире не отыщешь и половины стиля Нью-Йорка.  
– Вы имеете в виду, у них нет и половины вашего стиля, – уточняет Криденс.  
Персиваль улыбается.  
– Разумеется.  
– Можно я вас снова поцелую? – спрашивает Криденс.  
Улыбка Персиваля смягчается.  
– Знаешь, у человека могут появиться всякие интересные мысли, когда кто-то красивый стоит в его спальне и просит поцелуй.  
Криденс чувствует, как губы растягиваются в искренней улыбке, он совсем не прочь навести Персиваля на все эти мысли. Он думает о чем-то очень, очень испорченном. Одни эти слова прожгут ему язык, но в нем и без того так много жара. Стакана воды и ланча было недостаточно, чтобы потушить тлеющие угли внутри.  
– У человека могут появиться всякие интересные мысли, когда его приводят в спальню, – говорит Криденс, – чтобы что-то в него воткнуть.  
Глаза Персиваля становятся просто огромными, за чем следует взрыв смеха, от которого у него появляются морщинки вокруг глаз. Шрам на щеке превращается в ряд красноватых углублений, и Криденсу хочется коснуться их губами.  
– Криденс, – говорит Персиваль таким тоном, словно одни звуки имени делают его счастливым. – Галстук. Я втыкал что-то в галстук, а не в тебя. Это большая разница.  
Язык Криденса как будто остается целым, зато лицо горит.  
– Значит, ты меня поцелуешь? – спрашивает Персиваль.  
Он кладет Криденсу руки на плечи, касаясь большими пальцами воротника с обеих сторон. Руки у него тяжелые, и Криденс понимает, что не может обхватить Персиваля за шею, не сбросив его ладони с плеч. Зато он может обнять его за пояс. Он пробует одной рукой, и Персиваль придвигается ближе. Их носы почти соприкасаются, Криденс чуть наклоняет голову. Их губы встречаются, и Криденс позволяет глазам закрыться.  
Влажный рот снова пробуждает в нем целую бурю ощущений, но он не прерывает поцелуй, наоборот, открывается навстречу. Хотя вкус, который он чувствует, принадлежит лишь недавно съеденным сандвичам, Криденс думает о молоке и меде, манне небесной, и всех тех чудесных меренгах и шоколаде, которые он видел в витринах и никогда не пробовал. Он смакует этот вкус. Персиваль дышит ему в рот, и Криденс старается втягивать воздух носом, чтобы не пришлось разрывать поцелуй.  
Тлеющие угли, что угнездились у Криденса в животе после их первого поцелуя в гостиной, вспыхивают пламенем. Жар пульсирует между ног и оттуда разливается по всему телу. Даже рука на спине Персиваля как будто раскаляется от прилива крови и горит. Криденс вынужден остановиться, прежде чем ощущение охватит его и превратит в пепел. О, но он хочет быть пеплом в руках Персиваля. Как же сильно хочет.  
Отшатнувшись, Криденс поскальзывается на рукаве рубашки, и Персиваль ловит его за предплечья. Он выглядит встревоженным, но Криденс может сосредоточиться только на его ярких губах.  
– Я должен идти, – говорит Криденс.  
– Как скажешь, – отвечает Персиваль.  
На этих словах, слишком соблазнительных, чтобы воспротивиться, Криденс подается вперед и накрывает рот Персиваля своим. Губы жжет от столкновения с зубами. Потом он снова отходит.  
– Я хочу вас увидеть. Хотя бы раз, до того, как я уеду.  
– Когда ты уезжаешь?  
– Скоро. На следующей неделе.  
– Поговори с Голдштейн, – советует Персиваль. – Она может знать, кто и когда следит за домом. Она удостоверится, чтобы ты был в безопасности.  
– Я могу позаботиться о себе, – говорит Криденс, потому что ему стыдно рассказывать Тине о том, что он сегодня сделал.  
Что хуже: что он солгал Ньюту или то, что он поступил так, чтобы совершить акт блуда с мистером Грейвзом?  
– Я не умаляю твои способности, – Персиваль очень нежно кладет ладонь Криденсу на щеку, пальцы кажутся прохладными. Должно быть, лицо Криденса пылает. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Если МАКУСА узнает, что ты выжил, если они… если с тобой что-нибудь случится, я не… Криденс, прошу, послушай меня.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Криденс. – Я поговорю с Тиной.  
Эта мысль – как струя холодной воды по спине.  
– Мне правда пора идти.  
– Да, конечно, – говорит Персиваль. – Я принесу пальто.  
В гостиной он подзывает пальто и жилет Криденса магией, но помогает ему надеть их руками.  
– Ты отлично выглядишь, – хвалит Персиваль, от чего Криденсу снова хочется его поцеловать. Как он смеет так говорить? – Можно я провожу тебя до выхода?  
– Да, пожалуйста.  
Открыв дверь, Персиваль кладет ладонь Криденсу на спину. Тот вздрагивает.  
– Полагаю, ты не разрешишь мне оплатить такси, – говорит Персиваль практически Криденсу на ухо.  
– Нет, – отвечает он. – Думаю, прогулка пойдет мне на пользу.  
Снаружи, должно быть, холодно, а Криденсу определенно надо немного остыть, прежде чем возвращаться к сестрам Голдштейн.  
– Как хочешь, – соглашается Персиваль, но не убирает ладонь весь путь вниз по лестнице.  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Криденс и мистер Персиваль, – приветствует их картина. – Хорошо выглядите.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Криденс.  
Возле дверей он на секунду задерживается. Хорошо бы получить еще один поцелуй, прощальный. Но отсюда уже видна улица, и Криденс не осмеливается. Хотя и тешит себя мечтами, пока Персиваль наставляет его быть осторожным и заботиться о себе.  
Так или иначе, у него есть весь долгий холодный путь через Манхэттен, чтобы подумать о поцелуях, которые он на самом деле получил от мистера Персиваля Грейвза. И от этих воспоминаний Криденс улыбается сам себе, пряча подбородок в воротник пальто.


	8. Прощальные подарки

Ньют не обращает внимания на булавку в галстуке Криденса. То есть, он ее замечает, но о том, что ее не было, когда Криденс уходил, не думает. Может, Криденс ее купил. И Ньют ничего не спрашивает.   
Смотреть Криденсу в глаза так же сложно, как и большинству людей – с дополнительным усложняющим фактором в виде того, что Криденс вечно выглядит так, будто предпочел бы, чтобы на него не смотрели. И все-таки, после того, как Криденс зачем-то извиняется за позднее возвращение (можно подумать, Ньют ждал его к какому-то определенному часу), они чудесно проводят время за беседой о восточной магии, открытии японских границ, путешествии туда Ньюта и правильном способе лечить укус каппы.   
Ньют как раз закатывает рукав, чтобы показать Криденсу шрам, когда приходят Тина и Куинни.   
– Поверить не могу, что ты меня ждала, – удивляется Тина. – А если бы я на этом брифинге с Лимусом несколько часов сидела?   
– Тогда я ждала бы несколько часов, – мягко отвечает Куинни.   
Ньют выходит в кухню их поприветствовать, за ним следует и Криденс.   
Тина в полуснятом пальто смотрит прямо на него, и Ньют свою очередь выдерживает секунды две, прежде чем отвести взгляд от ее лица. Как на его вкус, лицо вполне симпатичное, но от этого становится только хуже. Ньют барабанит пальцами по столу и поднимает глаза, лишь когда замечает движение. Женщины сняли верхнюю одежду, Куинни уже принялась готовить ужин. Заметив, как Тина хмурится, Ньют прослеживает направление ее взгляда – та смотрит на галстук Криденса и булавку, которую Криденс все трогает левой рукой.   
Отведя глаза, Ньют случайно ловит взгляд Куинни. Та глядит в упор, а за ее спиной готовится ужин. Ньют быстро отворачивается.   
– Как день? – интересуется он, не обращаясь ни к кому в особенности.   
– Длинный, – выдыхает Тина. – Меня все еще не подпускают к делам, в которые, как они выразились, я была лично вовлечена. Но знаете, кто-то случайно проклял целую дорогу возле Сент-Луиса. Это и не дорога толком, там участок с лесом с обеих сторон. Непонятно, кто это сделал, но там уже пропали два не-мага и пятилетний ребенок из волшебной семьи.   
– Они уверены, что это проклятие?   
– О да. На фотографиях выглядит впечатляюще: дорога буквально закручивается. Что-то темное в известняке. Двое местных авроров докладывали Лимусу, это мой теперешний босс, и мне надо проанализировать все их рапорты.   
На волне упоминания о неудачной обходной иллюзии Ньют спрашивает:  
– Думаешь, это может быть связано с…  
И почти закрывает себе рот рукой.   
– Определенно, – соглашается Тина. – Или кто-то вдохновился. В Миссури много гадости творится. У не-магов свои проблемы, но нам это небезразлично.   
Насколько Ньют понимает, Миссури не так далеко от Нью-Йорка, как Аризона, но и не то чтобы совсем близко. Он отвлекает себя дискуссией насчет трудностей отмены неудачных заклятий. Похоже, на пару с Тиной им неплохо удается донести до Криденса основные принципы.   
Потом Куинни подает ужин. Ньют оказывается напротив Тины за узкой частью стола и случайно задевает ногой ее ногу.   
– Прости, – говорит он в тарелку.   
– Ничего, – отвечает Тина.   
Они молчат, хуже того, Криденс и Куинни тоже помалкивают. Ньют начинает прикидывать, стоит ли что-нибудь сказать, да хоть отпустить комплимент еде.   
– Итак, Криденс… – начинает Куинни.   
Ньют смотрит налево, потом вперед. Когда Тина глядит на Криденса, она поворачивается к нему в профиль. У нее весьма милый нос.   
– Как дела у мистера Грейвза? – продолжает Куинни.   
– Что? – голос Тины взбирается до небывало высоких нот.   
Ньют, встревоженный, поглядывает на Криденса. Тот крепко сжимает вилку и не поднимает глаз.   
– У него все нормально.   
– Криденс, – произносит Тина с очень профессорскими интонациями.   
– Он ходил в гости, – вставляет Куинни. – И не собирался вам рассказывать.   
– Собирался, – возражает Криденс. – Просто не за едой.   
– Да, разумеется. Ты сказал Ньюту, что идешь за покупками.   
Упс, думает Ньют.   
– У тебя нет необходимости нас обманывать, – серьезно говорит Куинни.   
– Да, нет, – как можно мягче поддакивает Ньют.   
Он косится на Тину, которая выглядит порядком рассерженной, и быстро переводит взгляд обратно в тарелку.   
– Ты хоть хорошо провел время? – Ньют старательно орудует ножом и вилкой.   
– Да, – отвечает Криденс. – Было очень мило.   
– Как ты… – начинает Тина. – Почему ты… Стоп.   
Она приподнимает руку, и от Ньюта не укрывается то, как Криденс вздрагивает. Но Тина лишь делает глубокий вдох.   
– Где ты встречался с мистером Грейвзом? – спрашивает она. – Он приходил сюда?   
– Нет.  
Тина выдыхает, опуская плечи, и кажется, ей требуется немало таких вот глубоких вдохов, чтобы заставить себя снова сесть прямо. Ньют совершенно точно не смотрит, как с каждым вдохом двигаются часы на ее груди.   
– Пожалуйста, не говори, что ты ходил к нему, – просит Тина через секунду.   
Криденс молчит.   
– В какое время? Сколько было времени, когда ты к нему пришел?   
– Я не знаю.  
У него ведь нет часов, думает Ньют.   
– За тобой кто-нибудь следил? По пути туда или обратно? Ты долго там пробыл?   
– Около часа, – отвечает Криденс. – Примерно.   
– Ладно. Не так уж долго. Если это было около трех, то, может… Может, и обойдется.   
От резкого скрежета металла по фарфору Ньют подпрыгивает на стуле. И смотрит на Криденса, вернее, на пустой кулак Криденса, лежащий на столе.   
– Я пойду к нему еще, – произносит он голосом, напоминающим свернувшуюся змею, предупреждающую, что чувствует себя в опасности и может броситься.   
– Ладно, – говорит Тина. – Когда? Он назначил время?   
Ньют смотрит, как пальцы Криденса расслабляются.   
– Так что? – торопит Тина.   
– Он сказал, мне следует посоветоваться с тобой, – говорит Криденс.   
– Ну конечно.  
Такие слова надо бы произносить раздраженным тоном, но голос Тины звучит, напротив, довольно.  
– Сперва мне надо убедиться, что никто тебя сегодня не видел, потому что график могли и поменять.   
Долгая секунда тишины. Потом Криденс выдыхает:  
– О.   
– И я пойду с тобой, – припечатывает Тина.   
Куинни фальшиво изображает приступ кашля.   
– Я не собираюсь с ними сидеть, – говорит Тина сестре. – Погуляю по парку, например. А они пусть разговаривают… или чем они там занимаются.   
– Я мог бы погулять с тобой.  
Ньют произносит это совсем не громко, но на него разом обращаются взгляды всех присутствующих. Происходящее так живо напоминает ему собственную семью, что он, оказавшись под прицелом неожиданного внимания, сжимается на стуле.   
– Если ты не против, конечно, – бормочет он.   
– Знаете, на Парк Авеню то и дело открываются новые кафешки, – отмирает Куинни. – Вы могли бы там пообедать, пока Криденс навещает мистера Грейвза.   
Если бы Ньют и без того не сосредоточился на своей тарелке, то заметил бы, что Тина столь же внимательно разглядывает свою.   
– Мне нравится смотреть на строительство в Мидтауне, – говорит Криденс. – Там каждый раз появляется что-то новое. Хотя по сравнению с магией это, должно быть, выглядит не так впечатляюще.   
– Ага, – кивает Куинни. – Почему бы вам не пойти всем вместе?  
– Пожалуй, – соглашается Тина. – Ньют, хочешь? Ты все равно еще не успел как следует осмотреть город.   
– Все, что я успел увидеть, – начинает Ньют, – было… красивым.   
Наверное, настоящей ссорой случившееся не назовешь, раз никто не пытался никого проклясть, и ничего не разбилось, но Ньют на всякий случай не поднимает глаза до конца ужина. Меньше всего на свете ему хочется знать, смотрит ли на него кто-нибудь. Еда, по крайней мере, отличная – как и всегда. 

На другой стороне Манхэттена Персиваль Грейвз игнорирует предписание колдомедиков принимать зелье во время еды. Вместо этого он пьет кофе, сдобренный хорошей порцией ликера – достаточной, чтобы заныли зубы. Этим коктейлем Грейвз сопровождает многочасовое чтение латинского текста, такого старого, что он все еще на свитке. Тема: человеческая трансфигурация, как она выполняется и как распознать, что она была выполнена.   
Грейвз шепчет согревающие чары над чашкой, чтобы кофе оставался горячим, а после каждого глотка ставит чашку и на несколько секунд подносит ладонь к губам. Если он при этом думает о Криденсе Бэрбоуне, то никакое самое сильное Империо не заставит его в этом сознаться.   
Он как раз держит пальцы у рта, когда голос Идеи объявляет:  
– Мистер Персиваль Грейвз из квартиры 602, вас хочет видеть Госпожа Президент Серафина Пиквери. Я подозреваю, сэр, что вы не рады визиту, но ее имя по-прежнему в списке лиц, которые имеют круглосуточный доступ в вашу квартиру. Если это больше не так, прошу обновить информацию, сэр.   
Грейвз даже не пытается скрыть раздражение.  
– Благодарю, Идея.   
То, как нимфа обращается к нему «сэр», неизменно напоминает ему о Голдштейн.   
Поднявшись, Грейвз оставляет кофе и свиток на столе. Жестом застегивает пуговицы на рубашке и подзывает пиджак из спальни. Он не помнит, где оставил тапки, поэтому придется Серафине любоваться его босыми ногами. Не умрет.   
Он открывает дверь, оставляя цепочку, и ждет, пока Серафина появится на ступеньках.   
– Пиквери, – говорит он при первом же взгляде на платиновые кудряшки и темный тюрбан. – Что ты здесь делаешь?   
– Вижу, картина обо мне сообщила, Персиваль.   
– Praemonitus, – отвечает он, – praemunitus*.  
Она вздыхает, и он замечает бутыль у нее в руках.   
– Удивлена, что ты оставил меня в списке разрешенных гостей, – говорит Серафина. – Это значит, что ты впустишь меня в дом?   
Грейвз смотрит на нее: на ней не мантия, как в суде, и не один из костюмов, которые она носит на работе, а значит, Серафина здесь не для разговоров о политике, хотя в это и сложно поверить. Волосы ее уложены очень аккуратно, одежда повседневная, будто она старается выглядеть расслабленной.   
– Ты пришла вернуть мне палочку? – спрашивает Грейвз.   
– Еще нет. Абернати говорит, работа еще не закончена.   
– Этот сукин сын никогда меня не любил, – бормочет Грейвз.   
Серафина слегка поджимает губы, и Грейвз замечает, что у нее темная сливовая помада. Это вечерний макияж, он уверен – он делал комплименты чему-то такому раньше, за устрицами и веселящей водой.   
– Ладно, – говорит он и открывает замок.   
Дверь распахивается, ясно давая Серафине видеть, как Грейвз не готов сейчас к чужой компании. Кресла по-прежнему стоят друг напротив друга, и дверь в разоренную спальню не закрыта.   
– Вижу, ты прибрался.   
Грейвз выбрасывает руку: дверь с шумом захлопывается – но Серафина даже не моргает.   
– Мне отнести это в кухню? – она держит бутыль изящно, как на рекламном плакате.   
Правда, у блондинок с рекламных постеров не такое телосложение. А жаль, думает Грейвз, из Серафины вышла бы прекрасная модель или лицо какого-нибудь бренда.   
– Я сам, – говорит он, не очень-то вежливо выхватывая бутыль магией.   
К тому времени, как он возвращается, Серафина уже успевает повесить пальто, разуться и занять кресло. Палочка мелькает у нее между пальцев.   
– Удобно? – спрашивает он.  
– Нет.   
Грейвз опирается о спинку другого кресла, черная кожа холодит ладонь. Он думает о Криденсе.   
– Не жди, что я попытаюсь это исправить, – предупреждает он.   
– Не жду, – отвечает Серафина. – Мой комфорт больше не твоя ответственность, если вообще когда-то таковой являлся.   
– Отрадно знать, что ты видишь это именно так.   
– Ты будешь садиться?  
– Нет.   
Серафина смотрит на него.   
– Полагаю, именно здесь сидел твой предыдущий гость, – произносит она после долгих секунд молчания.   
– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – Грейвз пальцем выводит латинские слова на коже обивки.  
– Черт возьми, Перси.  
– Целый дьявол, – слабо откликается он, заставляя Серафину нахмуриться.   
– Кто это был? Аврор не рассмотрел, как следует, чтоб ты знал.   
– Голдштейн, – выпаливает он, быстро соображая. Он узнал пальто на Криденсе. – Порпентина Голдштейн.   
– Ты шутишь, – говорит Серафина. А потом: – Нет, не шутишь.   
Она позволяет себе вздохнуть, и Грейвз подмечает характерное напряжение в области ее бровей – это значит, она пытается не закатить глаза. Он бы на ее месте не удержался.   
– Ты же знаешь, что я ее спрошу. И если ты меня обманываешь, у нее будут неприятности.   
Грейвз верит, что, если Голдштейн в самом деле спросят, она соврет. Пусть даже Криденс с ней не говорил. Пусть даже и не собирался. Пусть даже он никогда не придет опять, что вполне вероятно. Грейвз уверен, что она солжет ради них обоих. Она уже доказала, что готова нарушить закон из-за Криденса Бэрбоуна, а потом стоять перед Серафиной Пиквери и лгать, чтобы защитить его. Порой Грейвз почти всерьез думает написать ей письмо, в котором выразить чистоту своих намерений относительно Криденса, пока его не вызвали на дуэль.   
– Это все? – спрашивает он.   
– Нет, – говорит Серафина.   
Он ждет, попутно размышляя, как бы быстрее справиться с латинским текстом.   
– Министерство захочет его заполучить. Говорят, он должен сперва ответить за то, что там сделал, словно им не терпится застолбить убийцу.   
Грейвз сжимает пальцы на спинке кресла.  
– Сомневаюсь, – цедит он сквозь зубы.   
– Ах, я могу узнать дерьмо, когда его чую, Перси, – говорит Серафина. – И да, это дерьмо.   
– Ты можешь это остановить?   
– Я стараюсь. Но прошение передали в международный суд. Сказали, мне нельзя доверять, потому что… - она шипит вместо того, чтобы произнести то, о чем они оба думают. – А могла бы просто плюнуть.  
– Если хочешь… – начинает Грейвз.   
– От этого заклинания зубы портятся, – перебивает Серафина. – К тому же, ненавижу накладывать такие на саму себя. Но если захочешь плюнуть кислотой в этого конкретного слизняка, могу подсказать, куда они его посадят.   
– Нет, – открещивается Грейвз. – Но спасибо за предложение.   
Он держится за спинку кресла очень крепко – чтобы не дрожала рука. Другую руку прячет под пиджаком.   
– Я решила, тебе нужно знать. Хотя допуска у тебя уже нет.   
– По очевидным причинам, – откликается Грейвз.  
Когда между ними снова повисает тишина, Грейвз вынимает руку из-под пиджака и берется за спинку кресла уже обеими.   
– Мне скоро уходить, – говорит Серафина.  
– Так уходи сейчас, – отзывается он.   
Ее пальцы сжимаются на рукояти палочки, и Грейвз понимает, что всегда считал, что цвет ее помады отлично сочетается с цветом палочки. Говорил ли он ей это когда-нибудь? Он не помнит.   
– Надеюсь, веселящая вода тебе понравится, – Серафина встает. – 1871-й все-таки.   
Грейвз не благодарит ее, но придерживает дверь рукой, а не магией.   
Серафина стоит в пороге гораздо дольше, чем позволяет его терпение. Наложенные им охранные чары плохо работают при открытой двери. Когда Грейвз уже почти готов выпихнуть ее на площадку, Серафина прячет палочку в рукав и гладит его по щеке.   
– Я сделаю то, что должна, – говорит она.   
– Как и всегда, – вторит он, не пытаясь скрыть горечь.   
– Перси, – она проводит ладонью по его вечерней щетине.   
– Сера.   
– Позаботься о себе.   
Привстав на носки, Серафина слегка прижимается сливовыми губами к его щеке. Грейвз чувствует липкий отпечаток помады, но не тянется его стереть. Он застывает, будто задетый Оглушающим заклятием.   
– Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мы снова будем друзьями, – говорит Серафина. – Доброй ночи.   
Когда она ступает на лестницу, Грейвз захлопывает дверь. 

На следующий день, между брифингами по безопасности и экономике, диктовкой меморандумов и подписыванием ходатайств, президент МАКУСА набирает в личном лифте код Отдела по расследованию особо важных дел. Голдштейн вернули прежний кабинет, и найти ее нетрудно. Госпожа Президент Пиквери идет по департаменту с целенаправленностью, которая удерживает людей от расспросов, куда и зачем она направляется, еще с того времени, когда ей было десять лет.   
– Голдштейн, – говорит она вместо приветствия.   
Голдштейн выглядит человеком, слишком занятым, чтобы следить за внешностью. Она сидит, поставив локти на стол, с ручкой в одной руке и пончиком в другой. Вторая пуговица на неважно сидящей блузке то ли расстегнулась, то ли не была застегнута изначально.   
– Госпожа Президент, – Голдштейн смотрит большими удивленными глазами, выпрямляется и роняет пончик, осыпая темно-серый пиджак сахарной пудрой.   
Если бы на ее месте был кто-то другой, Серафина могла бы проигнорировать это.   
– Где вы были вчера в час дня? – спрашивает она.   
Глаза Голдштейн расширяются еще больше. Она бросает взгляд на рассеянные по столу бумаги, потом – на зажатую в пальцах ручку и снова смотрит на Серафину.   
– Я… э-э-э… кажется, я обедала, Госпожа Президент.   
Серафина наблюдает, как Голдштейн ерзает, стараясь поддерживать зрительный контакт. Немного практики и силы воли, чтобы заработать несколько очков в собственных глазах, но Серафина Пиквери при желании умеет не моргать дольше других.   
– И где же вы обедали?   
– М-м-м, не здесь.   
Серафина поднимает бровь, Голдштейн, слегка поежившись, опускает глаза. Похоже, замечает, наконец, пудру на пиджаке и пытается ее стряхнуть.   
– Я… то есть… наверное, – бормочет она.   
Потом вздергивает подбородок и встречает взгляд Серафины.   
– Я ходила навестить мистера Грейвза, Госпожа Президент.   
Она выпаливает все это очень быстро, с заметно взволнованным видом. Серафина кивает.   
– И упомянете это в докладе Лимусу?   
Голдштейн сглатывает и смотрит на Серафину глазами, которые можно охарактеризовать только как «щенячьи». В некотором смысле она похожа на Персиваля, хотя по большей части и выглядит его полной противоположностью.   
– Да, – говорит Голдштейн с практически вопросительной интонацией.   
Та часть Серафины Пиквери, которая президент Магического конгресса США, считает, что импульсивного, пусть и многообещающего аврора – замешанную в махинациях опасного преступника и выказывающую очевидную склонность к подозрительным магам, вроде Ньюта Скамандера и Криденса Бэрбоуна – следует держать подальше от могущественного мага, чья личность была украдена тем самым опасным преступником, и чье психическое здоровье и благонамеренность еще под вопросом.   
Но часть Серафины Пиквери, из-за которой ее пожелал иметь у себя каждый факультет Ильверморни, эта часть думает: «Что ж, Персиваль хоть с кем-то обедает… Уже хорошо».   
Она знает, что это была не Порпентина Голдштейн, разумеется. Бедняга выглядит так, будто вот-вот забьется в нервном припадке. Но упорно придерживается своей лжи. Ну а Серафина может придерживаться того, чтобы ей верить.   
– Как продвигается дело из Сент-Луиса? – спрашивает она.   
– Почти закончено, – Голдштейн бешено кивает. – Я просто перепроверяю числа и даты.   
– Хорошо, – говорит Серафина. – Я дам знать тем, кто занимается делом Грейвза, что вы скоро освободитесь.   
Голдштейн открывает рот.  
– Что? То есть, я не расслышала, Госпожа Президент.   
– Мне рассказывали, там довольно скучно, – продолжает Серафина. – Но раз уж у вас такая заинтересованность, не вижу смысла запрещать вам участвовать. Стивенс введет вас в курс дела после обеда.   
По причинам, о которых Серафина не хочет даже задумываться, ее слова заставляют Голдштейн улыбнуться. А улыбка в свою очередь заставляет саму Серафину на секунду задержаться, хоть она решительно не может сказать, почему.   
– Составите рапорт для Лимуса, когда закончите с Сент-Луисом, – она разворачивается.   
– Да, Госпожа Президент, – четко произносит Голдштейн.   
«Спасибо» долетает до Серафины уже в коридоре. 

Примерно в это же время Персиваль Грейвз понимает, что читает одно и то же шестой раз и не может вникнуть в смысл. Он все пытается перевести предложение с латыни, пока не соображает, что оно на самом деле на английском. В висок вгрызается острая, очень специфическая боль – знак того, что он перебрал кофеина и недобрал сна. Эту боль, как и нудное нытье в ноге и онемение рабочей руки до локтя, он чаще чувствует, чем нет. И игнорирует ее, как игнорирует голод до тех пор, пока перед глазами не начинают плясать черные точки. Если бы он до сих пор был Директором Отдела магического правопорядка, это заботило бы его куда сильнее. Ведь тело страдает от голода, недосыпа и ран, а магия всегда ощущалась продолжением тела. Но все, для чего ему могло бы понадобиться быть на пике физической формы, требует наличия палочки, которой у него до сих пор нет.   
Грейвз поднимается из-за стола, слыша, как кости в колене трутся друг о друга.   
Вокруг никого нет, и он битый час проверял охранные чары, потому уверен, что в квартире за ним никто не шпионит. Скорее всего. Он так надеется. А значит, можно опереться на стол и хорошенько растереть колено, пока бедро не перестанет сводить судорогой. Грейвз ходит взад-вперед по библиотеке, пока не стихает боль, а потом вручную относит пустую чашку в кухню, просто чтобы еще немного размять ноги. С самого визита Криденса он не мылся, не брился и не переодевался, и не сделал бы даже того малого, что делал, если бы… Если бы каким-то чудом у него не сохранились остатки гордости. Несмотря на грандиозные усилия вселенной его от них избавить.   
– Дерьмо, – бормочет Грейвз под нос – первое слово, сказанное им за день.   
Он не хочет надеяться, что Криденс вернется. Было бы лучше, думает он, если бы Криденс не приходил, исчез бы из страны, позволив считать себя мертвым. Так было бы безопаснее для обоих. Но прошедшие несколько недель принесли много открытий. Грейвз знает, что он не совсем тот человек, каким себя считал. А Криденс? О, он определенно не тот, каким Грейвз его считал. Порой он гадает, ошибается ли насчет вообще всего. Быть может, Гриндевальд убил его еще в ноябре, а каждая минута после – лишь ад, сотворенный специально для Персиваля Грейвза. Однако даже война не сделала его верующим, и он не намерен позволить этого какому-то психопату.   
В эту аду, на редкость реальном, Персиваль Грейвз – трус, который каждую минуту каждого дня мечется между страхом одиночества и страхом высунуться из дома. Вот Криденс Бэрбоун, он пережил издевательства, голод, совращение, предательство и смерть. Ко всему этому Грейвз либо приложил руку, либо не смог предотвратить. И вот Криденс волшебник и любит его – нечто из разряда диких фантазий, которые Грейвз извлекал из самых дальних уголков разума и только будучи наедине с собой.   
О да, Криденс волшебник, и он пришел к Грейвзу, сам, один, и сидел здесь, в кресле напротив, в гостиной Грейвза. Это было бы как самый сладкий сон, если бы квартира не ощущалась пустым склепом или просторной тюремной камерой. Все вещи, которые Гриндевальд не уничтожил исключительно из садистской радости, Грейвз разнес в порыве собственного гнева.   
Он привык считать себя совсем, совершенно другим человеком, нежели такие, как Гриндевальд.   
Грейвз хромает в спальню, чтобы оценить ущерб. До этого он предпочел делать вид, что там ничего нет. В первую же ночь, охваченный жуткими кошмарами, он сломал кровать. Все остальное доломал, разозлившись из-за испорченной кровати. В принципе, одежду он разбросал еще раньше. Просто не мог вынести ее вида, пока стоял и пытался определить, какие именно вещи носил Гриндевальд, гуляя по городу под его личиной.   
Эту сапфирово-синюю рубашку? Коричный жилет с шелковой подкладкой? Лиловый галстук? Порядком уродливый галстук, между прочим. Грейвз подбирает его и заставляет рассыпаться пеплом.   
Он думает о Криденсе – он часто думает о Криденсе, правда – и о том, как мало у того имущества. Нет, это не благотворительность. Грейвз предпочел бы видеть на Криденсе свое пальто, а не Тины Голдштейн. В этом нет ничего благородного. Это не доброта, скорее, какая-то извращенная форма ревности. Пытаясь ее заглушить, Грейвз перебирает одежду. Все, что не захочет Криденс, он сможет просто сжечь.   
Через несколько часов комната обретает нормальный вид. Галстуки свернуты и рассортированы по цвету. Рубашки сложены и выглажены. Брюки, пиджаки и жилеты разобраны. Грейвз даже чертовы носки разложил по парам.   
В стороне валяется кучка вещей настолько уродливых, что он никому бы их не отдал, не говоря уже о Криденсе. Их он сжигает щелчком пальцев. Когда одежда чернеет и рассыпается, с плеч будто падает часть тяжести.   
– Наверное, эти следует заменить, – говорит он сам себе.  
Сейчас у него есть два костюма, а новых носков и белья хватит на несколько дней, даже если он вдруг забудет, как пользоваться очищающим заклинанием.   
Тело молит о сне, но вместо этого Грейвз моется и бреется. Расчесывает волосы. Надевает костюм, в котором был, когда на нем церемониально разомкнули наручники на радость охочим до зрелищных снимков журналистам. Выбирает темное пальто с еще более темной подкладкой. Потом идет вниз. Это не первый раз, второй. Сейчас он ненавидит эту квартиру, но не хочет ее покидать. К тому времени, как он спускается, нога ноет, а горло едва пропускает воздух.   
– Добрый вечер, мистер Персиваль, – приветствует Идея. – Отправляетесь на прогулку?  
– Да.  
Ему нужны перчатки, шарфы и новые гамаши. Запасные подвязки тоже не помешали бы.   
Грейвз идет вниз по улице. МАКУСА наверняка назначит кого-нибудь за ним присматривать, и кое-кто из приближенных Гриндевальда тоже очень заинтересуется его передвижениями. Нырнув в первый же переулок, Грейвз аппарирует в Гарлем. Потом, не дав желудку успокоиться после первого прыжка, исчезает, чтобы возникнуть в Астории. Проходит несколько кварталов, унимая тошноту, и перемещается в Леннокс-Хилл. Он все еще думает о Криденсе, так что следующая остановка – Челси, хоть и не рядом с домом Голдштейн.   
На мосту через Ист-Ривер Грейвз свешивается через перила, и его все-таки выворачивает. В желудке ничего, кроме кофе и зелий, но и они там не задерживаются. Когда он оказывается на Бруклин-Хайтс, по другую сторону моста, затылок у него мокрый. Такие беспалочковые аппарации волшебника послабее могли бы и убить, поэтому от Бед-Стай до Вильямсбурга Грейвз идет пешком, убеждая себя, что он еще вполне ничего себе. Потом перемещается обратно в Мидтаун, чувствуя себя больше трупом, чем обычно. Там он встряхивается и смахивает с плеч приставшие ворсинки. Холодный ветер, гуляющий между зданиями, осушает пот на чисто выбритом лице.   
Наконец, он чувствует, что в состоянии пойти по магазинам, и, вероятно, у него есть час или чуть больше, прежде чем слежка его отыщет. В особенно морозном переулке Грейвз заходит за здание и магией открывает металлические ворота, за которыми скрывается втиснутая в середину Швейного квартала мостовая с магазинами, помещающаяся внутри здания. Не желая показываться портному в столь унылом виде, Грейвз направляется прямиком в магазин парфюмерии. Даже воздух, ускользающий через щели в рамах и под дверью, настоящая какофония ароматов. Легкие ноты кедра и свежих яблок мешаются с ванилью и мускусом, чувствуясь даже на улице. Владелица магазина – темноволосая женщина с выделяющимся на узком лице носом – оборачивается, когда он открывает дверь.   
– Мосье Грейвз, – говорит она. – Вы уже много месяцев не омрачали мой порог своим присутствием.   
От облегчения у него слабеют ноги.  
– Я был нездоров.   
– Ясно, мосье. Что я могу вам предложить?   
– Может быть, у вас еще остались бритвенные наборы вроде того, что я брал несколько лет назад? И бутылку моего обычного.   
– Разумеется. Вам парфюмерную воду или туалетную?   
Способность найти именно то, что нужно, и легко это приобрести кажется маленьким удовольствием. С большой натяжкой это можно считать успехом, а успеха Персиваль Грейвз не ощущал уже несколько недель. На одеколон, шелковые галстуки и муслиновые пижамы он тратит куда больше, чем намеревался, а до портного не добирается вовсе. Это может подождать, пока тело перестанет казаться таким чужим. Он обойдется двумя костюмами. Как-нибудь.   
Этой ночью Грейвз спит – не в своей спальне, но спит. 

В субботу утром все в квартире Голдштейн завтракают прямо в пижамах. Ньют и Куинни оживленно болтают о Лондоне, Криденсе и путешествиях. Тина молча поглядывает на Криденса. Ей не надо читать мыслей, чтобы быть уверенной: если она вскорости не отведет Криденса повидаться с мистером Грейвзом, тот пойдет сам – опять. И не то чтобы она сможет его остановить – о чем оба прекрасно осведомлены.   
– Давай сегодня, – шепчет она, и Криденс вскидывает голову.   
У Ньюта билет на Роял Стар Лайн, который уходит во вторник утром. Тина и сама переживает, а каково приходится Криденсу, даже представить не может. Неудивительно, что Ньют просто хочет домой.   
Криденс открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут раздается стук в дверь.   
– Кто это? – спрашивает Тина Куинни, и та хмурится.   
– Не знаю. Кто угодно.   
Тина напрягается, крепче сжимая палочку.   
– Пойду посмотрю.   
– Прячьтесь, – велит Куинни Ньюту и Криденсу. – Вдруг там миссис Эспозито.   
Открывая дверь, Тина держит палочку на уровне живота. Хорошая позиция как для блока, так и для атаки.  
– Мисс Голдштейн? – осведомляется женщина.  
Она модно одета – в платье с низкой талией и жакет. На лацкане брошь с эмблемой МАКУСА, такая же эмблема и на ленте, обернутой вокруг шляпки.   
– Да? – говорит Тина и думает изо всех сил: «Прячьте Криденса! Живо!»  
– По нашим сведениям, мистер Ньютон Скамандер живет у вас? – продолжает женщина. – Я ищу его по поручению Президента Пиквери.   
Тина сомневается, верить ли, но признается:  
– Да, он здесь.   
– Можно мне войти?   
– Секундочку, – отвечает Тина. – Я не одета.   
И захлопывает дверь.   
Вслух, разумеется, говорить нельзя, но гримасами сестры Голдштейн общаются так же хорошо, как когда им было пять и восемь. Со всей возможной скоростью они набрасывают одежду. Есть некоторая вероятность, что Ньют, который делает то же самое, виден несколько больше, чем Тине хотелось бы. Во всяком случае, она определенно успевает разглядеть его спину – та смахивает на многое повидавший разделочный стол с веснушками.   
Криденса нигде не видно, и Тина только надеется, что тот не успел рвануть к мистеру Грейвзу.   
– Не успел, – шипит Куинни.   
Тина шикает.   
– Доброе утро, – она неискренне улыбается гостье. – Простите, что заставила ждать.   
– Не имеет значения, – говорит женщина. – Меня зовут Пэнси Брайс, я помощник Президента.   
– Приятно познакомиться. Входите.   
Женщина держит небольшой дипломат, на который Тина смотрит с подозрением.   
– Президент Пиквери озабочена тем, что мистер Ньютон Скамандер и его животные до сих пор находятся в стране. Если это вопрос финансов, то правительство готово оплатить билет.   
– Я, – начинает Ньют и запинается.   
– Он уезжает во вторник, – говорит Тина, видя, что Ньют молчит.   
– Понятно. Приятно слышать. В таком случае правительство хотело бы заплатить вам компенсацию, мистер Скамандер.   
– Что? – переспрашивает он.   
– Вы оплачивали билет драготами, галлеонами или долларами?  
Дипломат ложится на кухонный стол и со щелчком раскрывается, демонстрируя изрядное количество купюр и монет.   
«Боже мой», – думает Тина, но рассудительно держит рот на замке.   
– Мне следовало бы попросить платежную квитанцию, но не вижу необходимости, – говорит женщина. – Вы трое герои, верно?   
Тина смотрит на сестру – Куинни закусывает губу.   
Ньют молчит, и Тина могла бы ответить за него. Немного преувеличить – все-таки билет был куплен в последнюю минуту, а потом его пришлось менять из-за суда. Пиквери ничего не узнает. Эта женщина прямо-таки приглашает их взять ее деньги. К тому же Криденсу нужна одежда, шарф, свои книги, палочка. Лишние деньги не помешали бы.  
– Сто двадцать долларов, – говорит Тина, что чистейшая правда.   
– Я могу принести квитанцию, – отмирает Ньют. – И, если вы не против, я предпочел бы взять галлеонами.   
– Да, конечно, – женщина пишет что-то, и на бумаге появляется сумма.   
– Получается… Я округлю до семнадцати галлеонов.   
– Вы не обязаны, – говорит Ньют, уже из-за стула, готовый уйти за квитанцией.   
– Это подарок от Президента, – женщина выкладывает на стол золотые монеты.   
Дипломат со щелчком закрывается.   
– Спасибо, что уделили время, мистер Скамандер. Теперь я ухожу.   
И, несмотря на все Тинины подозрения, она действительно уходит.   
Тина и Куинни переглядываются.   
– Это правда было так же необычно, как выглядело? – интересуется Ньют.   
– Ага, – откликается Куинни.   
– А где Криденс? – спрашивает, наконец, Тина. – Только не говорите, что в чемодане. Если бы его снова конфисковали…   
– Вышел через пожарную лестницу, – отвечает Куинни. – Ждет в переулке и на нем как минимум три пальто.   
– Ой, – восклицает Тина. – О нет.   
Сунув ноги в туфли, она бежит по лестнице.   
– Прости, просто это все было так странно, и она была из МАКУСА, и я не хотела, чтобы она тебя видела. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.   
«Снова», – мысленно добавляет она.   
– Наверное, теперь придется привыкать к приключениям, – замечает Криденс, – раз я отправляюсь в Лондон.   
Тина смеется, заставив Криденса слегка улыбнуться   
– Идем наверх. Расскажу, как мы доберемся до мистера Грейвза.   
План таков: сперва Тина аппарирует к зданию напротив квартиры мистера Грейвза. Предложит заменить того, кто в этот момент следит за квартирой, и тот, несомненно, с радостью согласится, потому что все терпеть не могут подобные задания. Потом она аппарирует обратно к Ньюту и Криденсу.   
– Наверное, чувствовать себя я буду не очень, но втроем мы сможем переместиться обратно, – заканчивает Тина.   
– Считаешь, Криденсу следует аппарировать? – осведомляется Ньют. – Это нелегко даже… обычным волшебникам.   
Тина бледнеет, потому что уже аппарировала с Криденсом, даже не задумавшись о возможных последствиях.   
– Я уже это делал, – вмешивается Криденс. – Несколько раз.   
– И никаких побочных эффектов? – уточняет Ньют.   
– А должны быть?   
– Ну, многих рвет. Но может быть и кое-что серьезнее. В Европе аппарация не такой распространенный способ передвижения, как здесь.   
– Куинни предупреждала, что меня может стошнить, – говорит Криденс. – Но ничего не случилось.   
– Ладно, – вздыхает Ньют. – Тогда план должен сработать.   
– Отлично, – и Тина выкладывает остальное: Криденс пробудет с мистером Грейвзом, сколько надо, а она сама и Ньют в это время будут следить, чтобы ни у каких темных волшебников не возникло никаких странных идей.   
– Я думал, мы собрались в парк, – говорит Ньют.   
– Ну, этим можно и из парка заниматься, – пожимает плечами Тина. – Наверное.   
– Вам нужно будет что-нибудь поесть, – предлагает Куинни. – Пока гуляете. Вместе.   
От ее многозначительной улыбки Тина хмурится.   
– Хочешь с нами? – спрашивает Ньют Куинни.   
Тина чувствует себя слегка разочарованной, но если подумать, в этом нет ничего удивительного.   
– О, у меня дела, – говорит та.   
– Ага, – Ньют быстро опускает голову, чтобы не встретиться ни с кем глазами.   
– Когда мы пойдем? – спрашивает Криденс.   
– Прямо сейчас, – говорит Тина. – Если хочешь.   
– Наверное, надо сперва одеться...   
– Да, – спохватывается она, – да, конечно.   
Самый большой потенциальный недостаток этого плана – он по умолчанию подразумевает, что Персиваль Грейвз будет дома. Когда Тина прибывает на пункт наблюдения – симпатичный пентхауз напротив здания, где живет мистер Грейвз – оказывается, что в квартире никого нет. Тина выходит и, оглядевшись, в отчаянии ныряет в двери, где спрашивает картину, выступающую в роли швейцара.   
– Кто вы, мисс? – интересуется нимфа.   
– Порпентина Голдштейн. Я была здесь неделю назад, мы с Криденсом навещали мистера Грейвза.   
– Боюсь, я не помню ни вас, ни кого-либо по имени Криденс, – говорит нимфа.   
– Он же был здесь во вторник! – настаивает Тина. – Такой высокий, довольно бледный и сутулится.   
– С очень острыми скулами? – уточняет нимфа.   
– Да! – выпаливает Тина.   
– Понятия не имею, мисс, ни разу не видела никого похожего. Мне очень жаль.   
Тина убеждает себя, что ругаться на картину будет очень грубо и ничем ей не поможет.   
– Послушайте, я знаю, что вы его помните, – настаивает она. – Если бы я просила для него, вы сказали бы мне, куда ушел мистер Грейвз?  
– Мисс, боюсь, я не могу вам ничего сообщить, – стоит на своем нимфа.   
Когда дверь позади открывается, Тина разворачивается на каблуках с палочкой наготове. И наставляет ее на того самого человека, которого искала.   
– Голдштейн, – протянув руку, мистер Грейвз, отводит палочку, направленную ему в грудь.   
– Мистер Грейвз, – Тина прячет палочку обратно в карман.   
Он несет бумажный пакет с продуктами под мышкой и сумку в руке.   
– Вы ходили за покупками, сэр? – спрашивает Тина.   
– Полагаю, это очевидно.   
Чем дольше он на нее смотрит, тем больше Тина теряется. Она жует губу и старается не глядеть ему в лицо.   
– Она искала вас, мистер Персиваль, – говорит картина из-за Тининого плеча.   
Тина виновато поднимает глаза.   
– Я просто… ну, искала вас. Но… я надеялась, что вы дома, потому что… Э, один мой друг хотел вас навестить.   
Мистер Грейвз приподнимает брови, отчего выражение его лица делается несколько менее раздраженным.   
– Который именно друг, Голдштейн?  
– Просто друг, – неуверенно отвечает она.   
Мистер Грейвз смотрит ей за спину.   
– Идея, мисс Голдштейн упоминала кого-нибудь еще?   
– Да, мистер Персиваль, – откликается нимфа. – Она сказала, что искала вас для мистера Криденса.   
– А, – кивает мистер Грейвз. – Друг.   
Он идет к двери, открыв ее взмахом руки.   
– Погодите, мистер Грейвз! – Тина делает шага два, но не решается его преследовать.   
– Голдштейн, – говорит он. – Я вам доверяю.   
И захлопывает дверь у нее перед носом.   
Некоторое время Тина не двигается, тупо глядя на дверь и на фикус. И лишь спустя несколько тиканий своих часов разворачивается и гневно смотрит на картину с нимфой.   
– Вы, – говорит она, – вы же сказали, что не знаете, кто такой Криденс.   
– Я солгала, мисс Тина, – отвечает картина. – Вы здесь не живете, и я должна оберегать мистера Персиваля.   
Ответить на это нечего, так что Тина фыркает и уходит. Перейдя улицу, пешком поднимается в пентхаус. Наконец, ее план начинает воплощаться в жизнь. 

В своей квартире на шестом этаже Персиваль Грейвз пытается прикинуть, сколько времени у него есть до прибытия Криденса. Несколько минут? Несколько часов? В прошлом он уже промаялся несколько дней между приготовлениями в ожидании визита и полной уверенностью, что Криденс слишком умен, чтобы возвращаться. Но короткие разговоры с продавцами и незнакомцами убедили его. Он заметил следящих за ним людей, но мог спокойно от них оторваться – и делал так, когда требовалось.   
Спрятав продукты, Грейвз размышляет, что еще надо сделать. Приводит в порядок кухонный стол и уже думает побриться, когда Идея оповещает его о посетителе.   
На этот раз Криденс явно не шел пешком.   
– Кто там? – спрашивает Грейвз.   
– Криденс, сэр.  
Негромкий голос, усиленный эхо, разносится по квартире. Словно галлюцинация, нечто, невозможное в реальности.   
– Мисс Голдштейн и мистер Скамандер проводили меня, – продолжает Криденс, и Грейвз гадает, значит ли это, что эти двое тоже здесь. Но не спрашивает.   
– Сейчас спущусь, – он отправляет шарф на вешалку на противоположной стене.   
Ступеньки требуют от него достаточно усилий, чтобы не слишком сильно удивляться, чем думала Голдштейн, когда втягивала во все это чужого человека. Она явно доверяет этому Скамандеру. Грейвз склонен делать так же, но Скамандера лично он никогда не встречал.   
Что ж, у него есть возможность это исправить.   
Открыв дверь, Грейвз обнаруживает там всех троих – высоких, худых и не горящих желанием смотреть ему в глаза. На Тине слишком большое пальто и блузка, в которой она попросту тонет. Скамандер одет в точности в то же, что носил каждый день суда. Теперь Грейвз уверен, что у Скамандера точно нет другой одежды – а та, что есть, ему не идет. И Криденс – Криденс, который всегда носил плохо сидящее на нем старье, прятал глаза и горбил спину. Он смотрит на Грейвза почти робко. На нем простая белая рубашка, черный пиджак и жилет. И синий галстук со знакомой булавкой. Вот и весь цвет на нем – галстук да булавка.   
«Надо было побриться», – думает Грейвз, а вслух говорит:   
– Доброе утро, мисс Голдштейн, мистер Бэрбоун.  
Оба смотрят на него, будто чего-то ждут. Следует ли пригласить всех троих на кофе? Он не хочет.   
– А вы, должно быть, мистер Скамандер, – Грейвз подходит ближе, протягивая руку.   
Мужчина бросает на него быстрый взгляд и тут же смотрит на Тину. Тина смотрит на Скамандера и… ах да, разумеется.   
– Можете называть меня Ньют, – говорит мужчина, продолжая глядеть на Тину.  
Грейвз удостаивается короткого взгляда лишь в ответ на неожиданно сильное рукопожатие. У них обоих жесткие ладони, мозолистые и в шрамах. Ньют сжимает руку в ответ, и, хоть из всей троицы он самый худосочный, он не слабак.   
– Приятно познакомиться, – говорит Грейвз.   
– Взаимно, – отзывается Ньют. – С вами настоящим на этот раз.   
– Благодаря вам, – Грейвз надеется, что злоба, которая вспыхивает в груди, не просочилась в голос.  
Кажется, все-таки просочилась.   
Он отпускает руку Ньюта, и тот прячет ее в карман. У него в нагрудном кармане лечурка, замечает Грейвз. Если бы он все еще работал на МАКУСА, то определенно бы сделал что-нибудь по этому поводу. А так он лишь соображает, как бы выпроводить Ньюта и Тину, чтобы остаться с Криденсом наедине. Его булавка на груди Криденса отражает свет. Когда Грейвз поднимает глаза выше, на лицо, Криденс смотрит на него, и Грейвза тянет улыбнуться.   
– Ну ладно, – говорит Тина. – Наверное, нам пора, да, Ньют?   
Неужели его желания так очевидны? А впрочем, есть ли ему до того дело?   
– Да, – выпаливает Ньют и улыбается – сперва Грейвзу, потом, гораздо мягче, Тине.   
Нет, решает Грейвз, ему определенно нет дела.   
– Криденс, – говорит он, предлагая руку.   
Жест заставляет Криденса приподнять брови – совсем чуть-чуть, практически незаметно, если не смотреть специально. Но он кладет ладонь на предплечье Грейвза, возле локтя, и рука у него не холодная.   
Грейвз почти решается пожелать Тине хорошо провести время, но в итоге передумывает. Когда он придерживает дверь для Криденса, тот спрашивает:  
– Почему вы были невежливы с ними?   
– Почему ты так считаешь?  
– Вы не спросили, как у них дела. И даже не попрощались.   
– Мне все равно, – говорит Грейвз. – Но как дела у тебя?   
– Хорошо, – отвечает Криденс, будто и не говорил того же самого, когда жил в убогой церкви с женщиной, которая его била.   
– Ты скоро уезжаешь, верно? На этой неделе.   
– Да. Во вторник.   
– Это очень скоро.   
Возможно, сегодня их последняя встреча. Если бы он тогда, недели назад, знал, что больше никогда не увидит Криденса, что бы он сделал? Наверное, привел бы к себе домой и накормил.   
– Хочешь кофе? – спрашивает Грейвз, когда они добираются до четвертого этажа.   
В его следующем жилище будет меньше соседей и никаких лестниц. Он хочет особняк, который можно превратить в личную крепость. Может быть, в «Призраке» что-нибудь найдется.   
– Спасибо, сэр, – говорит Криденс.   
– Не стоит благодарить, пока не попробуешь мой кофе. Вдруг ты его возненавидишь. Мне говорят, что он слишком крепкий.   
– Я люблю крепкий кофе.   
– Добавишь сахара, если захочешь.   
Он жестом отворяет дверь, Криденс идет за ним прямо в кухню. Грейвз взмахом руки открывает буфет и отмеряет кофе на двоих в металлическую турку, вода в которой закипает по щелчку пальцев.   
Сняв жилет, Грейвз поворачивается к Криденсу.   
– Можно я возьму твое пальто?  
Криденс моргает, прежде чем ответить, и Грейвз ловит себя на том, что любуется изгибом его ресниц.   
– Да, – Криденс снимает серое пальто и черный пиджак и протягивает их Грейвзу, который берет их руками, хоть и не обязан.   
– Проследи, чтобы кофе не выкипел. Пожалуйста.   
– Хорошо, сэр, – говорит Криденс.   
Грейвз выходит из кухни повесить одежду только потому, что без палочки цель у него сбивается. Приходится смотреть, попал ли он на вешалку. Черный пиджак явно чинили на локтях и обшлагах, но он все равно куда лучше того, что Криденс носил раньше. Грейвзу отчаянно хочется всучить Криденсу свою одежду.   
Когда он возвращается в кухню, Криденс, наклонившись, исследует внутренности буфета. Грейвз заставляет себя держаться тихо и неподвижно. Задняя часть жилета шелковая, с заметной меткой там, где Криденс распустил его, слишком узкий, в поясе. Судя по швам, вещь не женская, но Грейвз все равно догадывается, что жилет Тинин. Ну да, Криденс же упоминал, что она его отдала.   
Грейвз и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь будет ревновать к Голдштейн. Впрочем, он много чего не мог себе представить.   
Криденс довольно естественно пользуется заклинаниями и держится куда свободнее. Во всяком случае, пока не замечает, что за ним наблюдают.   
– Вы вернулись, – говорит он, и плечи его напрягаются.   
– Не хотел прерывать, – отвечает Грейвз. – Если желаешь, считай мою кухню своей вотчиной.   
Взгляд, которым Криденс его окидывает, почти хмурый. Что он не так сказал?  
– Ты хочешь есть? – спрашивает Грейвз, готовясь отсеять кофе металлическим прессом и толикой магии.   
Кофейник у него довольно дурацкий, и чашки к нему прилагаются такие же – в форме фиолетовых кристаллов, подарок в честь Солнцестояния от Серафины. А еще у него есть материнский сервиз. Похоже, Криденсу больше по душе выбор Грейвза.   
– Я не голоден, – отвечает Криденс, пока Грейвз переливает кофе из металлического кофейника в фарфоровый и наливает две чашки доверху.   
– Хочешь чего-нибудь еще? – Грейвз взмахом руки отправляет вторую чашку Криденсу.   
– Думаю, вы знаете.   
Криденс ловит, подносит, глядя на Грейвза, чашку к губам и дует.   
Грейвз едва не забывает остудить собственный напиток. Было бы воистину досадно обжечь язык, толком не успев им ничего другого сделать.   
– Я не знаю, – говорит он.   
Криденс отпивает из чашки и кивает.   
– У вас много секретов от меня. И у меня много секретов. Но я не думаю, что мы чужие друг другу, Персиваль.   
– Мы не чужие, – подтверждает Грейвз.   
Сейчас, под взглядом Криденса, порыв говорить искренне даже сильнее, чем был от сыворотки.   
– Когда мы встретились, я не был с собой честен. Но теперь я знаю себя лучше, путь даже себе на беду, и я хотел бы лучше узнать тебя, всего тебя.   
Криденс пьет кофе.   
– Сахар? – предлагает Грейвз.   
Криденс отказывается, хоть и кривится слегка после каждого глотка.   
– Когда вы узнал, что вы волшебник? – спрашивает он.   
– Я всегда знал. Это у нас семейное, мои предки были одними из первых магов, прибывших в Америку.   
– А когда вы впервые ее использовали?   
– Толком не помню. Но я был совсем ребенком. Помню, как мать обучала меня заклинанию Люмос, потому что я боялся… боялся темноты. Тогда я даже читать еще не умел. И это была беспалочковая магия, разумеется. В школе, когда я получил палочку, пришлось переучивать простейшие заклинания.   
– Ильверморни? – переспрашивает Криденс.   
– Да. Рогатый змей, выпуск 1904-го.   
Разумеется, в 1904 году Криденс был еще совсем крошкой… младше, чем Грейвз, когда выучил свое первое заклинание.   
– А я, по-моему, впервые использовал магию, чтобы порвать платье девочке, которая ходила со мной в церковь, – говорит Криденс. – Она назвала меня уродом, и у нее юбка разорвалась до самого пояса. Я ее и пальцем не тронул, но Ма мне не поверила. Меня ужаснуло, что я смог сотворить такое, даже ее не коснувшись.   
Грейвз делает долгий глоток кофе, а Криденс, наконец, отводит глаза.   
– После этого появился Обскури. Я не знал, что это. Кажется, сначала думал, что это Святой Дух.   
– Ты рассказывал кому-нибудь? – спрашивает Грейвз.   
– Частично. Ньют задавал много вопросов, но он даже не знает, что такое Святой Дух.   
Грейвз тоже не очень-то знает, но выяснять не собирается. Это вопрос религии Криденса. На самом деле он несколько потрясен тем обстоятельством, что Криденс так легко пользуется магией. Но они впервые поцеловались задолго до того, как признались друг другу, что волшебники, и Грейвз понимает, что это уж точно не по-пуритански.   
– Ма считала себя пророком, – продолжает Криденс, – а меня – сыном пророка. Тебя это беспокоит?   
– Я беспокоюсь о тебе, – отвечает Грейвз.   
– Я не хочу больше об этом беспокоиться. Но не знаю, как перестать.   
Криденс говорит о чем-то совершенно отличном от опыта Грейвза, но эти слова будто взяты у него из головы.   
– Хотел бы я дать тебе совет...   
Но у него самого в голове полно вещей, о которых он хотел бы перестать беспокоиться.   
– Я не совета ищу, – говорит Криденс. – Я хочу кое-чего другого.   
Он смотрит на Грейвза поверх чашки, и это знакомый взгляд. С опущенной головой, сквозь ресницы – Грейвзу кажется, что его видят насквозь. Есть ли у сил Обскура предел? Как Криденс дорос до такого? Сколько магии, скрытой от глаз не-магов, Криденс видел и, без сомнения, был за это бит?  
Размышлять становится все труднее.   
– Я хочу, чтобы вы меня поцеловали, Персиваль. Хотя кофе хороший… крепкий, как вы и сказали.   
Грейвз придвигается.   
– Ты сегодня смелее, – он касается щеки Криденса. Под глазом светлый шрам, и Грейвз проводит по нему большим пальцем. – Смелее, чем был раньше.   
– Я скоро уезжаю, – объясняет Криденс. – Письмом поцелуй не перешлешь.   
– А словами? Уверен, ты справишься.   
– Ты чувствовал поцелуи в моих старых письмах? – спрашивает Криденс ему в губы.   
– Я сохранил их, – отвечает Грейвз. – Разве это не ответ?  
Криденс сокращает и без того невеликое расстояние между ними, прижимается губами. Когда отстраняется, Грейвз обнаруживает, что тянется вслед прервавшемуся поцелую. На секунду губы его размыкаются на пустом воздухе, но затем Криденс, сжалившись, целует его опять. У поцелуя привкус кофе.   
Кончиками пальцев Грейвз задевает ухо Криденса, ведет дальше, ощущая короткие волоски на местах, которые прежде были выбриты. Криденс обхватывает его лицо теплыми ладонями, и Грейвзу кажется, что он сейчас растает. Криденс гладит его бакенбарды, позволяя исследовать свой горячий рот.   
Когда он отодвигается, сердце Грейвза, кажется, готово выскочить из груди.   
– Мне надо было побриться? – спрашивает он.   
– Нет, – Криденс продолжает трогать его лицо.   
Глаза такие темные, что в них можно заблудиться.   
– Наверное, отращу бороду, – шутит Грейвз.   
– Нет, – Криденс целует его так, что Грейвз понимает, что вот конкретно сейчас ему затыкают рот.   
Привстав, он опирается на кухонную стойку, Криденс становится ближе, но не слишком. Грейвз обхватывает его за ребра, желая притянуть к себе, однако Криденс выворачивается. Грейвз чувствует шелк его жилета, даже когда Криденс уже в футе от него.   
– Простите, – Криденс опускает голову.   
– Нет, нет, – откликается Грейвз. – Делай… делай только то, что хочешь.   
Криденс все еще смотрит исподлобья, этим пронзительным взглядом сквозь темные ресницы. И Грейвза будто пришпиливает к месту.   
– Что хочу? – переспрашивает Криденс.   
– Исключительно, – кажется, в это слово Грейвз вкладывает больше значения, чем в свое время – в присягу.   
– А что насчет ваших желаний, Персиваль? Вы не хотите чего-то большего?   
Пожалуй, это не тот разговор, который стоит вести в кухне, так что Грейвз хватается за чашку – кажется, Криденса, а не свою – и делает быстрый глоток.   
– Вообще-то, я хотел отдать тебе кое-что из своих вещей, – говорит он. – Если ты их примешь.   
Криденс трогает булавку в галстуке.  
– Вы и без того дали мне больше, чем нужно.   
– Не смеши меня. Значит, у Голдштейн ты одежду берешь, а у меня не возьмешь?   
Что-то в его словах или то, как Грейвз указывает чашкой на костюм Криденса, заставляет того сузить глаза. Губы у него яркие и мокрые, вид недовольный.   
Аккуратно его обойдя, Грейвз выходит из кухни. Он сказал бы Криденсу идти за ним, но не решается испытывать удачу. Захочет – пойдет и без напоминаний. И правда: не успевает Грейвз добраться до библиотеки, примыкающей к спальне, как слышит шаги по деревянному полу. К тому времени, как он входит в спальню, Криденс его уже догоняет.   
– Вы навели порядок, – замечает он.   
– Да, на этот раз я ожидал твою компанию.   
– Мою компанию? – переспрашивает Криденс.   
– Твою и только твою.   
Криденс поглядывает на него искоса, потом начинает осматривать комнату. Держится он напряженно, руки, которые минуту назад гладили Грейвзу лицо, сжаты в кулаки.   
– Можешь брать любое, – говорит Грейвз.   
– Любое что? – спрашивает Криденс скептически.   
Грейвз жестом обводит стопки рубашек и галстуков, брюки, жилеты, мантии. Потом снова отпивает из чашки Криденса.   
– С вами все в порядке? – интересуется Криденс.   
Грейвз только плечами пожимает.  
– Мне невыносима мысль, что ты уедешь из Нью-Йорка, и тебе будет нечего носить.   
– Мне есть что носить, – возражает Криденс.   
– Это понятно, – говорит Грейвз. – Но…   
Отыскав свободный пятачок пространства на комоде, Грейвз ставит туда чашку и придвигается к Криденсу так, что они почти соприкасаются плечами.   
– Мне понравилось бы думать, – произносит он Криденсу на ухо, – что ты уезжаешь в моей одежде.   
Криденс очень резко поворачивает голову. Смотрит на Грейвза чуть расширенными глазами, на лицо, в основном, но не только.   
– Почему?   
Грейвз не знает, как объяснить. Просто признаться, что он ревнует? Что чувствует себя собакой и… А ведь он еще не упомянул других приготовленных подарков: бритва, помазок, одеколон, канцелярские принадлежности.   
– Это чтобы вы могли меня найти? – спрашивает Криденс.  
Грейвз хмурится.  
– Нет.   
Покачав головой, он отодвигается, чувствуя, что какие бы мысли ни бродили сейчас в голове Криденса, ему не станет легче от того, что над ним нависают.   
– Можешь выбрать любое пальто, и я заколдую его так, что тебя вообще трудно будет найти. Хоть мне, хоть кому.   
Его слова почти вызывают у Криденса улыбку – уголки рта ползут вверх.   
– Пальто, наверное, мне бы не помешало, – соглашается он.   
Грейвз наблюдает, как Криденс направляется к починенному шкафу и осторожно, стараясь ничего не трогать, осматривает то, на что Грейвз за последние десять лет потратил кругленькую сумму, пытаясь впечатлить сливки Нью-Йоркского общества. Конечно, его коллекция и близко не стоит рядом с гардеробом Серафины, но ведь и путешествует он куда меньше, а кроме того, ему не приходится носить каблуки.   
Подрагивающей рукой Криденс касается рукава одного из пальто. Оно черное – у Грейвза все пальто черные, кроме одного, с белой подкладкой и синей строчкой, которая на черном фоне выглядит ярче, чем Грейвз предполагал. Это пальто, вдруг понимает он, практически такое же по крою и стилю, как то, в котором задержали Гриндевальда.   
– Это, – решает Криденс, снимая пальто с кедровой вешалки.   
– Давай, – говорит Грейвз, – примерь.   
Глядя, как Криденс осторожно надевает пальто, Грейвз ловит себя на том, что облизывает губы. Оно было пошито по индивидуальным меркам, потому рукава коротковаты, но в целом сидит неплохо. Синяя строчка подходит к галстуку.   
Застегнувшись, Криденс с улыбкой поднимает голову.   
– Ну прямо другой человек, – хвалит Грейвз. – Настоящий волшебник.   
Улыбка становится шире.  
– Как вы.   
– О, тебе оно идет куда больше, – замечает Грейвз, потому что у Криденса куда более фактурное лицо и на лице куда меньше волос.   
Криденс фыркает.   
– Подбери к нему комплект. Семь комплектов, на неделю.   
Скептический взгляд возвращается, но улыбка не уходит.   
– А я, если не возражаешь, займусь защитой, – добавляет Грейвз.   
Криденс снимает пальто и без видимых усилий отправляет его в ждущие руки Грейвза.   
– Вы могли бы сделать это здесь? – просит Криденс, глядя, как Грейвз, захватив чашку, направляется к двери.   
Грейвз смотрит на Криденса, Криденс смотрит в ответ, и ни один из них не моргает.   
– Выбирай одежду, – Грейвз кидает пальто на кровать. – Я сейчас вернусь.   
Он не планирует ограничиться одним заклинанием, и, технически говоря, то, что он собирается делать, вообще можно счесть незаконным, поскольку подразумевает зачаровывание вещи с намеренной целью отвести глаза руководящим органам. Грейвз видал множество волшебников, желающих укрыться от ока МАКУСА – и некоторым это даже удавалось. А еще есть заклинания, которые он помнит с детства – те, что шептала мать, целуя его в макушку.   
Взяв из кухни ингредиенты, Грейвз левитирует все в спальню. Там он зажигает свечу и бормочет на латыни и староанглийском. Криденс, аккуратно перебирающий рубашки, наблюдает, но молчит.   
Творить такую магию легче с палочкой, потому что в палочке есть сила. А так вся сила для этих заклинаний должна течь из Грейвза, из его крови и костей. От него требуется нечто такое, что он едва ли добровольно отдал бы кому-то, кроме Криденса.   
«Не дай этому случиться с ним опять», – думает он и вливает магию в мягкую шерстяную ткань.   
Мать рассказывала, что для защитных чар нужна любовь. То, что он чувствует, не может сравниться с той любовью, которой она одаряла своих детей, но это все, что у него есть. Возможно, единственному в мире Обскуру, дожившему до таких лет, не нужна защита старого параноика. Но мало ли…   
– Мне нравятся эти, – говорит Криденс, когда Грейвз заканчивает, а свеча превращается в комок воска.   
– Бери, – Грейвз окидывает взглядом ворох коричневого, белого, черного и даже полосатого. – Бери все.   
– А мне не нужно их примерить? – осведомляется Криденс.   
Грейвз смотрит на розоватые пятна, расцветшие на высоких скулах.   
– Если хочешь… я не буду тебе мешать.   
– Можете остаться, – произносит Криденс, не успевает Грейвз и с кровати встать.   
Но он все равно поднимается – надо размять ноющую ногу. Кончики ушей у Криденса полыхают.   
– Я не против, – добавляет он, укладывая рубашки на кровать, где только что сидел Грейвз.   
– Ладно, – соглашается Грейвз. – Не буду уходить.   
Он вышагивает туда-сюда, благо что в спальне хватает места развернуться для обоих. Криденс на него не смотрит. Он вообще отворачивается, пока снимает галстук и жилетку. Все складывает и аккуратно укладывает на кровать. Когда он спускает с плеч подтяжки, по его шее расползается румянец, что кажется Грейвзу невероятно милым. Он бы даже поцеловал Криденса в это местечко за ухом, если бы не знал наверняка, что парень сейчас из кожи выпрыгнет при малейшем прикосновении.   
Сбрасывая рубашку, Криденс держится напряженно, но под рубашкой не голое тело, а белая нательная майка. Однако Грейвз продолжает смотреть, мечтая поцеловать худые запястья и бледную кожу прямо над локтями. А еще – проследить, чтобы Криденс нормально ел трижды в день до тех пор, пока не перестанут так отчетливо выделяться ребра.   
У полосатой бело-синей рубашки воротник, очевидно, куда шире, чем Криденс привык. Он застегивает пуговицы, заправляет рубашку в брюки, надевает бледно-синий галстук, который Грейвз едва распознает как свой. В плечах рубашка приходится впору, а вот в остальных местах слишком просторна. Примерно та же картина и с жилетом.   
– Придется ушивать, – замечает Грейвз.   
– Да.  
Криденс сглатывает, а Грейвз думает, что его шея в этом открытом воротнике прямо-таки напрашивается на какое-нибудь украшение.   
– Не работает, – говорит Криденс, – да?  
– Что не работает?   
Криденс из розового становится красным. Грейвз тем временем уже мысленно сузил рубашку и видит, что узор в полоску делает Криденса очень высоким и стройным. Было бы лучше, если бы он расслабился, но нельзя требовать слишком многого. Удивительно, что Криденс вообще согласился раздеться в его присутствии.   
– Вы не хотите от меня большего? – спрашивает Криденс звенящим от напряжения голосом.   
– Так вот к чему все это?   
В горле встает горячий комок, и это больше похоже на ненависть к себе, чем на смущение.   
– Я же сказал, забудь, – продолжает Грейвз, когда Криденс молчит. – Я хочу этого, именно этого, и все, чего хочешь ты… я рад предоставить.   
– Угу, – Криденс опускает голову.   
Грейвз тут же начинает гадать, не сделал ли ошибку. Вдруг он разочаровал Криденса? Он не собирается подталкивать его к более интимным отношениям, не сейчас, когда Криденс все еще уходит от неожиданных прикосновений и держится так, будто боится много двигать руками. Впрочем, Грейвз вполне себе фантазирует о том, чтобы выцеловать из Криденса эту пугливость. А еще – что Криденс останется здесь, в Америке, в его квартире. И он до сих пор фантазирует, что мать жива. А иногда – как убивает Геллерта Гриндевальда голыми руками.   
Короче говоря, у Персиваля Грейвза много фантазий, которые попросту невыполнимы или бессмысленны. И он об этом знает. И мысленно отодвигает их в сторону. Как всегда.   
– Надо взглянуть, как будет смотреться с пальто, – Грейвз взмахом руки поднимает пальто с кровати.   
Криденс его надевает, и оказывается, что рукава рубашки коротковаты. Нужны перчатки, но Грейвз сомневается, что его собственные окажутся впору.   
– Я не чувствую разницы, – произносит Криденс с явным разочарованием.   
– И не должен. Хорошая магия не оставляет следов.   
Криденс хмурится.   
– Мне кажется, ты выглядишь очаровательно. И полоска тебе определенно больше к лицу, чем мне.   
– Я заметил, что у вас больше рубашек в горошек, – говорит Криденс. – С маленькими вышитыми символами.   
– Сигилы, – поясняет Грейвз.   
– Пожалуй, я предпочитаю полоску.   
– По-моему, у меня были еще полосатые галстуки, – вспоминает Грейвз и идет посмотреть, потому что мысли давят на грудь, и нога болит.   
Но не успевает он наклониться над полками, как рука Криденса ложится ему между лопаток, и Грейвз застывает.   
– Я не хочу больше галстуков, – говорит Криденс, дыша ему в затылок.   
Грейвз вздыхает.   
– А чего ты хочешь?  
– Не уверен. Но, кажется, снова вас поцеловать.   
Грейвз разворачивается, и Криденс оказывается так близко, и щеки у него все еще розовые. Яркие губы приоткрыты, и у Грейвза прямо рот ноет от желания их поцеловать.   
– Это я могу, – говорит он.   
Криденс придвигается вплотную: одной рукой обнимает Грейвза за пояс, другой – за шею, будто пытаясь обвить его собой. Между ними так много слоев одежды. Грейвз целует Криденса, и тот отвечает. Он слишком осторожен поначалу, но потом хватка на шее усиливается, и поцелуй становится глубже. Грейвзу не хватает воздуха. Поцелуй он разрывает не оттого, что хочет, а потому что чувствует себя так, будто его пожирают заживо. Губы Криденса задевают щеку, влажные, скользят по щетине. В ответ Грейвз целует Криденса в щеку, потом находит шрам в углу челюсти и целует туда. Потом переходит к уху, и Криденс сжимает его еще сильнее. Уделив внимание чисто выбритой коже между ухом и челюстью, Грейвз прикусывает мочку, и Криденс судорожно втягивает воздух.   
Он сжимает Грейвза сильнее, пальцы впиваются в спину. Грейвзу хочется поцеловать его в шею, над воротником, но для этого нужно больше места, а он не хочет отодвигаться, не сейчас. Криденс утыкается носом между воротником Грейвза и собственной рукой, горячо дышит Грейвзу в шею. И вдруг кусается, вместе с воротником прихватив кожу. Потом отшатывается и смотрит изумленно.   
– Простите. Не знаю, почему это сделал.   
Грейвз опирается на комод, перенося на него часть веса.   
– Все хорошо. Мне понравилось, хоть и закончилось слишком быстро на мой вкус.   
Криденс все еще довольно красный и неподвижно держит руки по бокам.   
– Думаю, остальная одежда тебе подойдет. Хотя придется ее ушивать. Возможно, еще отвернуть штанины у брюк.   
– Я не настолько выше вас, – замечает Криденс.   
– Да, но ноги у тебя длиннее, – говорит Грейвз и пользуется случаем, чтобы оглядеть Криденса с головы до пят, пока еще может.   
– Не волнуйся, это комплимент, – добавляет он.   
– Можно мне еще один? – спрашивает Криденс.   
Грейвз даже не успевает сказать что-нибудь вроде «Еще один комплимент? Конечно! Никогда не встречал таких красивых людей, как ты». Потому что Криденс снова подается к нему (полы пальто обвиваются вокруг длинных ног) и прижимается губами.   
– Да, – произносит Грейвз, когда снова в состоянии говорить.   
– Спасибо, – откликается Криденс, будто это не Грейвзу следовало бы его благодарить.   
– У меня есть еще кое-что. А сейчас тебе лучше снова надеть рубашку Голдштейн, в противном случае она может подумать не то.   
Он улыбается, когда Криденс заливается краской. Это что-то новенькое, правда. Грейвз не собирался затащить Криденса в какой-нибудь грязный темный переулок и проверить, как далеко он может зайти. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к Криденсу, и Грейвз хотел… искренне хотел помочь.   
Но не только.   
– Я сейчас вернусь, – и он выходит из спальни, потирая рот.   
Вещи, которые он хотел передать Криденсу, лежат в библиотеке, потому что он там спит. Это казалось логичным. Теперь Грейвз просто все собирает и несет в спальню.   
Вряд ли он отсутствовал больше минуты, но Криденс сидит на краю постели в расстегнутом жилете и полурасстегнутой рубашке. Видно, как поблескивают пуговицы на его нательном белье. Грейвз смотрит, разумеется. Не делает вид, что весь из себя такой благочестивый, просто держится с умеренным уважением. Он окидывает Криденса взглядом – всего, от вспыхнувших щек до длинных ног. Криденс возбужден, как и любой мужчина его возраста после ласк и поцелуев. Грейвз от этого зрелища ощущает скорее прилив гордости, нежели похоти: таким он и всегда мечтал увидеть Криденса – разрумянившимся, распаленным и расхристанным, в своей постели.   
Криденс обеими руками сводит полы рубашки и не смотрит на Грейвза.   
– Вот, – Грейвз протягивает подарки, словно подношение. – Я хотел дать тебе что-нибудь на память.   
Криденс снова смотрит исподлобья, сквозь ресницы. То еще зрелище, учитывая, в каком он сейчас состоянии. Сердце Грейвза гулко бьется в груди.   
– И канцелярские принадлежности, – добавляет он. – Для писем, которые ты будешь мне писать.   
Полы рубашки снова расходятся, когда Криденс тянется за подарками. Те без обертки, только бритвенный набор и одеколон в упаковках, в которых продавались. Криденс ставит все на колени, и Грейвз снова пользуется шансом смотреть. Он сглатывает, думая о многих вещах, которые хотел бы сейчас проделать. Возможно, он встал бы на колени и предложил свой рот в качестве еще одного прощального подарка.   
Сделав глубокий вдох, Грейвз засовывает руки в карманы, чтобы уж точно держать их при себе.   
– Чудесно, – говорит Криденс, разглядывая канцелярский набор, который в действительности ничего особенного из себя не представляет.   
– Ручка, – поясняет Грейвз, высвобождая руку, потому что ему надо жестикулировать. – Чернила не кончатся, никогда. Поэтому к ней не прилагается пузырек с чернилами.   
Это сущая мелочь, но Криденс улыбается.  
– Спасибо вам, Персиваль.   
– Ты хотел мне писать, – говорит Грейвз.   
– Да. Я буду.   
Затем Криденс берет упаковку с одеколоном. Выудив бутылочку, приоткрывает рот, мажет по губам кончиком языка. Снимает пробку и нюхает.   
– О, – произносит он, поднимая глаза на Грейвза.   
Отрицать нет смысла.   
– Не был уверен, какой запах тебе подойдет, и взял, как себе.   
Это не совсем правда, но объяснять настоящую причину Грейвз не намерен.   
– Мне нравится, – говорит Криденс. – Спасибо.   
Он аккуратно прячет одеколон обратно в упаковку, но теперь смотрит на Грейвза. Грейвз глядит в ответ, жадно впитывая взглядом каждую черту и каждый изгиб, чтобы запомнить навсегда.   
Криденс бережно открывает последнюю упаковку.   
– Такой же, как у вас? – спрашивает он, осматривая бритвенный набор в кожаном футляре.   
– Да.   
Криденс улыбается.   
– Даже не знаю, как это все принять.   
– Я вынужден настаивать.   
Криденс вскидывает голову.  
– Потому что вы мне должны?  
– Нет, – говорит Грейвз, потому что у него есть куда менее эгоцентричные причины. – Было бы нецивилизованно с моей стороны не предложить тебе что-нибудь на прощание. Тем более полезные в быту вещи.   
– В таком случае, не должен ли и я что-нибудь вам подарить? – спрашивает Криденс. – Я нецивилизованный?  
– Вовсе нет.   
Окинув его взглядом, от которого Грейвз становится чуть прямее, будто его оценивают, Криденс перекладывает подарки на постель.   
– Я бы хотел снова вас поцеловать.   
– Это поможет тебе принять мои подарки и одежду? – уточняет Грейвз.   
– Да, – Криденс слабо улыбается. – Думаю, да.   
Когда Грейвз подходит, Криденс подается навстречу. Обхватить его за пояс и дернуть к себе – огромный соблазн, но Криденс может испугаться. И вдруг, словно читая его мысли, Криденс делает шаг назад.   
– Трудно на вас смотреть, когда мы так близко, – поясняет он.   
На этот раз улыбка достаточно широкая, чтобы смягчить линии щек и навести морщинки в углах глаз, обнажить блестящие зубы. Грейвз обнаруживает, что улыбается в ответ, хотя странно, что Криденс хочет на него смотреть – собственное лицо кажется чужим после того, как его носил кто-то другой. Глаза щиплет, и он смаргивает.   
Криденс кладет ладонь ему на щеку, напоминая Грейвзу, что он сегодня небритый бирюк. Но тут же подается вперед и целует его – три быстрых легких поцелуя в губы подряд. После этого он позволяет себе замедлиться, и Грейвз открывает рот, разрешая ему углубить поцелуй.   
Когда на Грейвза вот так наваливаются, появляется насущная необходимость за что-нибудь держаться. Не подумав, он обхватывает Криденса и крепко сжимает. Тот отшатывается так же неожиданно, как прежде, вынуждая Грейвза сделать шаг назад. Глаза у Криденса огромные, губы яркие и мокрые.   
– Прости, – говорит Грейвз. – Я не хочу…   
– Подождите, – перебивает Криденс, и остаток фразы умирает на языке.   
Криденс тянется к Грейвзу вздрагивающей рукой, задевает предплечье, цепляется за рукав. Он тянет, и Грейвз поддается, и тогда Криденс оборачивает его руку вокруг себя, придвигаясь так близко, что их тела почти соприкасаются.   
Грейвз стоит с Криденсом нос к носу и смотрит, пока взгляд не начинает косить.   
– Не хочу делать того, чего не хочешь ты.   
– Я этого хочу, – говорит Криденс, обдавая губы Грейвза дыханием.   
Он обнимает Грейвза за плечи – по-настоящему, будто они собираются танцевать.   
– Этого и даже больше.   
Раскрытым ртом он прижимается к стиснутым губам Грейвза, и у того слабеют колени. Боль заставляет его поморщиться, сделать попытку отойти, но Криденс стискивает его за шею, и они двигаются вместе.   
Грейвз пытается за что-нибудь ухватиться – за что-нибудь, что не является Криденсом, поскольку тому, очевидно, не нравится, когда за него держатся слишком крепко… или вообще держатся. Пальцы по наитию находят спинку кровати. Пожелай он, и движение выглядело бы почти грациозным – то, как он качается назад, увлекая за собой Криденса. А так Грейвз ударяется о спинку, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы охнуть. Если бы Криденс его не держал, он упал бы на постель. Но они поддерживают друг друга.   
Они могли бы танцевать.   
Теперь, когда у обоих есть опора, Криденс льнет к нему всем телом. Он кажется слишком горячим и бедрами вжимается Грейвзу в живот. Потом отшатывается.   
– Простите, – выговаривает он, раскрасневшийся и изумленный.   
Персиваль моргает. У Криденса из прически выбились несколько прядей, и от этого он выглядит еще более растрепанным, так что Грейвз приглаживает ему волосы.   
– Делай, что хочешь, Криденс, – говорит он. – Я не буду тебя останавливать.   
У Криденса тяжело вздымается грудь, от дыхания движется все тело, а глаза Грейвза прикованы к тому месту, где рубашка не застегнута. Сквозь тонкую ткань нательного белья видны темные волосы на груди, до самой впадинки на горле, куда Грейвзу так хочется прижаться губами. Он бы расстегнул крохотные блестящие пуговки зубами.   
Криденс, будто читая его мысли, наваливается на него и целует. Ловит зубами за нижнюю губу. Грейвз, вспыхнув от возбуждения, втягивает воздух, и язык Криденса проталкивается ему в рот. У Грейвза снова создается впечатление, будто его пожирают, но деваться некуда, и ведь он сам сказал Криденсу делать то, что хочется.   
Криденс вжимается в него, пока Грейвз не начинает чувствовать кости его ребер и таза даже сквозь слои одежды. А еще – его напряженный член. Хочется взять его в руку, узнать форму, вес, а не только ощущать, как он прижимается к животу.   
Грейвз кладет руку Криденсу на спину, поверх пальто, и тот застывает. Долгий момент Грейвз дышит ему в рот и не двигается. Он тоже распален и хочет, чтобы Криденс потерся об него, тяжело выдыхая ему в губы. Но когда Криденс отстраняется, глаза у него все еще великоваты, и вид испуганный.   
Грейвз чувствует себя… виноватым.   
– Мы можем остановиться.   
– Нет, – тут же говорит Криденс, тихо, но настойчиво.   
Когда Грейвз убирает руку со спины Криденса, тот прижимается сильнее. Кристально ясно, что у него нелады с прикосновениями, и Грейвзу больно за него. Все, чего он хочет – касаться Криденса. Грейвз легко кладет ладонь Криденсу на плечо, ведет пальцами к обнаженному горлу.   
– Можно я поцелую тебя сюда? – спрашивает он, потирая большим пальцем шею.   
– Да, – шепчет Криденс.   
Он откидывает голову в ожидании, и Грейвз чувствует вспышку чего-то ужасного при виде того, как легко Криденс обнажает горло. Воротник незастегнутой рубашки свободный, удерживаемый только воротом пальто.   
«Моего пальто», – думает Грейвз, прижимаясь губами к шее Криденса. Тот уворачивается, одновременно сильно потираясь о Грейвза бедрами. Грейвз останавливается.   
– Пожалуйста, – просит Криденс.  
Мышцы и сухожилия на шее так выступают, что Грейвз чувствует их губами и мягко целует.   
– Можно я дотронусь до тебя? – спрашивает он.   
– Пожалуйста, – повторяет Криденс.   
Грейвз запускает руку под новое пальто Криденса – свое старое, просовывает ладонь в расстегнутый жилет.   
– Здесь? – Грейвз гладит его по боку.   
Между его ладонью и кожей Криденса только рубашка и белье. Криденс кивает, Грейвз, продолжающий целовать его шею, чувствует, как он сглатывает.   
Грейвз кладет руку Криденсу на бок, и тот не отодвигается, а, напротив, толкается бедрами, отчего Грейвз невольно улыбается. Наверное, Криденс тоже чувствует его возбуждение. Потребность Грейвза не так велика, но он достаточно разгорячен, чтобы каждое движение чужих бедер доставляло весьма приятные ощущения.   
Грейвз скользит ладонью по боку Криденса, пока не опускается до пояса штанов. Шерстяная ткань здесь ношеная, мягкая, и Грейвз гладит Криденса по бедру, пока тот продолжает двигаться. Единственный звук, кроме шороха ткани, дыхание Грейвза. Криденс же совершенно тих.   
– Можешь потрогать меня, – шепчет Грейвз ему в шею.   
Он очень близок к тому, что поцеловать впадинку на горле Криденса, но не торопится. Должно быть, своим подбородком он уже натер Криденсу кожу на шее. Впрочем, Криденс не жалуется и не пытается отстраниться.   
Криденс кладет руки – дрожащие, вдруг осознает Грейвз – ему на плечи. Гладит по спине, поднимается к затылку, потом еще выше. Он порывист, будто не знает, что или как делать, но довольно решителен. Схватив Грейвза за волосы, Криденс удерживает его, не давая поднять голову. Грейвз стискивает пальцы на его бедре.   
– Криденс, – выговаривает он, насколько получается со ртом, прижатым к чужой шее. – Можно я…  
Грейвз даже не знает, поймут ли его, и все мысли улетучиваются, стоит попытаться придумать, как попросить разрешения на более интимное прикосновение.   
– Пожалуйста, – тянет Криденс. – Что угодно. Все, что угодно.   
Грейвз с некоторыми затруднениями продвигает руку между их телами. Криденс, хоть и прижимается чересчур сильно, каким-то образом умудряется отдернуться. Хватка на волосах и плече Грейвза усиливается. Криденс тяжело дышит, но по-прежнему молчит.   
Грейвз задерживает ладонь у него на внутренней стороне бедра, пальцы на шаговом шве.   
– Пожалуйста, – шепчет Криденс.   
Медленно и аккуратно Грейвз ведет рукой выше. Между ними по-прежнему слои ткани, но Грейвз различает очертания члена. Когда он сжимает пальцы, Криденс весь деревенеет. Грейвз хотел бы его сейчас увидеть, но может только слушать дыхание и чувствовать дрожь, потому что Криденс продолжает прижимать его голову к своей шее. И все-таки он слышит, как ускоряется чужое дыхание. Стоит приложить чуть больше силы, как Криденс цепенеет, и Грейвз готов поклясться, что губами чувствует, как грохочет кровь.   
Грейвз ласкает его так старательно, насколько получается через одежду. У Криденса дрожат ноги. Он опускает голову на плечо Грейвза, сильно вжимаясь подбородком. Потом наваливается на Грейвза, и, если бы не спинка кровати, они оба рухнули бы на постель.   
– Персиваль, – произносит Криденс, вздрагивая.   
– Пожалуйста, – произносит он, словно слово вырывают из него клещами.   
Он содрогается, и запястье Грейвза между их телами сдавливает. Но сейчас никакая боль не заставила бы Грейвза прекратить. Он слышит, как Криденс сжимает зубы, каждый проглоченный им звук.   
На секунду Криденс сильно, до боли дергает Грейвза за волосы – и от этой боли у того пульсирует между ног. Потом отпускает. Уронив голову Грейвзу на плечо, Криденс горячо дышит ему в шею.   
– Хватит? – спрашивает Грейвз.   
Криденс кивает ему в плечо.   
Грейвз убирает руку и обнимает Криденса за спину. И тот, наконец, не отшатывается от прикосновения. В объятиях Грейвза он кажется мягким, хоть и состоит сплошь из костей и сухожилий. На самом деле он крупнее, чем Грейвз, или мог бы быть… выше и шире.   
Он шумно дышит Грейвзу в воротник.   
– Я люблю вас.   
После спонтанного и неуклюжего акта близости это звучит жутко сентиментально.   
Грейвз хочет посмотреть ему в лицо, поэтому поворачивает голову и целует Криденса в чисто выбритую щеку.   
– И я тебя люблю, – говорит он. – Очень. Ты посмотришь на меня?   
Криденс поднимает голову, и выглядит он как мечта: яркие щеки, алые губы и смягчившийся от пережитого удовольствия взгляд.   
– Поцелуй меня, – просит он.   
Грейвз, облизнув губы, подчиняется.   
Они целуются, пока у Грейвза не начинает болеть рот – особенно от того, как Криденс не чурается пускать в ход зубы.   
Когда Криденс, наконец, выпрямляется, осанка у него ровнее, плечи расслабленнее. Грейвз улыбается.   
– Я должен, – говорит Криденс, – привести себя в порядок.   
– Нет нужды.  
Для этого заклинания не обязательно щелкать пальцами, но жест придает определенный флер, который Грейвз ценит со времен своего семнадцатилетия.   
Криденс моргает.  
– Ого.   
Персиваль выпрямляет ногу, и колено щелкает как жареный каштан. Он морщится.   
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я… – Криденс запинается, взгляд уходит вниз, – что-нибудь сделал?   
– Только если ты сам хочешь, – отвечает Грейвз.  
Криденс опускает голову так, что подбородок касается ключицы. Кончики его ушей пламенеют.   
– Тогда я буду одеваться.   
Грейвз опускается на кровать и осторожно вытягивает ногу, упираясь в пол пяткой.   
– Не возражаешь, если я останусь?   
Он делает вид, что крайне заинтересован покрывалом и разложенными на нем вещами.   
– Зачем? – спрашивает Криденс.   
Грейвз вскидывает голову: Криденс хмурится, глядя исподлобья, но по крайней мере не пытается подтянуть плечи к ушам. Руки, впрочем, снова выпрямлены по бокам.   
– Потому что я считаю тебя очень красивым, – отвечает Грейвз.   
Брови Криденса взлетают на лоб, при виде чего Грейвзу очень трудно удержаться от смеха.   
– И мне хочется потом вспоминать, как ты раздевался в моей спальне, – добавляет он.   
– И только?   
– Это было бы честью, – Грейвз ухмыляется.   
Криденс смотрит на него с тщательно выверенной смесью скептицизма и презрения. Щеки у него все еще красные.   
– Не понимаю я вас, Персиваль, – вздыхает он, расстегивая еще несколько пуговиц.   
Демонстративности в этом никакой, руки неуклюже сражаются со второй пуговицей. Один раз Криденс кидает на Грейвза взгляд, потом снова, когда выпускает рубашку из брюк. Между глазами у него появляется морщинка, и Криденс одним движением стряхивает пальто. На самом деле очень драматичное зрелище.   
Перебросив пальто через руку, Криденс складывает его и кидает на кровать. Грейвз усмехается под нос. Сейчас, в расстегнутой рубашке и с раздраженным выражением на покрасневшем лице, Криденс выглядит порядком… другим. Грейвз поправляет член в брюках, и это движение не укрывается от Криденса. Не глядя в его сторону, тот снимает жилет, потом сталкивает с плеч подтяжки. Сняв рубашку, он складывает ее и жилет рядом с пальто.   
– Я говорю правду, – нарушает Грейвз тишину. – Ты прекрасен.   
Он смотрит на соски Криденса, темные ровные окружности под тонкой тканью нательного белья. Волос у него, видимо, больше всего на груди, но они видны и внизу живота. Нижнее белье, похоже, пошито комбинезоном. А судя по коротким рукавам, оно предназначено не для зимы. По крайней мере, зима выдалась мягкая, но Грейвз все равно беспокоится. Может, стоило предложить Криденсу денег? Не похоже, чтобы они у него были.   
– Вы смехотворны, – говорит Криденс.   
– Смехотворно хорош собой, ты хочешь сказать, – подначивает Грейвз.   
С тихим сдавленным смешком Криденс берет рубашку, без суеты ее надевает, застегивает, заправляет в брюки. Потом прилаживает подтяжки, после чего приходится заново заправлять рубашку, что заставляет его слегка нахмуриться.   
– Вы не передадите галстук?  
Грейвз берет шелковую ленту и разворачивает.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Криденс, его руки теплые там, где они касаются пальцев Грейвза.   
– Не стоит благодарности.   
Криденс смотрит на него в этой своей манере, слегка склонив голову. Грейвз складывает руки поверх паха, вдруг смутившись. Не сильно, но все же.   
Криденс отточенным движением завязывает простой узел. Не успевает Грейвз задаться вопросом, куда делась булавка, как Криденс достает ее из кармана. На конце ее кусочек пробки, что наводит на вопрос: чего Криденс ожидал от этого визита, раз заранее озаботился, где хранить булавку. Впрочем, насколько Грейвзу известно, Криденс просто запасливый.   
Он наблюдает, как Криденс аккуратно прикалывает булавку, прежде чем надеть жилет. Грейвз бы его поправил, если бы в этом был смысл. Может, когда-нибудь он покажет Криденсу другие способы завязывать галстук и порядок, в котором джентльмен надевает одежду. Или, вероятнее всего, он никогда не увидит Криденса снова.   
Так или иначе, нет смысла смущать парня такой мелочью.   
Криденс теребит лацкан.   
– Полагаю, мне пора.   
Грейвз невольно хмурится.   
– Если хочешь.   
– Я и так чрезмерно воспользовался вашим гостеприимством, – говорит Криденс и добавляет: – Если, конечно, вы не желаете чего-то взамен.   
Теперь Грейвз не глуп. Ему тоже когда-то было чуть за двадцать, он только-только закончил обучение и влез в опрометчивые отношения с вышестоящим аврором. И это не та ситуация, которую он хотел бы повторить с Криденсом. Особенно учитывая, что Криденс – за неимением других слов – куда более закрытый и куда более могущественный, чем Грейвз в его возрасте.   
– Нет. Разве что поцелуй, если ты все же намерен уходить.   
Когда Криденс вздыхает, Грейвз честно не знает, от разочарования это или от облегчения.   
– Погоди, – говорит он, глядя, как Криденс принимается собирать вещи. – Тебе нужен чемодан.   
– Вы и без того много мне подарили.   
– Да, и тебе нужно как-то донести все это до дома.   
Не дожидаясь дальнейших протестов, Грейвз встает и надавливает на бедро ребром ладони, чтобы нога не дрожала и получилось идти, а не ковылять. Тело кажется затекшим и перегревшимся в одном из самых плохих смыслов.   
Чтобы открыть нужный шкаф, приходится пересечь всю квартиру. В шкафу целая коллекция сейфов и артефактов – среди кучи мусора: от фамильных вещиц до десятифутовой растяжки со времен, когда Серафина стала президентом. Тут есть и три комплекта для багажа, и Грейвз хватает самый маленький чемодан из крокодиловой кожи. А заодно, пока позволяет одиночество, поправляет член, чтобы возбуждение не было таким уж очевидным. Раз Криденс так крепко намерен уходить, нет смысла соблазнять его остаться. Грейвз бы предпочел этого не делать.   
Когда он возвращается с чемоданом, Криденс кидает на него такой взгляд, будто готов отказаться. Но вместо этого говорит:   
– Спасибо. Вы слишком добры ко мне, Персиваль.   
– Едва ли, – откликается Грейвз.   
Криденс хмурится, однако быстро складывает в сумку все, кроме пальто.   
– Что ж, ступай, – произносит Грейвз чуть ли не с вопросительной интонацией.   
Он не хочет, чтобы Криденс уходил, но удерживать его против воли тоже не хочет.   
– Да, – говорит Криденс, однако еще долгий тихий момент стоит неподвижно, держась за чемодан. – Я еду в Лондон.   
– Порядком грязный и старый город, – сообщает Грейвз. – Но магические районы там одни из старейших… в западном мире так точно.   
– Интересно, – выговаривает Криденс столь плоским тоном, что Грейвз затрудняется распознать, сарказм ли это. – Вы можете писать мне через мистера Скамандера. Он будет отправлять мои письма вам.   
– Адресуй их мисс Голдштейн, – советует Грейвз. – Никто не будет удивляться, что молодая волшебница и иностранный маг, познакомившиеся в путешествии, переписываются.   
– Разумеется. Как вы думаете, – губы Криденса складываются в несчастливую гримаску, – между ними что-то есть?   
Грейвз пожимает плечами. До того, есть ли что-то между младшим братом Тезея и Тиной Голдштейн, ему еще меньше дела, чем самой Голдштейн – до модных расцветок этой весны.   
– Я буду отправлять вам письма через них, – говорит Криденс.   
– А я буду отвечать, – обещает Грейвз.   
– Я должен идти, – Криденс подхватывает чемодан за ручку из слоновой кости. – Спасибо вам большое, Персиваль, за все, что вы для меня сделали.   
– Я рад оказать услугу, Криденс, – отзывается Грейвз, и происходящее не выглядело бы до ужаса формальным, если бы Криденс на него посмотрел.  
Но тот смотрит вниз и чуть влево.   
– Я провожу тебя до двери? – спрашивает Грейвз, когда тишина начинает тяготить.   
Криденс кивает и идет к выходу. Он молчит, даже когда Грейвз снимает жилет и пальто с крючка.   
– Спасибо, – он ставит чемодан на пол, чтобы одеться.   
– Надеюсь, ты еще когда-нибудь заедешь в Нью-Йорк, – говорит Грейвз, что крайне эгоистично с его стороны.  
В конце концов, Криденс покидает город тайно, и возвращение грозит снова подставить его под удар.   
– Я тоже надеюсь, – откликается Криденс.   
– Разумеется, мир – это не только Нью-Йорк, – продолжает Грейвз.  
И думает, ну, еще есть Бостон. Кажется, в Париже имелась пара приятных местечек? Лондон хорош лишь тем, что там у Грейвза несколько старых друзей, которые не сразу вспомнят, что недавно его лицо носил темный волшебник.   
– Я хотел бы повидать мир, – говорит Криденс.   
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты цеплялся за Нью-Йорк. Или за вещи, которые я тебе дал. Ты наверняка повстречаешь много новых интересных людей. Ты же будешь жить с мистером Скамандером? Министерство очень многолюдная организация, несколько более толерантная, чем наш Конгресс.   
– У меня будет возможность это выяснить.   
Грейвз прячет обе руки в карманы и резко выдыхает, силясь рассеять тяжелую печаль, норовящую угнездиться в груди. Он ревнует к целому грязному городу, полному людей, которых он никогда не встречал и на которых ему совершенно наплевать.   
– Не цепляйся за меня, – повторяет Грейвз. – И вообще ни за кого. Я уже сказал, теперь ты свободен, и я искренне верю, что ты хороший человек, Криденс.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Криденс не очень твердым голосом.   
Он наклоняется за чемоданом, хотя наверняка смог бы подхватить его магией. Впрочем, такие вещи приходят только долгих лет практики, когда магия буквально становится дополнительной конечностью. Как ее чувствует Криденс? Грейвз даже представить не может.   
– Ты хочешь поцелуй сейчас или возле двери? – спрашивает он, пытаясь разрядить подавленную атмосферу.   
– Не отказался бы от обоих, – говорит Криденс, не глядя на него.   
– Звучит справедливо.   
Грейвз осторожно трогает его за подбородок в надежде заставить поднять глаза, но Криденс только отшатывается.   
– Криденс?  
– Все хорошо, – парень почти вызывающе вскидывает голову.   
Влага в его глазах заставляет сердце Грейвза сжаться. Он сглатывает. Если он расстроится сам, Криденсу от этого лучше не станет.   
– Думаю, ты гораздо больше, чем просто хороший, – говорит Грейвз, потому что флиртует он куда лучше, чем утешает. – Ты замечательный.   
Он наклоняется, Криденс встречает его, и их губы мягко соприкасаются. Потом Криденс отстраняется, и Грейвз думает о торопливых нежных поцелуях, которыми они когда-то обменивались. Он облизывает губы, чтобы почувствовать вкус Криденса, как всегда.   
– Спасибо вам, мистер Грейвз.   
– Было приятно с вами общаться, мистер Бэрбоун.   
Он идет с Криденсом к двери и держит ее открытой, несмотря на вред для защиты.   
Криденс касается его щеки, и они снова целуются. Возможно, по щеке Криденса скатывается слеза, но Грейвз не собирается что-либо по этому поводу говорить. Он хотел бы ее стереть, однако его передергивает от мысли, что в его последнем воспоминании о Криденсе тот будет отшатываться.   
Грейвз захлопывает дверь и позволяет своей магии закрыть замки и навесить обратно цепочку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praemonitus praemunitus – кто предупрежден, тот вооружен.


	9. Магия и грех

По ту сторону двери Криденс одной рукой держит подаренные чемодан и пальто, другой утирает лицо. Он ненавидит себя за слезы и от этого лишь плачет еще горше. Надо идти вниз, дожидаться Тину и Ньюта. О времени они не условились, впрочем, часов у него все равно нет, а значит, не было и смысла договариваться.   
Он отнял у Персиваля много времени, но ничего не предложил взамен. В горле встает комок. Заклинание убрало все последствия, однако кожа до сих пор чересчур чувствительна. Криденс продолжает ощущать на себе чужую ладонь. Когда закрывает глаза – видит, как Персиваль смотрел на него, когда он переодевался. Если Персиваль действительно считал его прекрасным, то как смог сдержаться? Или все неуклюжие попытки соблазнения разбились о джентльменские качества Персиваля?  
Вконец порочная мысль вползает в мозг, как червь – в мягкую землю. Эта испорченная мысль винит во всем то, что он разрешил другому мужчине себя касаться, другому, притворяющемуся Персивалем. Он так хотел, чтобы им дорожили, что позволил себе поддаться искушению. Когда Персиваль Грейвз не был собой, и даже до того, раньше, он дотрагивался до Криденса уверенно. Сейчас – нет. Разумеется, настоящий Персиваль Грейвз больше не хочет его, такого ненадежного.   
– Нет, – говорит себе Криденс, чувствуя, как подступает очередная волна слез, а в груди разбухает нечто, готовое вырваться наружу.   
Это ощущение он узнает.   
– Он сказал, я хороший человек, – шепчет Криденс. – Он верит в это.   
Желание снова оказаться в квартире Персиваля так сильно, что ему хочется развеяться дымом и просочиться под дверь. Впрочем, это было бы слишком невежливо. Криденс делает несколько глубоких вдохов, прочищая нос, и насухо вытирает лицо. Потом стучится. Дверь распахивается практически тут же – Персиваль смотрит с изумлением.   
– Криденс, – произносит он, и Криденс с опущенной головой ступает через порог.   
Он не заслуживает здесь находиться.   
– Я прошу прощения. Я только что понял, что не знаю, куда ушли Тина и Ньют… мисс Голдштейн и мистер Скамандер. По-моему, они еще не вернулись.   
– Разумное предположение.   
Не дожидаясь, пока приступ храбрости иссякнет, Криденс продолжает:   
– Наверное, мне следует подождать их здесь.   
– Согласен.   
Криденс тихонько выдыхает. Поставив чемодан у двери, он снова принимается стаскивать пальто. Как же хочется остаться здесь, с Персивалем. Криденс то и дело бросает на него взгляды украдкой. Он не должен этого делать, но делает. Хочет увидеть Персиваля распаленным, даже чувствует некоторый прилив гордости из-за того, что вызывает такую реакцию. По своей натуре Криденс больше грешник, чем джентльмен, каким бы хорошим его ни считал Персиваль.   
Позади дверь захлопывается сама.   
– Простите, – Криденс сжимает пальто и старается смотреть на собственные ботинки, а не на руки или пах Персиваля.   
– Нет нужды извиняться, – возражает Персиваль. – Я счастлив, что ты здесь.   
Криденс неверяще вскидывает голову. И все же Персиваль не выглядит недовольным, на его лице улыбка – пусть и несколько кривоватая, но ему идет.   
– Можно я возьму твое пальто?  
Персиваль делает шаг вперед и берет пальто руками. Попутно касается Криденса, и у того волоски поднимаются на коже под рукавом рубашки. Так что Криденс снимает и жилет и тоже протягивает его Персивалю – чтобы тот снова мог его коснуться, и чтобы между их руками была только ткань рукава.   
– Благодарю, – говорит он.   
– К твоим услугам, – откликается Персиваль.   
– Я не намерен злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, – бормочет Криденс, потому что его мысли прямо-таки само воплощение негостеприимства.   
И как Персивалю удается держаться так расслабленно? Порок внутри, взметнувшийся, словно пламя, подкормленное свежими угольями, заставляет Криденса задаваться вопросом: как подтолкнуть Персиваля, сделать таким же разгоряченным и взволнованным, каким был сам Криденс после тех прикосновений. Но он даже не знает, с чего начать.   
– Это невозможно, – заявляет Персиваль.   
Криденс морщит лоб, перебирая один способ за другим.   
– Почему бы тебе не присесть? – предлагает Персиваль, как идеальный хозяин. – Могу сварить еще кофе.   
– Не надо, – говорит Криденс. – Спасибо.   
Персиваль идет к своему красивому креслу с высокой спинкой и садится, вытянув ноги. Криденс замирает прямо перед ним, и на уме лишь одна мысль – как хочется опять прижаться к нему всем телом. Но Персиваль отчего-то хмурится, и порыв сходит на нет. В отчаянии Криденс подается вперед и вдруг обнаруживает, что рядом с креслом Персиваля появилось кресло, в котором он сидел прежде. Это магия? Он торопливо садится, чтобы не приходилось больше об этом думать.   
– Ты так не хочешь смотреть мне в глаза? – спрашивает Персиваль.   
Криденс чувствует его взгляд.  
– Нет.   
Уголком глаза он видит, как Персиваль протягивает руку. Видит, но все равно вздрагивает от прикосновения. Однако стоит Персивалю убрать руку, как зуд внутри возобновляется, утверждая Криденса в том, как сильно ему хочется, чтобы до него дотронулись. Рука Персиваля замирает в воздухе, достаточно близко, чтобы Криденс мог взять ее в свою. Подняв голову, Криденс видит, что Персиваль совершенно расслаблен, тело его занимает все пространство кресла. Он похож на картину, думает Криденс, он как оживший шедевр. Думает – и хватает Персиваля за руку прежде, чем тот может передумать и убрать ее. Переплетается с ним пальцами и так сжимает, что собственная ладонь начинает потеть.   
Когда он снова поднимает голову, Персиваль ему улыбается. Криденс отворачивается. Но губы сами растягиваются в улыбку.   
– У меня есть идея, – нарушает тишину Персиваль.   
Криденс глядит на него. Что за идея?   
– Что ты знаешь о трансфигурации?   
Он должен что-то знать? Это какое-то испытание? Криденс крепко сжимает ладонь Грейвза и думает об учебниках Голдштейн. Слово вроде бы знакомое, но он не уверен. Он не знает, что оно значит. Он многого не знает.   
– Я не знаю, что это такое, – признается Криденс нетвердым от смущения голосом.   
– Это ничего, – говорит Персиваль. – Тем не менее ты такое уже делал.   
Криденс, склонив голову, не сводит с него глаз.   
– Если самыми простыми словами, трансфигурация – использование магии в целях превращения одних вещей в другие.   
Не убирая руки из ладоней Криденса, Персиваль взмахивает свободной кистью, словно эти слова что-то объясняют.   
– Я что? – переспрашивает Криденс.   
– Ты превратил себя обратно в существо из плоти и крови, верно? – поясняет Персиваль.   
– О, – говорит Криденс.   
И это была трансфигурация?   
Криденс ощущает этот знакомый зуд внутри. Теперь он всегда с ним, словно одежда слишком просторная, а кожа слишком тесная. Криденс знает, как прогнать это чувство. Но ему нравится иметь твердое тело, которое может разговаривать, есть и держаться за руки. Иметь тело не так уж плохо.   
– Да, – признает он. – Я это сделал.   
Он глядит на Персиваля и набирается храбрости от этого внутреннего зуда.   
– То была трансфигурация?   
– В некотором роде.   
Что ж, если превращаться из человека в дым и обратно – это только вид трансфигурации, то Криденс просто обязан спросить:  
– И так кто-нибудь может превратиться в кого-нибудь другого?   
Лицо Персиваля мрачнеет, и Криденс мигом жалеет о своих словах. Он сжимает руку Персиваля крепче, пока костяшки не начинают протестовать против приложенной силы и ширины чужой ладони.   
– С помощью трансфигурации? – уточняет он.   
– Это один из способов,– отвечает Персиваль. – Есть и другие. Но для того, кто магически одарен и хорошо владеет человеческой трансфигурацией, этот способ будет самым простым – и его сложнее всего обнаружить.   
Криденс не уверен, одарен ли он вообще, но Ньют, кажется, убежден, что он необычный. Криденс осознает, что силен, но не знает, какие силы у него есть помимо тех, что несут разрушение и смерть. Впрочем, он может рассыпаться дымом и собираться обратно, и, возможно, это свидетельствует о том, что у него есть способности к этой штуке.   
Криденс рассматривает пальцы Персиваля в своей испещренной шрамами ладони. С тех пор, как он снова обзавелся человеческим телом, руки не болят. Ладонь потеет, но соль не жжет.   
– Я мог бы это сделать? – спрашивает он.   
– Возможно, когда-нибудь. Но очевидно, что у тебя сильные природные магические способности.   
Криденс невольно улыбается. Персиваль сказал «очевидно». У Криденса так много волшебных сил, что это очевидно.   
– Но… – продолжает Персиваль.   
Криденс, глядя на него, ждет того, что неизбежно следует за этим словом.   
– Человеческая трансфигурация сложна и может быть невероятно опасной.  
Можно подумать, Криденсу есть дело до опасности!  
– Ты скорее всего преуспеешь, потому что… Это лишь теория, но, вероятно, дело в том, что Обскури был в твоем теле с детства.   
Криденс думает о себе, как об Обскури, хоть это и неправильно. Не то чтобы он хотел, чтобы Обскури исчез. Но зуд в ребрах, когда Криденс зол или ошеломлен, холод, ползущий по затылку – это не часть его тела. Не естественная часть. Это не конечность и не душа. Это нечто другое, то, что попросилось внутрь. И он, будучи слабым, согласился. А все, что случилось после – следствия его слабости.   
– Я не уверен, что могу полностью его контролировать, – произносит Криденс сквозь ком в горле. – В последний раз – не смог.   
Но во всех других случаях ведь смог.   
– С магией такое бывает, – говорит Персиваль.   
Значит, это магия сделала Криденса слабым? Он не хочет, чтобы это была правда.   
– Некоторые палочки склонны наколдовывать проклятья, когда их владельцы в плохом настроении. А кое-кто из магов колдует во сне.   
И Персиваль продолжает, глядя на Криденса и позволяя ему держать себя за руку:  
– Есть люди, которым лучше, чем другим, удается трансфигурировать собственные тела. Некоторые даже могут превращаться в животных.   
– Анимаги, – вставляет Криденс, вспоминая объяснения Куинни.   
– Да, – кивает Персиваль и говорит то, что уже рассказывала Куинни: – Один из древнейших видов человеческой трансфигурации, встречающийся по всему миру. Анимагия предваряла даже изобретение волшебных палочек.   
– Но это сложно? – спрашивает Криденс.   
– Очень. Особенно без палочки. Лишь могущественные маги на это способны, те, кто обладает врожденным талантом и значительной силой. Трансфигурация – точная наука и требует много сил, поэтому палочка здесь очень помогает.   
На секунду Криденс чувствует себя обреченным. У него нет палочки. Тина упоминала, что в Америке на обладание палочкой необходимо разрешение. А Криденс преступник. Пусть даже его не казнили, но иметь палочку ему никогда не позволят.   
– Но, – говорит Персиваль.  
Криденс всегда ждет после этого слова что-нибудь ужасное. Однако слышит следующее:  
– Сильный маг может справиться и без палочки, если знает, что делает.   
– Это и была ваша идея? – улыбается Криденс.   
Персиваль поглаживает его руку большим пальцем, и Криденс стискивает его ладонь в ответ.   
– Тебе придется встать, – говорит Персиваль. – Тогда я покажу тебе.   
В кои-то веки чувство внутри Криденса – не злость и не страх. Он не уверен, что это, но оно готово вырваться наружу, и Криденс его выпускает. Оказывается, когда по собственному желанию – это не больно. Достаточно позволить себе раствориться, будто плоть и кости состоят из соли, а Обскури – вода.   
Криденс хочет быть перед Персивалем и остается перед ним. Он сейчас как Ист-Ривер, грязная и обжигающе холодная. Но ему хочется, чтобы Персиваль видел его, чтобы узнал, узнал по-настоящему. Если бы он мог говорить в своем теперешнем виде, то попросил бы прощения за ложь.   
Криденс смотрит вниз, фокусируясь только на Персивале. Тот выглядит испуганным, глаза распахнуты и рот приоткрыт. Криденс чувствует его страх и это… это заставляет его захотеть снова вернуть тело. И он возвращает – совсем легко.   
Персиваль моргает, так и оставшись с приоткрытым ртом. Он сейчас очень красивый, думает Криденс и протягивает руку, силясь не улыбаться.  
– Можно я помогу вам подняться?   
Он не хочет, чтобы Персиваль счел его нехорошим человеком. Хотя, по сути, он таковым и является.   
Грудь Персиваля вздымается и опускается. Он принимает руку, Криденс тянет лишь слегка, но Персиваль вдруг оказывается совсем близко.   
– Рисуешься, – говорит он, отчего Криденс все же выпускает улыбку.   
И думает: «Он все-таки понимает».   
– Вовсе нет, сэр.  
Персиваль обходит его – так близко, что задевает рукавом рубашки.   
– Не знаю, способен ли еще делать это как следует, – начинает он. – Знаешь, на востоке беспалочковая трансфигурация считается продвинутым уровнем мастерства.   
Криденс не знает.   
– Китайцы вывели трансфигурацию далеко за грань науки… не то чтобы они с радостью делились опытом. Но здесь, в Америке, нам немного легче, потому что в детстве нас сильно ограничивают в пользовании палочками, и еще к нам есть доступ у волшебников всего мира.   
– Это будет китайское заклинание? – интересуется Криденс.   
– Нет.  
Криденс смотрит искоса.   
– Я знаю его только на латыни, – добавляет Персиваль. – Хотя на китайском было бы меньше элемента случайности.   
Криденс не чувствует себя увереннее от услышанного. Что именно они собираются трансфигурировать? И причем здесь Китай?   
– Положи ладонь поверх моей, – просит Персиваль, вытягивая руку.   
Принять приглашение дотронуться легко. Криденс делает, как сказали – теперь его пальцы соприкасаются с пальцами Персиваля. И еще он придвигается ближе, хотя об этом Персиваль не просил. Если он встанет рядом, они могли бы прижаться друг к другу на всю длину рук.   
– Теперь движение…  
Криденс двигает кистью вместе с Персивалем – жест кажется очень грациозным. Затем Персиваль говорит ему слова – хотя для Криденса они ничего не значат. Всего лишь звуки, о смысле которых он не спрашивает. Внимательно выслушав, Криденс изо всех сил пытается в точности их повторить.   
– Что это заклинание делает? – интересуется он, выслушав похвалу своему «изумительному произношению».   
– Должно превратить два кресла в одно, – отвечает Персиваль.   
Ага, думает, Криденс, вряд ли из этого может выйти какая-нибудь катастрофа. Если они испортят кресла… Что ж, можно посидеть и в кухне или вернуться в спальню. Не то чтобы Криденс намеревался специально портить кресла. Если бы захотел, уже сделал бы: разрушать посредством магии он умеет и без посторонней помощи.   
– Теперь, – говорит Персиваль, – удерживай в голове образ того, что должно получиться, и мы вместе произнесем заклинание.   
Криденс представляет что-то с высокой спинкой и подлокотниками одного кресла и черной кожаной обивкой другого. Думает о клубящемся темном дыме внутри. Затем говорит нужные слова и позволяет Персивалю двигать своей рукой. И зажмуривается.   
– Есть в этом что-то от барокко, как считаешь? – замечает Персиваль, и Криденс открывает глаза.   
Картинка из его воображения стоит перед ними, на деревянном полу. Чувствуя прилив невероятной гордости, Криденс улыбается.   
– Мне нравится.  
– В таком случае давай его испытаем.   
Криденс идет за Персивалем, словно бы тот продолжает вести его за руку. Они садятся рядом, так близко, что могли бы коснуться друг друга, но причины делать это нет, и Криденс впивается пальцами в колени.   
– Спасибо, что показали, – говорит он.   
– Не за что, – откликается Персиваль. – Надеюсь, ты будешь практиковаться и превратишь еще много кресел в диванчики для двоих.   
Криденс издает тихий смешок.   
Нога Персиваля задевает его ногу, они сидят колено к колену. Криденс держит кулак на колене, зная, что потребуется лишь одно маленькое движение, чтобы положить ладонь на руку Персиваля. А если бы и вправду? Криденс прослеживает взглядом линии брючины Персиваля, до бедра. Дыхание не перехватывает лишь потому, что у него богатая практика в сокрытии даже малейших реакций. Он только краснеет, когда его целуют: он же не каменный.   
Криденс старается запомнить Персиваля – про запас, на все те дни, когда его не будет рядом. Это лицо он хочет помнить: постаревшее, похудевшее, с новыми шрамами, не так чисто выбритое. Персиваль выглядит таким усталым, что Криденсу хочется сказать ему отправляться в постель и самому пойти следом.   
Здесь, в квартире Персиваля, волшебством сотворив вместе с ним диванчик, Криденс лелеет свою старую фантазию. Он знает, что не может остаться, он мертвец, беглец, Обскур. Но еще до того, как он стал всем этим, он хотел, чтобы Персиваль его спас.   
Криденс смотрел на него и гадал, что мог бы предложить такому человеку. Почему Персиваль вообще обратил на него внимание в тот день? Почему продолжал приходить? Он гадал, где и как Персиваль живет. Он ни разу не спрашивал, но видно было, что Персиваль очень занятой человек и занимает высокую должность. Он многое знал о городских закусочных, отчего Криденс беспокоился, что дома Персиваль не слишком-то о себе заботится. А по рукам и поцелуям Криденс догадывался, что Персиваль холост.   
В своих письмах, ныне прочитанных многими, Криденс выражал желание отплатить Персивалю Грейвзу за доброту. Он знал, что не совсем бесполезный. Он умел готовить и убирать. Он не так хорошо управлялся с числами, как Частити, но смог бы подбить баланс, а грамматика у него была даже лучше, чем у нее. А уж начистить обувь или постирать белье сумел бы любой дурак.   
Криденс мечтал, что Персиваль сжалится и заберет его – непременно вместе с Модести, так как он никак не мог оставить ее с Мэри Лу.   
Теперь Криденс возвращается к этим фантазиям и подстраивает их под свой новый, так сильно изменившийся мир. Персиваль мог бы научить его магии, Криденс мог бы готовить и убирать для него. Персиваль смог бы отдохнуть, если бы позволил Криденсу о себе позаботиться. Может, тогда он не выглядел бы таким усталым.   
Когда Персиваль сказал Криденсу, что кухня может быть его вотчиной, это прозвучало насмешкой. И потом, когда позволял ему надевать свою одежду. От этого слишком просто было представлять жизнь с Персивалем – ту, которая могла бы быть полной моментов, подобных тем, что они разделили в спальне.   
Между ног снова гнездится жар, потому что его испорченность безгранична. Небольшая дегустация не смогла удовлетворить его аппетиты. Не стоило сюда возвращаться.   
– Персиваль, – зовет Криденс.   
Персиваль смотрит в ответ, и Криденс позволяет себе окинуть его долгим взглядом.  
– Да?  
– Мне нравится, когда вы меня учите, – признается Криденс, чувствуя себя невыразимо наглым. – Но я хотел бы снова вас поцеловать.   
И сжимает колени руками до боли.   
– Простите.  
– Я не против, – говорит Персиваль. – Не стоит извиняться.   
Как он может? Разве не понимает, что Криденсу никогда не будет достаточно? Разве не понимает, какое чудовище приютил?  
– Поцелуй меня, – произносит Персиваль тоном, от которого Криденс вскидывает глаза и приходит в движение.   
Тепло внизу живота пульсирует в такт грохочущему сердцу. В попытках себя контролировать Криденсу приходится медленно сглатывать и очень осторожно дышать. Он тянется, желая коснуться лица Персиваля, или плеча, или груди. Нет, на самом деле он хотел бы положить руку ему между ног, как Персиваль делал для него. Но он не может. И ладонь ложится на подлокотник рядом с рукой Персиваля. Даже такая малость кажется вторжением, однако Криденсу приходится еще и наклониться. Он долго, очень долго смотрит Персивалю в глаза. Ждет, пока тот дотронется до него или поцелует. Но Персиваль лишь закрывает глаза, и Криденс знает, что должен сделать. Он тоже зажмуривается и приникает губами ко рту Персиваля. Чувствует щетину, вылизывая ему губы. Привкус кофе давно ушел, и эта сладость – это только Персиваль.   
Руки тряслись бы, но одной Криденс крепко держится за спинку диванчика, а другую сжимает в кулак. Когда Персиваль трогает его за руку, всего лишь за руку, он содрогается всем телом. И отшатывается против собственной воли, будто самоконтроля у него сейчас даже меньше, чем было, когда он не имел тела.   
– Можешь дотронуться до меня, – предлагает Персиваль – эхо случившегося в спальне.   
Криденс и сам хочет его потрогать. Везде. Хочет, чтобы Персиваль касался его до тех пор, пока он не перестанет дергаться.   
– Как? – спрашивает Криденс, смущенный тем, как звучит собственный голос: тонко и испуганно.   
– Как мне дотронуться? – повторяет он, стараясь сделать голос ниже и спокойнее.   
– Как хочешь, – отвечает Персиваль, что ни в коем разе не ответ.   
Криденс, отстранившись, смотрит на него. Он хочет много того, что не в силах облечь в слова, и еще больше того, что не может получить. Его величайшее желание – остаться здесь. А потом – раздеться самому и раздеть Персиваля. Но они в гостиной, а кроме того, он едва способен позволить Персивалю коснуться его через одежду и увидеть его без рубашки. И даже от этих малостей все внутри горит так, что Криденс боится умереть.   
– Я не знаю как, – говорит Криденс.   
– Что ж, – откликается Персиваль. – В таком случае ты не обязан этого делать. Но учти, что предложение остается в силе.   
Муки, которые могут доставить слова, в жизни Криденса всегда были невыносимыми. Но никакие оскорбления не сравнятся с тем, чем мучит его Персиваль, предлагая так много и в то же время так мало.   
– Вы можете показать мне заклинание, но не можете научить этому? – осведомляется Криденс своим самым неблагодарным тоном.   
Ну почему он не может довольствоваться тем, что есть? Но нет, вечно ему нужно больше, а теперь все, чего он хочет, зависит от Персиваля. Вот только все это недоступно Криденсу – точно так же, как иметь палочку или быть хорошим человеком.   
Лоб Персиваля бороздят морщины. Ему не обязательно что-то говорить, чтобы Криденс начал чувствовать себя наказанным. Криденс дерзко прикусывает язык, так и норовящий произнести извинение. И пусть Персиваль делает своими бровями что хочет. Это не честно.   
– Сомневаюсь, что смогу тебя чему-то научить, если ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь, – замечает Персиваль.   
О, в таком случае Криденс знает, чего хочет. Он хочет съесть Персиваля живьем.   
Он бросается вперед, и они сталкиваются ртами. Криденс слышит, как его зубы стукаются о зубы Персиваля, а потом чувствует его вкус. Просовывает язык как можно дальше и держит рот открытым, когда Персиваль возвращает услугу. Ладонь, все еще лежащая на руке Криденса, начинает двигаться к плечу. Персиваль пытается притянуть Криденса к груди, а тот, просунув между их телами руку, отталкивает, теснит его к подлокотнику диванчика.   
Чувствуя чужой стон зубами, Криденс тщится утишить голод – покусывает Персивалю губы, целует сладковатый рот, пока восприятие не отключается совсем. Затерявшись в ощущениях, Криденс не знает, сколько Персиваль ласкал его. Но широкая ладонь продолжает медленно выписывать круги на его спине, и тепло ее различается даже сквозь рубашку и нательное белье.   
Позже Криденс все-таки отрывается от Персиваля, но пульс остаточно бьется в губах. Закрыв глаза, он прижимается к Персивалю лбом, каждым дюймом тела ощущая, как стучит сердце.   
– Я не знаю, чего хочу, – шепчет Криденс Персивалю в рот.   
Пусть Персиваль скажет ему, чего хотеть и что делать. Криденсу надо знать, что вещи, которых он желает…. Что их желает не он один.   
– Я думаю, знаешь, – шепчет в ответ Персиваль, и Криденс глотает возражение.   
Он держится на некотором расстоянии, надеясь успокоить тело и дыхание. Еще ему нравится смотреть на Персиваля. Жаль, что нельзя одновременно смотреть и целоваться…   
Криденс переводит взгляд с лица Персиваля на горло, потом на галстук и ниже, ниже, хотя следовало бы отвести глаза. Заставив себя снова посмотреть Персивалю в лицо, он снимает руку с подлокотника и гладит Персиваля по щеке. Щетина, не превратившаяся еще в полноценную бороду, щекочет кончики пальцев. Возле уха волоски становятся мягкими, и Криденс обводит ушную раковину только чтобы проверить, позволено ли ему это. Но Персиваль молчит, и Криденс переходит к шелковистым, очень коротким волосам на виске. Они мягкие, как он и воображал свет позднего полудня, проникая сквозь занавески, вспыхивает в каждом серебристом волоске.   
Криденс удовлетворенно выдыхает, ни в коем случае не рассчитывая, что это будет замечено. Просто чуть более долгий, чем обычно, выдох через нос.   
Он пробегает пальцами по чужим волосам, сперва – стараясь не портить прическу, потом сильнее. В волосах что-то маслянистое или восковое, наверное, именно поэтому они так хорошо пахнут. Это не только мыло и не только одеколон, это много чего еще. И Криденсу нравится все.   
– Чего бы ты ни хотел, Криденс, – говорит Персиваль, – ты не обязан делать все сразу или вообще именно со мной.   
– Вы укладываете волосы воском? – спрашивает Криденс, пальцами расчесывая ему волосы, пока окончательно их не растрепывает.   
Но Персиваль его не останавливает, только слегка улыбается, пока Криденс уничтожает его прическу.   
– Нет, помадой. С каплей магии, разумеется.   
Это мало что говорит Криденсу, хотя он видел что-то такое в витринах. Наверное, оно дорогое, как и все, чем пользуется Персиваль. Дорогое и доступное только волшебникам, поэтому очень редкое.   
– Оно, кажется, у меня на руке остается, – замечает Криденс.   
Теперь уж Персиваль точно прикажет ему перестать и выругает, как он и заслуживает за то, что вечно все портит. Однако Персиваль продолжает улыбаться, и Криденса переполняет нежность. Он готов расслабиться. Он наваливается на Персиваля, прижимается губами к щеке. Щетина колется, и этого кожа идет мурашками. Он находит чужие губы и целует снова. Персиваль открывает рот, позволяя себя пробовать, но теперь Криденсу кажется, будто вкус ничем не отличается от собственного. Вздохнув, он отодвигается. Он хочет кое-чего и думает, что мог бы попросить. Но сперва еще несколько раз целует Персиваля в губы, будто тот может вдохнуть в него смелость.   
– Если бы я попросил, – начинает Криденс, – вы потрогали бы меня, как тогда?  
Сильно он не отстраняется: чтобы не приходилось открывать глаза и смотреть на Персиваля. А если тот не ответит, они смогут просто продолжать целоваться.   
– Это просьба? – вопросом на вопрос откликается Персиваль.   
– Да.   
Персиваль гладит его по спине, ведет руку через ребра, вниз. Криденс на секунду перестает дышать и держится как можно тише. Он хочет этого, и если он на самом деле хочет, то не должен дрожать и дергаться. Вот что он себе твердит. Но продолжает вздрагивать, сам толком не понимая, почему не может остановиться.   
Рука опускается по боку, доходит до тазовой кости. Большой палец ныряет под подтяжки прямо над поясом.   
– Необязательно делать это через брюки, – говорит Персиваль.  
Его рука лежит на бедре Криденса, тот представляет, как прикосновение будет чувствоваться на голой коже, и содрогается.   
– Нет. Этого достаточно.   
Этого недостаточно. Он хочет гораздо больше.   
Когда рука Персиваля снова приходит в движение, Криденс свободной рукой приобнимает его за спину. Пальцы Персиваля такие теплые, что на коже, наверное, показались бы горячими. А может, и нет, раз уж Криденс вечно чувствует себя так, будто пылает под одеждой.   
Персиваль смотрит ему в лицо, которое – Криденс знает – горит. Он отводит глаза, чтобы не приходилось видеть, как Персиваль на него смотрит. И замечает, что Персиваль в таком же состоянии, как он. Сжав руку Персиваля, Криденс направляет ее, пальцы обхватывают поверх одежды. Это облегчение, но острое и внезапное, как боль. Криденс резко втягивает воздух.   
Он двигает рукой, но замечает, что движутся и бедра. Он развернулся бы к Персивалю всем телом, но места слишком мало. Не глядя, Криденс кладет руку Персивалю на плечо, наклоняется и забрасывает на диванчик колено. Здесь так тесно, а он не хочет пачкать обувью мебель.   
– Нужна помощь? – спрашивает Персиваль.  
Но Криденс даже не знает, о чем речь – просто очень сильно хочет прижаться.   
Когда оба ботинка разом соскальзывают с ног, он только моргает, быстро подбирает одну ногу под себя и разворачивается к Персивалю полностью. Все было бы куда легче в постели и без одежды. А еще это было бы совершенно иначе, настолько иначе, что у Криденса даже слов для этого нет. Или есть, но он не смеет их сказать.   
– Спасибо, – произносит он, будто это не жуткая непристойность – говорить такие вещи, пока толкаешься в чужую ладонь.   
– Мне в удовольствие, – отвечает Персиваль. – Уверяю.   
Его голос становится ниже. Криденсу хочется, чтобы ему шептали в ухо, хочется чувствовать горячее дыхание на коже.   
– Я хочу, – выговаривает он.  
Это могло бы быть законченным предложением само по себе.   
– Чтобы вы потрогали себя, – продолжает он сдавленно.  
– А вот это определенно будет мне в удовольствие.   
И от одного вида того, как Персиваль произносит эти слова, Криденса пробирает дрожью.  
– Мне делать это сквозь одежду? – спрашивает Персиваль. – Не хочу тебя оскорбить.   
Оскорбить?  
– Пожалуйста, – просит Криденс. – Покажите мне себя.   
Он наблюдает, как рука Персиваля движется к нижним пуговицам жилета и расстегивает его снизу вверх. Потом Персиваль переходит к поясу. Когда он начинает расстегивать пуговицы на ширинке, Криденс ловит себя на том, что качает бедрами на каждой расстегнутой пуговице. Он надеется, что Персиваль этого не замечает, мысль о том, что тот заметил или же может заметить, заставляет его кожу пылать. Звук собственного дыхания оглушает. Сглатывая собравшуюся под языком слюну, Криденс слышит, как движутся мышцы в горле.  
Ему приходится снова сглотнуть, когда Персиваль раздвигает отвороты ширинки.   
Криденс видел тело Персиваля. Видел его возбужденным. Но тогда он не должен был. Он смотрел сквозь магию, заблуждение и жестокость. А теперь Персиваль расстегивает ширинку на нижнем белье и берет свой орган в руку. И делает это свободно, потому что Криденс хочет посмотреть. О, если бы он не был таким порочным, то почувствовал бы отвращение. Он никогда не был так рад быть порочным. Криденс крепко вжимается в ладонь Персиваля, а тот гладит себя свободной рукой.   
Нательное белье промокает от пота – и не только, липнет к чувствительной коже. Ощущения от ткани померкли бы по сравнению с прикосновением руки Персиваля.   
Криденс глядит, как Персиваль ласкает себя, намереваясь накрепко запомнить каждую деталь: какой гладкой смотрится кожа, как цвет ее на тон темнее ладони, как самый кончик выглядит таким же влажным и ярким, как губы Персиваля. По крайней мере, такими они были после того, как Криденс яростно их целовал.   
Снова сглотнув, Криденс осмеливается заглянуть Персивалю в лицо. Хочет увидеть его рот. Хочет проверить, какие эмоции в нем вызывает происходящее и вызывает ли вообще. Какая-то часть Криденса уверена, что он один здесь в растрепанных чувствах. Он никак не ждет, что Персиваль будет на него смотреть. И получается, что он глядит прямо Персивалю в глаза, которые куда темнее, чем раньше. Криденс застывает, но Персиваль продолжает работать рукой.   
– Ты очень тихий, – замечает Персиваль.   
Воздух, выходя из легких, сотрясает все тело.   
– Можно я прикоснусь к вам?  
Сердце колотится где-то в горле.   
– Прошу. Дотронься до меня. Как хочешь.   
Криденс убирает руку с груди Персиваля, пальцы дрожат. Тело тут же начинает клониться вперед, и Криденс упирается плечом в спинку диванчика, стараясь удержаться. Он хочет быть ближе, но не знает, какую степень близости сможет терпеть. Ему кажется, что он готов в любой момент рассыпаться или превратиться в огонь вместо дыма.   
Криденс трогает запястье Персиваля, двумя пальцами гладит сухожилия под обшлагом рукава. Ему приходится еще раз сглотнуть, прежде чем рука повинуется. По сравнению с любым участком чужого тела она кажется бледной и ужасной, особенно на фоне той самой части, которая должна бы отвращать приличного человека, но восхищает Криденса. Едва ли он когда-либо видел более совершенное божье творение, чем тело Персиваля Грейвза.   
Ладонь ложится на кисть Персиваля так правильно.   
Криденс позволяет направлять свою руку.   
Но он уже знает, каково это: чувствовать руки Персиваля на себе.   
Персиваль подтягивает обе их ладони к кончику своего органа, но Криденс упрямо держит свою на месте. И легонько трогает головку, пока Персиваль двигает кулаком. На подушечках пальцев собирается влага. Персиваль гулко стонет – звук, которого Криденс раньше от него не слышал.   
– Криденс, – произносит он мягко, негромко.   
Он этого Криденс подается к нему бедрами, вздрагивает всем телом.   
– Криденс, – повторяет Персиваль.   
Криденс оборачивает пальцы вокруг его плоти.   
Он знает слова для этого – непристойности, вылетающие из ртов докеров и проституток Сохо. Слова, которые он никогда не мог бы сказать без опасения получить по лицу. Одни только мысли отдают в глотке мылом и голодом.   
Но это действо – настоящее непотребство, плотский грех – заставляет его чувствовать себя так хорошо. Плоть в его руке горячая, твердая, с шелковистой кожей. Криденс двигает кулаком, пока не доходит до основания.   
– Продолжай, – говорит Персиваль, убирая руку.  
Криденс кидает на него взгляд, Персиваль смотрит прямо ему в лицо. Криденс снова глядит на свою руку и облизывает верхнюю губу.   
Это совсем не так, как трогать собственное тело. И он, работая рукой, гадает, как будет чувствоваться, если Персиваль его потрогает. Думает – и дрожит от страха. Или от возбуждения. Или от того, как рука Персиваля сжимает его через штаны. От чего бы то ни было, Криденс дрожит.   
– Криденс, – выговаривает Персиваль, и ему приходится сильно прикусить щеку, чтобы не застонать.   
– Мне нравится, – произносит он с горящими щеками.   
– Это хорошо, – говорит Персиваль.   
Он дышит даже громче, чем сам Криденс. А когда ладонь Криденса достигает кончика, снова стонет.   
– Потрогайте меня, – просит Криденс.   
– Да, – выдыхает Персиваль. – С радостью. Как пожелаешь.   
И стонет опять.   
Криденс пытается не глядя расстегнуть пуговицы на штанах. Пальцы подводят. Он не может выполнять такие разные действия разными руками одновременно. Совершенно ничего не получается.   
– Простите, – бормочет он. – Простите.   
Он смотрит вниз, на себя, и видит только, как рука Персиваля лежит на паху.   
Персиваль шепотом произносит несколько слов, и пуговицы расстегиваются сами.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Криденс.   
И крупно вздрагивает, стоит Персивалю взяться за отвороты ширинки. Перехватывает его запястье.   
– Передумал? – спрашивает Персиваль.   
– Нет, – отвечает Криденс. – Я хочу.   
Персиваль расстегивает пуговицы белья скорее пальцами, чем магией. Или, может, и тем и другим.   
Когда пальцы касаются голой кожи, у Криденса дрожит нога. Он наблюдает, как Персиваль ласкает его. Это почти как трогать себя, но движения плавные и решительные. Персиваль делает все довольно быстро, но совсем не больно. Криденсу приходится отвести глаза. Взгляд падает на собственную руку на органе Персиваля. Всю эту длинную секунду он забывал ей двигать, и, когда снова вспоминает, Персиваль подается к нему бедрами.   
Криденс тяжело дышит открытым ртом, чувствуя, как во рту пересыхает. Ему хочется снова поцеловать Персиваля, просто чтобы смочить язык. Хочется поцеловать плоть в своей руке, ощутить вкус. Хочется видеть и целовать каждый дюйм тела Персиваля. Он знает, все, чего он хочет – испорченность и зло. И все же он хочет.   
Персиваль шепчет еще несколько слов, больше магии, и рука на органе Криденса становится скользкой и теплой от масла. Криденс рвется навстречу, сотрясается, оседая, как кирпичный дом под ударом Обскури. Прижав лицо к шее Персиваля, он не издает ни звука.   
– Хорошо? – спрашивает Персиваль.   
Криденс кивает, уткнувшись носом в его воротник. Двигает тазом в такт движениям руки Персиваля. Тело кажется абсолютно неподконтрольным, словно одержимым чем-то извне. Криденс дрожит, дергается и хватает воздух ртом. До боли стиснув зубы, он чувствует спазмы, идущие от плеч к бедрам. Дым, вырвавшись из костей, шевелится под кожей. На изнанке век вспыхивают белые пятна.   
– Вот так, – приговаривает Персиваль. – О Криденс, видел бы ты себя сейчас.   
Его голос будто бы доносится из самых глубин грудной клетки или с расстояния в сотни миль. Криденс чувствует себя потерявшимся.   
– Персиваль, – шепчет он. – Персиваль.   
Персиваль продолжает ласкать его мокрой рукой, хотя как будто уже незачем. Незачем же?   
Криденс глубоко дышит в воротник Персиваля, обоняя запахи крахмала и одеколона. А когда, наконец, поднимает голову, то оказывается с Персивалем нос к носу.   
– Прекрасен, – говорит тот, глядя Криденсу в глаза.   
Криденс не может это слушать, не сейчас, поэтому целует его. Медленный поцелуй увлажняет рот и оставляет по-настоящему удовлетворенным.   
– Я закончу сам, – Персиваль убирает мокрую руку.   
Криденс чувствует смущение и недовольство. Он не в состоянии предложить Персивалю даже того, что дали ему самому. Безнадежный грешник – он даже согрешить как следует не может. Однако он хочет быть лучше – не менее грешным, нет, но способным подарить Персивалю удовольствие, которое только что от него получил. У Криденса есть идея.   
– Моей рукой, – говорит он.   
– Криденс, – Персиваль ловит его взгляд.   
Они смотрят друга на друга.   
– Пожалуйста, – добавляет Криденс.   
Ладонь, которой Персиваль обхватывает его руку, чистая и сухая. Криденс облизывает губы. Персиваль крепче сжимает пальцы и двигает оба их кулака быстро и туго. И какой же человек Криденс, раз хотел, чтобы Персиваль коснулся его рукой, все еще скользкой и испачканной. Персиваль явно не такой.   
Завороженный, Криденс наблюдает, как Персиваль ласкает себя его ладонью. Потом смотрит ему в лицо, избегая глаз, только на губы.  
– Я хочу поцеловать вас, – говорит.   
И целует. Персиваль с готовностью откликается, проталкивает язык между зубов, дышит воздухом из его легких. Криденс отвечает со всем пылом, что у него еще остался. Кусается. Персиваль стонет, умудряясь каким-то образом углубить поцелуй. Затем вздрагивает, прикусив Криденсу язык и нижнюю губу, и его горячее семя неожиданно выплескивается Криденсу на руку. Криденс в удивлении разрывает поцелуй. Слышит мокрый звук, с которым разъединяются их губы. Персиваль смотрит прямо на него, разгоряченный, будто бы пьяный. Криденс опускает взгляд туда, где белесое и мокрое, выплеснувшись Персивалю на рубашку, стекает по их костяшкам. Криденса охватывает нездоровое желание попробовать это на вкус. И даже когда все прекращается, и рука Персиваля замирает, он продолжает смотреть и продолжает держать ладонь на месте, пока плоть Персиваля опадает. Персиваль тяжело дышит.   
Следует ли просить разрешение, рискуя получить отказ? Или рискнуть, возможно, оскорбив Персиваля? Чем больше Криденс смотрит на капли, похожие на сахарную глазурь, разбрызганную по аккуратной одежде, тем больше становится соблазн. Поднимая руку, Криденс изумляется тому факту, что она не дрожит. Напротив, тело кажется довольно расслабленным. Он проводит по каплям двумя пальцами, больше размазывая по ткани, чем набирая на кожу.   
– Криденс, – выговаривает Персиваль. – Что… что ты делаешь?   
Голос у него чуть плывет, как у пьяного.   
Не успевает он договорить, как Криденс сует пальцы в рот. На языке нет сладости, лишь та горечь, которую он знает по собственному телу. И кислинка, как послевкусие от крепкого черного кофе, который ему не особо нравится. Но это Персиваль, и теперь Криденс знает, каков он на вкус, теперь он попробовал семя другого мужчины. Не вынимая пальцев изо рта, Криденс бросает взгляд на Персиваля, оценивая реакцию. Персиваль смотрит на него, вздернув брови и приоткрыв рот.   
– Криденс, – произносит он тоном, который Криденс не узнает и не знает, можно ли ему доверять. – Ты меня поражаешь.   
Криденс медленно высвобождает пальцы.   
– Ты поцелуешь меня? – спрашивает Персиваль, и нет ничего, чего Криденс желал бы больше.   
Они яростно целуются. Щелчок пальцев очищает кожу, как и прежде. Еще немного волшебства – и приходит в порядок одежда. Криденс пылает от удовольствия, доставленного магией и совершённым грехом. И хотя по коже ползет стыд, он продолжает целовать Персиваля. Кто знает, где и когда ему еще выпадет такая возможность. Опершись на колено, Криденс переносит вес на Персиваля – кладет руки ему на плечи и целует с все нарастающим отчаянием. Но когда Персиваль гладит его по щеке, Криденс все-таки отшатывается. Руку Персиваль отводит таким же мягким движением, каким пытался дотронуться. Криденса охватывает порыв просто вжаться лицом ему в ладонь, но вместо этого он пользуется моментом, чтобы перевести дух, и смотрит Персивалю в глаза.   
– Мне нравятся твои поцелуи, – говорит Персиваль. – Но я очень надеюсь, что ты не ждешь от меня повторения в ближайшее время.   
Криденс недоуменно хмурится, пытаясь понять, что имеется в виду. А когда до него доходит, густо краснеет.   
– Нет, – он отодвигается чуть дальше. – Мне вполне достаточно того, что вы уже сделали. Спасибо, Персиваль.   
– Правда, Криденс. – На губах Персиваля легкая, с хитринкой улыбка. – Мне было в удовольствие.   
От этого у Криденса еще больше пламенеют щеки. Кровь покалывает даже в затылке.   
– Я знаю, что еще рано, но ты не отказался бы со мной поужинать?   
– Согласен, – отвечает Криденс.  
Встретить взгляд Персиваля выше его сил, и даже вид одежды – снова приличной и аккуратной – напоминает обо всем, что они только что проделали. Это далеко за гранью его самых диких фантазий. Вернее, это лишь их начало. Если бы эти дикие фантазии продолжить, они оказались бы в постели и без одежды, и Криденсу не приходилось бы через считанные дни покидать Нью-Йорк.   
– Как ты теперь знаешь, повар из меня неважный, но я могу что-нибудь заказать, – предлагает Персиваль.   
Криденс смотрит на свои руки, лежащие у Персиваля на плечах.   
– Позвольте, я что-нибудь приготовлю для вас, – просит он. – Пожалуйста.   
– Ты не обязан. Почему ты не даешь мне побыть гостеприимным хозяином?   
– Я хочу готовить для вас.   
– Ладно, с моей стороны было бы нехорошо тебе запрещать.   
– Да, – подтверждает Криденс. – Очень нехорошо.   
Губы сами собой разъезжаются в улыбку, хоть все от воротника до макушки будто огнем горит. Он бросает взгляд на губы Персиваля, которые все еще хочет поцеловать, и обнаруживает, что Персиваль улыбается в ответ.   
– Если мы хотим добраться до кухни, тебе придется меня отпустить.   
Криденс вздыхает, чувствуя, как подрагивают руки. Но они становятся гораздо тверже, когда он медленно, скользя по чужим рукавам, их опускает.   
Персиваль встает первый, тяжело опираясь на подлокотник. Криденс повторяет за ним, как тень.   
– Я вчера покупал продукты. Не знаю, что ты будешь готовить, но можешь брать все, что надо.   
Криденс уже знает, где что лежит в буфете, и Персиваль должен это знать, раз застал его за осмотром. Отличным поваром Криденс бы себя не назвал: до той же Куинни ему очень далеко. Но он знает, что делает, и по крайней мере ничего не сожжет и не порежется.   
Холодильник он открывает магией, просто, чтобы показать Персивалю, что может. Там куда больше мяса, чем Криденс видел даже у Голдштейн, хотя он понимает, что они просто едят не особенно много мясного. Можно было бы приготовить стейки с картофелем – ужин под стать меню тех клубов или ресторанов, которые наверняка регулярно посещает Персиваль, раз уж он богатый холостяк, не способный даже помидор нарезать как следует. Криденс мало знает о магическом мире и многом другом, но он не полный невежа. Но выбирает рыбное филе и счищает чешую – магией, даже рук не замарав. Лучше уж не рисковать испортить хороший, несомненно дорогой кусок красного мяса.   
Благодаря недавно открывшимся ему чудесам нетрудно в кратчайшее время нарезать и обжарить овощи. Криденс с нетерпением ждет остатка своей жизни, в которой ему больше никогда не придется чистить овощи руками.   
– А тебе и правда нравится, – говорит Персиваль изумленно.   
– Да. Как может не нравиться магия, не понимаю.   
Это ложь. Он понимает, разумеется.   
– Я про готовку, – уточняет Персиваль. – Которая вообще достойна быть одной из отраслей магии, как по моему мнению.   
– Так Куинни говорит, – вспоминает Криденс. – Это сестра мисс Голдштейн.   
– Она легилимент, да?  
Криденс кивает, не поднимая глаз.   
– Врожденная способность, не требующая применения палочки. Впрочем, отнюдь не гарантирует, что ее обладатель узнает хоть частицу правды. Ты знаешь, что такое окклюменция?   
– Нет, – честно отвечает Криденс.  
Термин он слышал. И достаточно видел на суде, чтобы знать, что Персиваль практикует эту штуку, чем бы она ни была… как и человек, который им притворялся.   
– А хотел бы узнать?  
Криденс кивает и переворачивает рыбу.   
И Персиваль рассказывает. Говорит, опершись на кухонную стойку, используя некоторые слова, которых Криденс не слышал, но может догадаться о значении. Он говорит о мыслях и воспоминаниях, правде и лжи, и о ничто. Он взмахивает руками, и Криденс искоса наблюдает за каждым жестом, любуясь тем, как органично Персиваль занимает пространство в кухне да и любое пространство, где бы он ни был.   
Криденса всегда восхищало, как Персиваль стоит и говорит так, будто весь мир должен ему внимать. Даже в рубашке и жилете он выглядит безупречно. Теперь Криденс отчасти знает, почему Персиваль такой чистый и аккуратный в любую погоду – из-за магии. Но еще из-за того, что он это он. Ведь Тина и Ньют тоже волшебники, но куда меньше внимания обращают на ворсинки и пятна на одежде.   
Персиваль продолжает говорить, даже когда Криденс подает ужин на двух фарфоровых тарелках. Он рассказывает о волшебниках с гор северного Китая, которые сделали свои тела неуязвимыми с помощью магии и разума. Все услышанное Криденс принимает за правду, даже если это кажется невозможным и попросту смехотворным.   
Персиваль учит совсем не так, как учил Криденса человек, им притворяющийся. И не так, как Криденс себе представлял. Персиваль даже не похож на Ньюта, который часто останавливается уточнить, все ли Криденсу понятно. Из всех волшебников, знакомых Криденсу, лучше всех объясняет, пожалуй, Куинни. Но у нее по сравнению с другими есть преимущество: она знает, когда Криденс только притворяется, что понимает.   
И все-таки ему нравится слушать, как Персиваль говорит.   
– Ты притих, Криденс.   
– Я слушаю.  
К тому же говорить с полным ртом невежливо.   
– Если соскучился, скажи сразу, – просит Персиваль, будто такое возможно.   
– Вовсе нет.   
И повисает тишина, от которой Криденс поднимает глаза и видит, что Персиваль смотрит с подозрением.   
– Мистер Скамандер утверждает, что в той части света живут фениксы. Я не знаю, ездил ли он туда, но это было в его рукописи.   
– Ты ее читал? – спрашивает Персиваль.   
– Я предложил ее просмотреть.   
Персиваль, кивнув, смотрит с видом, который Криденс даже не надеется интерпретировать.   
– Думаю, мистер Скамандер знает, о чем пишет. Но, насколько мне известно, та область не экспортирует много перьев феникса для производства волшебных палочек.   
Легкий толчок – и Персиваль уже рассказывает о производстве палочек. К тому времени Криденс уже только слушает голос. И сомневается, что завтра смог бы воспроизвести хоть часть услышанного.   
После раннего ужина Персиваль настаивает на том, чтобы самому помыть посуду. Впрочем, с помощью магии это занимает несколько минут. Криденс сидит за столом, ощущая себя порядком бесполезным, и наблюдает, как раковина наполняется водой, и фарфор осторожно моется сам собой.   
– Я мог бы сделать это для вас, – говорит он, когда тарелки становятся на места.   
– Не сомневаюсь. Но если бы я тебе позволил, кем бы я после этого был?  
Поведя пальцем, Персиваль захлопывает кухонный шкафчик и смотрит на Криденса через плечо.   
– Спасибо за ужин. Давно так вкусно не ел. А может, и никогда.   
Криденс улыбается, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки.   
– Даже не представляю, что тебе предложить выпить, – говорит Персиваль. – Голдштейн что-нибудь пьют?   
Пьянство, думает Криденс, опускает людей до уровня крыс: они копошатся в грязи… и с той же вероятностью способны утонуть в канаве. Не то чтобы сегодня он не поддавался еще худшим грехам.   
– Наверное, иногда пьют, – соглашается он.   
– И ты присоединяешься?   
– Нет.   
– Я мог бы предложить тебе выпить, – говорит Персиваль. – Или могу сварить кофе.   
С этими словами он опирается на кухонную стойку. Руку держит в кармане, перенеся вес на одну ногу – все тело его как изящная изогнутая линия. Криденс окидывает его взглядом.   
– От вас я бы принял предложение.  
– Тогда я предложу.   
Из буфета появляется бутыль и две рюмки. Видно, что бутылку не открывали, и Криденс даже не знает, что насчет этого думать. Если Персиваль пытается его этим впечатлить, остается надеяться, что алкоголь такой же приятный грех, как и другие, какими он сегодня наслаждался.   
Цвет напитка чайный. Со дна поднимаются пузырьки.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Криденс.   
– Мне говорили, оно хорошей выдержки.   
Криденс не знает, что это означает, но сомневается, что это имеет значение для человека, который никогда раньше не пил.   
– Можем пойти в гостиную, – предлагает Персиваль, указывая на дверь бутылкой.   
– Да, – соглашается Криденс – разумеется, лишь потому, что диванчик удобнее кухонных стульев.   
Он не ждет, что начнет краснеть, когда увидит диванчик, но в гостиной уже сделалось темно. Персиваль щелкает пальцами, загорается свет, и из другой комнаты появляется стол. Криденс садится, стискивая подлокотник свободной рукой.   
– Это не отрава, обещаю, – говорит Персиваль.   
Эти слова заставляют Криденса поднять взгляд от рюмки. Там совсем мало, на один глоток.   
– Я так и не думал.   
Персиваль пьет первым. Не успевает он опустить рюмку, как из груди его вырывается тихий смешок, и улыбается он так широко, что видны зубы. У Криденса быстрее колотится сердце. Подрагивающей рукой он подносит ко рту собственную рюмку. Напиток пахнет сладким, и есть в этом запахе что-то, от чего хочется чихнуть. Криденс опустошает рюмку одним глотком, стараясь в точности копировать Персиваля. Напиток греет глотку, теплым клубком прокатывается до желудка. Криденс чувствует пузырьки в носу и зажмуривается. В животе поселяется тепло, прямо-таки невероятное для столь маленького количества выпитого, оно щекочет изнутри. Криденс сжимает пальцы на рюмке и стискивает зубы. Что-то бурлит в груди, легкое и пугающе хорошее. Щеки краснеют. На затылке выступает пот.   
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Персиваль.   
Криденс открывает рот, и с губ срывается не то смех, не то всхлип. Приятное распирающее чувство в груди рассеивается. Когда он смаргивает, в глазах стоят слезы.   
– Наверное, веселящая вода для тебя немного слишком крепкая, – замечает Персиваль.   
– Веселящая вода? – переспрашивает Криденс.  
Нельзя же опьянеть от такого крохотного количества, верно? Повернувшись, он сверлит взглядом Персиваля, очевидного виновника происходящего.   
– Как смесь шампанского и бренди, – поясняет тот. – И легкие веселящие чары.   
– Оно все время так чувствуется? – спрашивает Криденс.   
Персиваль моргает.  
– А как оно чувствовалось?   
– Тепло. И будто в груди полно маленьких пузырьков.   
– Довольно точное описание, – говорит Персиваль. – Ты хорошо рассказываешь.   
Когда Криденс молчит, он добавляет:  
– Это был комплимент.   
– Спасибо.   
– Может, стакан воды?   
Персиваль начинает подниматься, но Криденс ловит его за рукав. Персиваль замирает, и Криденс тут же отпускает.   
– Нет, не надо. Все нормально.   
– Как скажешь. Я налью себе еще рюмочку, если ты не возражаешь.   
– Не возражаю.   
Вторая порция действует на Персиваля так же: короткий смех и улыбка. Криденс чувствует ту же легкость в груди. Он точно не знает, что это, но еще чуть больше – и было бы больно. Он вздыхает.   
– Я очень сильно пожалею, если отпущу тебя, не сказав еще раз, какой ты красивый, – нарушает тишину Персиваль.   
– Вы пьяны, – говорит Криденс.   
– Нет. Но притвориться пьяным – замечательный предлог осыпать тебя комплиментами.   
Криденс смотрит искоса.   
– Не такой замечательный, как ты, разумеется, – добавляет Персиваль.   
– Вы говорите глупости, – вздыхает Криденс. – Буду винить напиток.   
– Как я и надеялся, – Персиваль наливает себе еще.   
На этот раз Криденс уже предвкушает смешок и улыбку, которая за ним следует. От этого ему теплее, чем от алкоголя.   
– А я пожалею, если снова вас не поцелую, – он рассматривает свою пустую рюмку.   
– Тогда целуй, – говорит Персиваль.   
Скрутившись почти на 180 градусов, Криденс тянется ладонью к щеке Персиваля. Первый поцелуй быстрый, второй уже основательнее. У губ Персиваля привкус сладкого шипучего алкоголя. На секунду Криденса накрывает такой волной блаженства, что он забывает, как это все порочно. Опасения проскальзывают мимо разума, как язык Персиваля проскальзывает в рот. Криденс даже не чувствует сожаления о скором расставании. Он вообще ни о чем не думает.   
– Мистер Персиваль Грейвз из квартиры 602, – говорит громкий женский голос.   
Криденс так быстро отшатывается от Персиваля, что чуть не кувыркается через подлокотник.   
– У вас двое посетителей, – продолжает голос.   
– Кто? – спрашивает Персиваль.   
– Э, – голос Тины наполняет, кажется, всю квартиру. – Тина Голдштейн, сэр. Я… ну… вернулась. Уже довольно поздно.   
– Почему бы вам не подняться? – предлагает Персиваль.   
– О, вы знаете, со мной Ньют… мистер Скамандер. Это ничего?   
– Здравствуйте, мистер Грейвз, – Голос Ньюта тоже оглушительно громкий.   
Криденс поднимается с диванчика и идет обуваться. Уходить не хочется, но надо.   
– Да, да, – Персиваль взмахивает рукой, словно его могут видеть. – Рад буду повидать обоих. Идея, впусти их.   
Все блаженство нескольких последних секунд, последних часов, вытекает из Криденса, как кровь из свежезабитой свиньи. Он сглатывает кислый страх, поднявшийся в горле. Тина поймет, что он сделал… Каким-то образом он знал, что она поймет. И возненавидит его. И будет права. И Ньют, конечно же… Как он сможет терпеть такое испорченное существо, как Криденс, в своей жизни? Любой бы испытал отвращение, зная, какие мысли крутятся у него в голове. Как Куинни вообще умудряется возле него находиться, учитывая ее способности?   
– Криденс, – произносит Персиваль тоном, от которого Криденс замирает на месте. – В чем дело?   
Разве это не очевидно?   
– Ты так сильно расстраиваешься из-за отъезда? Я не… Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Но ты должен знать, что заслуживаешь шанса на собственную жизнь.   
Криденс моргает, глядя в угол оштукатуренной стены. Чем чаще он моргает, тем сильнее размывается граница между штукатуркой и плинтусом.   
– Я… – продолжает Персиваль. – Я совершенно не знаю, что делать, когда люди плачут… Люди, которые мне дороги. Я не хочу тебя пугать…   
– Я не боюсь! – рявкает Криденс, гнев копьем пронзает грудь.   
– Хорошо, я тебе верю.   
Голос Персиваля остается негромким и ровным, с той командной ноткой, которую Криденс не смог бы изобразить, тренируйся он хоть тысячу лет.   
Дышать через нос уже не получается, и Криденс хватает воздух ртом. Кто-то стучит в двери, вероятно, Тина. Криденс возит рукавом рубашки по глазам.   
– Подождут, – говорит Персиваль. – Скажи мне, что тебе надо. Что я могу сделать?   
– Ничего.  
Это пройдет. Он может это контролировать. Всегда мог.   
Он ужасно испорченный. Он лжет всем, кого знает. Он испытывает к Персивалю извращенные чувства, он вероломный и распутный. А Персиваль относится к нему с такой добротой и нежностью, но он ведь тоже плохой, верно? Он колдун и содомит. Он пьет, он, должно быть, ужасно тщеславен и горд жить так, как живет. Он лгал Криденсу, когда Криденс доверял ему и любил его… пусть и извращенно.   
Все, чего Криденс хочет, он не может иметь. Дай ему хоть попробовать – и он становится ненасытным. Он монстр до самых костей, которые сейчас будто бы из дыма и мороза.   
В дверь стучат.   
– Криденс, – произносит Персиваль, впрочем, мягко.   
Он стоит достаточно близко, чтобы схватить его обеими руками. Или задушить. Но Криденс ничего не делает. Вообще не двигается.   
– Я не отпущу тебя таким огорченным, – говорит Персиваль.   
– Криденс? – зовет Тина из-за дверей. – Мистер Грейвз?  
Однажды, думает Криденс, они все поймут, что к нему не стоит обращаться добрыми мягкими голосами. Но если они этого еще не поняли, то к тому времени, как поймут, будет наверняка поздно. Так или иначе, это не имеет значения.   
– У тебя потрясающий самоконтроль, – говорит Персиваль.   
Криденс смотрит на него, чувствуя себя бешеным зверем.   
– Ты дрожишь. Полагаю… От злости? Ты на меня злишься? Но все же стоишь передо мной, из плоти и крови.   
– Да, – соглашается Криденс.  
Он и впрямь зол. Помимо прочего. Но это определенно злость.   
– Можешь… Я бы предложил тебе меня проклясть, но сейчас мне страшновато, – признается Персиваль. – Если честно. Впрочем, я понимаю, что у тебя есть свои причины злиться. Можешь меня ударить. Последствия будет нетрудно поправить, и тебе станет легче.   
Криденс начинает скалиться.   
– Что?   
– Если бы у тебя была палочка, а мне бы вернули мою, я мог бы научить тебя магической дуэли. Впрочем, это может и Тина, она хорошо сражается.   
Криденс продолжает смотреть волком.   
– Я слышу ваши голоса! – кричит Тина, отчего плечи Криденса сами поднимаются к ушам.   
– А не должна! – кричит Персиваль в ответ.   
Он идет к дверям, выглядя впечатляюще даже без развевающегося пальто. Дверь открывается ровно настолько, насколько позволяет цепочка.   
– Вы мешаете, – говорит Персиваль.   
– Вы сами меня пригласили, – тон Тины столь же резкий, насколько Персиваль холоден.   
На гнев Криденса будто опрокидывается ведро ледяной воды.   
– Не ругайтесь, – просит он.   
Персиваль смотрит через плечо, Тина старается заглянуть поверх его головы.   
– Я не хочу, чтобы вы ругались.  
Что за глупости – сориться из-за него.   
– Я не… – начинает Персиваль.   
Тина шикает. Персиваль грозно хмурится.   
– Криденс? – доносится из-за двери голос Ньюта. – Можно нам войти?   
Криденс встряхивается. Он чувствует… чувствует слишком много. Это был очень странный день. Завтра утром, быть может, это все покажется ему сном. У него кружится голова.   
– Следует их впустить, Персиваль, – говорит он. – Это негостеприимно.   
Персиваль, поглядев на него, перестает хмуриться.   
– Ты прав, – соглашается он, и дверь распахивается.   
– Криденс, – выпаливает Тина, как только появляется на пороге. – Прости, что мы опоздали… Я опоздала. Я не хотела. Надеюсь, ты не огорчился.   
– Я не огорчился, – Криденс делает вид, будто не чувствует, как Персиваль сверлит его взглядом.   
– А, – говорит Тина, – это хорошо.   
– Могу я предложить вам выпить? – спрашивает Персиваль. – Мисс Голдштейн? Мистер Скамандер?  
– Нет, нет, – торопится Тина. – Не надо.   
Криденс замечает, что никто из них не смотрит Персивалю в глаза. Он считает, это справедливо. Он тоже не смотрит.   
– Вы хорошо провели день? – осведомляется Тина. – То есть, вечер. День и вечер.   
– Да, – отвечает Криденс, стараясь не думать о том, чем они занимались.   
– Не передумал насчет Лондона? – интересуется Ньют.   
Криденс смотрит на него, и Ньют – редкое дело – глядит ему прямо в глаза. Потом, почти сразу, оба отводят взгляды.   
– Я думал, – говорит он, запинается и продолжает: – Я все еще хочу в Лондон. И мистер Грейвз меня поддерживает.   
– Верно, – вставляет Персиваль. – Разумеется, мне жаль, что Криденс уезжает, но Лондон – хорошее место для волшебника.   
– Да, – кивает Ньют, – согласен.   
– Ого, – вмешивается Тина. – Вы все прямо единодушно в восторге.   
– Тонко подмечено, Голдштейн, – бормочет Персиваль.   
– Ну, – она барабанит носком туфли по полу, – лично я была бы рада перспективе отправиться в Лондон.   
– Интересно знать, с чего бы, – говорит Персиваль.   
Криденс видит – губы Тины несчастливо поджимаются. Она окидывает Персиваля взглядом, а тот не смотрит.   
– Мне надо обуться, – вспоминает он.   
Персиваль снял с него обувь магией, а теперь Криденс не знает, куда она делась.   
– А, – Персиваль делает жест, будто манит пальцем: дверь открывается, и по полу к нему скользят ботинки.   
Следующий знак отправляет их к Криденсу. Шнурки накрепко зашнурованы, так что Криденс подбирает ботинки и идет с ними к диванчику.   
– Я думала, у вас больше мебели, – замечает Тина.   
– Было больше, – говорит Персиваль.   
– Ой, – смущается Тина. – Простите.   
Криденс быстро обувается и встает.   
– У меня чемодан с вещами. И мне надо взять пальто.   
– Я могу понести твой чемодан, – предлагает Ньют.   
– Ты не обязан.   
– Мне не сложно, – говорит Ньют. – Все равно придется его держать, когда мы будем аппарировать.   
Криденс смотрит в пол, размышляя, как с этим поспорить. Он еще недостаточно понимает все нюансы использования магии. И проходит мимо Персиваля и Тины, чтобы показать Ньюту свой чемодан.   
– Это твое? – спрашивает Ньют про подаренное Персивалем пальто.   
– Да, – отвечает Криденс. – Теперь мое. Но пришел я сюда не в нем.   
– Да, конечно. Я же знал.   
Криденс подозревает, что Ньют на самом деле не знал.   
Когда он поворачивается к Тине и Персивалю, те стоят, сблизившись головами, и о чем-то шепчутся. Он наблюдает некоторое время, не желая перебивать.   
– Кхм, – говорит Ньют за него.   
Оба вскидывают головы.   
– Криденсу все еще нужно пальто.   
– Да, разумеется.  
Персиваль сует что-то – Криденс не успевает разглядеть – в карман и идет к вешалке за пальто.   
– Можно? – спрашивает у Криденса, когда тот тоже подходит.   
Он не знает, о чем его просят, пока Персиваль не протягивает пальто. Это пальто Тины, на самом деле, а его новое пальто – Персиваля. Получается, что они как бы обмениваются. От этого Персиваль улыбается, и Криденс не может сдержать ответную улыбку.   
– Да, – говорит он. – Спасибо.   
Он, конечно же, вполне способен справиться сам, но ему нравится, как они почти касаются друг друга, когда он вдевает руки в рукава.   
Когда Криденс оборачивается, лицо Персиваля оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы его поцеловать. На секунду Криденсу хочется забыть, что Тина и Ньют тоже здесь. Хочется сказать Персивалю его же слова: Можно? Хочется, чтобы Персиваль позволил. Хочется снова почувствовать вкус его губ.   
– Оставите нас на минуту? – спрашивает Персиваль, глядя Криденсу через плечо.   
– Да, сэр, – отвечает Тина. – Мы будем снаружи. Идем, Ньют.   
Криденс только хлопает глазами.   
– Встретимся в вестибюле, да, Криденс? – говорит Тина по пути к дверям.   
– Один быстрый прыжок обратно, – Ньют улыбается этой своей кривоватой улыбкой – натянутой, как Криденс уже успел узнать. – Приятно было с вами познакомиться, мистер Грейвз.   
– Да, рада была встретиться, сэр, – вторит Тина.  
И дверь захлопывается.   
– Прошу прощения, – говорит Персиваль, пока цепочка занимает свое место.  
Криденс слышит, как запираются замки.   
– Неудобно было целовать тебя перед бывшей сотрудницей.   
– Я понимаю.   
– Можно я поцелую тебя сейчас? – спрашивает Персиваль. – На прощание.   
– Да.   
Криденс обнимает Персиваля за шею и целует. Чувств сейчас слишком много. Но ощущать губы Персиваля легко – легче всего на свете.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Криденс. – Я так вам благодарен.   
– Я не понимаю тебя, – шепчет Персиваль в ответ. – Но люблю. И боюсь, это навсегда.   
– Я надеюсь.   
Они целуются, пока Криденс вдруг не начинает скучать по ощущению рук Персиваля на себе. Он хочет, чтобы его держали.   
– Обнимите меня, – просит он, теряя слова, и вздрагивает, когда Персиваль выполняет его просьбу, не разрывая поцелуя.   
И все-таки ему надо уходить.   
– Если я не смогу вернуться в Нью-Йорк, вы приедете меня навестить?   
– Хоть на край света, – отвечает Персиваль.   
Криденс не знает, верить ли, но очень хочется.   
– Спасибо.   
Его руки соскальзывают с плеч Персиваля, и он, как обычно, держит их, жесткие, по бокам. Смотрит в последний раз, пытаясь как можно подробнее запомнить лицо.   
– Мне придержать дверь? – спрашивает Персиваль.   
– Да, пожалуйста.   
Дверь открывается – магией, и Криденс чувствует, что только магия способна заставить его отсюда выйти. Никакие естественные причины не вынудят его самому шагнуть за порог.   
– До свидания, Криденс, – говорит Персиваль.   
Криденс прикусывает язык, не имея сил сказать что-либо в ответ. Развернувшись, он выходит на лестницу, и дверь за ним захлопывается.   
Если бы он обернулся дымом, то смог бы просочиться обратно. Ему уже доводилось прятаться в квартире. Он уже жил той жизнью, в которой никто о нем не знал, даже Персиваль. Он мог бы спрятаться снова. Персиваль бы смог его спрятать. Ноги несут Криденса через лестничный пролет вниз, потом еще через один.   
Он мог бы остаться, кричит все внутри. Он должен остаться! Что он за существо такое – уходить от человека, который его любит? Долгие месяцы он представлял, как Персиваль спасает его, неделями писал ему письма, и вот уходит. Криденсу тошно, плохо до костей. Но он не плачет. 

– Так быстро? – удивляется Тина, когда Криденс открывает дверь.   
Криденс молча кивает.   
– До свидания, мистер Криденс, – говорит картина Идея, но он не отвечает.   
Это грубо, но он боится того, что может вылететь изо рта, если он его откроет.   
Все трое, включая Ньюта, несущего новый-старый чемодан Криденса, сворачивают в переулок за Парк Авеню и вдруг оказываются возле 23-й улицы.   
– Будем маскироваться? – спрашивает Ньют.   
– Пусть миссис Эспозито хоть на крик изойдет, – выдыхает Тина. – Я слишком устала.   
Криденс с ней соглашается – молча.   
Куинни сидит уже в пижаме. И каким-то образом глядит прямо на Криденса, хотя тот всячески избегает смотреть в ее сторону. Ему кажется, она вот-вот скажет что-нибудь… что-нибудь резкое или насмешливое.   
– Я спать, – говорит Тина. – Куинни, можешь сходить завтра с Криденсом за перчатками? Мистер Грейвз мне ими все мозги проел.   
– Конечно, Тинни, – отвечает та. – Для Криденса – все, что угодно.   
Ньют исчезает вскоре за Тиной, оставив Криденса наедине с Куинни.   
– Он прав, ты знаешь? – говорит она, когда время переваливает за девять.   
– Я не знаю, о чем ты, – бормочет Криденс.   
– Мистер Грейвз говорит, что ты хороший парень, и это правда. То есть, я не очень доверяю этому мистеру Грейвзу, но насчет тебя он прав. Ты хороший.   
Криденс не чувствует себя хорошим. Он чувствует себя гнилым, испорченным.   
– Поспи, – советует Куинни. – Наутро тебе станет лучше, милый.   
Следующий час Криденс смотрит в потолок и думает, что она никак не может быть права. Ему никогда не станет лучше. Он сломан в куче разных смыслов. Но Куинни не ошибается: в конце концов Криденс засыпает и просыпается со слюной на щеке и головой, полной снов о Персивале Грейвзе. В общем-то, именно так он обычно и просыпается, только на сей раз сны гораздо реалистичнее.   
Накинув пальто поверх пижамы, Криденс пробирается в ванную и показывается оттуда приличным человеком – ну или подобием такового.   
Он варит кофе, но не приветствует Тину, которая бредет в ванную внизу. Потом Криденс готовит завтрак. Куинни, проснувшись, снова называет его «милый». Ньют просыпается последним.   
– Завтра мы уезжаем, – говорит он за завтраком.  
От этого Криденса начинает мутить.   
Куинни заходит за Криденсом на обеденном перерыве. Они во второй раз идут в Macy's, и там такой же хаос, как и в их первый визит. Но теперь им известно, где продаются мужские перчатки, и вскоре Криденс обзаводится парой черных кожаных перчаток, сидящих даже лучше, чем последние, которые он носил, и достаточно длинных, чтобы не беспокоиться, если рукава пальто немного задерутся.   
– Где ты взяла деньги? – спрашивает он Куинни.   
– Прости, милый, – она треплет его по плечу. – Я поклялась молчать.   
В понедельник вечером Куинни готовит черничный пирог, до того сладкий, что Криденсу хочется питаться только им до конца жизни. Она записывает ему рецепт и уверяет, что корочка получится такой же вкусной, даже если придется готовить руками.   
Тина наблюдает, как Криденс складывает все свои пожитки в дареный чемодан. Потом они немного спорят насчет ее пальто, Тина настаивает, чтобы Криденс оставил его себе.   
– В Лондоне сейчас холодно, – твердит она. – И мокро. Я читала, там часто туманы.   
Похоже, все и каждый американские волшебники выросли на книгах о Лондоне, думает Тина, но Криденсу едва ли это известно.   
Наконец, Криденс складывает в чемодан и пальто. Чемодан явно дорогой, Тина предполагает, что он стоит драготов двадцать. Возможно, это часть набора, а мистера Грейвза даже не волнует, что одного чемодана теперь будет не хватать. Он заставил ее принять у него порядочную сумму. Часть Тина отдала Куинни с наказом перевести в доллары и купить Криденсу перчатки. Остальное она переведет в британское золото и отправит Криденсу в Лондон.   
И все же этого кажется недостаточно.   
Но Лондон… Что ж, он, возможно, не совсем такой, каким Тина его себе представляет, однако Ньют работает в Подразделении зверей в Министерстве, что показательно – не охотником. Тина подозревает, что все Подразделение может состоять из одного Ньюта Скамандера, но она не интересовалась. Так или иначе, все знают, что в Лондоне полно призраков и колдунов. Там даже Министерство работает совместно с правительством не-магов. Там до Криденса больше никто не доберется. Ньют будет защищать его с тем же жаром, что и свой чемодан, полный зверья. Почему же ей так грустно?   
Не из-за того, что Криденсу и мистеру Грейвзу пришлось расстаться. Во-первых, все у них будет хорошо. Мистер Грейвз посвятил ее в этот план с письмами. Кроме того, у него достаточно денег, чтобы приобрести порт-ключ до Лондона, когда вздумается. Мистер Грейвз больше не работает на МАКУСА, и, вероятно, свободного времени у него сейчас столько, что он не знает, куда его девать. На самом деле это и впрямь немного грустно, но Тина понимает, что печалится не из-за этого. Она сидит на своем любимом месте на диване и разглядывает иллюстрацию к немажеской истории о немажеском детективе. Как хорошо, что законы не запрещают покупать у не-магов продукцию: ей нравятся эти дурацкие книжонки.   
Возможно, ей жаль, что у нее нет таких денег, как у мистера Грейвза? И она может больше никогда не увидеть Криденса? Ладно, думает Тина, захлопывая детектив. Это, конечно, печально. Но за пределами Америки Криденсу будет лучше. Америка не идеальная, и МАКУСА тоже. И они причинили много горя Криденсу, который заслуживает большего. Пусть перебирается в Лондон, копит на палочку Олливандера, перепробует весь ассортимент «Сладкого королевства». Он это заслужил.   
Может быть, Тина грустит, потому что не едет с ним. Разве она не мечтала о таком путешествии? Все маги в Лондоне старомодные, верно? Они носят мантии, говорят с акцентом и… Там просто все иначе.   
Этой ночью Тина засыпает, думая не о Лондоне, а о вечере, проведенном с Ньютом. Ей следовало бы думать о Криденсе. О своей работе. О чем угодно. 

Открыв глаза по будильнику, она видит, что Куинни уже встала.   
– Доброе утро, – говорит та, когда Тина выглядывает из спальни.   
– Я вернул вашу кладовку в прежний вид, – сообщает Ньют, порядком озадачивая Тину, только десять минут назад обретшую сознание.   
Она правда будет скучать по Криденсу, который не пытается заговорить, а дожидается, пока она ополоснет лицо и сделает пару глотков кофе.   
– Ты когда-нибудь бывала за пределами Нью-Йорка? – спрашивает Криденс таким тихим голосом, что это граничит с заговорщицким шепотом.   
– Когда училась в школе. И пару раз по работе.   
Он смотрит на свой завтрак.   
– Ты справишься, – ободряет Тина. – После Нью-Йорка где угодно жить можно.   
Куинни болтает с Ньютом о бубликах и сконах, до которых Тине нет ровно никакого дела.   
– Мы просто обязаны вас навестить, – говорит ему Куинни, и Тина притворяется, что не слышит.   
Все равно Ньют не выглядит обрадованным перспективе.   
Криденс надевает новую одежду и подаренное мистером Грейвзом пальто. У Тины ощущение, будто он уезжает на учебу или что-то в этом роде, потому что она задает те же вопросы, которые задавала Куинни каждую осень перед поездкой в Массачусетс.   
– Все собрал?  
– По-моему, да.   
– Будешь нам писать? – спрашивает Куинни. – Не вздумай отправлять письма только мистеру Грейвзу и игнорировать меня. Я обижусь.   
– Я буду писать, – обещает Криденс.   
– Шучу, – говорит Куинни. – Я знаю, что будешь.   
Она улыбается, и Криденс отвечает слабой улыбкой. Он уже выглядит совсем другим человеком. Наверное, из-за слегка отросших волос возле ушей, на местах, где эта жуткая женщина выбривала его наголо.   
Когда Куинни его обнимает, он лишь слегка напрягается, и она стискивает его изо всех сил. Криденс обхватывает ее за плечи, поглаживает по спине.   
– Ну, теперь будет кому готовить для Ньюта нормальную еду, а я позабочусь о том, чтобы Тина и мистер Грейвз присматривали за собой ради тебя, – обещает она.   
Криденс очень серьезно кивает, и Куинни хихикает над его мыслями.   
У Тины сердце бьется в горле. Вид этих двоих, улыбающихся друг другу, живых и целых, бьет ее прямо в грудь.   
– Можно? – спрашивает Криденс, и Тина вздрагивает.   
– Что?   
– Можно я тебя обниму?  
– Да… Да! Конечно, можно! Иди сюда.   
Она помнит, в первый раз, когда они прикоснулись друг к другу, он истекал кровью и слезами, и она осмеливалась только шептать. Она боялась его трогать, а он отползал от нее, сворачиваясь в комок. Она знала, что должна стереть ему память, и она это сделала, но заклинание не сработало. Он запомнил.   
Теперь Криденс обхватывает ее руками, хоть и напряжен, а Тина укладывает подбородок ему на плечо. И ни один, ни другая не дергаются.   
– Я буду скучать по тебе, – говорит Тина. – Это было настоящее приключение.   
Так оно и было, правда? Прошлый месяц был быстрый, как полет без метлы. Иногда ее желудок так подступал к горлу, что она думала, ее стошнит. А иногда как будто падал до самых лодыжек. Все, что могло пойти не так, пошло не так, но в конечном итоге каким-то образом обернулось на благо. Все звери Ньюта целы, и Криденс Бэрбоун тоже в порядке. Это победа, не так ли? Они с Ньютом спасли город и МАКУСА. Криденс спас себя и мистера Грейвза.   
– Я тоже буду скучать, – Криденс прижимает ее сильнее.   
– Обещаю писать про все, что у нас происходит.   
Криденс набирает воздуху, будто готовясь что-то сказать, но осекается. Тина бы посмотрела на сестру в поисках подсказки, но голова Криденса мешает. Они так друг друга и не отпустили.   
– Вы будете приглядывать за мистером Грейвзом? – спрашивает Криденс.   
– Разумеется, –Тина и без просьбы планировала это делать.   
– Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся, – говорит Криденс, разжимая, наконец, руки.   
– Я тоже.   
– Спасибо, Тина.   
Ей вдруг жутко хочется поцеловать его в лоб, будто бы он маленький мальчик, а не взрослый мужчина. Она смеется над собой, и Криденс слегка мрачнеет.   
– Рада помочь. Прости, Криденс, я глупо себя веду.   
– Я не считаю тебя глупой, – говорит он ну очень серьезно.   
Тина смеется сильнее, над собой, в основном.   
– Не давай Ньюту попадать в истории, – просит она, как будто Криденс сам по себе не горазд вляпываться в неприятности.   
– Постараюсь, – вздыхает он.   
– Что ж, – Тина выпрямляется.  
Сегодня на ней одна из нарядных материнских блузок, туфли на каблуках и даже шелковые чулки. Для января погода на редкость теплая, пусть выходные и были морозными.   
– Мне пора, – говорит Криденс. – Не хочу, чтобы по моей вине мы опоздали.   
– Об этом я волнуюсь меньше всего, – замечает Ньют, шагая через гостиную.   
Тина думает, что надо было и у него проверить, точно ли он все взял.   
– Готов? – спрашивает Ньют.   
Криденс кивает.   
Тина смотрит, как он спускается в чемодан – с неестественно прямой спиной и опущенной головой – и на глаза наворачиваются слезы.   
– Тинни, дорогая, – говорит Куинни. – Мне пора на работу. Увидимся вечером, да?  
И целует ее в щеку.   
– Остались только мы? – спрашивает Ньют.   
Он щелкает чем-то на застежке – навесной замочек, что ли? Потом дотрагивается палочкой, и чемодан обматывают несколько витков бечевы.   
– Да, – соглашается Тина. – Только мы вдвоем.   
– Мне надо… ну, маскироваться? Вдруг миссис Эспозито.   
– Если хочешь, наверное?  
Не проходит и минуты, как они уже оба в юбках и на каблуках. Ньют смущенно улыбается, и Тина невольно начинает смеяться. На самом деле ей больше хочется плакать, но Ньют такой смешной. Может, он специально пытается ее развеселить?   
– Вот так, – говорит он. – Идемте, мисс Голдштейн?  
– Да, мистер Скамандер. Идемте.   
В подворотне за домом Ньют возвращает себе привычный облик.   
– Ты все взял? – спрашивает Тина. – Все носки, всех зверей.   
– Ум-м-м, – Ньют смотрит в сторону. – Да. Да, точно все.   
Тина не особо удивится, отыскав где-нибудь под диваном шерстяной носок с танцующими бобрами. Но наткнуться на бесхозного зверя на улице ей не улыбается.   
– Тогда в порт, – говорит она и пытается улыбнуться.   
Ньют улыбается в ответ, но улыбка быстро исчезает.   
– Да, конечно.   
Аппарировать туда довольно рискованно, но Тина знает хорошее место. И идти оттуда недолго, хотя улицы полны людей. Ньют то и дело задевает кого-нибудь чемоданом, но никто даже не оборачивается, а Тина не утруждает себя извинениями.   
Чем ближе корабли, тем гуще становится толпа. У Тины все сильнее перехватывает горло, палочка покалывает бедро.   
Они останавливаются футах в двадцати от трапа для второго класса. Тина почему-то думает о том, как тихо сегодня будет в квартире. Никаких унылых взглядов Криденса, брошенных через стол. Никаких многословных баек Ньюта о том, как его укусил очередной экзотический зверь в очередной далекой стране. Никаких неожиданных взрывов смеха Куинни над подслушанными мыслями. Она притворялась, что просто читает смешную книгу, но Тина-то знала Куинни еще до того, как та научилась читать. Ни одна книга не заставляет ее так много смеяться.   
– Я… э-э-э… – начинает Ньют.   
– Правда? – говорит Тина, будто бы понимает, что он собирался сказать.   
А вдруг он хотел пожаловаться, как ужасно провел время в Нью-Йорке! Откуда ей знать, о чем он думает?   
Потом Тина болтает какую-то чепуху – что первым приходит на ум. Не то, что действительно хочет сказать, разумеется, да и она толком не знает, чего хочет. Ньют все равно не сможет остаться: Госпожа Пиквери им головы пооткусывает. А Криденсу будет безопаснее где угодно, лишь бы подальше от Нью-Йорка.   
Но дело в том… Вся суть в том, что Ньют ворвался в ее жизнь и перевернул ее вверх тормашками. Когда он появился, Тина прозябала в Отделе палочек, Криденс Бэрбоун мучился во тьме, а Геллерт Гриндевальд бегал по городу, притворяясь Персивалем Грейвзом. Кто знает, что из всего этого вышло бы, если б не Ньют!   
Но это просто ее жизнь, а он должен возвращаться к своей, верно? Министерство, книга, Лондон, красивая женщина с цветами в волосах. Тина не является частью его жизни. Даже самой маленькой.   
– Хорошо, что расследовать мое дело взялась именно ты, – шутит Ньют.   
Но, улыбаясь, на нее не глядит. И Тина не знает, должна ли улыбнуться в ответ.   
Ньют обещает ей – хоть она сомневается, что он сдержит слово – жить тихо. Потом что-то происходит. Тина даже не уверена, каким образом. Он на нее смотрит. Без улыбки. Прямо на нее, будто она сказала что-то поразительное, и он не знает, как отреагировать. Она смотрит в ответ.   
Вот на что она надеялась в парках и в буфете Вулворт-билдинг. Вот что пришлось бы куда больше к месту, если бы случилось в то время, которое она провела с Ньютом после обеда, изо всех сил стараясь не думать, чем занимаются Криденс и мистер Грейвз. И самое худшее место, где это может случиться – здесь, в доках, возле трапа на паром, которым Ньют уплывет в ближайшие пять минут.   
Почему именно сейчас, думает Тина. Почему не в другое время. Возможно, она знала бы что сделать или что сказать. А так она спрашивает:  
– Лета Лейстрендж любит читать?   
Потому что это, наконец, происходит, и она просто не может позволить этому случиться, лучше все замять и перевести на другую тему. Слишком поздно. А сейчас? Сейчас ей хочется заплакать. Разве недостаточно того, что они живы и целы? Почему-то нет. Просто нет.   
– Я изменился, – говорит Ньют. – Наверное. Возможно, немного.   
Будто бы он не перевернул ее жизнь вверх дном за какой-то месяц.   
Когда Ньют обещает прислать ей копию книги, Тина неприкрыто плачет. Но все равно улыбается от его очаровательной искренности. Ей в самом деле хочется прочесть эту книгу. Потом Ньют трогает ее волосы и задевает щеку большим пальцем – просто поправляет выбившуюся прядь, но Тина не чувствует никаких выбившихся прядей, только его прикосновение.   
Когда он уходит, она касается щеки, чувствуя себя до невозможности глупо. Но вот она поднимает глаза, и Ньют снова перед ней.   
– Прости, – выпаливает он. – Ты бы сильно возражала… если бы я передал тебе копию лично?  
– Я была бы рада, – говорит Тина, но этого недостаточно, верно? – Очень рада.   
И на секунду она думает, что он… нет, не остается, но мог бы… Ну, поцеловать ее. Жуткая глупость, разумеется, они совершенно чужие друг другу. Он покидает страну, его паром вот-вот уйдет. Скорее, она понимает, что хочет, чтобы он ее поцеловал. И хочет поцеловать его. Эта секунда подошла бы идеально, но Тина только смотрит, как Ньют разворачивается. У него, думает она, очень красивые глаза. И веснушки. И очаровательный шрамик на переносице.   
А потом Ньют шагает по трапу со своим билетом во второй класс. А в его чемодане бесчисленные волшебные звери и один Криденс Бэрбоун. И тех, и другого по магическим законам США положено убить на месте. Поэтому все, что им остается, уезжать.   
Так безопаснее, думает Тина. В Лондоне они будут в безопасности. 

Она думает об этом три дня, а тем временем Министерство Магии выигрывает петицию об экстрадиции Геллерта Гриндевальда в Англию. И Тина Голдштейн уже не так уверена, что в Лондоне безопасно. Но она хочет, чтобы там было безопасно. Хочет, чтобы Криденс, Ньют и все звери Ньюта жили спокойно. И она верит в Ньюта, правда.   
Через неделю, подсчитывает Тина, они доберутся до места. Отправят письмо. Даже если Ньют забудет, Криденс наверняка напишет. Может, не ей, но мистеру Грейвзу он точно напишет, а потом почувствует себя виноватым, если хотя бы раз не напишет и ей, раз уж она предложила быть посредником.   
В пятницу вечером Тина ужинает с мистером Грейвзом и ограничивается лишь тем, что проливает на себя немного воды. Он вежливо делает вид, что не заметил. Они говорят о последнем деле Тины, а потом Грейвз допивает виски и спрашивает:  
– Как вы думаете, у него все хорошо?   
На это у Тины ответа нет. Она ждет письма – или какого-то знака. И так же поступает мистер Грейвз, который просит называть его Персивалем, но продолжает обращаться к ней по фамилии. 

Ровно через две недели после того, как Ньют Скамандер и Криденс Бэрбоун покинули Америку, сестры Голдштейн просыпаются навстречу почте: конверту, набитому письмами из Лондона, и Нью-Йоркскому Призраку.   
Заголовок гласит: «ГРИНДЕВАЛЬД СБЕЖАЛ»


End file.
